All My Heart
by KTxx
Summary: AU. Brooke has been best friends with Peyton, Haley, Lucas and Nathan for ten years. They're the most popular kids in school. How will they react when they find out she has feelings for the new boy? The new mathlete. Brulian. Naley. Leyton.
1. Davis Meet Baker

All My Heart

Brooke Davis plastered another fake smile on her face as she greeted another guest. She's at _another_ function for her fathers company. She normally doesn't mind coming to these things, because she's allowed to bring her friends. Peyton would make funny sarcastic comments about the people here, Lucas would pull pranks on the guests, Nathan would act like a business man to the hot girls to get their numbers, and she'd set Haley up with one of the hot guys with rich parents (which Nathan always hates). But this time the function is in L.A., so it sucks.

She doesn't even understand _why_ she has to come. She just greets the guests, walks around and 'mingles', and laughs at their rubbish jokes. It's not fun doing that when her best friends aren't by her side.

''Mom, can I just leave? I have a flight back to Tree Hill in the morning, I want to start my summer.'' she complained to her mother quietly.

Victoria Davis turned to her daughter and glared. ''No. This is a big deal for your father. I know you're mad that we brought you here on the first week on your summer, but get over it and smile.'' she said through gritted teeth and turned to greet the next guest that walked through the door.

Brooke sighed. She _knew _she shouldn't have got her hopes up when her she asked her mother that question, the answer is always the same.

Something caught her eye from the door, she looked at saw a small family walk in. First their was a man, about her dad's age. He had grey hair, and frown lines. Their was an older woman, who looked a little younger than her mother. She had bronze hair, with a hind of red in it, it stopped just above her shoulders.

Next was the boy.

_The_ boy.

She was certain that she's never seen him before, she would definitely remember _that_ face.

He was undeniably gorgeous, even with a scowl on his face. He was wearing a black designer suit, with the jacket unbuttoned and his hands stuffed roughly in his pockets. He has short brown hair, slightly curly, it's clear that he doesn't care about what it looks like, at least not right now.

''Hi. I'm Paul Norris, this is my wife Sylvia. And our son Julian.'' The older man intoduced, shaking Victoria's hand.

Victoria smiled, ''Hi, I'm Victoria, Richard's wife. This is our beautiful daughter Brooke.'' she greeted.

''Hi.'' Brooke smiled and shook his hand and Sylvia's. She also felt her heart break a little, her mother never calls her beautiful, only to show her off to other people.

She stuck her hand out to shake , but he didn't even look at her. ''Whatever.'' he muttered and walked in a random direction. It looked like he just wanted to get away from her, and for some reason, that hurt.

Sylvia smiled awkwardly, ''Sorry about him, he's just going through some... stuff.''

_we are the cheeky girls  
we are the cheeky girls_

_you are the cheeky boys_  
_you are the cheeky boys_

_we are the cheeky girls_  
_we are the cheeky girls_

_you are the cheeky boy's_  
_you are the cheeky boy's_

_we are the cheeky girls_  
_we are the cheeky girls_

_you are the cheeky boy's_  
_you are the cheeky boy's_

_mmm cheeky cheeky_

Brooke laughed nervously, ''I'm so sorry.'' she muttered as she grabbed her phone of her purse.

She walked to one of the quiet corners of the room and flipped her phone open. ''P. Sawyer, what the hell?'' she demanded. She knew it was Peyton because this is Peyton's worst song, so Brooke set it as her personal ringtone.

''_Hey Brooke. It's Nathan and Luke. Peyton left her phone here so we decided to call you._''

''You do know that is going to cost her, right?'' she asked, knowing the answer.

''_Obviously, Curly shouldn't have been so stupid and left her phone here to make out with Jake._'' Nathan responded cockily.

''_Dude that's sick, she's helping him look after his daughter._'' Lucas shouted to Nathan.

''_Jenny sleeps, that's all I'm sayin'._'' he responded, Brooke could just picture him putting his hands up in surrender.

''Guys!'' she shouted, recieving some looks from the guests. ''Was there a reason why you called me, other than adding up the total for P. Sawyer's phone bill?''

''_Yeah, we wanted to know how it's going. I highly doubt it's fun without us._'' Lucas said humorously, Nathan snickered in agreement.

She sighed, ''Yeah, it's lame. Where's Haley? I need to talk to her.'' she said. Haley was always at the Scott house, she was planning on telling her about the hot guy she just saw. She can't exactly talk to the Scott brothers about that.

''_She's on a date with that stupid spiky haired p-_'' Nathan spat out until Lucas interrupted him.

''_She's out with Chris._'' Lucas corrected.

''Sorry Luke.'' she whispered, even though his phone was on speaker and Nathan could hear. She knew that now she brought up the subject of Haley's new boyfriend that Nathan would spend the atleast half an hour complaining to Lucas about Chris. And saying that she should be with him, and not the 'loser rock guy', everyone knows he's right... except Haley. But of course, Nathan wont tell her about how he feels, so it's his own fault that Haley isn't with him.

''_See you tomorrow Brooke, have fun._'' Lucas said with a sigh, as Nathan started complaining about Chris. Part 1: The way he talks.

''Bye Luke.''

''_I mean, who the hell talks in third person anyway? It's so-_'' Nathan's voice rambled before Brooke hung up the phone.

* * *

Julian sat outside the back of the hotel where the function was being held. He'd arrived an hour ago with his parents arguing the whole way here. As soon as he arrived he just needed to get away from all the pretence. However, he _did_notice a beautiful girl at the entrance, who looked sick of the fakeness just as much as he is. But he didn't want to dwell on it, he's leaving L.A. soon, he's leaving everything behind.

He heard the fire escape open and high heels clicking on the concrete as whoever it was stepped through the door and into the cold.

''Julian?'' A sweet voice asked nervously.

He turned and saw the gorgeous girl he remembered from earlier. She was stood at the doorway with a drink of champagne in her hand, she was biting her lip. Obviously debating in her mind whether or not to run back inside, she almost looked _scared_ of him.

He gave her a small smile and patted the space next to him on the small step.

He heard the click of her heals as she walked closer slowly, she sat down next to him and handed him the glass. ''You looked like you could use it. I saw you walk through here before, but it took me a while to steal this.''

''Yeah, sorry about walking out so fast. I just don't want to be here.'' he apologised, taking a big sip of champagne, almost drinking the whole glass.

She giggled, ''You think I don't? I just had to kiss a gross old guy on the cheek.'' she shuddered.

Julian chuckled and took a second to look at her. She's clearly stunning, without a doubt the most beautiful girl he's ever laid eyes on. She had a short light creme dress on. **(Think of the dress she wore in 7.22 for Julian's movie premiere. I'm not good a clothing descriptions.)** And her hair was in a twist on the top of her head. Her eyes stood out the most, her big green eyes, that twinkled when she laughed.

''Why are you here then?'' he asked.

''My _mother _made me. This is one of my dad's business function thingys. I wanted to spend the beginning of my summer with my friends before our senior year, but I had to come here.'' she explained bitterly. Julian noticed that when she said _mother_ it was more spat out in anger than actually said.

''Yeah, well you did you see my parents in there? Acting all sweet and loved up. They're getting a _divorce_, my Dad just doesn't want people in their to know. Paul Baker can't fail a marriage.'' he said sarcastically. ''And atleast you can spend senior year with your friends, I'm moving away with my mom, she's not even told me where yet.''

''I need a drink.'' they both muttered, then looked at eachother and grinned devilishly.

* * *

After they came up with their plan, they walked back into the ballroom. They kept glancing at eachother nervously, like they were about to committ a unforgivable crime.

Julian turned to Brooke. ''So, you know the plan?''

Brooke nodded and turned towards the bar, she spotted the bar tender and swayed her hips as she walked over to him. She sat on the stool closest to where he was stood drying glasses. ''Hi.'' she smirked sexily and leaned over the bar, giving the bartender a full view of her bust.

''Hey.'' he replied, with the same level of sexyness.

''I'm Brooke-''

''Davis, I know. You're Dad's the one who's business this is right?''

She sighed, ''Yeah, I guess that means I can't get a drink.'' she said, faking sadness. She knew this bar tender would never give her a drink, no one would ever do something that would get her father mad.

''Nope.'' he said, popping on the 'p'.

She glanced to the side of the bar and -as planned- Julian was leaning over and stealing whatever he could get his hands one.

Brooke sighed dramatically, ''Darn. Bye hot bar tender.''

And with that, she walked the direction she saw Julian walking in a second before.

_He better not leave me now_.

She quickly ran after him, and linked her arm with his. They walked out of the fire escape where she'd found him earlier. He took her hand as they stepped outside and sat on 'their step'.

''Did you get it?'' she asked eagerly.

''Calm down, Brooke.'' he chuckled, grabbing the big bottle of vodka that he had hidden in his jacket.

Her cheeks went a little red, ''Sorry,'' she said timidly. ''I've only done this once. I've tried loads of times. One time my best friend Haley dropped the bottle and we got caught, my other best friend Peyton can't act and but she's not exactly 'discreet'. Lucas and Nathan can't exactly flirt with bar tenders, when they're boys. If they're not Nathan gets distracted and tries to sleep with them and Lucas gets shy around hot girls.'' she rambled, embarrassed over her excitement.

''So I guess he gets shy around you then.'' he stated, his tone flirtatious.

She snorted, ''That was so lame.'' she giggled and took the bottle from him.

He chuckled with her, ''It was wasn't it?''

She nodded and took a big gulp from the bottle.

* * *

''And she's a tutor, so I call her Tutor Girl, get it?'' she slurred and snorted at her _funny_ joke.

Julian chuckled. In the past hour, he and Brooke have just talked about absolute crap. But he's not had this much fun in months, ever since he found out about his parents divorce he's been a pain to everyone. But being with Brooke, she's just took all the pain away. And he knows it's got nothing to do with the alcohol.

''Tell me a secret.'' he said randomly, crossing his legs and turning to face her.

She did the same and smiled. ''I'm not as drunk as I'm acting.'' she admitted.

He smiled and leaned forward, ''So you'd remember if I kissed you?'' he whispered, their lips almost touching.

She nodded, and captured her lips with his. It started off slow, then got more heated. It may seem cliché, but their lips moved in sync withothers, like a perfect fit. It was perfect, everything about it was perfect. Until...

''Brooke Penelope Davis!''

Julian groaned, a little to loudly as they pulled apart and Brooke stood up abruptly. And turned to face Brooke's angry mother who was stood at the doorway, hands on her hips and lips pressed in a hard line. She was clearly mad. Julian's reaction to their interruption didn't help either.

''I've been looking for you for the past hour, and I find you out here _drinking,_dragging this poor man down with you. I know you do this type of things with your silly little friends, but you're not dragging down one of the Norris family!'' she shoted.

''My friends are silly! You don't even know them!'' she shouted back. She hates that her mother brings down her friends, just because they're not as rich as her. Her mother doesn't even make an effort, like Brooke does for her with her stupid stuck up friends.

''And I'm not a Norris anymore. I'm getting my last name changed.'' Julian added, it really annoyed him when he got reffered to as a Norris. He doesn't like to be associated with his dad, who hardly talks to him. Even though Victoria Davis doesn't care about that.

''I don't care, come back inside and take that jacket off!'' she seethed. Brooke then remembered she had Julian's jacket on that he'd let her wear earlier when she got cold.

Victoria turned back and stormed back into the building.

''Julian.. I'm so sorry about her.'' Brooke apologised, completely sober now.

He smiled, ''Don't worry about it.'' he said. He walked towards her and took the jacket out of her hand, he kissed her cheek and leaned towards her ear. ''My secret is, that was the best kiss I've ever had. Bye Brooke Davis.'' he whispered and walked back through the door. Leaving a dumbfounded Brooke Davis behind.

What Brooke doesn't know, is that this wont be the last time she will ever see Julian Baker.

* * *

**There it is, the beginning of my new story. I hope you liked it, please review. I really want to know whether or not to continue this story.**

**I know this chapter wasn't like the summary, but it will be soon. The next chapter will have Haley and Peyton, and will be longer than this. With some more Nathan and Lucas too. And Julian obviously. Oh, and Brooke's ringtone was Cheeky Girls by The Cheeky gitls. Hehe.**

**Please, Please, Please Review!**


	2. First Days Suck

Julian sighed as him mom's car pulled up outside Tree Hill High. He cannot wait for his car from his dad to arrive, he doesn't care about popularity, but it's kind of embarrassing when you're mom drops you off at your first day at a new school, which happens to be the first day of senior year.

He spent his summer thinking about Brooke Davis, and how much of an idiot he is for not getting her number. Or not planning to see her again. She's preoccupied his thoughts all summer. When he got home that night, he thought of her. When he slept, he thought of her. When he packed all his stuff away for his move to a new town, he thought of her. After the divorce and he changed his last name, he thought of her. When he said goodbye to his father, he thought of her. And when he passed the _Welcome To Tree Hill _sign, he thought of her.

''Sweetie, I'll wait for you at the parking lot.'' he mother said, smoothing down his hair.

He smacked her hand away, ''I'll get the bus.'' he muttered and sighed. ''Bye mom, love you.''

He shut the car door and headed through the door, he got alot of stares from the guys, obviously wondering who the new guy is. He got checked out by the girls, obviously wondering who the new _hot _guy is. He looked back, but it was no use, they didn't catch his eye like Brooke did.

He walked into the reception and headed to the desk. ''Hi, I'm Julian Baker. I'm new here.''

The receptionist smiled brightly. ''Welcome to Tree Hill High, Principal Turner is expecting you, just go through that door.'' she said cheerily and pointed to the door which had a plaque that said _Principal Turner_ on it.

He closed the door behind him after he walked in. A dark skinned man sat across the desk, in a big spinny chair. Opposite him was a boy, who was clearly a student, with spiky brown hair and a big smile on his face.

''Ah, Julian Baker take a seat.'' Principal turner said, pointing to the seat next to the smiley boy.

Julian nodded and took a seat, not saying anything else.

''First, I want to welcome you to Tree Hill High. I thought I'd give you your time table personally, instead of you getting it from your homeroom like everyone else. I wanted to know if you had any questions?''

''Nope.'' he said impatiently, he just wants to get this day over with, it will go alot quicker if he _doesn't_ talk to the principal.

''Okay.'' Principal Turner said awkwardly. ''This is Marvin, he'll be showing you around and helping you out this week while you get settled. I'm placing you in his homeroom for the week so it gives you chance to make some friends. I'll put you in a homeroom next week. It starts any minute, so you two should go.''

Julian sighed, _I don't need a keeper_. He wanted to say, but he also didn't want to be rude. This Marvin guy seems permanently happy, he doesn't want to be the one to break that happiness. So he stood up and followed Marvin out of the office.

''Listen.. you don't have to show me around. I'm fine on my own, I don't need any help.''

''You do. Or you're senior year isn't gonna be a good one.'' Marvin said, walking out of the office.

Julian followed. ''What are you talking about?''

''Well. The lunch tables outside, don't _ever_ sit on the middle one, that's the Scott table, they'll kick your ass if you sit there. Them and there friends have had that table since freshman year. See, I'm helping you already.'' he said with a smirk.

''Okay, so I don't sit on the middle table. I'll just eat somewhere else, that doesn't prove anything.'' Julian denied.

''You're gonna sit on your own? Bad call. Everyone will be staring at you because you're new, but when you're on your own too, that just makes you a target.'' he said, taking Julian's time table and locker number out of his hand. ''Oh, your lockers next to mine.''

''Target? I can look after myself.''

Marvin laughed, ''Not in high school. Were you popular in your old school?''

''Not really, I just hung out with my friends, stayed with them, avoided trouble.'' he shrugged.

''Well just do that here, but with my friends.'' he suggested.

Julian chuckled. ''Why are you being nice to me?''

''Because it's not nice to be alone. I moved here last year, I was on my own. No one offered to help me, and I was a target. But then I met Skills, Junk and Fergie at the river court, and started hanging out with them. Skills' is dating one of the cheerleaders, so no one messes with us.'' he explained, opening Julian's locker for him. ''I also know alot of the gossip about people, you could use that before you start flirting with some of the girls.'' he said on a cheerier note.

Brooke's face flashed in his mind, but he quickly shook it away. ''Okay, who's she?'' he asked, pointing to a small girl with honey blond wavey hair. She was wearing blue summer dress, with pumps. Looking incredibly happy to be back at school, unlike everyone else. ''Let me guess, nerd.''

''Nope. That's Haley James. One of the five most popular people in the school.'' Julian thought he'd recognised the name before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. ''She's a cheerleader, and tutor. And dating some musician who works in the music store. The Scott brothers are really protective of her, especially Nathan.''

''Why? What do they do?'' he asked. These Scott brothers sounded very interesting, he wanted to know what happened if you messed with them, or others around them.

''This one time..''

_Flashback-_

_Marvin McFadden stood at his locker, searching through it to try and find his history book. School was about to begin, and he had history first. He couldn't complete his work with out it._

_He sighed and looked to his left, where Haley James was stood opening her locker. She turned and smiled at him, ''Hi, you're Marvin right? You moved here a couple of weeks ago.''_

_Marvin nodded, ''Yeah, call me Mouth.''_

_''Mouth.'' she noted. ''You're in my history class right?''_

_''Yeah, but I can't find my book.''_

_''Oh, w-''_

_''Hey Haley.'' a jock said as he stood in between Haley and Mouth. ''Looking sexy today.''_

_She gave him a irritated look, ''Hi Dustin, I'm kind of having a conversation here.'' she said, hinting for him to leave._

_''So? Why would you want to talk to a geek and not me?'' he responded smirking at his insult._

_''Well, I'm a geek to. I guess you don't want to talk to me either.''_

_He chuckled, ''But you're hot. So anyway Haley, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight?''_

_She sighed, ''No, sorry.''_

_''Why?'' he asked, completely stunned. Why the hell would Haley James say no to him?_

_''Because I don't like people who are rude.'' she said simply._

_He coughed loudly, gaining a few people in the corridors attention. ''Whatever, like I'd want to go out with a virgin Mary anyways.'' he almost shouted._

_Haley had tears in her eyes. Sure, she's not ashamed for being a virgin. She just doesn't like that people would use it against her to make themselves feel better. And shout it out to everyone listening._

_Unfortunately for Dustin, Nathan Scott was one of the people who heard._

_''What did you just say?'' Nathan demanded, stepping towards Dustin._

_''She heard me.''_

_''Yeah and u__nfortunately for you, I did to.'' Nathan replied, stepping closer once again. His fists were clenched and his jaw was set, no way was this asshole going to talk to Haley like that and get away with it._

_''Nathan don't.'' Haley said softly, she doesn't want Nathan to get into trouble because of her, she wasn't the only one that was mean._

_Nathan took one look at the hurt on her face, and snapped. He punched Dustin straight in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground._

_''Stay away from her.'' he warned before taking Haley's hand and taking her away from Dustin._

_Flashback over-_

''...He got suspended for two weeks too.''

''It looks like Tree Hill's got some drama.'' he commented as he and Mouth made their way to homeroom.

He still couldn't put his finger on it though..

_''And she's a tutor, so I call her Tutor Girl, get it?''_

_''I've only done this once. I've tried loads of times. One time my best friend Haley dropped the bottle and we got caught.''_

_''Nathan gets distracted and tries to sleep with them.''_

Haley.. Tutor.. Nathan.. Brooke.

Coincidence?

* * *

''How long have you been in Tree Hill for?'' Junk asked him in homeroom. Junk and Mouth's last names begin with 'M', so they're in the same homeroom. So because Julian is with Mouth all week, he's in there too. He just hopes he'll meet someone who's last name begins with 'B', so he wont be alone in his own homeroom next week. Junk and Julian get on really well, they're in the same chemistry class, so atleast Julian will know one person there.

''Two days. My mom sent our stuff here over the summer, so I spent this weekend unpacking.'' he said with a sigh, remembering the past two boring days, which just made him think of Brooke even more. But Julian didn't want to get into the subject of his parents so he decided to change the subject. ''So Mouth, any girls you like?''

''Rachel Gatina.'' he said with a dreamy smile on his face.

''Who's that, like, your girlfriend?'' Julian asked, he would really liked to meet the girl who put a smile on his friends face.

Junk laughed, ''He wishes.'' he said jokingly, and playfully nudged Mouth.

''Why, is she a cheerleader?''

''Thanks for saying I couldn't get a cheerleader.'' Mouth said dryly. ''No, she's in some of my classes. She has red hair, and she's gorgeous. It's crazy how she's not in the top 5.''

''Top 5?''

''It's the five hottest girls in the school, it's in one of the boys toilets. There's not on a order, it's just the five hottest ones. There's Haley James, Alex Dupre, Bevin Mirskey who's dating Skills, Peyton Sawyer and B-'' Junk was cut off by the bell ringing. ''Shit, I've gotta go. See you at lunch guys.'' he said and ran out of the room.

''You're not in my next lesson are you?'' Mouth asked Julian, checking his timetable. ''Um, you're in English 3.'' he said. ''Ben!'' he called to one of the boys about to head out.

''Yeah?'' Ben asked.

''Are you in English 3 next?'' Ben nodded, ''Can you take Julian with you? He doesn't know where he's going.''

''Sure.'' Ben said.

Julian sighed, he didn't want to be babysat, he wanted to find the classes by himself. Atleast he'd have a good excuse to be late then. _Thanks Mouth._ He said sarcastically in his head as he followed Ben out of the classroom.

Then he remembered something.

Peyton Sawyer.

_''My other best friend Peyton can't act and but she's not exactly 'discreet'.''_

Peyton isn't even a common name, how the hell did that happen? Why does everything have to remind him of Brooke fricken Davis?

* * *

''So Julian? Are you any good at maths?'' Mouth asked as he met him at Julian's locker for lunch.

Julian shrugged, ''I'm okay at it, I guess. Why?''

''You've been put it on of the advanced Maths classes you know?'' **(AN: I DON'T LIVE IN AMERICA SO I DON'T KNOW IF THEY HAVE ADVANCED CLASSES, I'M NOT SURE HOW IT WORKS)**

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, ''Really?''

''Yeah. I'm kind of on the mathlete team, and Jimmy moved last year, and we need a replacement. We really want to win the competition this year, so how would you feel about joining?''

''I don't know Mouth...'' Julian said hesitantly.

''C'mon. It'll be fun. We just practice after school Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. If we win, then we get this really big trophy for the school, and Tree Hill High's never won before. And we get medals, and Rachel Gatina's on the team.'' he rambled. He really wants Julian to join, since Jimmy left he's not had a friend to talk to at the practices', and he's to nervous to say more than two words to Rachel. Seen as none of his other friends are on the team, as it would be nice to have one there. He already considers Julian a friend.

Julian sighed, ''Fine, I'll join the mathletes.''

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. I know I said Peyton and Lucas would be in this chapter, but I decided to add them next chapter, when it will be the beginning of Brooke's day. Also, will she see Julian?**

**I also forgot to mention, there will be LOTS of Naley in this story. And I know there story's a little similar to the Brucas in WHTM but it wont be, it will be more complicated than that. ****Also friendship will be a big part of this story. Brooke's best friendship with Peyton, Haley, Nathan and Lucas. Julian's friendship with Mouth and soon with Skills, Junk and Fergie. Will be important. ****Oh, also. I know I've made Julian abit grumpy, but he's just upset about his parents divorce and moving from a big town to a small one. He'll soon be nerdy happy Julian we all know and love. I know he's not enthusiastic about joining mathletes, but he will be. I know I made Rachel completely OOC (even though she isn't actually in the story yet), but I wanted to write a nerdy nice Rachel, it's different. Miguel51 - I added some Routh for you:)**

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. Please review this one too, it makes me want to write even more. I woke up this morning and checked the reviews on my phone, and soon as I saw them it made me want to write, that's why this chapter's out quicker than usual.**


	3. Ten Years

''Guys! Guys!'' Haley James shouted as she headed toward their lunch table, sometimes she hated that it was in the middle. It always took her longer to meet her friends.

Nathan automatically smiled as he heared her voice, his smile widened when she sat next to _him_. ''What is it, Hales?''

''It's been ten years.'' she stated.

''Ten years since what?'' Lucas asked, getting confused.

''Since we all became best friends.'' she said with a huge smile on her face. ''When I was younger I had a journal-''

''Of course _you_ have Tutor Girl, or should I say Journal Girl.'' Brooke said with a smirk, causing the rest of the table to laugh, and Haley to glare at her playfully.

''As I was saying, I had a journal, and I wrote in it the day we met. I found it yesterday, and it has todays date, but ten years ago.''

''So I've really been best friends with you losers for ten years? Jeez.'' Peyton said, but really she was fighting the smile that wanted to appear.

''You know you love us P. Sawyer.'' Brooke objected.

''That day was awesome.'' Lucas said, remembering it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback-_

_Seven year olds Lucas and Nathan Scott walked out of their house with their mom, Deb. They looked over their small garden fence and saw a little girl with blonde curly hair, sat on her porch drawing something._

_''Boys.'' Deb whispered, so the little girl __wouldn't hear. ''Why don't you invite her along? Her mom died last year, I bet she could use some friends.''_

_''But mom, she's a girl.'' Nathan whined._

_''Girls have cooties.'' Lucas added, with the same amount of whinyness._

_Deb glared at her sons. ''I wasn't asking. I was telling. Invite her along with us.''_

_The boys sighed and walked into the curly haired girls garden, they walked up the path towards the house. The curly haired girl didn't even acknowledge their presense, she had headphones in and was totally focused on her drawing._

_They walked onto the porch, and Lucas tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and dropped the notepad out of her hands, she glared at Lucas and pulled out her earphones. ''What are you doing you stupid head! You scared me!''_

_Lucas jumped back a foot and held his hands up in surrender. Nathan started laughing, he couldn't believe that this girl had scared his twin brother like that._

_''What are you laughing at dumbo?'' she shouted at Nathan, which caused all his laughter to stop._

_''Woah, you're mean Curly!'' he shouted back._

_She smiled devilishly, ''What do you losers want anyway?''_

_The boys sighed and looked at their mom, who was stood on the sidewalk. She smiled at them and nodded her head in the girls direction, her way of telling them to hurry up and ask her._

_''We wanted to know if you wanted to come to the park with us?'' Lucas asked slowly, incase she bit his head off again._

_She raised her eyebrow at them, ''Why? Do you guys like me or something?''_

_''Eew, no way. Do you want to come with us or not?'' Nathan asked impatiently. Tony Roberts is always on the park, and everytime Nathan gets to the swing, Tony beats him to it and stays on for ages. Nathan __wants to get there earlier so he can actually get a go._

_She shrugged. ''Sure. It could be fun.'' she said nonchalantly and stood up._

_''It will be, you're with the Scotts now.'' Lucas said confidently, as he and Nathan followed her off the porch._

_''What makes you two so special?'' she snorted._

_''We're awesome at basketball.'' Nathan bragged. ''We're going to be in the NBA, and play for the Lakers.''_

_Peyton rolled her eyes at him and smiled at Deb._

_''Hi dear, are you ready to come to the park with us? Do you have to tell your Dad?'' Deb asked sweetly._

_''He's not home.'' she said._

_''Okay, lets go.''_

_

* * *

_

_Tony Roberts had been Nathan to the swing, yet again. So Nathan sat on one of the benches on the park, he spotted a pretty girl playing in the sandpit. She had brown hair that was in plaits, and she was wearing denim dungarees with a red t-shirt underneath._

_He was knocked out of his daze when he heard his brother shouting._

_''Give it back!'' Lucas shouted jumping in the air. An older boy had just came up to him while he was reading his book and snatched it out of his hands. The older boy has been holding it up in the air, and Lucas can't reach._

_The small girl ran over.''Give it him back you doofus!'' she shouted kicking the older boy in the shin, causing him to drop the book and rub his knee._

_Lucas bent down and picked up his book as the older boy ran off. ''Thanks.'' he smiled at the small girl._

_''You're welcome. I'm Haley James.'' she introduced, sticking her hand out for him to shake formally._

_''Lucas Scott.'' he stated, shaking her hand._

_''Woah, Luke. I just saw what happened, are you okay?'' Nathan asked running over to them, trying to hide his jealousy over the fact that Lucas had met the pretty girl in worn out dungarees before him._

_Lucas nodded. ''Haley kicked him.''_

_''Haley?'' Nathan asked, acting as if he didn't know who she was._

_Lucas pointed to the small girl, she sent Nathan a small wave. ''Hi.''_

_Nathan smiled widely at her, something that didn't go unnoticed by his brother. ''Hi, I'm Nathan.''_

_She giggled and tapped him on the shoulder, ''Tag, you're it.''_

_The boys laughed as Haley ran away. Instead of going with the easy option and making Lucas _it_._

_Nathan ran after her._

_

* * *

_

_Peyton walked around the playground, completely bored. She didn't even know why she agreed to come here. As soon as they got here, Nathan ran to the swings, Lucas started reading a book on the bench and Deb's phone rang so she had sat down and spoke to whoever called her._

_''Excuse me?'' a girls asked Peyton as she walked past the seesaw._

_Peyton turned to the girl. She was wearing a denim skirt and a thin strapped pink top. Wearing flip flops, which aren't really appropriate for a playground. The girl smiled at Peyton, showing her dimples._

_''Yes?'' Peyton asked._

_''Would you play on the seesaw with me? It needs two people and I came here on my own.'' she told her sweetly._

_Peyton would normally tell her to shove it, but this girl looked to sweet to say no to. ''Sure.''_

_''Gee, thanks.'' she said, surprising Peyton by giving her a hug. ''I'm Brooke by the way.''_

_''I'm Peyton.''_

_''Nice to meet you Peyton. Lets seesaw!''_

_

* * *

_

_After playing tag for half and hour, Lucas remembered that they'd brought Peyton with them to the park. So he, Nathan and Haley went looking with her. Nathan insisted on going with Haley, because she didn't know who Peyton was. But Lucas knew that it was for other reasons._

_Lucas then saw her with a girl with dark brown hair, sat under a tree. Playing rock, paper, scissors._

_''Peyton! Hey!'' Lucas called running over to them._

_Peyton smiled at him, ''Hey Luke.''_

_''We've been looking for you everywhere.'' he said in relief._

_''Sorry, I was with Brooke.''_

_Brooke waved it him, ''I'm Brooke.''_

_Lucas chuckled, ''I figured, I'm Lucas.''_

_''I figured.''_

_''Where's the other loser anyway?'' Peyton asked Lucas, referring to Nathan, obviously._

_Lucas smiled, ''He's with Haaaaley.'' he said in a sing song voice._

_''Who's Haley?'' she asked._

_''She's mine and Nathan's new friend.'' he answered. He doesn't know Peyton that well yet, so he's not going to tell her that her thinks his brother has a crush on the small girl in plaits._

_''Do we have to go now?'' Peyton asked, dissapointment clear in her voice. She figured since Lucas had come running over to her, that they'd have to go. She honestly likes Brooke, even though she's the complete opposite of her. Brooke's one of the few people who've made her smile since her mom died._

_Lucas shook his head, ''Nope, we were just worried about you.''_

_Peyton scoffed, ''Yeah, I bet Nathan was _so_ worried about me.'' she said sarcastically, which cause Lucas to smile. For a seven year old, she sure was fiesty._

_''Well I was.'' he said reassuringly, and sat down opposite them on the grass. ''I think Nathan was a little distracted.''_

_''By what?''_

_''Hey guys.'' Nathan said walking over to them and sitting down next to Peyton and ruffling her hair, just to annoy her. Haley smiled shyly and sat down next to Lucas, inbetween him and Brooke. They were now formed into a circle, Peyton leaning against the tree, Brooke on her left side, Haley next to her, with Lucas then Nathan next to Peyton._

_''Nathan, you're such a doofus.'' Peyton whined. Haley laughed, Nathan sure was a doof, but he really made her laugh, and he _is_ cute._

_''Hi, I'm Brooke.'' she introduced cheerily._

_After exchanged 'hello's' with Haley and Brooke then playing catch with a rock. They got bored..._

_''I know. Seen as Nathan and Lucas know Haley and Peyton. And Haley only knows Lucas and Nathan. And I only know Peyton, really. Peyton doesn't know Haley either. Why don't we learn about eachother?'' Brooke suggested._

_''That's a great idea.'' Haley said._

_''Yeah.'' Nathan agreed._

_''Okay I'll start. I'm Brooke Davis, I'm seven. I don't have many friends, because my daddy has lots of money. Either people like me for my money, or people don't like me _because_ of my money.''_

_''I like you Brooke.'' Peyton assured her._

_''You're okay... I guess.'' Nathan said._

_''Thanks guys, you too Nathan, I guess.''_

_''Me next. I'm Lucas Scott, I'm seven too. Nathan's my twin, and I like to read. I'm good at basketball, that's what my dad says. And I'm the top of my class at school.''_

_''I'm Peyton Sawyer. I live with my dad, he takes me out on his boat sometimes. I love music, and drawing. If you touch my dravings, and I'll hurt you.'' she threatend. Causing the boys to gulp in fear, Peyton looks like the type the would kick you where it hurts._

_''I'm Nathan Scott. I'm the bestest at basketball, and I'm awesome. Enough said.'' He said arrogantly. ''You're turn Hales.'' he encouraged Haley, he knows she's shy._

_''I'm Haley James. I have three brothers and three sisters,'' she laughed at their surprised faces. ''and like Lucas, I like to read. And I love mac and cheese.''_

_After another hour of getting to know eachother. Deb told them that Lucas, Nathan and Peyton had ten minutes before they had to go because Larry, Peyton's dad would be worried about her. And she had to get to work soon, she was working later tonight._

_''You know, I think we could be the best of friends.'' Brooke said, with a small smile on her face._

_''Me too.'' Lucas agreed._

_''Yeah, but how can we be sure? My sister Vivian has had lots of best friends, all at different times. How do we know that we're gonna stay this way?'' Haley asked. She honestly likes these people, she doesn't want to get false hope for their friendship._

_''Simple. We make an oath.'' Brooke stated._

_''What's an oath?'' Nathan asked._

_''Nathan, my dumb friend. An oath is a special promise, that we can't break. Or really bad things will happen. An oath is sacred to, so it's really special. Just like our friendship will be.'' Brooke explained._

_''So what are we promising, that we'll be friends forever?'' Peyton asked doubtfully._

_''Yeah, well no. Not forever. Ten years? Lets promise that in ten years, we'll be best friends like we sort of our now. And if we are, then we'll hope for forever. Because if we can survive for ten years, are friendship must be pretty darn strong, I think we would be able to survive forever after that.''_

_They all nodded, ''Okay, lets do it.'' Haley said._

_''Okay. We, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, Haley James and Nathan Scott make a oath today that we hope to be best friends in ten years time. Then we hope to be forever after that.'' Brooke said loudly, her voice filled with hope._

_''So what happens now? Is there magic?'' Nathan asked excitedly._

_''In ten years, maybe.''_

_Flashback over-_

''We really did it.'' Peyton said. ''We've been best friends for ten years, ten whole years.''

''But where was the magic?'' Nathan asked.

''Our friendship lasted for ten years. That sounds pretty magical to me.'' Haley said.

Lucas looked over to Brooke and noticed she was pretty quiet. ''Brooke, can I talk to you for a minute?'' he asked standing up already, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Brooke shrugged, ''Sure.''

They walked away from the lunch tables and sat on one of the many benches that was around Tree Hill High. ''Brooke, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet all day, most of the summer actually.''

''I'm fine Luke.'' she said, still half in her daze, thinking about... Julian. _Of course_.

''Is it about that Justin guy?'' he asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

''It's _Julian_, and yeah. How do you know me so well?''

''Ten years Brooke, ten years.'' he reminded her. ''Did he call?''

Brooke sighed. ''I told you Luke, I didn't give him my number. I need to just face it, I'm never going to see Julian Baker again.''

''You never know Brooke. Maybe you'll meet him next summer. Or see him at another work function. You could 'randomly' go to L.A. and bump into him there.'' he suggested.

She raised her eyebrow at him, ''One. That's really stalkerish. Two. He told me he's moving away with his mom. He didn't even know where he was going.''

Lucas sighed, ''Brooke, are you sure you didn't get...'' he stopped mid sentence, he can't tell her _that_ it would really hurt her, even though it's what he thinks.

''Get what Lucas?''

''Played.'' he said quietly, not trying to hurt her feelings, unsuccessfully.

''What are you talking about Lucas?''

''He didn't say he wanted to see you again. He didn't get your number, and he 'moved away'. Brooke, if you like him more than he likes you, then he's not worth it.''

She was quiet for a couple of seconds, ''You're right, you're right. Who moves away and doesn't know where they're moving to? I'm Brooke Davis, I've spent a whole summer pining over a guy who doesn't even like me.'' she stated, her voice quivering slightly.

''Brooke, I don't mean-''

''No, you're right. Thanks Luke.'' she smile weakly and patted his shoulder, she stood up in marched in a random direction. Which Lucas then realised that it was the direction towards the girls bathroom.

''Lucas Scott, you idiot.'' he muttered to himself, wiping his hand over his face.

* * *

Nathan and Lucas Scott walked in the changing rooms for P.E. after lunch. Lucas was still beating himself off about what he said to Brooke, he was only trying to make her feel better, now she just feels bad about herself.

''Hey, has anyone seen the new guy?'' One of the guys in their P.E class, who is also on the team, Tim asked.

''Yeah, I saw him with that Lips guy at lunch.'' another guy in their class said. ''Have you seen him, Scotts'?''

Lucas shrugged, ''Don't think so, what's his name?''

Tim laughed, ''Of course _you _two wouldn't notice him, you're surrounded by three of the top five everyday. I still don't see how Jagielski and Keller got Peyton and Haley.''

Nathan and Lucas sighed, they've had to explain to the guys a million times that they don't see any of them in that way, even though Nathan's lying of course. ''What's his name?'' Nathan repeated for Lucas.

''Julian Baker.''

* * *

**AN: Hehe, I'm so bad. I _know_ I shouldn't have left you on a cliffhanger, but it could have been worse. This just means you'll get more in the next chapter.**

**This chapter was more of a filler. I wanted to show the importance of the friendship between B, P, H, L +N. And I wanted some Naley.**

**I know it was weird that Brooke and Lucas talked about Julian. But I already feel like there has been to much Haley, as much as I love her I don't want to over Haleyise the story. They'll be enough Naley for that;). I wanted to show how close Brooke is with eveyone, and I felt that I shown that with Peyton in the flashback. And Nathan wouldn't be best to have a relationship conversation with, c'mon, he's got his own problems.**

_**On A Lonely Night **_**Readers- Don't think I'm not writing the story because I am. I'm about to start writing the next chapter now actually so it may be up tomorrow, if not definetely Thursday. _All My Heart_ is the beginning of the week story and _On a Lonely Night_ is the end of the week story. Also _On A Lonely Night_ will have longer chapters than _All My Heart_ so it will take me longer to update. By longer I mean by a day, maybe two if I'm busy, so please don't give up on it or anything.**

**If you don't read _On A Lonely Night_ please check it out, it's a Naley story. But I'll be adding some Brulian in the next couple of chapters.**

**Please Please Please review. This is my most popular story. It's twice as popular as WHTH was at the beginning:). You reviewers are awesome!:D**


	4. Did You Just Say Julian Baker?

''Did you just say _Julian Baker_?'' Nathan asked incredulously. When Brooke returned from L.A. she told all of her friends about Julian, so even Nathan remembers who he is.

Tim nodded, ''Appartantly he moved here from L.A. or something, what a snob.''

''Shut up Dim,''

Lucas quickly opened his bag and pulled out his phone. He texted Brooke quickly so he could let her know as soon as possible, also so Whitey doesn't catch him. He just looked to his left, ''Lets hope it's the same one.'' he said to his brother, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Brooke sat in her class and filed her nails, she got there slightly earlier so she could sit at the back, the seat she sits in on the first day can be hers for the rest of the year.

The teacher walked in and set his books down, not surprised that not many students have turned up. But to his surprise Brooke Davis was already sat in the room, with her books out and pen ready. ''I never thought I'd see the day, Brooke Davis on time for my lesson.''

''Don't get used to it, I just like the corner seat.'' she said with a shrug and put the nail file back in her bag.

Five minutes later, the rest of the class had arrived and the teacher was about to start the lesson, when there was a knock at the door. Brooke then heard a beep on her phone and grabbed it out of her pocket.

''My name's Julian Baker, I'm new here, this is my class.'' a strangely familiar voice said from the doorway.

Brooke glanced up and saw no other than _the_ Julian Baker stood at the doorway, handing her teacher a slip. He looked as gorgeous as ever, but this time he just had a nervous expression on his face. Which was strange, because the Julian Baker she met didn't act nervous, he acted like a tough guy, she liked seeing this side of him. She just liked seeing _him_.

She looked back at her phone and saw the text message from Lucas.

_There's a new guy, his name's Julian Baker. Is it your Julian? This is great!_

Brooke did the only thing she could think of right in this moment.

She ducked under the desk.

Bevin saw her and gave her a confused look. Brooke just brought her finger to her lips, silently telling her not so say anything. The glare on Brooke's face also said that if she does, she's _so_ off the cheer squad.

She stook her head out and saw that Julian had now sat down, luckily at the only spare seat at the front. She's now extra relieved that she got the corner desk. She slowly got up and sat down, trying not to grab any attention.

The rest of the lesson was spent with Brooke trying to stop her hands from shaking, and trying very hard to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. She didn't answer any questions or cause any trouble so the teacher had no excuse to say her name. She also spent the whole lesson trying to gather her thoughts.

If Lucas was right, if Julian had played her. Then why is he here? Does he know she lives in Tree Hill? Did he come to Tree Hill for her? But he didn't know she lived here, so did he stalk her? Why hasn't he talked to her already then? Is he mad that she didn't get his number?

Is he as crazy about her as she is of him?

Well, that cleared things up.

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things, Brooke was relieved when Julian was first out of the door. She had time to get her things which would make him way ahead of her in the corridor.

But she'll have to face him sometime.

* * *

Haley James walked down the corridor with Peyton and Jake, she was in abit of a hurry because her next class was with Brooke and Nathan. So they wanted to get seats near eachother. As she was walking she bumped into someone, as she was about to apologise she realised that she didn't recognise him. Haley knows who everyone is in the school, the freshmans to the seniors. So she decided to introduce herself.

''Sorry. Are you new here? I'm Haley.''

He was surprised that this girl actually apologised, people had been bumping into him all day and not cared. Also he was shocked that she introduced herself, everyone else had just stared at him, not bothering to act friendly.

''It's okay. Yeah I'm new, My name's Julian Baker.''

Haley froze, so did Peyton who was stood next to her. ''Did you just say Julian Baker?'' Peyton asked.

He nodded, ''Yeah. Why, is there something wrong with that name?''

''We've heard of your dad, he's a movie producer, right?'' Haley quickly recovered, remembering something that Brooke had told her about Julian. She wasn't exactly sure if it was the same one, but now she'll find out.

Julian sighed, of course they knew him because of his dad. ''Yeah,''

''Hey Hales, Curly, Jake.'' Nathan greeted walking over to them. He'd saw them talking to a guy he didn't recognise, he was hoping that it was Brooke's guy. ''Who's this?'' he asked, wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulders, even though they're not together, it would be still nice to pretend, even just for a couple of minutes.

''This is Julian,'' Jake said, ''the new guy.''

Just like his two best friends did before, Nathan froze. So this _is_ Brooke's guy. He couldn't really see what Brooke would see in him, his short curly hair was messed up, and his jumper wasn't _that _nice. But it wasn't up to him who Brooke decides to date, or fall in love with. Or whatever the hell she wants to do.

''Oh, you're the guy that lived in L.A. right?'' he asked, he to wanted to make sure it was the right Julian Baker.

Julian nodded, he then noticed that the hallway was almost empty. ''I've got to get to class.''

''Shit.'' Nathan muttered. ''Come on Hales, I'm in your next class.'' he grabbed her hand and they ran down the hallway.

* * *

''So it was him?'' Haley asked in their class, Nathan was sat next to her wondering the exact same thing. The class were all working on a group task, luckily they got asked to work in three's, but they weren't doing much working.

Brooke nodded, ''Yeah, he looked exactly the same. I should have pinched myself, because I was fifty percent sure I was dreaming. But you guys saw him, right?''

''Yeah, he is _so_ cute.'' Haley gushed.

Nathan shrugged, ''He was okay.. I guess.''

The girls giggled, ''Nathan. When we're talking about cute guys, you don't comment.'' Brooke stated.

''Noted.''

''So Brooke, how do you feel right now?'' Haley asked softly. In their group her and Lucas often took the wrole of therapist, they're the ones who are most concerened for peoples feelings. And right now Haley wants to know what might happen with Brooke and Julian.

Brulian. Nice.

''I don't know. All summer I was just wishing I'd turn a corner and see him there, or when I'd answer the phone he'd be on the other line. And now he's here, he's actually here. But now.. I don't know.'' she explained. ''I just have so many questions to ask. Do you think he came here for me?''

''Brooke, he didn't know you lived here remember.'' Nathan reminded her.

''Then why is he here? He lived in L.A. Why would he come to little ol' Tree Hill?''

''Ask him.''

Haley said that so simply, like she could just waltz up and ask him. But it isn't that simple.

It never is.

* * *

''You so owe me.'' Julian reminded Mouth at the end of the day. They're on the way to Julian's first mathletes practice, he was slowly warming up to the idea. He never really had a clique in his old school, even though _mathletes_ isn't exactly what you would call cool, it would be good for him. Everything has been pretty crazy lately, with Brooke, his parents divorce, moving to a new town. It could be good for him to have something stable, maybe even normal.

But nothing's ever really normal, is it?

''I know, I know.''

They arrived at the door and Mouth walked in. He smiled when his eyes landed on Rachel, who was sat on one of the tables writing something down. Julian followed behind, there was a girl with red hair sat down, and three guys asking eachother maths questions.

''Hey guys, I got us a new member.'' Mouth announced proudly.

''We've already got a new member, this is Owen.'' Chase said, pointing to the beefy guy next to him.

Mouth shook his head, ''That's not fair, Julian wanted to join too. Did _Owen_ even try out?''

Julian didn't even object, and say he didn't want to join. Because right now, he _does._ It's not fair how this guy can take his place on the team, he's not going to lose another thing that he wants. He's not going to back down this time.

''No, but he got here earlier.'' Michael said.

''What has that got to do with anything? Look, I want to be on this team. But if you don't let me, and this guy turns out to be hopeless. Then I'm not coming back, it's your choice. Just let me try out?'' Julian offered.

''He's right.'' Rachel spoke up. ''We don't know for sure if Owen's that good. How about we ask you five questions, who ever gets three questions right wins?''

''Fine.'' Chase said. ''Owen sit there, and Julian, you sit there.'' he ordered, pointing to two desks that were facing eachother.

Julian and Owen both sat down and glared at eachother.

Nope, Julian was not backing down.

''Okay,'' Michael said. ''Whoever says the answer first and gets it right, gets a point. If you get it wrong, then the other one will answer. Whoever gets three right wins.''

They nodded in understanding and waited for Michael to ask the first question.

''How many liters of 20% alcohol solution should be added to 40 liters of a 50% alcohol solution to make a 30% solution?''

Julian and Owen were both silent as they worked out of the question.

''80 liters of 20% alcohol is be added to 40 liters of a 50% alcohol solution to make a 30% solution.'' Owen said quickly.

''Correct.'' Michael said.

Owen smirked at Julian. As Michael read the next question from his piece of paper.

''Sterling Silver is 92.5% pure silver. How many grams of Sterling Silver must be mixed to a 90% Silver alloy to obtain a 500g of a 91% Silver alloy?''

''200 grams.'' Julian said nervously.

''Correct. Find all real solution to the quadratic equation .. x2 + 2x = -1.''

''x = -1?'' Owen guessed.

''Correct. Add and express in the form of a complex number a + b i ... (2 + 3i) + (-4 + 5i) - (9 - 3i) / 3.''

''-5 + 9 i.'' Julian stated confidently.

''Correct. Final question, who ever gets this right wins.'' Julian rolled his eyes at how dramatic this all was, but played along. ''A circle with center (4,-5) is tangent to the y-axis in the standard (x,y) coordinate plane. What is the radius of this circle?''

Just as Julian was about to answer, Owen beat him to it. ''16.''

''Wrong.'' Michael said. ''Julian if you get this right, you're on the team.''

''4.'' he answered.

''Correct. Congratulations Julian, welcome to the mathletes.''

* * *

''So guys, who's in for it this year?'' Alex Dupre asked the cheerleaders and basketball players as they stood in the gym.

Lucas and Haley sighed, they definetely don't like what's going to happen, but If they don't go along with it, they're of the teams.

''Mathletes.'' Nathan announced.

''What is it this year?'' Bevin asked, she didn't want it to be to bad. Her friend Mouth is on that team, she doesn't want him to get hurt.

''Well this year, Brooke was a little _preoccupied _and didn't have time to think of a really good prank. So we're keeping it simple-ish this year. When they come from their practice, we egg them in the parking lot.'' Peyton said. She wasn't against this, she thought it was kind of fun.

''But that will take _ages_,'' Damien moaned, ''I'm not waiting in the parking lott until they come out. Someone needs to lead them out, make an excuse about the janitor needing to lock the school early or something.''

''Brooke should go.'' Theresa said. ''She was the one who was supposed to think of a really good one, we done this one in freshman year. What were you preoccupied with?''

''Stuff.'' Brooke lied. The truth is she couldn't think about anything other than Julian, so when she realised she had to think of what to do for this year, she just told someone else to think of one. Because she really couldn't think of anything good enough. She kept thinking _What would Julian do?_ And it wasn't working. And apparantly no one else thought of one.

''That's not good enough.'' Alex huffed. ''All in favour for Brooke to go and get them?''

Everyone except Peyton, Haley, Lucas, Nathan and Jake put their hands up. Brooke's best friends didn't want her to be majorly involved with it, because they know she doesn't really like pulling these pranks either. She only has to think of them 'cause she's the cheer captain, and that's the tradition. Jake could tell that she didn't want to do it, and Peyton would kill him if he put his hand up, so he left his down too.

Unfortunately, six people objecting isn't enough. ''Go on Brooke, we'll be waiting outside.''

Brooke walked out of the gym and to the room where the mathletes practice, all the while thinking...

_I don't wanna do this._

**AN: I'm not to impressed with this chapter, but I hope you liked it. Sorry for the cliffhanger again:/, but I promise there will be Brulian in the next chapter. I just didn't want to rush into things with them.**

**This story will now be updated every MONDAY. and On A Lonely Night will be updated on Fridays.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys really rock.**

**Please, Please, Please review!**


	5. Everything

As she walked towards the door, those thoughts were still spinning around in her mind, _I don't wanna do this._

She's Brooke Davis. Why wouldn't she want to do this? She's the most popular girl in the school, she doesn't care who she hurts, she dates all the popular guys and pulls pranks on the nerds.

But Julian changed that.

Julian changed everything.

He made her actually want to be nice to people, he made her happy. Even though they spent one night together, it often pops into her mind in the randomist of times, and gives her the biggest smiles. In that moment, she doesn't care about popularity or pranks anymore, because there is more to life than them.

But she can't escape it, if she's not popular, then this year will be hell.

So she opened the door.

The first thing she noticed was a red headed girl stood at the board writing down some equations. At the front three guys looked like they were having a heated argument. She could figure out some words like 'math' and 'it was right' but that was about it. She also noticed a guy in the corner who was texting on his phone, he had curly hair like Julian's. _Julian wouldn't join mathletes_ she thought.

''Hey math guys + girl. Haha, get it?'' she said as she walked into the room, giggling at her own joke.

Julian turned around at the voice, he could have swore it sounded familiar.

And it was.

There she stood, in all her beauty. Brooke Davis, a few metres away from the door, 2.6 to be exact. She had a nervous smile on her face, and was twidling her thumbs, wearing shorts and a vest top. Her dark brown hair was straight and laying freely down her shoulders. And she's here, she's actually here.

''Brooke,'' he said, standing up slowly, still trying to calm down those words that were screaming in his mind _SHE'S HERE, SHE'S HERE!_

She turned to the voice and gasped. ''Hi,'' she said nervously and sent him a small wave. She already knew he was at THH, so it wasn't as much as a shock for her as it was for him. But that still didn't slow down her speeding heart, or shaking hands. And she still didn't get why he was in _this_ room.

''W-what are you doing here?''

''I, um, I actually live here.'' she said softly.

''Here? In Tree Hill?'' he asked dumbly, causing her to giggle.

They were pulled out of their little world by a loud laugh, ''No, the moon.'' Chase said sarcastically.

''Shut the hell up, Adams.'' Julian commanded, never taking his eyes off Brooke.

She laughed softly, ''Yeah, I live in Tree Hill.''

''You're here,'' he stated. ''You're actually here, and I've still not kissed you?''

''Looks like it,''

He walked quickly over to her and took her into his arms, they stared at eachother with the biggest smiles on their faces. Then, for the first time in three months, he connected his mouth to hers. It was completely magic, maybe even more than last time.

Mouth wolf-whistled, Chase and Michael groaned, Rachel giggled slightly at the cuteness of this situation. But Brooke and Julian barely noticed, they were to wrapped up in eachother to care.

When air became an issue they broke apart, but never took their eyes away from eachothers.

''That was...'' Brooke trailed off breathlessly, completely lost for words.

''Wow,'' he filled in.

She shook her head, ''That doesn't even cover it,''

He chuckled and then silence took over for a couple of seconds. ''So, what happens now?'' he asked.

''We could, talk, maybe? I'm so confused right now, I bet you are too.''

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and pulled away from Julian, she felt strange when all the warmth completely dissapeared when they were weren't touching. She never realised how cold she had become in these past three months, she can't go back like that now, she can't be away from him. Not again.

_Where are you? Hurry up Brooke, how hard is it to get some nerds out of a school?_

The text was from Alex.

She looked up at Julian. ''Y-you're a mathlete?'' she asked, fear completely taking over now.

She could never escape the popularity and the pranks, they always came back and they always managed to bite her on the ass.

He nodded, his face scrunched in confusion. ''Yeah, is there something wrong with that?''

She shook her head, ''No, no. I was just wondering. Do you, um, want to get out of here? So we can... talk or something.''

Michael snickered, _Like they'd be talking_.

''Um, yeah, sure.'' he said, still slightly confused. He turn to the others, ''Is it okay if I leave early?''

''Yeah sure, whatever.''

Brooke tried to get rid of the guilt, but she just couldn't. She couldn't believe she was about to let Julian's new friends get humiliated like this, but if she didn't then Alex would find a way to hurt her, she's done it before.

Last year, Alex told Haley to do her homework for her, she somehow got it into her mind that she was more popular than Haley. Of course, Haley told her where to stick her homework. Alex didn't like that at all, she spread a rumour that Haley wasn't a virgin, and was the mother of Jenny, Jake's daughter. That rumour only died down a couple of months, it caused a lot of trouble. Nathan got suspended twice, for getting into fights when boys made comments about Haley. She shed more tears than she had in a lifetime, because of the lies, and how Nathan got in trouble because of her.

Even though Brooke is the captain, Alex will manage to humiliate her somehow. Atleast she can save Julian some humiliation today, she just hopes his friends don't get hurt.

After saying goodbye she took his hand and lead him the opposite way from the exit.

''I thought the exit was that way?'' Julian asked.

''It is, but I figured we could cut through the fire escape, it's a quicker way to my car.'' she lied.

He just nodded and followed her, he didn't know where the hell they were going so he just went her way. Besides, he'd follow her anywhere.

Right now as she walked towards her car, Brooke Davis was angry. She hated for her reunion with Julian was spoiled by other people, she hated how other peoples lies hurt her friends, she hated that other peoples pranks are going to hurt nice people.

Julian brought their interwined hands to his lips and kissed hers.

Okay, so maybe that made her a little _less_ angry.

''Lets go to your house.'' she said cheerily, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling in her stomach.

* * *

After they had gotten lost for half an hour, because Julian forgot the way to his house. They finally arrived, it wasn't much, it was just a normal house on a normal street. As she glanced along the houses, she sighed, everything always looked so normal, but it never is. And probably right now, Marvin McFadden, Chase Adams, Rachel Gatina and Michael Grubbs were probably covered in egg.

''You okay?'' he asked as they walked to the door, after she nodded he said, ''Sorry in advance, my mom's been really happy since the divorce, so she may hug you.''

She shook her head and smiled, ''I don't care, as long as I'm here.''

He smiled when he got a strange feeling in his stomach, it felt... nice. _She's turning me into a sissy_ he thought, but strangely, he didn't care, not for a second.

They walked into the house. Boxes were scattered around the living room, some empty, some still full of belongings. Brooke smiled, she liked the homey feel of it already, it was a lot better than her house.

''Julian, honey. Is that you?'' a sweet voice called from another room.

''Yeah,'' he shouted back.

''How was your first day?'' she asked walking into the living room, she stopped when she saw a girl holding her sons hand. ''Who's this?''

''Hi, I'm Brooke.'' Brooke introduced, sending her a small wave. She was sensing some déjà vu here, she had waved to Julian like that not long ago in the classroom, but this is a lot different, now she's holding his hand.

The teenagers were both confused when Sylvia didn't even smile at Brooke, she _glared_. ''Aren't you the girl from Richard Davis' business function a couple of months back?''

She nodded, not trusting her voice at this point, she was so scared of this woman. She was nothing like she was last time, she wasn't happy like Julian had said. She made no move to hug Brooke, she looked like she wanted to strangle her.

''Mom, were going upstairs.'' Julian said, not giving his mom a chance to say anything before dragging Brooke up the stairs. They walked into one of the rooms and Julian closed the door. ''Sorry about that, I don't know what's up with her.''

Brooke looked around, this was _clearly_ Julian's room. And it was clear he didn't really care what it looked like, there was a bed, a wardrobe, a chest of draws, and a desk. Also, there was a poster on the wall, a movie poster 'Thin Red Line' was the title, and there was a army soldier on it too. She noticed a shelf, where atleast fifty DVD's were all placed on.

''You sure have a lot of movies,'' she stated walking over to the them, one caught her eye so she picked it up. ''Grease 2?'' she asked with a raised eyebrow.

''Hey, it's a good movie.'' he defended.

''Sure,'' she giggled, and placed it back onto the shelf.

''So I guess we should talk, huh.'' Julian said awkwardly, sitting down on the chair at his desk.

Brooke sat on the edge of the bed, ''I guess so,''

* * *

Haley and Lucas hid behind one of the cars in the parking lott, they really didn't want to do this, so they decided to hide it out, so they didn't have to humiliate them. Haley knows it's not nice to be humiliated, so she doesn't want to do that to someone else.

They winced when they heard one of the eggs splattering, and Damien laughing. Then they heard a scream in pain. Haley looked through the window of the car and saw Marvin Mcfadden stood horror struck as the read headed girl got egged.

Haley had never felt so terrible, she sighed when Chase got hit in the stomach. Chase is in her English class, he's sweet, she always hears him being nice to people, he even gave her a pen once when hers ran out of ink.

Michael Grubbs is really good at singing, she heard him once. He heard her singing in a empty classroom last year, and told her she was amazing. He didn't deserve this.

Marvin Mcfadden hasn't been at Tree Hill High for long, she feels horrible that this will probably be his worst day here.

She doesn't really know Rachel Gatina much, but she still doesn't think this read headed girl deserved it.

''This isn't fair, Luke.'' she whispered. Lucas looked over at his best friend and realised that she had tears in her eyes, he felt exactly the same way she does, it kills him to see her this way.

''Then lets stop it,'' he stated simply, right now he'd do anything to take the pain away from his best friend.

''How?''

''I don't know Hales, but we have to, look at them, it's not fair.''

He stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with him. They walked infront of the mathletes, causing their teammates to stop throwing eggs and looked at them in confusion.

''Stop it okay? This isn't fair.'' she said shakily. ''If you want to carry on, then fine. But you'll just have to get us instead.''

Lucas turned to the mathletes, ''Go.''

They quickly ran to the parking lott, not looking back. Not wanting to know what might happen to the people who just defended them.

Alex didn't think twice, she quickly threw one of the eggs at Haley, which hit her cheek. Causing everyone to look at her in shock, who did Alex think she was doing that?

''What the hell do you think you're doing, skank?'' Peyton demanded marching over to her and pulling her hair.

''Ow.'' she screamed in pain. ''It's tradition.'' she whined as Peyton didn't release the grip on her hair, she only continued to pull in harder.

''I don't care, you do _not_ hurt my friends, do you understand?''

''Yeah, fine. Just let me go.'' she begged.

With one last yank on her hair, Peyton let go and ran over to Haley, who Nathan was now with.

''Are you okay?'' he asked with his hands softly on her face, inspecting where the egg had hit.

Haley winced at his touch and nodded, ''Yeah, she threw it pretty hard.''

Nathan felt his heart break when a tear rolled down her cheek, he so badly wanted to kiss it away, but he couldn't. So he chose to hug her instead, and settled for a kiss on the top of her head.

''Shows over, go.'' Jake shouted to the rest of the team.

There were groans and mumbles of 'this sucks' as the Ravens girls and boys walked to their cars.

Haley pulled away from Nathan, ''I need to see if they're okay.'' she said quickly and ran over to the direction where the mathletes had went only a couple of minutes before.

* * *

''This is _so_ weird.'' Brooke said after a couple of minutes of silence. They were suppossed to be talking about them, but they didn't know what to say or where to start, so it has gotten pretty awkward.

''Not weird weird, but like exciting weird?'' he asked, quite proud of himself that he'd just quoted his favorite movie.

She nodded, ''Yeah. I just can't believe it, like when I saw you in history-''

''You saw me in history?'' he asked, ''Why didn't you say anything?''

''I was nervous! I'd not saw you in months, I thought I was dreaming.'' she exclaimed. ''Plus, we couldn't exactly do what we did earlier infront of Mr. Roberts, he would have had a heart attack.''

Julian chuckled, ''You' been dreaming about me Davis?''

She winked, ''Maybe.''

He then remembered something and looked at her in confusion, ''How come I didn't see you in history then? I looked around the room, you weren't there.''

She blushed and looked down, ''IHidUnderTheTable.'' she mumbled quickly.

''What?''

''IHidUnderTheTable.'' she repeated, still not looking him in the eye. She knew that if she did then she'd turn a whole new shade of red.

He chuckled, ''Brooke, talk slower, I can't understand you.''

''I hid under the table, okay!'' she shouted, then blushed furiously.

He laughed so hard he had to clutch his stomach to try and control it. ''What did you think I was going to do? Murder you or something.''

''No,'' she denied. ''I just... I've never felt like this before, I didn't know what to do. And I saw you stood there, it was like everything fell into place. I just didn't know what to do with it, it freaked me out. I didn't know why you were here, or if you even remembered me.''

He walked closer to the bed and kneeled infront of her, he took her face in his hands. ''How could I ever forget you? I haven't stopped thinking about you for months.''

He brought her face to his and kissed her, it was softer than the last time, less urgent. But still perfect, like always.

''So what happens now?'' she asked softly. She really didn't want to ruin the moment, but she had to ask.

He took his hands off her face, ''This is all pretty intense, we haven't seen eachother for months, then I moved here not knowing you lived here too, it's so _Grease_. How about we start with a date, Saturday night. Until then, we'll just hang out.''

She smirked, ''You seem so sure that I'll say yes to this date.''

''Will you?'' he asked, with a smirk of his own.

''Well I will if you ask me properly.'' she stated, folding her arms over her chest.

He sighed, but gave in. ''Brooke Davis, will you go on a date with me Saturday night?''

''Why of course Julian Baker, how nice of you to ask.''

* * *

**AN: I'm not really impressed with this chapter. I didn't want to deal with their reunion flippantly, but I didn't want to go over the top. I really really hope you liked it.**

**Please don't hate Brooke, for letting the other mathletes get egged. She was just trying to protect Julian, he was her main priority. High School is evil, if she doesn't agree to what they say then her popularity is gone. And she's seen what happens to the unpopular people and doesn't want that to be her. Haley and Lucas obviously didn't care as much as she does.**

**I also didn't know how to write Julians mom, I know she's coming in OTH soon. I read that she'll be like a 'monster-in-law', but I didn't know how she'd treat Brooke exactly. So once she comes onto the show I'll be able to write her better.**

**I hope you liked the _Grease 2_ quote _Not weird weird, but like exciting weird._ I want to add some more in the story, I love when they write the film into the show:]**

**The next chapter will get the Naley ball rolling. I really want to start writing some more Naley in this (it wont interrupt any Brulian)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, favorites and alerts. I love you all!**

**Please, please, please review.**


	6. Changes

Julian Baker walked into the record store. It was weird how much had happened today, he had his first day at Tree Hill High, joined the mathletes, found the girl who's been occupying his thoughts these past three months, and she even agreed to go on a date with him. Now after getting lost again, he found the record store. Brooke had went home because she had to meet Peyton, and he was still mad at his mother for being slightly rude to Brooke, so he came here.

The first thing he noticed was Haley James sat at the counter, with a spikey haired guy shoving his tongue down her throat. _Gross_ was the first thought that came to mind. He just wanted to ignore them and continue looking for a record, but he didn't know what the hell he was looking for. He decided to wait until they were finished and then ask for some help.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they broke apart. ''What's that mark on your face?'' he heard the guy ask Haley.

Haley coughed. ''Um, nothing. I tripped.''

The guy sighed in annoyance. ''Again? You're such a klutz.''

She's used to people calling her a klutz all the time, they say it in a nice way or teasingly. But Chris just said it like it was a defect, and that really hurt.

''Oh, by the way, I'm going to leave earlier tonight, I said I'd go and hang out with Lucas.'' she said, desperately trying to change the subject.

''Why do you always ditch me for them?'' he accused.

''I didn't see them much over the summer, I was with you most of the time.'' she said frustratedly.

''Well sorry for keeping you away from your _friends_.''

Julian decided to step in to save Haley from an argument. He came from 'round one of the aisles and coughed to get their attention. ''Hi, I'm looking for an album.''

''Well this is a record store.'' Chris said rudely.

Haley glared at Chris, but smiled at Brooke's guy. ''Oh hey, Julian. What were you looking for?''

''Um, do you know what Mouth would like? He's been really great to me today and he's helped me out, he mentioned that it was his birthday next week so I wanted to get him something.''

''Mouth, is he okay after what happened?'' she asked softly. Sure, she'd spoke to Mouth and he said it was okay, but she still wanted to make sure. She still felt incredibly guilty, and so did Lucas.

Julian looked at the small girl in confusion. ''What happened?''

''In the parking lott.''

This just made him more confused. ''What happened in the parking lott?''

''Crap, you don't know do you?'' she asked.

''I don't know what? Haley, what happened?'' he asked in a panic. It was obviously bad, because Haley had a really guilty look on her face. And it involved Mouth, his new friend Mouth.

''Every year the Ravens have this... tradition, it's really stupid. We have to pull a prank on one of the other extra activies clubs, this year was the mathletes. They planned to egg them in the parking lott, Brooke was sent to go and get them. She had to make an excuse to bring them out, she didn't want to do it Julian, she really didn't.'' she explained.

''I'm a mathlete.'' he stated in confusion _why didn't this happen to him?_

Haley looked at him in surprise. ''You weren't there, I didn't see you.'' she stated.

''Brooke came into classroom, she saw me and we talked, then we walked out... But we walked the back way. She _was_ acting really strange and jumpy, like someone was about to jump out of a bush and scare us.''

''So she got you out.'' Haley realised.

''But my friends got hurt, Haley. Because of your stupid high school prank, you know, it's really perfetic. Brooke knew exactly what she was doing, she knew what was going to happen and did it anyway.'' he said angrily.

''I'm so sorry Julian, me and Luke stopped it. They didn't get too hurt, Mouth said he was okay. Brooke was just trying to protect you, you don't understand what Alex would have done if Brooke wouldn't have done it. She would have forced her off the squad, and cheerleading means everything to Brooke.'' she explained, she really doesn't want Brooke to get her heart broken because of a stupid prank.

''I've gotta go.'' Julian said quickly before heading out the store.

Chris smirked. ''Thank god he's gone, now where were we?'' he said leaning towards her.

She pushed him back and glared at him. ''I'm going to Lucas'.'' and with that, she stormed out of the store.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton sat on her bed as they painted her toe nails, she was _so_ happy that her and Julian were going on her date. She'd already given him her address and number so they can sort out the arrangements. She still can't believe he's here after all this time, and he actually wants to be with her.

''Are the mathletes okay?'' Brooke asked Peyton.

Peyton shrugged. ''I think so, Haley ran after them and said they were okay. Can you believe that Alex bitch? She actually threw an egg in Haley's face. I should have punched her.''

''I can't believe any of it happened. I really wish it didn't, those good people didn't deserve to be humiliated like that.'' she said softly.

Peyton placed a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder. ''It's okay Brooke, it's not your fault. It's all of ours, for believing in that stupid tradition. We'll be in college next year, we wont have to deal with that crap ever again.''

Brooke smiled and sniffed. ''You're right P. Sawyer, thanks.''

''Anytime B. Davis.''

A loud banging noise made them both jump.

Brooke and Peyton both walked down the stairs, they wondered who it could be considering Haley was at the Scott's with Lucas and Nathan was probably with some skank. No one ever really goes to Brooke's house besides her four best friends.

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Julian on the other side, she frowned though when she saw the hurt expression on his face. ''Hey Julian, what are you doing here?'' she asked in her typical cheery voice.

''How could you do that Brooke?'' he asked in hurt.

Peyton could sense the thirdwheel-ness and coughed awkwardly. ''I've gotta go, I said I'd help Jake look after Jenny. Later Brooke, call me.'' she said quickly and put her flip flops on, she walked past Julian and out of the door.

Brooke signaled for Julian to come into the house properly, so she could shut the door, she doesn't want the whole neighbourhood knowing her business.

After she closed the door she turned around to him. ''Julian-''

''No Brooke. How could you do that to them? How could you do that to anyone? You didn't even tell me, I didn't even know what happned. I had to find out from Haley, when she asked if they were _okay_. Those people have been completely humiliated, your best friend has got a mark on her face for trying to stop it. _You_ should have stopped it Brooke, you should have told me.'' he shouted in hurt.

''I'm sorry.'' was all she could say.

''Sorry doesn't cover it Brooke. You can just go back to your cheerleaders and basketball players, I wouldn't want to hurt your popularity by hanging out with a geek.''

''You're not a geek.'' she denied, as the tears formed in her eyes at his words.

''Yes I am, and I _want_ to be. I don't want to become popular, or stop being me. I just want to hang with my friends, and stay out of everyones way. I really like you Brooke, but I can't do this. I'm sorry.'' he said softly before walking out of the door.

Leaving Brooke Davis with a broken heart.

* * *

'''Sup loser.''

''Hey Hales.'' Lucas smiled as his best friend walked into his bedroom. ''Who let you in?''

She shrugged and sat next to him on his bed. ''Your mom. Where's Nathan?''

Lucas grimaced. ''With some skank in his room, what a surprise.'' he said sarcastically. He can't help but get really mad at his brother, he knows Nathan loves Haley, so why does he sleep with a different girl every week? In Lucas' eyes, if you love someone, you love them. That's it. It's this amazing experiance which would make you never even consider being with someone else. Sure, Haley's with Chris, but if she knew about Nathan's feelings for her then maybe she'd change her mind. But of course, Nathan's too chicken to find out.

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Of course he is.''

He then noticed the sad expression on Haley's face. ''What's the matter, Hales?''

''I've done something really, really stupid.'' she whispered, tears were starting to fill in her eyes.

''Hales, what is it?''

''Julian knows what Brooke did, and it's all my fault.'' she sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek.

''Julian who?'' Lucas asked in confusion, Haley then realised that Lucas didn't actually know Julian was in Tree Hill. He knew there was a Julian Baker at Tree Hill High, he just didn't know for sure if it was Brooke's guy. His best friends obviously forgot to include him on the secret.

''Julian Baker. Oh my god, we forgot to tell you.'' Haley sniffed. ''It _was_ the Julian who Brooke met over the summer. And when she was sent to do the prank, she saw him. He was one of the mathletes, she got herself and him out of there, just not the others.''

''Wow. So how is this your fault?''

''He was in the record store and I asked if Mouth was okay, I told him what happened and he told me he was one of the mathletes. It was awful, Luke, he looked _so_ hurt. I think he was going over to Brooke's place to talk to her.'' Lucas pulled Haley into his chest. ''But what if he shouts? What if he hates her? What if he never forgives her? Brooke really liked this guy and if she loses him she'll be heartbroken, and it will all be my fault.'' she cried into his chest.

''It's not your fault, Hales. It's not your fault.''

* * *

''Brooke?'' Peyton called as she walked into Brooke's house. She didn't actually got to Jake's house earlier, she just sat in her car and waited for Julian to leave. Over the summer she spent most of her time with Jake, now she wanted to be the first one to know the gossip. She noticed that Julian left pretty quickly, and he looked upset, so she _really_ wants to know what's going on.

Peyton walked up the stairs and into Brooke's house. Her heart broke for her best friend as she saw her lay on her bed and sobbing into a pillow, completely soaking it. She ran to the bed and sat Brooke up, she pulled her into a hug. Waiting until she calms down to find out what's wrong. She'll wait for how ever and long it takes.

* * *

''Hales, why don't we play a game?'' Lucas suggested. Haley had stopped crying, but she was still really down. So Lucas was trying to cheer her up, he also had a plan. Why not kill two birds with one stone? Get Haley talking so she'll forget about earlier, and help Nathan out.

''What type of game?''

''I ask you a question and you answer.'' he said simply.

Haley rolled her eyes and giggled. ''Gee, sounds fun.'' she said sarcastically.

''Come on, just try.''

''Okay, what's my question?'' she sighed.

''If you had to pick, who would you date, me or Nathan?'' he asked and smiled. It was simple, if she picked Nathan, then he could tell Nathan and he'd be happy. If she said him (which he hightly doubted), then he could find out why. Win, win.

Her face scrunched up. ''Eew, Luke. You guys are like my family.''

''I know.. but if you had to choose.''

''You.''

Lucas was taken aback, it took him a couple of seconds to get over his shock. ''Wait, why me?''

She took a second to choose the right words. ''I know that you would never be unfaithful to me.''

''Hales, Nathan would _never_ cheat on you.'' Lucas said.

Haley nodded. ''Maybe not. But have you seen the sluts he's been with? He would never be into me like that, I don't wear tons of makeup and short skirts. I'd constantly be insecure, paranoid. You were with Lindsay last year, she wasn't like that, and you really liked her before she left. But lets just say we did get together, not that that would ever happen, I would comfortable with you.''

''Wow. But lets say if Nathan was _in_ love with you, crazy head-over-heels in love with you. Would you pick him over me then?'' he asked, searching for some kind of hope.

She shrugged, ''Maybe.''

''Maybe?''

''Lucas!'' she exclaimed. ''Have you seen how he treats those girls? I know we label then as sluts and skanks, but they have feelings. They actually think they have a chance of being his girlfriend, but then he never calls them, or speaks to them again. I've had girls walking up to me in the corridor asking if he's said anything about them, and I've had to watch their faces fall everytime I say no.'' she explained sadly. ''It makes me feel sick, actually sick, everytime I try to imagine what they feel like when he never calls again. He uses people, and it disgusts me. I love Nathan, but I've never liked how he's handled girls.'' she added softly.

Lucas was shocked, completely shocked.

But not as shocked as Nathan who was stood at the door, who has just heard the whole conversation.

* * *

''Brooke, what happened? What did he do?'' Peyton asked softly after Brooke had finally stopped crying.

''Everything happened so fast.'' she said, her raspy voice was hoarse from crying. ''He told me that he didn't want to ruin my popularity by hanging out with a geek. He couldn't believe that I didn't tell him, or stop it. He didn't want to be popular, he didn't want to change.''

Peyton sighed. ''Everyone changes in high school.''

Brooke nodded. ''We said we wouldn't, before we started high school we promised that we wouldn't let it change us, we said we wouldn't let it change who we are, and our friendship.'' she remembered. ''I know we're still friends, best friends. But we've changed. Look at Nathan, he used to be _so_ sweet, to everyone. He used to tease people, he still does. But he's also mean and violent, he sleeps with loads of girls. He was never like that, he only used to care about Hales. I used to be convinced that he loved her, but look now.'' she sighed.

She really didn't know how wrong she was.

''Nathan follows the crowd, he's always been that way, we expected it. No one else has changed.''

''I have. I never cared about what people thought about me, well boys I did. I never used to trash people clothes, or call people ugly or nerdy. I do all those things, and I have to change back.''

Peyton really didn't know what to say, but Brooke spoke again.

''I have to change back. I need to be Brooke again. I loved the Brooke I was in L.A., with Julian. I need to be her again.''

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I HOPE YOU DON'T THINK JULIAN WAS TO HARSH OR ANYTHING. AND DON'T THINK BROOKE IS CHANGING FOR JULIAN, SHE'S CHANGING BACK TO WHO SHE WAS BEFORE SHE REACHED HIGH SCHOOL. SHE'S FINALLY REALISED THAT HIGH SCHOOL HAS CHANGED HER, AND SHE NEVER WANTED TO BE CHANGED.**

**I GOT THE NALEY BALL ROLLING:). NATHAN WILL BE SIMILAR TO BROOKE, HE'S CHANGING TO WHO HE WAS BEFORE HE BECAME A PLAYER. WE'LL SEE MORE OF THAT NEXT CHAPTER.**

**I'VE NOTICED A DROP IN REVIEWS:( (THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO DID REVIEW, I LOVE YOU GUYS.) PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER AND THE STORY, GOOD OR BAD. FEEDBACK HONESTLY MAKES ME HAVE A BETTER IDEA OF HOW TO WRITE. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Hope

''Morning, Bro.'' Lucas greeted tiredly as he entered the kitchen.

Nathan looked up from his cereal. ''Hey.'' he muttered, and brought the spoon to his mouth. He smiled slightly at the tastiness. Slightly, he was still in to much pain to enjoy the amazing-ness which is cereal.

''Where's that girl? Tina? Tara?'' he asked half-heartedly as he looked through the fridge for something that would be easy to make, they're already running a little late for their second day at school, he doesn't waste his getting-ready-time cooking breakfast.

His brother shrugged. ''I sent her home before anything happened.''

Lucas chuckled. ''Good one, Nate. Like _you_ would actually send a girl home.''

Nathan glared at Lucas. ''I'm serious.''

All laughter had dissapeared, and was replaced with confusion. ''Why?'' he asked.

''I heard what Haley said about me last night.'' he admitted and looked back down.

Stupid. That was all Nathan felt. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He feels that everything was right there, everything could have been right there. But it wasn't, because he wasn't thinking with his mind. Because he's stupid. If he wouldn't have been like that, if he wouldn't have been a jerk to all those girls, if he would have been a nice guy, then Haley could have fallen for him. But she didn't, and it's all his fault.

Stupid was all Nathan felt. Some hurt and hope were thrown in there too. Hurt that she felt that way, his best friend felt that how he acted was _disgusting_, she was ashamed of him. And it hurts more than anything.

But there's hope. There's always hope.

''And how do you feel about that?'' Lucas asked. In that second he turned onto therapist mode, which he and Haley regulary do.

''Hopeful.'' he admitted with a small smile.

* * *

Brooke sighed as she walked through the main doors of Tree Hill High. She saw people smile at her, and say hello. She didn't deserve their words or smiles, she didn't feel worthy of their niceness. But that's going to change, she's going to change.

Peyton wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders. ''Text me if you need anything, I'm just going to be in the art room. Okay?'' Peyton hadn't left her alone since yesterday. And Brooke was completely grateful for her friends, but she also felt guilty that she kept Peyton away from Jake.

She nodded. ''I'm fine, I probably wont bump into him anyway, I almost didn't yesterday.'' she tried to joke.

Peyton smiled and read her new text message on her phone. ''Haley's nearly here, she said she'll meet you at your locker, just wait there.''

''Peyton, I'm fine! Just get out of here and draw me an amazing picture.'' she commanded teasingly.

''I'll see you later, Brooke.'' Peyton gave Brooke a quick hug and hurried down the corridor.

Brooke walked to her locker and leaned against it, waiting for Haley to arrive. She noticed Julian walking down the corridor, he looked at her but looked away quickly, and continued on his journey. Brooke sighed, _he can't ignore me forever_.

''What the hell was that?'' Alex shouted as she stormed over to Brooke.

She sighed at the sight of Alex, she just wanted to avoid bad people like that. Alex was always a bad influence on her, she always made Brooke want to be bitchier than her. She needs to stay away from these people if she's going to change back. It's not like she's going to quit cheerleading, she'll never do that, but she just needs to stay away from the _cheerleaders._

''What the hell was what, Alex?''

''Mathletes have five people on a team, we only egged four. What happened? It would have been nice to get another one, considering your stupid friends stopped it.'' Alex said quickly, she definitely wanted answers.

Brooke glared at Alex and stepped forward. ''One of the mathletes quit, so that's why there was only four.'' she said calmy. _Don't slap her. Don't slap her._

''Where were you then? Why did you walk out?'' Alex smirked, desperately trying to catch her out.

''I left, my mom called.'' she lied.

Brooke was not bringing Julian into this, no way. He said that he didn't want to be part of it, so she wasn't going to make him. He pretty much hates her right now, it's not going to help things if Alex starts getting involved.

''Well that means you weren't part of the egging, so you should be off the squad.''

''I got them out of the school!'' Brooke exclaimed, she took a deep breath then continued more calmly. ''I'm sick of you, and you're stupid little threats. I kept you on the squad because you're good, but it's not worth it anymore. It's not worth me and my friends getting hurt because of you. You're cold, and rude. You're off the squad Alex.''

Alex saw red, no one throws her off the squad, it was practically hers. ''It's my squad.''

Brooke giggled, this girl really was crazy. ''Nope. It's my squad, when Quinn James left two years ago she gave it to _me_. So it's up to _me _who is or isn't on the squad. And you're not.''

Alex took a step towards Brooke, so they were only inches apart. ''Don't mess with me bitch.''

''I just did, oh wait-'' her hand collided with Alex's cheek, causing her to fly backwards and touch her cheek in pain. She grabbed Alex's chin and brought her face to her own. ''if you _ever_ touch Haley again, you'll get much worse.'' she warned.

Brooke let go of her and stormed away.

_So much for changing_.

* * *

''So, Nate. Luke told me you were with a girl last night, who was the lucky lady?'' Haley asked dissaprovingly as she climbed out of his car with the Scott brothers, clearing hinting that she doesn't like what he does, which he normally doesn't notice. Normally.

''Nope, no girl. Lucas must have got it wrong.'' Nathan lied as they walked through the carpark, quickly glaring at his brother.

Haley smiled proudly, ''That's good.''

Just then, Tim Smith decided to approach. ''Hey Nate, I saw that cheerleader you went home with last night after the egging. _Nice_.''

She looked at her best friend in hurt. ''You tryin' to be classy now, Nate? It's enough that you use this girl in the first place, but now you're ashamed. It's perfectic.'' she said angrily. Ever since she spoke to Lucas about how she feels yesterday, she's been thinking about it more and more, and she can't seem to get rid of this anger. But what's making her even more angry, is that she doesn't actually know _why_ she's so angry about this.

''Hales-'' he tried to explain.

''You_ know_ I hate liars.'' she stated in hurt and walked away. She just couldn't stand to look at his face for a moment longer, for a second she actually thought her best friend was becoming a good guy, but then he ripped the carpet from underneath her.

_So much for hope._

_

* * *

_

He's been ignoring her all day.

All frickin' day.

It was completely frustrating her. Everytime she attempted to talk to him, he'd either ignore her, or someone would come up to her and ask her what happened with her and Alex Depre this morning. But he wont even give her a chance, she wants to prove that she's changing, and she wont be that girl who cares about popularity, but he just wont _listen_.

She walked into the classroom, just like yesterday, but this time she didn't just barge in like she owned the place. She said, ''Can I come in?''

Julian looked up in surprise. _What is she doing here?_

''Why? Have you got any eggs?'' Michael asked rudely, but she didn't blame him, she'd be much worse.

''No, I just wanna talk. So can I?''

Everyone looked at her blanky, but Mouth spoke up, ''Guys, just give her a chance.'' he knew how bad Haley and Lucas felt, it was clear that Brooke felt the exact same way.

Chase sighed. ''Fine.''

Brooke coughed awkwardly. ''I'm so sorry for what I did, I was just so shocked to see Julian I just wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt. I wasn't thinking properly, I wasn't think at all really.'' he voice started to tremble. ''I just really wanted you to know how sorry I am, and I really hope you forgive me.'' she pleaded, with tears in her eyes. ''I just really wanted you to know that.''

Afraid that she was going to cry infront of everyone, she ran out of the room and into the corridor, when a tear finally escaped.

* * *

Haley stood on one of the mats at the side of the gym by the bleachers, she was stretching before the practice, so she wouldn't get injured. Brooke was running late for cheer practice, and she already knew it was going to be brutal, Alex had been kicked out, and not the pressure's going to be on.

Nathan walked over to her, he _had_ to sort this out, he couldn't stand the fact that she wasn't talking to him. She'd ignored him in the lessons they had together, and at lunch. He really couldn't stand it, but it just made him more determined to change, he's going to do this for real, not just lie about it. He loved the proud smile she got on her face when he said that he didn't sleep with that girl, he'd do anything to see it again.

''Hales,'' he started as he approached. ''can I talk to you? Please.''

She knew what he wanted, she knew the most important thing to Nathan was his best friends, he couldn't not talk to them for over a day. She looked up at him and nodded silently, she took his hand as he lead her up to the steps and they sat at the top seats at the bleachers.

''Isn't Whitey going to kill you?'' she asked awkwardly.

''Nah, he's running late.''

She nodded, and the silence took over once again.

''Hales, I'm really sorry that I lied.'' he apologised.

''Then why did you? You know I hate liars Nate, why would you even lie over a stupid thing like that?''

''I heard what you said to Luke yesterday.'' he admitted. ''And knowing that how I treat girls _sickens_ you, it just made me feel so awful Hales. And then I sat back and thought about it, and I remember when you used to look at me with so much pride in your eyes, it made me the happiest man in the world. But then I used to brag about the girls I'd slept with, and you'd stop congratulating me on a grade, or basketball. I know now that those girls don't mean anything, and I imagined what I'd do if anyone ever did that to you, I'd want to kill them. I lied because I want to see that pride again, I want to be good in your eyes again Hales. But I'm not gonna lie again, I'm just not going to hurt people anymore, because I don't wanna lose you.''

Haley looked at him with tears in her eyes. ''You'll never lose my Nate.'' she whispered.

He pulled her into him and held her tight. ''I'm not riskin' it.''

''You'd really do that? Give up all those girls so I'll still be your friend?'' she mumbled against his chest.

He nodded. ''I'd do anything for you Hales.'' he promised.

''I love you, Nate.''

His heart swelled, litterally swelled. Even though he knew she didn't mean it in the same way he did, maybe he could just hope. ''I love you too, more than anything.''

Hope, that was the only thing that was keeping him together right now.

* * *

''Brooke.'' Julian shouted as he ran out of the clasroom, he spotted her leaning against one of the lockers, wiping her tears.

She plastered a fake smile onto her face and looked at him. ''Hey, aren't you supposed to be doing sums or something?'' she asked jokingly, trying to ease some tention. _Is it hot in here?_ she wondered.

''Why did you do that?'' he asked, ignoring her 'joke'.

She shrugged nonchalantly. ''You might think you know me Julian, but I don't just care about popularity and cheerleading. I used to, but I don't anymore, not today, and not everyday after that. I care about you, and how much I hurt you guys. And I needed you guys to know how sorry I am. And I want you to know that I'm not going to be that person anymore, and it's all because of you. So, thank you.''

He smiled, and his heart began to race. ''You're welcome... I guess. I'll see you around Brooke Davis.'' he smirked.

She smiled a huge smile, something that she's not done since their fight. ''I'll see you around Julian Baker.''

And they felt something they hadn't felt all day.

Hope.

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THIS CHAPTER WAS VERY NALEY, I FEEL LIKE I'M STARTING TO ACCOMPLISH SOMETHING. NOW WE JUST HAVE TO GET RID OF CHRIS (MUWHAHAAHAHA). I GOT PRETTY CARRIED AWAY WITH THE NALEY, I'VE NOT WROTE MUCH IN OALN EITHER, SO IT ALL CAME POURING OUT (GROSS). **

**SO I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF BRULIAN, BUT WE'RE GETTING THERE. SHE JUST HAS TO PROVE HERSELF A BIT MORE, AND HE NOT HAS TO DO SOMETHING FOR HER, HE JUST CAN'T SIT BACK AND CHILL OUT WHILE SHE DOES ALL THE CHANGING, HE HAS TO PUT IN EFFORT TO. I ALSO REALLY WANT TO WRITE SOME SYLVIA SOON, BECAUSE SHE'S COMING IN THE SHOW THIS WEEK (YAY!) **

**WOW, THOSE REVIEWS BLOWN ME AWAY. I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS CHAPTER REALLY FAST BECAUSE I WAS SO HAPPY WITH ALL THOSE REVIEWS. PLEASE CONTINNUE TO INSPIRE ME WITH THEM:-).**


	8. It Should Have, But it Didn't

''Hey Brooke, You still got a crush on that Julian guy?'' Nathan asked as he placed his lunch tray on the table and sat down. It's been a week since Nathan and Haley's little argument, and now they're as close as ever.

Brooke sighed. ''Do you _ever_ switch that tiny brain of yours on, Nate? Where have you been these past, oh I don't know, three months?''

''Well you babble on and on and on most of the time, so I just switch off.'' he snapped back.

These little arguments between Nathan and Brooke aren't uncommon, they'll be best friends again in five minutes time. They always have them about minor unimportant things, the three other best friends are used to it. It's just the way Nathan and Brooke are, it doesn't mean that they love eachother any less.

''Well if you would just _listen_ to me for a second then you'd know what's been going on, but you're to wrapped up in yourself as usual.''

''Me? You're the one who just talks about that nerd all the time.''

''Hey.'' Haley said. ''He's not a nerd.''

''He's a mathlete.'' Nathan reminded her, as if that was all the evidence he needed.

''So? I'm a tutor, it doesn't mean that I spend all my time studying. Just like Julian doesn't spend all his time doing equations.'' she said. Haley has actually spoke to Julian a couple of times this week, they're not friends or anything, but maybe one day they could be.

''Fine.'' he sighed, losing this argument. He didn't want to point out that Haley _does_ spend a lot of time studying, because they're going good. He's slowly but surely turning into the guy he used to be. He's even noticed Haley smiling more.

''What is going on between you two anyway?'' Lucas asked curiously. Brooke's not really said much about him, she's been pretty quiet all week actually, which is very un-Brooke like.

''We're... _changing._ Well, I am anyway.''

Nathan looked at her in confusion. ''Why would you wanna change Brooke?''

''Because I'm a bitch.''

He snorted. ''I already knew that.'' he said, gaining a slap on the arm from Haley, who's sat next to him.

''I don't wanna be a bitch anymore.'' she said seriously. ''I wanna be nice to people, and I want people to see me as the nice, friendly cheer captain. Not the cold-hearted bitch captain who everybody hates.''

''Brooke, no one thinks that.'' Peyton denied, as did the rest of the table.

Brooke scoffed. ''Yes, they do.''

''Anyway, have you spoke to Julian at all today?'' Lucas asked, desperately wanting to change the subject. He hates to see Brooke put herself down, when she has no need to at all.

''I saw him walking down the corridor with that Rachel girl yesterday, they went into that math room together.'' she said jealously, angrilly stabbing the fork into her food.

Peyton laughed. ''You're jealous. You know what this reminds me of? The time Haley liked Nathan and he got his first girlfriend when we were fourteen.'' she said, still laughing. Then slapped her hand over he mouth in shock at what she'd just said.

Her four best friends all had their mouths hung wide open in surprise at her words.

She looked at Brooke, who had a _I can't believe you just said that _look on her face.

Lucas had a happy smile on his face. Clearly plotting a new way to make 'Naley' happen, jeesh, he's worst that Brooke was when they were fourteen, when Haley did like Nathan and she tried to get them together.

''Wait, what did I just say?'' she asked, with a nervous laugh. ''Did I just say Haley liked Nathan? Oh my god, that was a dream! I must have got confused.'' she lied, which she's hopeless at.

And her best friends knew that she was.

Haley pushed her tray away from her in hurt, and ran away from the table in embarrassment.

Nathan was to shocked to move, but when he was about to, it was to late. Brooke was already chasing after her, but that wasn't right, it wasn't fair. None of this was.

_He_ should be the one running after her.

* * *

''Happy birthday, Mouth.'' Julian said proudly as he handed Mouth his present at lunch, he was just going to get him a present for being a good friend. But it turns out that it's Mouth's birthday today, so he decided to give it him today, and say it was a birthday present.

''Wow, what's this for?'' Mouth asked, as he looked at the CD case. It had no wrapping, no tag, no bow. Sure, Julian's all about fancy decoration, but he's just fitting in. He doesn't want to be known as 'wrapping paper guy', or maybe he's just paranoid?

Julian shurgged. ''For helping me out, and for being my friend, and for getting me onto the mathletes, and fo-''

''Dude, stop.'' he interupted him, and laughed. He really did have a great friend, he's _so_ glad that he offered to show Julian around.

''Sorry.'' he apologised, embarrassed for his rambling.

''Thanks man, really, you didn't have to.'' Mouth said with a big smile.

''It's your birthday,'' he said. ''I couldn't _not_ get you something.''

''Happy birthday Mouth.'' Junk said, as him, Fergie and Skills sat down at their lunch table too.

''Thanks guys.''

''Come to the rivercourt tonight, we'll give you you're presents there.'' Skills said.

Mouth chuckled. ''When do we _not_ go to the rivercourt?''

''You've got a point.'' Fergie nodded.

Mouth stopped his laughter as he saw Rachel Gatina walking towards him, smiling, at _him_. Her red hair shined in the light, and her eyes sparkled as they looked at his. He felt like a complete pansy. But he didn't care. Rachel Gatina was looking at him, smiling at him, and walking right his way.

_Oh crap, she's walking right this way._

''Hey Mouth,'' she said as she approached. ''happy birthday.''

''You..knew? You knew that is was my.. birthday?'' he asked in shock. She knew his birthday, she made the effort to say 'happy birthday'. That had to mean something, right?

Right?

She giggled and nodded. ''Of course. I got you this actually.'' she said, handing him an envelope. ''Julian only told me yesterday, so sorry that I didn't have time to get you anything better.''

The rivercourt boys all sent Julian thankful smiles, they know that him telling Rachel has just made this Mouth's best birthday ever.

Mouth took the envelope from her. ''T-thanks, thanks so much Rachel.''

She giggled again, and shook her head. ''Don't mention it.'' she quickly kissed his cheek. ''Have a great day.''

And then, she was gone.

Mouth brought his hand to his tingling cheek in awe, and stared at his friends who all had massive grins on their faces.

''She just kissed my cheek. Did you see that? Rachel Gatina just kissed my cheek!'' he exclaimed. ''She said happy birthday, and gave me a birthday card. What do you think this means?''

''That she's wishing you happy birthday?'' Junk asked, amused by Mouth's sudden giddyness.

''Open it.'' Julian encouraged, ignoring Junk's bad joke.

Mouth opened the card and smiled at the picture of a bear, holding a banner saying _HAPPY BIRTHDAY, _then he opened the card.

_Dear Mouth,_

_Happy Birthday, have a great day._

_Love,_

_Rachel x_

''She wrote _love_ can you see it?'' he asked, still full of giddyness as he shown the car to everyone.

''We see it man.'' Skills said.

Julian spat his drink out as he felt something wack into his back, he turned around and saw a sad, slightly embarrassed looking Haley.

''I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.'' she appologised quickly, before hurrying away.

''Hales!'' Brooke shouted after her, which caused Julian's heart-rate to quicken.

He stood up and grabbed Brooke's arm before she could run any further. ''Brooke, what's going on? She looks really upset.'' he said, his voice full of concern. He and Haley had almost reached the 'friends' stage, so he was obviously going to care if she was upset. Plus, she's one of Brooke's best friends too.

Brooke tried to regain some composure as she lost all train of thought when Julian touched her arm, she shook her head to try and gather what she was thinking. ''Um, Peyton said something, she's upset, I have to go and find her.'' she said quickly, trying to break free from his grasp. Sure, she wants to spend time with Julian, but Haley's hurt. And right now, Haley comes first.

''Let me know if she's okay, yeah?'' he said, releasing her arm.

She nodded and looked around, feeling colder when his hand wasn't holding her arm. ''Shoot, I've lost her. If you'll excuse me, I have to go and kick P. Sawyer's ass.''

''P. Sawyer?'' he asked in amusement.

''Yeah. Lucas is Broody, Hales is Tutor Girl.. or Hales. Nathan is Boy Toy, and Peyton is P. Sawyer. We all have little nicknames for eachother.'' she said with a grin, happy that she's having a actual conversation with him for the first time in a week.

''Do I have a nickname?'' he asked with a smirk, secretly praying that he did.

''I think I like Julian better.. it's suits you.''

He smiled. ''I think Brooke suits you too.'' he said playfully.

She giggled. ''Why thank you, Baker. Hey, looks like you've got yourself a nickname.''

His smile widened. ''I'm honoured.'' he said teasingly.

''Don't be. I'll catch you later Julian, I need to go and find Tutor Girl.'' she said, remembering her currently missing best friend.

He felt sad by her departure, but what could he do? It was his fault that this was their first conversation in weeks, he pushed her away, but they're slowly making their way back. He can feel it.

''Catch you later Brooke.''

''Bye Baker.''

Then, she was gone.

And as cheesy as it sounded. A little part of him left with him, some of his pride left too.

He sat back down and looked at the guys at the table, who were all staring at him in shock, except Mouth, who was re-reading at the card that Rachel had given him earlier.

''You're friends with Brooke Davis?'' Skills asked in shock. He knew that Brooke Davis only hung out with her four best friends, and often with some cheerleaders, she'd spoke to him once or twice, but she was never friends with a _mathlete_. And she definetely didn't flirt with one too.

Julian nodded, his smile widening. ''You could say that.''

Mouth looked up from his card. ''No, they just make out in math rooms.'' he quipped.

The table-if it was possible-looked at him in more shock that before.

''You made out with Brooke Davis?'' Fergie asked, trying to get his head around the idea.

_The head cheerleader and the mathlete?_

* * *

''I've been looking for you everywhere, I should have known that you'd be here.''

Haley shrugged from her seat at the tutor centre. ''I don't wanna talk to you Nathan.''

''Hales, this is big, this is huge! You liked me, you had a crush on me.'' he exclaimed. He was still trying to understand what's going on, he just couldn't imagine it, when he liked her, she liked him back, and he just didn't see it.

Stupid, once again.

Her cheeks turned a new shade of red. ''Gee, thanks for rubbing it in.'' she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

''Sorry. I just don't get it, it's just so...''

''Weird?'' she filled in. ''Nate it was almost four years ago. We used to be so close, and I really liked you, and yeah, it did hurt when you slept with that girl at our first basketball party. But I got over it, and now I know we're okay. Don't worry, I'm not secretly in love with you or anything.'' she giggled. ''I hurried out of there because I was embarressed, don't worry, I'm fine. Everything's fine.''

Weird wasn't the word he was looking for. Maybe, amazing, undescribable, phenominal.. something along those lines. But she was right, it is definetely weird. But a good weird, a great weird.

Even though it provided him with some more hope, which he really wanted.

_Everything is _not_ fine. _Because she's still with Chris. Because she probably still resents him atleast a tiny bit for hurting her four years ago. Because she's completely embarrassed right now.

But she _did_ like him, and that means something. That means he can be that guy again, that fourteen year old guy, who was caring and charming. He can make her like her again, he can make her fall in love with him. _Everything is _not_ fine._

_Everything could be perfect._

* * *

_Mac and Cheese. Mac and Cheese. Damn it, where the hell is the Mac and Cheese?_ Brooke wondered as she pushed the shopping cart around the store. Even though Haley said she was fine, and her and Nathan had sorted everything out, Brooke still wanted to cheer up her Tutor Girl. So she decided to buy and make her some Mac and Cheese... if she could find it.

As she turned a corner in the store, towards another isle, another shopping cart collided with hers.

Rachel Gatina's shopping cart.

''Oh, I'm so sorry.'' Brooke apologised quickly. Rachel looked at her in shock. _Did Brooke Davis just apologise?_

Brooke smirked at her shocked-ness, this change thing is definitely working.

''It's okay.'' Rachel answered politely and started to walk away.

''Wait.''

''Yeah?'' she asked in surprise, she wasn't going to make a big deal that Brooke Davis was talking to her, she was just shocked. It's not like she feels honoured or anything, Brooke's not famous or more special than anyone else.

''Just look after him, okay?'' Brooke said softly.

''Who?'' Rachel asked, her brow creasing in confusion.

''Julian.''

Rachel giggled. ''Okay, I'll _look after Julian._'' she mocked.

''Wait, you guys aren't together?'' Brooke asked, not being able to stop the excitement in her voice.

''Of course not.''

''But... I saw you guys, you were together... and you were laughing about something.''

''So? That doesn't mean that we're _together _together. I like someone else anyway, like, really like someone else. We were just talking, about you actually.'' she told her.

Brooke's heart litterally skipped a beat. ''Really?''

''Yeah, we walked together to that math room and we were just talking...''

_Flashback-_

_''Rachel! Rachel, wait up!'' Julian called as he chase her down the corridor, gaining annoyed glares from everyone he pushed passed._

_She turned around and smiled at her new friend. ''Hey Julian, what's up?''_

_They started to walk towards the mathlete room as he answered. ''It's Mouth's birthday tomorrow.'' he informed her with his cheesy grin, clearly hinting at something._

_She tried to hide her smile. ''And why would you tell me this?''_

_''Just thought you'd like to know..''_

_''So, you and Brooke Davis, huh?'' she asked, changing the subject around to him._

_''I don't know.'' he replied honestly, and shrugged to try and brush it off. But he couldn't help but wonder _what is happening with us? _But then he remembered their fight, that continued to haunt him._

_''Well how do you feel about her?''_

_''I'm crazy about her.'' he said automatically without thinking. ''I have to see her everyday, walking around with her friends, smiling and laughing. And I can't walk over there and be with her too.''_

_''Why?''_

_''Because of what she did, you guys got hurt because of her.''_

_She laughed. ''You're still going on about that? Jeez, that was _so _last week.'' she said in a girly voice. ''Seriously though, we're all fine, she apologised and we're all over it. She clearly cares about you, can't you tell that she's changing? She even smiled at me yesterday, and she smacked Alex Dupre in the face. It all means something Julian, she's crazy about you too.''_

_He tried to make it look like those words didn't just make his day, so he shrugged. ''I'm a mathlete, she's head cheerleader.''_

_''And she doesn't care.'' she added._

_Julian decided that this conversation was getting _way_ to serious, considering he'd not even spoke to Rachel that much. ''Anyway, this conversation is about Routh.''_

_''Routh?''_

_''Rachel and Mouth.'' he said simply._

_''See, the cheery cheerleader's getting to you already.'' she giggled._

_He shoved her lightly as the reached the math room. ''Shut up.'' he said._

_Just as Brooke Davis spotted them._

_Flashback over-_

''He said that? He's crazy about me? Really?''

Rachel laughed. ''I'm not going to lie to you.'' she teased.

''Um, wow. Thanks Rachel.'' Brooke said sincerely.

''You're welcome.''

''I better go, I still have to find the damn Mac and Cheese.''

Rachel nodded. ''Yeah, see you whenever.''

''Yeah, bye.'' Brooke said awkwardly, as she pushed her cart in the direction that she originally planned to go to. But then she turned back. ''Hey, Rachel?''

Rachel looked back at her. ''Yeah?''

''Who _is_ the guy that you like, anyways?''

Rachel smirked. ''Wouldn't you like to know, _bitch_?'' she said playfully, and pushed her cart down the isle, never looking back.

Brooke smiled. Who knew that a mathlete could ever be so nice, but so _fiesty_ at the same time?

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT, I HONESTLY DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT I FIGURED IT OUT. THIS CHAPTER HAD BRULIAN. NALEY. BACHEL. RULIAN? AND JUNK!**

**ANYONE THAT DOESN'T KNOW. I AM A _MAJOR_ JUNK FAN, SURE, HE'S SAID LIKE 30 WORDS THROUGH ALL THE SERIES', BUT I LOVE HIM. APPARANTY IN THE NEXT EPISODE HE'S GOING TO HAVE LINES OMG! SHAME, WE'VE GOT TO WAIT TWO WEEKS THOUGH:(**

**PLEASE REVIEW, THEY WERE THE ONLY THING THAT INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER, AS I HAD SOME MINOR WRITERS BLOCK.**


	9. Michael, Stephanie and Johnny

''Julian! Julian, wait up!'' Brooke shouted as she ran down the corridor, chasing after him. But he couldn't hear her, he was listening to music on his mp3 player, and was unaware of all the sounds around him except for his music.

When she finally reached him she pulled his arm and turned him around to face her. He looked at her in surprise for a second, before taking of his earphones and smiling.

''Hey... I shouted you, but you couldn't hear me, sorry.'' she apologised for scaring him.

''It's okay, what did you need?''

''Well, I'm throwing a party at my house, Friday night. I was wondering if you wanted to come?'' she asked nervously. Julian had said that he didn't want to have all the attention on him, but she really wanted him at this party. She wanted to spend time with him out of school, and get to know him more, and his friends.

''Um, what's the occasion?'' he asked. He did go to some parties in L.A., but they were always over the top. But this is Tree Hill, which is way smaller that L.A.. Maybe he would enjoy it?

''Basketball season's starting soon, Naley have been kind of awkward lately. And, I just really wanted to throw a party, you know, to piss my mom off.'' she said nonchalantly.

''Vicky still bein' a bitch, huh?''

''Yeah.'' she laughed at his bluntness, he's the only one that wouldn't feel bad about saying something bad about her mother. Her best friends always think it will offend her, but she honestly doesn't care. ''So, you'll come?''

''Yeah, if you tell me what the hell a _Naley_ is.''

Brooke laughed. ''Nathan and Haley, it's like a mix of their names. I bet you think I'm kinda stupid.''

''No, I think you're kinda terrific.''

She laughed even harder. ''You've gotta stop with the _Grease 2_ quotes.''

He was amazed that she recognised the quote, but then blushed that he'd just quoted a girls movie, which was his favorite. ''Fine, but just for the record, you are more than terrific Brooke Davis.''

''You too Baker.'' she said, with a smirk. ''And just for the record, are you coming or not?''

He nodded. ''Sure.''

''Invite your mathlete friends, I'd like it if they could come too, and no pranks, I promise.'' she said jokingly, receiving a glare in return. ''Too soon? Sorry. But really, invite them.''

''Fine, I'll ask them later.''

Brooke then realised where they were in the corridor. ''Why, thanks for walking me to class Baker.'' she said dramatically.

''Anything for you Brooke Davis.'' he said with a smile, and continued to make his way down the corridor.

Brooke didn't know it right now, but he really meant it.

* * *

Friday night had quickly arrived, and the party was already well on it's way. Most of the school had turned up, most of it because the geeks weren't invited, as usual. That is the exception of Julian Baker, Marvin McFadden, Rachel Gatina, Michael Grubbs and Chase Adams, of course.

After being begged everyday since Tuesday, the day after Mouth's bithday, to come to this party, the rest of the mathletes agreed to come. They were still weary incase it was another trick.

Julian rode on his own, just like Rachel did. The other boys got a ride in Chase's car, so he's not allowed to drink tonight. Immediately when the stepped out of their cars - after all conviniently arrived at the same time- they were greeted by the sight of a guy throwing up on one of the flower beds, and a couple practically having sex against the front door, who didn't even detatch themselves from eachother when Michael pushed them out of the way.

Brooke hadn't been able to keep her eyes away from the door all night, so many doubts were running through her mind. _Has he basically stood me up? He said he didn't want all this attention, why did I invite him? Does he still like me? Does he _hate_ me for what I did? _But all those doubts got pushed to the back of her mind when Julian and his friends walked through the door.

She walked over to them, forcing her self not to sprint. ''Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it.'' she said cooly, as if Julian Baker being at her house - not shouting - was not the best thing that's happened to her all week.

A smile automatically formed on his lips. ''Hey Brooke.''

''How 'bout a dance?'' she offered with a wink. She was a _little_ drunk, so what? This is her first party in ages, and she's been so nervous incase Julian didn't show up she needed a drink, or two, maybe four, to calm her nerves.

Before he had a chance to respond, she grabbed his hand and lead him to the dancefloor. Where everyone could see them, everyone could see Brooke Davis dancing like an absolute fool, with the new kid/mathlete.

Looks like the rumours are about to start.

* * *

''You write music? That's so cool!'' Peyton exclaimed, taking another sip of her drink. She'd been talking to Michael - who preffered to be called Grubbs - for ages. Leaving Lucas and Jake awkwardly sat next to eachother, neither of the knowing what to say.

Lucas had nothing against Jake, he just wasn't his biggest fan. There was just something about him that put him off, that irritated him. Everytime he made Peyton laugh, he wanted to punch Jake in the face for his stupid joke. But he didn't get why. And he hated when he got an sick feeling in his stomach whenever Peyton and Jake talked about music that Lucas had never heard of. But he didn't get why. He also didn't like it when he got a proud smile on his face whenever he saw Peyton and Jenny together, and Lucas always ended up thinking _she'd make an amazing mom some day.._ But he didn't get why.

Jake looked at his phone when he saw that he had a text message.

_She's mine._

He froze, causing Lucas to give him a funny look.

Jake coughed awkwardly. ''Um, babe. I've gotta go, the baby sitter has to leave early. I'm really sorry.'' he said quickly, kissing Peyton on the cheek and hurrying away. Before Peyton had time to blink, he was already gone.

* * *

Haley smiled at the picture in Brooke's room, it was one at her eighth birthday party. She remembered that day so well, they all went to _Chuck E_. _Cheese's _with her Mom, Dad, Quinn, Taylor, Matt and Vivian. She remembered when she almost drowned in the ball pit, but Nathan saved her at the moment she thought she was going to die, he pulled her out.

If only everything was so simple, if only everyone could be fine again if Nathan would pull her out of a ball pit. But those days are gone, those days when they were all best friends, and feelings were never involved. If she had never felt anything for Nathan, if she had never let his touches make her tingle. Or if she'd never let his smile make her heart beat ten times faster. If she'd never let his compliments give her huge smiles, then everything would be fine.

But it isn't, because all of those things have happened. And she was fine, she was fine after he crushed her heart. She'd mastered the art of fake smiling, and not letting her voice shake when she saw him with a different girl. And always re applied make-up perfectly after she cried, so no one would know that something was wrong with her.

Everything was wrong, it was always wrong when Nathan turned into a man-whore. She always had to listen to girls brag about how good he was in bed, and how hot he told them that they were. She knew she would never be able to jump into bed with him, or look as good as those girls. And she was over it, she got over it eventually. She moved on, she had a couple of boyfriends. She got with Chris, and she started to be okay with being Nathan's friend. Because she'd never be with Nathan if he treated her the way he treats those girls. Treated.

Now he's changing, he's nicer, sweeter, more charming. He hasn't slept with a girl in weeks, apparently. Ane she's beginning to have feelings, like the ones she had for the young teenage boy, when she was a young teenage girl. But these feelings are more stronger, more mature, more powerful. And it's scaring her, because a long time ago, she considered herself being in-love with Nathan. But she was a child then, she's almost eighteen now. She can't be falling in-like with him again? Well atleast like. Can she?

Just like on the movies, Nathan conviently walked into the room, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her. ''Here you are, I was looking for you.'' he said, his concern formed butterflies in her stomach. ''What are you trying to get away from?''

Brooke always locks her bedroom door, incase any horny teenagers decided to have sex on her bed. But he best friends all had a spare key, incase they felt overwhelmed or have had a bad night, they could just go in her room and get away from it all. So Nathan knew something was wrong when he was looking for Haley and found her in Brooke's room.

''Chris.'' she answerd simply, plopping down onto the bed and lying down, leaving room for him to lie next to her.

He lay down next to her and wrapped his arm around her. Like a reflex, she cuddled up to him without even knowing. She only realised it, when she could hear his heartbeat. Was it her, or was his heart beating faster than normal?

''What's that ass doing now?''

''He's like you were, flirting with everything with boobs.'' she said, she didn't mean too, it just slipped out. Chris was starting to hurt her like Nathan did years ago, she couldn't help it if she took it out on him. She immediately regretted it when she saw the pain on his face. ''I'm sorry, I'm being bitter, I didn't mean it.''

''Yes you did, I really hurt you didn't I?'' he asked softly, staring up at the ceiling.

''No, I just... it was almost four years ago, forget about it.''

''That's a yes then.''

She sat up and grabbed his chin so he'd look at her. ''Nathan, I was fourteen, I thought I was 'in-love' with you.'' he winced at her use of airquotes. ''We've grew up, those feeling aren't there. Don't worry about it being awkward, just forget about what you heard.'' she advised. ''Those feelings are _gone_.'' she lied. As long as it makes him stop feeling guilty, then she'll lie, to protect their friendship, then she'll do it. Their friendship is the most important thing to her, she can't lose that, she wont.

He nodded, trying not to punch something in anger. Okay, so now he's lost some of that hope, but he's not giving up. They're getting closer, he can feel it, he can see her smiling more, and lighting up when she see's him. Maybe it's just him, maybe she doesn't. But he's going to make sure she does, he's going to be the guy that's good enough to be seen with her.

''So, you want me to kick his stupid punk ass?'' he asked excitedly, _maybe she'll say yes this time..._

''No.''

_Okay, maybe not._

''Come on, Hales? Just one punch?'' he begged. But Haley knows how much trouble Nathan can cause with one punch, and she's not going to let that happen to her boyfriend, even if he is a jerk.

''Nope.''

He sighed. ''Fine, you owe me a dance then.'' he said, and cross his arms over his chest in triumph.

She laughed in disbelief. ''Why?''

''You just do.'' he said like a child, and shrugged.

Haley sighed and stood up, offering her hand. ''Fine, lets go. You're lucky that you suck at dancing, atleast I can have a good laugh.'' she teased.

No way was Nathan having that. He took her hand and pulled her back onto the bed. He put his hands on her waist and started to tickle her sides, causing her to giggle more than she had done in weeks. And caused a _real_ smile to form on her lips, well, she's not smiled like that all day. All thanks to Nathan Scott.

Oh no. She's falling again, just like all those years ago.

* * *

''Hey Rach-ho.'' Brooke said, as she walked - and tripped a couple of times - over to the red head. Julian followed behind, chuckling at his drunk girls antics. He'd finally convinced her to get off the dance floor and have a drink, preferably water, and calm down a bit. Wait, _his _drunk girl?

''Hey Slut.'' Rachel said in amusement. Honestly, she'd completely forgiven Brooke for the egg incident. And thought she was sweet, and could be really good fun. Maybe if Brooke got off her pedestal, then Rachel could see herself being her friend.

Brooke gasped and looked at Julian, she pointed at Rachel and mouthed. 'I like her'.

Julian grinned and gave her a childish thumbs up in return, making her knees go weak, she had to hold the counter in the kitchen to keep herself steady, and not on the floor.

''Hey Rach, here's your drink.'' Mouth said cheerily, handing it to her.

''Mouth, right? That was my nickname in summer camp. Because I slept with my mouth open.'' she explained, like it was a really interesting fact. Then giggled when thoughts of camp invaded her mind, _good times._

''Hi Brooke, thanks for inviting us.'' he said politely.

''It's okay.'' she shrugged. ''I need a drink...''

Julian grabbed her arm lightly, stopping her from walking any further. ''I'll get it for you,'' he offered, before she could refuse he picked her up and sat her on top of the counter. ''be right back.''

Brooke smiled dreamily as she saw Julian look through her fridge. Even though she was _slightly_ drunk, she couldn't help but notice how nice Julian was being to her. This reminded her of the night they met, and they got really drunk at the back exit of the hotel. Things are different now, sure, but she wouldn't change it. Because he's here, he's still here. Maybe they have a chance after all?

He unscrewed the bottle lid and handed it to her. ''Here, then maybe I don't have to watch your back all night incase you fall over.'' he said teasingly, smiling successfully when she drank with no complaints.

His mother was known to drink a lot, so he's used to helping her sober up, or help her with her hangover the next morning. Thankfully, Sylvia has been drinking less now the divorce was final. But now she's having celebratory drinks more often, which involves singing. Oh lord.

She pouted. ''Don't you like watching my back?''

''I'll always have your back, I promise.''

''How did this happen?'' she asked in a slight daze.

His face scrunched in confusion. ''How did what happen?''

''You, being here. It's so amazing, I just... can't believe it. But I screwed it up, didn't I? I mess everything up, I mean, my Mom and Dad can't stand to be here. Boys use me for sex. You left, not that I blame you, it was my fault. I'm a bitch, a stupid bitch.'' she ranted, with tears in her eyes. She didn't understand why she was getting so emotional. Maybe it's the alcohol talking, or maybe it's just the fact that she's not been this close to Julian in weeks.

He took her face in his hands. ''You're not a bitch, you're not a bitch Brooke. You're right, it _is_ amazing. You're Mom's a bitch, and those guys don't deserve your tears. I didn't leave, I'm right here. And I'm not going any where. You didn't screw anything up, I just need time. We just need to get to know eachother more, okay?''

She nodded. ''I'm sorry.''

''There's nothing to be sorry for.'' he said softly. ''So, I guess you didn't outgrow me other the summer then.''

She laughed. ''Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm no Stephanie.''

He shook his head. ''Good. Because I really like you Brooke Davis, and a million eggs in the world ain't gonna change that.''

''Good.''

And they kissed. Ignoring everything around them, all the music, all the drunk teenagers, Rachel and Mouth smiling like idiots. Just like those times before, it was perfect. Just like Julian. Just like Brooke. They're perfect together, they just never really realised it. They knew that they would be _good_ but they never knew how perfect they were. Until now.

* * *

''Hey Mia,'' Haley greeted as she walked down the stairs with Nathan, he'd finally stopped tickling her, and she remembered the boyfriend that she'd left alone, so they agreed to join the party again. ''and Chase.''

''Hey Hales, good party, huh?'' Mia said with a blush, acting like she _hadn't_ just been caught making out with Chase by her friend.

''You seem to think so.'' Haley smirked.

''Hi Haley.'' Chase said shyly, wrapping his arm around Mia's shoulders, hoping to make her a little better. Sure, he only met her tonight, but he really liked this girl, and didn't want her to be embarrassed.

''I'll leave you two to it.'' she said, as Nathan gave her an awkward tug on the hand he was holding. He didn't know Mia, from her music class. And didn't talk to Chase the mathlete after the egging. It was clear he felt like a... fourth wheel while she was talking to them.

But as they were walking away, she could have swore that she heard Chase whisper. ''I didn't know they were dating?'' which caused her to free her hand from Nathans. She doesn't want people gossiping about them, because they've only just got back on track, she doesn't want it to be awkward between them again.

Nathan tried to brush it off when he hand wasn't holding his, but he couldn't, not fully.

He turned to look at her when he realised that she wasn't walking anymore, he looked at her in confusion when her expression was full of hurt. He turned to her line of sight and he immediately saw red. Leaning against the wall, Chris Keller was making out with a random whore.

He didn't have to think twice before storming over to them _looks like Keller's getting that punch after all_ and grabbed Chris by the collar and pushed him back against the wall.

''Woah man, what are you doing?'' Chris asked in a panic.

''Nathan, stop.'' he chose to ignore that voice, he _had_ to do this, he was doing this for her.

Everyone gasped when they saw Nathan's fist collide with Chris' jaw. ''If you come near her again,'' he shouted and punched him again. ''I'll kill you.'' punch. ''And that's a promise.'' punch. ''Asshole.''

Lucas grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him away from the spikey haired punk. Nathan looked around, and saw Julian stood with Brooke, his arm holding her back from running over there and trying to stop Nathan too, incase she got hurt. He then saw Peyton stood next to Michael, her hand covering her mouth in shock. Just like the rest of the people watching.

But he couldn't see Haley near him, she wasn't there, but he could see her running out of the front door.

So he ran after her, he always would.

* * *

''That was... quite a party.'' Julian commented as he helped Brooke clear up the mess after they sent everyone home, she couldn't handle everyone still being there after what just happened to her best friends Nathan and Haley.

''Yeah. Listen, you don't have to help clear this up, you know.'' she said tiredly, she didn't want him to be helping her out because of pity.

''I'm helping you out if you like it or not. Do you wanna go and check on Haley? I can clear up if you want.'' he offered. He to wanted to know if Haley was okay after just finding her boyfriend making out with another girl. And Brooke did look really upset, and completely sober now. He just wanted to help her out in any way he could.

She shook her head. ''Right now Haley will want space, even if she doesn't Nathan's there, he's not gonna leave her. I'll go to her house tomorrow and cheer her up.''

He nodded and continued to pick up plastic cups and whatever mess they caused, and put it in a garbage bag. ''Are _you _okay?''

Brooke shrugged. ''Not really. My best friends heart just got broke, infront of everyone.''

''I don't believe that.''

''Huh?''

''Has she ever said that she loves Chris? I think she'll be fine, she's got Nathan, right? There's no point in beating yourself up about it, you can't change what happened. She's the only one that can cheer herself up right now.''

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. ''Thank you.'' she whispered.

''Anytime.'' he whispered back, hugging her.

She broke away from the embrace, but didn't move her arms from around his neck. ''Let's forget about the cleaning for now, how about we watch Grease 2, and get to know eachother a little more?'' she suggested.

''You have Grease 2?'' he asked in disbelief. Brooke Davis definitely didn't look like a _Grease 2_ kind of girl.

She laughed. ''Actually, I borrowed it from Nathan and Lucas' little cousin Lily.''

He ignored her teasing, and focussed on the word _borrowed_. ''Why did you borrow it?''

''You said that you liked it,'' she said with a blush. ''you love this movie, I thought that I should give it a shot.''

''You _really_ are terrific Brooke Davis.'' he said softly, causing her to smile the biggest smile he's ever seen, and chills to run down her spine.

''So I've been told,'' she said, and saw he was about to lean in and kiss her. Before he could she grabbed his hand. ''Come on _Michael, _the movie awaits.'' she announced, sitting him onto the couch.

''Hey, I'm totally _Johnny_!'' he said teasingly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as she pressed the 'play' button.

''I think I like Julian better.'' she whispered, snuggling into him.

* * *

**AN: I really hope you liked it, I had so much fun writing this chapter. This time I only had a _little_ writers block, yey! And thanks to kaya17tj for giving me the whole chapter idea, you're awesome!**

**To anyone who hasn't seen Grease 2. Johnny is the leader of the T-Birds, and Michael is the geek who helps Stephanie(the pink lady) with her work, and buys a motercycle and becomes a badboy to impress her. (I think, I've only watched the movie once.)**

**Thanks for all your reviews, and now if you review, I'll send you a teaser of the next chapter (if you have an account), just to say thanks:)**


	10. She's Out Of My League?

Nathan knocked on the door of the James house frantically, praying that she would just open the door and let him help her. ''Hales. Haley. _Please_ open the door.'' he begged. He jumped back in surprise when the door swung open, where a very irritated Jimmy James stood in the doorway.

''Nathan? Do you have any idea what time it is? It's one am, some people actually sleep at that time you know. I know you have some obsession with my daughter, but does that invole waking me and Lydia up?'' he ranted, still half asleep.

If Haley's heart wasn't broken upstairs, then Nathan probably would have laughed at Jimmy. ''Can I go and talk to Haley?''

''I repeat, it's one am.''

Nathan sighed. ''I know, I just really really have to talk to her.'' he said in desperation.

Jimmy sensed that something was up, the look of pain on Nathan's face said it all. ''Nathan, what happened?''

Nathan thought about it for a second, Jimmy _is _Haley's father, he has a right to know what just happened. ''We were at a party at Brooke's, and when we were walking down the stairs we saw Chris making out with some girl.'' he said, and his fist clenched at the image of Haley's heart broken face popped into his mind.

''That little punk did _what _to my baby girl? I really hope you or Lucas taught him a lesson, Nathan. Because I swear to god if you didn't, I'm going to Brooke's myself and sort him out.''

''Punched him four times.'' he said, looking to see if he could quickly push past Jimmy and run upstairs, but then he'd probably be banned from the house. Jimmy had a bad back, if Nathan knocked him over then he'd be in serious trouble. ''Can I see her now? _Please_ Jimmy, I'm begging you.''

Jimmy opened the door wider. ''Go, take care of my little girl Nate.''

* * *

''So, what do you think?'' Julian asked eagerly after the movie had finished. He frowned when he saw that Brooke had fallen asleep, with her head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but smile though, she looked so cute when she was sleeping.

Julian stood up slowly, and lowered her onto the couch softly, so she wouldn't wake up. He grabbed the blanket that was hanging over to couch and placed it on top of her. He kissed the top of her head, and grabbed a notebad and pen out of the kitchen.

After writing her a quick note, he walked out of the house, posting the keys back through the door after he locked it.

_Sweet Dreams, Brooke x_

_

* * *

_

Nathan reached her room and opened the door, not bothering to knock, knowing Haley she would tell him to go away because she's so stubborn. When he saw her he immediately ran to her and pulled her into a hug, not caring that she's getting make up all over his shirt. ''Hales, Hales. You're gonna be okay, you're my best friend and I love you. He's not going to hurt you anymore.'' he whispered, so he wouldn't disturb Haley's parents again.

Haley sniffed after her cries died down. ''Thank you.'' she mumbled against his chest, feeling his heart rate speed up.

''You've got nothing to thank me for, Hales.'' he said, and kissed the top of her head.

She pulled away from him, and Nathan smiled seeing that the tears were no longer falling from her eyes. ''Seriously, thank you. You always been here for me, you always protect me, you always defend me. I don't know what I'd do without you.'' she said, her voice hoarse from crying.

''I'll do anything for you, Hales. Never _ever_ forget that, okay?'' he said sincerely, taking her hand in his and kissing her palm.

''I know, and I love you for it. Like when you hit that guy when he made fun of me for being a virgin, or when Alex made those rumours up about me and you hurt whoever made a comment. You got suspended twice that time, and once the time before. That could of effected your future... and you didn't seen to care.''

''I didn't.'' he replied honestly.

Haley smiled, and felt herself falling again. She's falling fast, really fast. But this time it's different, this time he makes her giddier than before, the sparks are stronger, and the tingles last longer. She's not just falling fast, she's falling deeper than last time.

_Crap._

* * *

Brooke Davis walked down the slightly familiar road. She's on her way to Haley's house, but she decided to walk this morning. And look around the town, she never really noticed how beautiful it was. Or maybe she was still on a high from last night, and it wasn't from the alcohol. It was just the fact that he put a blanket over her, so she wouldn't get cold. And he lay her down so she was comfortable. And he left he a note, wishing her sweet dreams. And he locked the door, so no one could rob the place. And he's just made her even crazy about him than before.

One house caught her eye, and she realised the reason why this street was so familiar. It was Julian's house, the one that caught her attention. So she decided to pay him a visit, and thank him for last night.

She walked up the little pathway in his garden, and knocked on the door.

A couple of moments later, the door opened, revealing Sylvia Baker.

''Ah, it's you.'' Sylvia stated rudely, giving Brooke a cold stare.

Brooke coughed awkwardly, trying to figure out if she'd ever done anything rude to Julian's mom. Did he tell her what she did to the mathletes? But that doesn't explain why she was rude to Brooke last time, Sylvia didn't even introduce herself, she just asked Brooke a question, causing her to freeze in fear.

''Um, hi Miss. Baker. Is Julian home?'' she asked sweetly, trying to treat this woman with manners, even though Sylvia wasn't showing her any reasons why she should.

Sylvia nodded then smirked evilly. ''Yes, he's in his room, he's with a girl. Do you want to go up?''

_A girl? He's with a _girl_? _

''Yeah, thanks.'' Brooke said with a fake smile, trying to cover up her anger and hurt as she walked past Sylvia and headed up the stairs.

Julian had said that she was _terrific._ He said he'd do _anything_ for her. He had said that he'd _always_ have her back. He said that he wasn't going _anywhere._ And that he wanted them to get to know _eachother._ What hurt the most though was when he said '_I really like you Brooke Davis, and a million eggs in the world ain't gonna change that._', and it turns out that he didn't really mean it, when he's upstairs with some girl.

What a man-whore.

She swung the door open when she reached it. ''You two faced stupid-'' she immediately stopped talking when she saw who was in the room.

* * *

''Hey Peyt.'' Lucas greeted as he got out of his car and walked towards the rivercourt, he thought it was odd that she was on her on her own. She only really did that when something was bothering her, and nothing's bothering her at the moment, what he knows of anyway.

''Hi Luke.'' she greeted distractedly, still deep in thought.

Lucas sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, he gave them a little squeeze. ''What's up, buddy?''

''Jake, he canceled on me today. He _never_ cancels.''

''Maybe he had to take care of Jenny?'' Lucas suggested.

Peyton shook her head. ''I always help him look after Jenny, that can't be it.''

''Family emergency?''

''Jenny's his family, and his parents are fine, he'd tell me if they weren't.''

''Maybe, he's working on his music.''

''He says that me and Jenny inspire him, he writes better when we're there.''

Lucas didn't know what else to say, so he just squeezed her shoulder again and said, ''It's gonna be okay, Peyt. It's probably nothing, but if it is, I'll be here. I'll aways be here.'' he promised.

And she believed him.

* * *

Julian, Grubbs, Mouth, Chase and Rachel all looked at Brooke in confusion and shock when the door swung up, and a two faced stupid person was mentioned.

Brooke smiled at the guys and girl in embarrassment, feeling like the biggest idiot inthe world. Of coure Julian wouldn't do that to, he'd never lie. His mom obviously did though. ''Hi guys.''

Julian grinned. ''Hey Brooke, what are you doing here?''

''I was walking to Haley's and recognised your house, thanks for taking care of me last night.'' she said, still red with embarrassment.

He shook his head. ''It was fine Brooke, I was happy to.''

Her smile widened. ''Well thanks, anyway.''

''Seen as you're here, do you wanna hang out with us? We were about to watch a movie?'' Rachel offered from her place on the floor, leaning against the bed next to Mouth. She really wanted Brooke and Julian to get together, she was completely up for being their cupid.

''Yeah, join us.'' Chase said, spinning around on the spinny chair at Julian's desk.

''Sure, if it's not _Grease 2._'' she teased.

Julian lifted his hands up in defense. ''Promise, no _Grease 2._''

Brooke grinned and walked over to the bed, and leaned against the head board, half-lying next to him.

''What are we watching?'' Chase asked, he'd stopped spinning now, he didn't want to be sick during the movie.

''How about _She's Out Of My League_? that seems appropriate.'' Grubbs suggested, quite cruelly. He had actually not forgiven Brooke for what happened, and he wanted to make sure that she knew that she didn't belong with them. He didn't want to get noticed by the jocks and cheerleaders again, that just starts trouble. So he needs to get Brooke away from them.

Rachel picked up and cushion and wacked him over the head with it, causing him to groan in pain. ''Idiot.'' she muttered.

''Let's watched _The Hangover._'' Mouth said quickly, picking up the case and placing it into the disk slot. He wasn't waiting for an answer, he just wanted to distarct people from Grubbs comment.

But Julian, just couldn't shake it off.

* * *

''So Nate? How long has it been without girls now? Must be killing ya.'' Haley teased as her and Nathan walked along the docks. He stayed over at hers last night, and has been trying to cheer her up. He doesn't believe it, but she already is. She's over Chris Keller, he was just a distraction from Nathan and her childish 'heart break'. She never needed him, she never loved him. And he certainly did _not_ break her heart.

''Ha ha.'' he said dryly.

Haley had asked that question hoping that he'd snap out of it already, and go back to being a man-whore. She doesn't want to be having these feelings again, not when she's sure that he's going to go back to sleeping with random skanks everyday and break her heart again.

''I know you don't believe me, Hales. But I'm not going back to that, honestly.''

''I just don't see why you would want to change, I thought you were happier when you were sleeping around. I don't believe that you changed just to make sure that I'd still be your friend.'' she said.

''I changed. I changed because you opened my eyes to how wrong it was to treat someone like that. You made me want to have something more that that, I want something special with someone and be faithful to them.'' he replied honestly, he just missed out the fact that someone was her.

_Great_ she thought. Now he's going to hurt her more that before. Because if he falls in-love with someone, she knows it will kill her.

''That's great, really great.'' she said enthusiastically, fake enthusiasm of course.

No, Chris Keller did _not_ break her heart. But she knew deep down that Nathan Scott would if she continued to fall.

* * *

''Bye Mouth.'' Julian and Brooke both said once Mouth finally left. Everyone else had gone home after the movie, because there was nothing else to do. Grubbs continued to be moody, and Julian continued to be quiet. So they decided to call it quits, but Brooke's not leaving, not until she finds out what's up.

''What's the matter?'' Brooke asked softly.

Julian just shrugged in responce.

''Is it what Michael said?'' she guessed, playing with his fingers that were on her shoulder and snuggled into his side more. She _loved_ it when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, it make her feel safe, he always made her feel that way.

He didn't answer.

''He's wrong, you know. Maybe I'm more popular that you at school. But really, the truth is that deep down, you're way out of _my_ league. You're kind, caring and considerate. And right now, I feel so special just to be lying here with you.''

He kissed her temple. ''You're amazing, Brooke Davis.''

She started to get a little dizzy, from his little kiss, and from his words. ''So I've been told, I think his name was _Johnny._'' she teased.

Julian laughed. ''Why did you barge in here before? You looked really angry.''

Brooke blushed again, which was becoming a habit around Julian. She _never_ blushed before she met him. ''You're mom said that you were up here with a girl, she forgot to mention the three other boys up here.''

''And you got jealous?'' Julian asked in a teasing tone, though he was really curious for the answer.

''No.'' she lied.

''Really?'' he asked in amusement, and started to tickle her sides.

She laughed loudly, probably more than she's laughed in a long time as his hands lightly ran across her waist. ''Okay, okay. Fine! I was jealous.'' she shouted, hoping that he'd stop tickling, her sides were hurting from all the laughter.

''Ha.'' he said smugly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again.

Then there was silence for a few minutes. ''I like this.'' she commented, breaking it.

''What?'' he asked softly.

''This, us getting to know eachother. Without all the pressure of labels, and dating. Let's just stay like this, okay? Until the time is right, let's stay like this.''

Julian smiled. ''Okay, we'll stay like this.''

She then spotted his school bag hanging from his chair. ''Nice purse by the way.'' she teased, nodding her head towards it so he would know what she was talking about.

He sighed in fake frustration. ''It's a man bag.''

''If that's your story.''

* * *

**AN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I LIKE HOW BRULIAN WERE CASUAL FOR A WHILE ON THE SHOW, SO I'M GONNA GO WITH THAT BEFORE THE WHOLE HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA SETS IN. I WANT TO WRITE SOME FLUFF, WHICH ISN'T TO FLUFFISH FOR A WHILE.**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORTER CHAPTER. I FELT LIKE IT WAS SHORT IT WORDS, BUT LONG BY THINGS THAT HAPPENED. IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAN?**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER, I'LL SEND YOU A TEASER TO SAY AN EXTRA ****THANKYOU (IF YOU HAVE AN FF ACCOUNT).**


	11. I Could Say

''Everyone, everyone come to TRIC tonight! Monday Madness, open mic night. With a special performance by Haley James!'' Brooke shouted across the quad to all the students, stood on one of the many lunch tables, making a mega-phone with her hands so she would sound louder.

Julian laughed at his 'girl he's getting to know' as he spotted her across the quad. Everyone could spot her, she was shouting _so_ loud. He walked over to her, as she repeated what she just said. ''Brooke, what are you doing?'' he asked loudy in amusement.

Brooke grinned at Julian, immediately stopping shouting. ''Hey.''

He grabbed her waist and helped her down from the small bench, even though it was tiny he didn't want her to fall. ''What are you doing?'' he asked with a chuckled.

''Haley just told us to get everyone to TRIC tonight, I'm surprised she even wants to go, it's Monday, she doesn't like going on school nights.'' she explained.

''Why does she want to go to TRIC? Is she okay now? I didn't know she could sing.'' he said quite quickly, suddenlly feeling guilty over the fact that he'd not really thought if Haley was okay since the party a couple of days ago.

Brooke laughed. ''She's fine, it's crazy. Nathan said they went to the docks on Saturday, she's really over that asshole. We all hung out on Sunday at her house and she was fine, really fine. I know when she's lying too. And she's a really great singer, she just doesn't normally let people hear her. But she told Nate that she wants to, now he wants to support her. That was why I was stood on a table by the way.''

''So _that_ was why he was shouting in the hallway earlier..'' Julian realised, remembering seeing Nathan shouting something in the hallway five minutes ago.

Brooke nodded. ''So, you'll come?'' she asked hopefully, with a smile.

''Yeah, should I pick you up?''

Her smile widened. ''If that's okay.''

'''Course. C'mon, you wanna get some lunch?'' he asked, _he_ was starving, and lunch would be a million times better if Brooke was there.

''Um, yeah. But I can't sit with you.'' she said, feeling really horrible.

Julian's face fell. ''Oh, I understand.''

''No, no. You don't. We just, you're gonna think I'm really stupid. You probably haven't noticed this but no one ever sits on our table, Jake doesn't even sit with us. It's been that way since we started here, we just didn't want to lose our friendship so we agreed to vote if anyone new wanted to sit with us. We just didn't want to drift apart, so we always sit together. We could see try though, maybe they'll agree.'' she rambled. For the first time she actually _hated_ the rule they made at the beginning of freshman year.

''Nope, it's okay. I'll wait another time to get completely embarrassed.''

She sighed. ''I _am_ sorry. Will you pick me up at seven?''

''Sure.'' he nodded.

Great, so now it was awkward.

* * *

''Everyone be at TRIC tonight. TRIC tonight. Monday Madness!'' Nathan shouted down the hallway, just like he ordered his other friends to do. He wanted Haley to be supported on the day she finally decided to sing infront of a crowd, he wants her to know how special she is after what Chris Keller did to her on Friday.

Haley walked over to him and smiled, she was so touched that he was doing this for her, that all of her best friends were. But the fact that Nathan told her friends to invite everyone, and has been completely supportive. Well, that just makes her tingle.

''You can stop now, Nathan. I think everyone's got the message.'' she giggled, giving him a hug.

Nathan hugged her back, for a little longer than normal. Just like his feelings aren't normal, that's for sure. ''I'm just proud of you Hales, I want everyone to be there.'' he said, once she broke away from the embrace.

''And I love you for it, but I think everyone's got the message.'' she said. ''I think Brooke's stopped too, I saw her talking to Julian a minute ago.''

Nathan smiled wholeheartedly. ''Okay, let's get some lunch.'' he said, making his way towards the cafeteria with his heart by his side.

Haley rarely tells him she loves him, he knows that she means it in a frienship way. But it obviously means something if she's saying it more and more, right?

Right.

* * *

''In a shipment of televisions, 1/50 of the televisions are defective. What is the ratio of defective to nondefective televisions?'' Mouth asked Grubbs after school at mathletes practice. Julian and Rachel were also asking eachother questions on another table, they were all pretty bored, considering that there's no contests coming up. All they have to do is ask eachother warm up questions, there's no pressure yet. So it's not exactly a barrel of laughs today.

''1/49.'' Grubbs answered in boredom, stiffling a yawn.

Just as Mouth was about to ask another question, the door burst open.

''Rach, Rach.'' Chase said running through the door, searching for the read hairr, when he spotted her he smiled. ''She said yes, she said yes.''

Rachel smiled and walked over to her friend, giving him a hug. ''I told you she would.''

Mouth watched the scene in frustration. ''Who said yes to what?'' he asked in jealousy. _Rachel never hugs me like that... but she kissed my cheek. Take that Adams!_ he shouted in his mind.

Chase and Rachel all moved closer to the others, Julian moved to so he wouldn't be left out on what's going on.

''Chase here asked Mia to TRIC tonight, and apparently she said yes.'' Rachel told them. Remembering when Chase asked her for some girl advice this morning, when he didn't know what to do when asking a girl out.

''Congrats man.'' Julian said, smacking him on the back.

Chase grinned. ''Thanks, are any of you guys coming tonight?'' he asked.

''I thought about it, and I saw Peyton shouting about it in the carpark. You wanna come, Mouth?'' Rachel asked, subtly asking him out, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. She's not experienced with liking guys, normally they liked her, this was a new feeling for her, she wanted to handle it in the right way.

Mouth got a swirly feeling in his stomach, and tried to hide his huge smile, also trying to be subtle. ''Sure. Julian, you wanna ride?''

''I'm taking Brooke, thanks though.'' he said, not noticing how Grubbs rolled his eyes.

''You comin', Mike?'' Chase asked his friend.

Grubbs sighed. ''I told you, it's Grubbs.'' he said in frustration. ''And maybe.''

''I see you got along with Peyton at the party.'' Rachel stated, remembering seeing them sat having a conversation, she also remembered seeing Lucas and Jake sat awkwardly next to eachother.

''Yeah,'' he shrugged. ''but she's with Jake.''

''So you like her.'' Chase realised.

''She's cool, she likes the same music and stuff, she's nice.'' he said, a blush riding up on his cheeks.

''She was part of the egging to you know?'' Julian reminded him. He hated the comment he made about Julian not being good enough for Brooke, and he knew that Grubbs hadn't forgiven her for what happened on the first day of senior year. So why was he okay with Peyton?

''I know...''

''She didn't even come in to apologise.'' he reminded him again, hoping that Grubbs would get the hint and apologise for his comment. It had upset Julian, and made his insecure._ How about _She's Out Of My League_? that seems appropriate. _Those words just wouldn't escape his mind.

Rachel could tell what Julian was trying to do, so she changed the subject. ''So, Chase? What did you say to her?''

* * *

TRIC was packed, obviously everyone had listened to the Scott's, Peyton and Brooke when they told everyone to come. Even though no alcohol was allowed, no one seemed to care. They were all having to much of a good time with their friends to care about what drinks they were drinking.

Julian could help but sneak glances at Brooke as they walked in, she looked amazing. She was wearing a green dress, with tied around her neck, and flowed down to her knees, with a green purse. **(AN: THE ONE SHE WORE FOR THE TRIC OPENING 2.07) **Her dark brown hair was wavey, flowing down her shoulders. She looked beautiful, as always. But tonight, she just looked more gorgeous than usual.

''Hey guys.'' Lucas greeted as he saw his new favorite couple walk over to the bar. He didn't know many people who were dating, and Brooke and Julian are a better couple than Peyton and Jake, that's for sure. Even though Brooke and Julian aren't really 'together' yet.

''Hi Luke.'' Brooke said, giving him a hug.

''Hey Lucas.'' Lucas said, giving him a man handshake, they'd not really been introduced properly. Julian has only really ever talked to Haley, so it felt weird meeting another one of her best friends. But even though they were meeting now, it felt like they'd already know each other for years, they already know a lot about eachother. Considering Brooke talks about both of them to eachother all the time.

''Where's Hales?'' Brooke asked, looking around the club for one of her best friends.

''She's in the back, panicking.'' he said in amusement, he knew how Haley panicked, it was quite funny. ''Nathan's not here yet and Peyton's dancing with Jake.'' he added, knowing Brooke was about to ask that too.

Julian looked around the club, searching for one of his mathlete friends, or one of the rivercourt boys. He stopped looking around when he noticed someone sat at one of the tables, with a girl.

''Why is Chris Keller here?'' he asked in frustration, knowing that it was going to cause a scene. Especially when Nathan arrives, he knows what Nathan's like already, after seeing him around for a couple of weeks. He knows that Nathan is protective of Haley, he saw what he did to Chris on Friday. So when Nathan see's Chris tonight, it wont be pretty.

''He's _what_?'' Lucas shouted, turning in the direction Julian was looking.

''What the hell is he doing here?'' Brooke screamed, getting ready to head over there and kick that losers ass.

Nathan walked over to his friends and Brooke's guy after seeing them stood at the bar. ''Hey guys.'' he greeted.

''Chris Keller's here, shall I drag him out and you kiss his ass. Or do you wanna drag him out and I'll kick his ass?'' Lucas asked, knowing to well what they were going to do. They did it for Brooke last year when someone had slept with her and bad mouthed her around the school. And they'll do a lot worse to Chris Keller.

''Just leave him.'' Nathan said, shrugging his shoulders.

The three of them all turned to him in shock. ''Nate, what the hell? If you're not going to kick his ass again, I will.'' Brooke said in determination.

''Guys, have you saw how happy Haley is? I think she knows he's here, she's _singing, _we can't scare her off by causing a scene. If she sings infront of him, he'll know that she never needed him. And this is my mom's club, I don't want to ruin this. It's Monday Madness.'' he said, over the loud music, he then grinned. ''We'll get him, don't worry. Just after she sings, okay?''

They all nodded. Brooke and Lucas were just glad to know that Nathan still cares about Haley, and isn't losing his tough streak. They'd got really worried before his explanation.

Nathan felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and looked at the text he'd just recieved.

_Help me._

''Gotta go, see you later.'' he said, hurrying off in another direction.

''So Brooke, d'you wanna dance?'' Julian asked, offering his hand for her to take gentlemanly.

Brooke smiled her dimpled smiled. ''Of course.'' she said softly, taking his hand.

Leaving Lucas stood at the bar, just like five minutes ago. Only this time he had to be reminded of all the progressing relationships around him. Brooke and Julian. Nathan and Haley. Peyton and Jake. While he's all alone.

* * *

''I don't think I can do it.'' Haley said as soon as she Nathan, she was currently pacing around backstage. She couldn't do this, she wasn't ready, she'd only rehearsed in the shower. Everyone was going to laugh, and make fun of her. It was going to be awful.

''No it's not.'' Nathan denied even though she didn't say those words out loud, walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from walking. ''You're going to be amazing, I promise. You can do this. You're ready. Everyone is going to _love_ you, and cheer for you. It's going to be great.'' he reassured her, as if he could read her mind.

And she believe him, just from those simple words, she believe him. Nathan always made her feel as if she was on top of the world, like she could accomplish anything. Like she was the most special person on the planet, and she loves it.

* * *

''Thank you Junk, for that _amazing_ performance.'' Peyton shouted, microphone in hand to the audience. She worked at TRIC too, it was her job to announce whoever was performing tonight. ''And next up is my beautiful best friend, Haley James!''

The audienced cheers, the loudest coming from Brooke and Nathan. Once they'd died down, the two smirked at Chris, showing him how great Haley was without him, and how proud they are of her.

''Hi guys.'' she said nervously, as she stood on the stage holding the microphone stand. ''Um, I heard this song the other day, and it reminded me of someone.'' she said, looking directing at Chris. ''I changed a few lines, but I hope you enjoy it.''

After nodding at the music guy, the song started to play.

_I could say that I'll always be here for you_  
_But that would be a lie and quite a pointless thing to do_  
_I could say that I'll always have feelings for you_  
_But I've got a life ahead of me and I'm still in high school_

_Since you've gone I've lost that chip on my shoulder_  
_Since you've gone I feel like I've gotten older_  
_Now you're gone it's as if the whole wide world is my stage_  
_Now you're gone it's like I've been let out of my cage_

_You always made it clear that you hated my friends_  
_You made me feel so guilty when I was running round with them_  
_And everything was always about being cool_  
_And now I've come to realise there's nothing cool about you at all_

_Since you've gone I've lost that chip on my shoulder_  
_Since you've gone I feel like I've gotten older_  
_Now you're gone it's as if the whole wide world is my stage_  
_Now you're gone it's like I've been let out of my cage_

_Since you've gone I've lost that chip on my shoulder_  
_Since you've gone I feel like I've gotten older_  
_Now you're gone it's as if the whole wide world is my stage_  
_Now you're gone it's like I've been let out of my cage _

There was silence for a moment, until everyone burst into applause. Haley smiled. ''Thanks.'' she muttered, before running backstage. She was already red enough as it is, and needed to get over her shock. She still couldn't actually believe that she did it.

Chris Keller grabbed his dates hand as he tried to walk out of TRIC, but when a drink splashed all over him, it stopped him in his tracks. Once he wiped the water from his eyes, he saw a very pissed off Peyton Saywer and Brooke Davis stood infront of him.

''Get out you asshole, and don't ever come back here. She's over you, she doesn't need you. So don't come here thinking that you can tear her down, because you can't. No get out before I get Nathan to kick your ass again, me and Lucas will be helping him this time.'' Peyton threatened, shaking her finger warningly at him.

He nodded quickly, running out of TRIC with his date in tow.

Brooke grinned and turned around to spot Julian, who she abandoned after Haley finished singing, so she doesn't know where he is. She then spotted him sat at one of the booths, talking to Chase who's sat with another girl.

''Hey guys, wasn't she great?'' she said as she sat down next to Julian, causing his smile to widen.

Chase nodded. ''Really great.'' he agreed.

''Brooke this is Mia, Mia this is Brooke.'' Julian introduced the two, remembering that they didn't meet at the party. He didn't meet Mia at the party either though, he was with Brooke most of the time.

After exchanging 'hello's' it fell into an awkward silence between the four. Brooke only really knew Julian, and before she met him she never really socialised with people other than her friends or the cheerleaders. She feels like she's lived in this bubble with her and her friends, she doesn't know what other people like or do. And Julian isn't really a _guys guy_ and hasn't really spoke to Chase much.

''So, are you going to sing Brooke?'' Mia asked her, asking the first question that popped into her mind.

Brooke snorted. ''I'm tone death, how about you?''

Mia blushed and looked down, now regretting asking _that_ question. ''Um, nope.''

''Can you sing?'' Chase asked in excitement, tonight just got a lot more interesting.

''A little.'' she admitted, taking a sip of a drink so it would look like less of a big deal.

''You should get up there.'' Chase encouraged.

Mia shook her head. ''No, no way. I'm to nervous, only a few people have ever heard me sing.'' she said. ''Maybe another time though.''

''I'm holding you to that.''

Brooke smiled proudly. She couldn't help but think that all this was thanks to her, if she hadn't have met Julian then no one would have been at the party on Friday, there probably wouldn't have been a party on Friday, not at her house anyway. If she hadn't have met him, then Chase and Mia wouldn't have spoken, Haley wouldn't have found out how much of a loser Chris Keller is, and Nathan wouldn't have beat him up (something he's wanted to do for months). Maybe everything was just _right_.

Maybe it was just meant to be.

* * *

''I did it!'' Haley squeled jumping into Nathan's arms after she spotted him at the bar, waiting for her. He had told her she had to come and talk to him first before anyone else after she performed, he wanted to be the first one to tell her she was amazing. Not that she minded.

He hugged her back. ''You did it Hales, I'm _so_ proud of you.''

She broke away from the embrace and grinned smugly. ''You know, I'm pretty proud of me too.''

''You should be, you were...'' he trailed off. ''I can't even think of a word good enough to describe it.''

Haley blushed. ''You're to nice to me.'' she told him. It's true, Nathan has always encouraged and praised her with everything that she did. He always made her feel proud and determined, like she was the most special girl in the world.

But she also hated it, because now she's not with Chris, every little comment she makes gives her tingles. Or it makes her smile, or her always made her heart beat twice as fast. It also made her fall for him a tiny bit more, and she _knows_ that when he stops, or gets a new girlfriend. It's going to hurt _so_ much more than last time, because her feelings are so much stronger than last time.

It may just be unbearable.

* * *

''Thanks for the ride.'' Brooke said softly as Julian's car pulled up infront of her house. She didn't want tonight to end, everything was amazing. She finally got her payback on Chris Keller, she made some new friends, and got to dance with the guy she's crazy about. It finally seems like everything's going great, and she's finally getting out of her bubble, she's loving it.

She kissed him on the cheek, and reached for the door handle.

''Brooke, wait.'' he said, stopping her in her tracks.

''Yeah?'' she asked, turning to face him with a smile, thanking god for an extra couple of minutes with Julian.

''You know, you know like you said that you like _this_ like it is?'' he asked, his voice full of nerves as he motioned between them.

Brooke nodded, not saying anything, knowing that he needed to get something out.

''Well, I'm crazy about you Brooke. I _can't_ just do this, and act like eveything's normal. Because it's not normal, it's weird and exctiting, and honestly? I don't _ever_ want to be just normal with you. I can't carry on acting like we're not together, or this is casual. Because my feelings aren't casual. And I can't stand knowing that you're not mine, not officially. And I didn't want to ambush you, or freak you out. And I know we said take it slow, but I think the time is right, so will you go on a date with me of Friday?''

Brooke didn't know what to say, she just stared at him in shock. Julian had never seemed like the type of guy that would be nervous, not to her. But right now, he looked _terrified,_ like he's completely expecting her to say 'no'. He doesn't see himself clearly at all, he thinks she's to good for him. But he's wrong, she feels completely dizzy with emotion from his words. She doesn't feel worthy of them.

So she kissed him softly on this lips, and whispered a word that Julian had been praying for.

''Yeah.''

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for all your reviews, they've completely inspired me.**

**The song that Haley sang is called 'I Could Say' by Lily Allen. I listened to it and thought it fit in well with Chris, and how he treats her.**

**Oh, I posted a one-shot this weekend, it's Brulian. It's called 'Anything' check it out, and please let me know what you think about it.**

**Please review!**


	12. Anytime

''I love you, I always have and I always will.'' Nathan said to himself, looking at himself through the mirror. ''Nah.'' he shook his head at how cliché that sounded. ''Hales, ever since we were eight years old-''

''Nate? What the hell are you doing?'' Lucas asked with an amused expression, leaning against the doorway. He has just been watching his brother talking to himself, practicing different confessions of love for five minutes. He wants to know what's up.

Nathan turned to his brother in shock. ''Oh, hey Luke.'' he said casually, scratching the back of his neck in frustration, something he often did.

''What was that?'' he asked, finally letting a laugh escape.

''I um- I was just practising for.. a play.'' he said lamely, knowing that his brother could see right through his lies, Lucas always does.

''No, you're not. Are you going to tell Haley that you love her?'' Lucas asked, with a huge smile. This was so great, Haley was finally going to be his SIL one day. His brother was finally going to stop being a chicken and tell Haley how he feels.

Nathan shook his head. ''I'm to scared.'' he admitted.

Or maybe not.

Lucas sighed. ''She probably feels the same, you know.''

''No she doesn't, don't be such a Pucas Lucas.''

''Ha ha.'' he said dryly. ''Seriously, Nate. This is ridiculous, just tell her already.''

''Shut up!'' Nathan snapped. ''You don't know what this is like, okay. You don't know how hard it is to see her everyday, and be so close knowing that we aren't being together, and we're just best friends. Luke, we've been best friends for ten years, if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way, then that's it. Our friendship would be over, or exteremely awkward. Maybe, maybe if I think that she might love me back one day, then I will. I promise.''

''Good.'' _Let's just hope she falls for him soon._ Lucas thought. ''Hurry up, Nate. We have to get to school.''

* * *

''Do you guys wanna come over tonight? Jake cancelled again.'' Peyton asked as she picked at her lunch. They were all sat at their lunch table on Friday. Peyton was just _so_ fed up with Jake never being around anymore, it was so _irritating_.

''I can't, I'm working at the cafe.'' Haley said.

''And I'm helping her out.'' Nathan said. ''One of the waitresses is sick.'' he added after getting confused looks from his friends, because Nathan _never_ helps people out, especially not at the cafe.

''I'll come.'' Lucas said with a smile.

''Did anyone forget the fact that I'm going on a date tonight?'' Brooke asked in annoyance, she thought her friends would have payed more attention to her love life, especially because she's going on a date with Julian.

Peyton snorted. ''How could we forget, you tell us every hour. _Oh my god, I'm going on a date with Julian!_'' she mimicked, waving her hands around dramatically. Causing the rest of the table to laugh, even Brooke.

''What are you going to wear?'' Haley asked Brooke. She was so excited that there was going to be another couple, Peyton and Jake are pretty boring, and she's just broke up with Chris. So it would be nice to have a fun, exciting couple around for a change.

Brooke shrugged. ''I don't know.''

Lucas gasped. ''Brooke Davis _not_ knowing what to wear!''

''Lucas, you're such an idiot.'' Nathan said.

''Yeah, that sounds like something I would say.'' Haley added with a giggle.

''Shut up.'' Lucas muttered, picking at his food in embarrassment.

* * *

''Julian's got a date tonight.'' Rachel said in a sing song voice at the lunch table. Mouth had invited her to sit with them, and she had agreed, of course. She didn't really know what to say to Skills, Junk and Fergie and this was the first thing that popped into her mind.

''Rach, I told you that I didn't want anyone to know.'' Julian moaned to his friend.

Rachel just shrugged innocently, and took another bite of her food.

''Woah, dude. Why didn't you tell us? I thought we were your homies.'' Skills said.

''I don't think anyone's had homies since 1989.'' Rachel quipped. She honestly didn't like Skills Taylor, she didn't really know why though. Maybe it was just because of his comment. He says that Julian is his friend, but Julian has never been invited out with them to the rivercourt. She knows this because when Mouth talks about hanging out with the guys, Julian isn't mentioned. Rachel just doesn't think it's fair that they expect Julian to tell them about his personal life, when they only talk to him at school.

Mouth laughed at her comment, but the other guys ignored it.

''Yeah, bro. Why didn't you tell us?'' Fergie asked.

''Guys, if he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't want to tell us. Just leave it.'' Junk said, after noticing the uncomfortable look on Julian's face.

''I guess I'm just scared,'' Julian admitted. ''what if it goes wrong? What if I mess up?''

''J, it's going to be fine.'' Mouth said.

''But what if it doesn't? I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it.''

''Julian, she's crazy about you.'' Rachel said. ''I saw her at TRIC, she was really trying to get to know Chase and Mia, and she did that for you. She apologised for egging us, she invited us to a party. This time last year she _never_ would have done that. She's changed, and that's thanks to you, she's changed _for_ you. One bad date isn't going to mess that up, but it's not going to be bad, it's going to be awesome.''

* * *

''Nathan. Table five ordered a chicken sandwhich half an hour ago, where is it?'' Haley asked later on that night. Her and Nathan are at the cafe, Haley's doing her shift while Nathan's helping out like he said.

''Shit,'' he cursed. ''I forgot about it, sorry Hales.''

''It's okay,'' she smiled. ''I'll sort it.''

Haley was just thankful that he was _here_. Sometimes her friends would come and hang out with her while she was on her shift. But most of the time she got pretty lonely. It was nice that someone was keeping her company, especially Nathan.

''Hey Haley.'' Bert said, sitting on one of the stools at the counter. Bert was one of the regulars at the cafe, so he and Haley knew eachother. He would often talk to her when she wasn't busy, he was quite old, so he'd tell her stories from when he was her age.

''Hey Bert, the usual?'' she asked.

Bert nodded. ''Yes, please.''

Haley placed his order in at the kitchen, and served a few more customers while Nathan watched from the counter. His smile widening when ever she did. He just wanted to walk over there and kiss her senseless, but he couldn't do that, he probably would never be able to.

''You know, you should snap her up. A pretty lady like that wont stay single forever.'' Bert commented. He had been watching the teenage boy with a dreamy smile on his face for a couple of minutes, and decided to voice his opinion.

Nathan looked at him, he knew it was the truth. Haley is beautiful, she's going to find someone else in no time. And he's to scared to stop it. ''She doesn't see me that way.''

''Don't wait forever son. My wife died a couple of years back, she used to date my cousin before I could finally admit my feelings. I lost a year with her because I was scared, don't make the same mistake.'' Bert said.

Nathan nodded, not wanting those words to sink in, but they did. He didn't want to be practicing what he was going to say. He didn't want to imagine the scene in his mind. He didn't want to accept advice from strangers. But he was.

Which meant the rejection was going to hurt much, much more.

* * *

''So, how do I look?'' Brooke asked emerging from her bathroom. She had invited Peyton over to help her get ready, who had brought Lucas over, because he was supposed be hanging out with Peyton tonight.

''You look _great,_ Brooke.'' Lucas complimented, with a big smile. He was so happy that his best friend has found someone to be with, Lucas is sure a sucker for a love story.

''Yeah, Julian wont know what hit him.'' Peyton said.

Brooke grinned. ''Thanks guys.''

''_Anything for you, Brooke Davis._'' Peyton mocked, causing Lucas to burst into a fit of laughter. God, this girl always made him laugh.

Brooke's lower lip quivered, to try and show them that they were being mean, which they are.

''Wipe that pout of your face, B. You know we're teasing.'' Lucas said, standing up and pulling Brooke into a hug.

''Lucas, don't mess up my clothes.'' she exclaimed, pushing him away from her and smoothing down her top. **(She's wearing the outfit that she wears on the season7 pictures. Silver and Black top, with black pants. Like I've said before, I'm not good at clothing descriptions.****)**

_Ding Dong_

And before Brooke knew it, Lucas and Peyton were out of the door, and running down the stairs.

* * *

''You need some help with those?'' Nathan asked, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. He had just simply been staring at Haley as she washed the dishes, her hair was now in a messy bun at the top of her head, and she was still wearing her simple t-shirt and jeans. And she still looks as gorgeous as always.

Haley turned around and smiled, she had been lost in her thoughts of the raven haired boy. She had been thinking about nice it was that he helped her out, even though Lucas does half of the time, but when Nathan did, it litterally touched her heart. She's also been starting to notice more things about him, how strong he is, like when he was carrying those plates. Or how sweet he was the sweet old Mrs. Jenkins, who couldn't see the menu properly because she left her glasses at home. And when she got a big order, he covered the other table she was supposed to be serving.

She could finally admit it, she had a crush on him. But she couldn't help but think that it was going to turn into more, it was already stronger than last time, but what if it got stronger? What if it turned into more? What would she do then?

''Yeah, thanks.''

Nathan walked towards her and took one of the plates out of the sink and started cleaning it. After two minutes it started to get boring, and then he noticed how many bubbles were just innocently floating around the sink, so he picked up a handful.

''Hey Hales?''

''Yeah?'' the second she turned around, a handful of bubbles splattered onto her face.

Haley quickly wiped them from her face and grinned, she put her hand in the sink and picked up a bigger handful. ''You're _so_ dead.'' she pulled on the bottom of her shirt and put her hand under it, wiping all of the bubbles onto his muscular chest.

Nathan chuckled, grabbing the bowl -which luckily had no more dirty dishes in- and tipping it over her head. Completely soaking her from head to toe with dirty dish water.

Haley didn't get him back, she just stared at him. She stared into big sparkling blue eyes, that were staring at her back. She just stared at him, with all those feelings swirling around her body. Attraction. Fear. Curiousity. And something else... _something_ that made her heart race.

Nathan cupped her cheek with his hand, he didn't know what had gotten into him. But he suddenly feels _confident_, like he can step up, and stop being a chicken. Like maybe, just maybe she could feel the same way about him.

So he guided his face towards hers, and kissed her.

Nathan was shocked, completely shocked by what he's currently doing. Kissing Haley, something he thought would never happen, never happen in a million years. He never thought that he would be able to kiss her. He never thought he would have the courage to do so.

And he _never_ thought she would be kissing him back.

* * *

''So _Julian,_ I here you're taking Brooke on a date tonight.'' Lucas said, with his arms crossed over his chest. Peyton stood next to him, doing the same. Even though they are both excited for the Brulian date tonight, it didn't mean they weren't going to be protective over Brooke.

Julian nodded. ''Yes.'' he said, fighting the urge not to say _sir_ at the end, because Lucas was sounding like an over-protective father right now.

''And where are you taking her?'' Peyton asked.

''Um, dinner.'' he said uncomfortably.

''Well, have her back by ten.'' Lucas demanded.

Peyton had to laugh at that one, sure she was being protective, but he went overboard, like he always did. Julian laughed slightly too at what Lucas just said, he was definitely over protective.

''Guys, leave him alone.'' a raspier voice said, walking down the stairs.

They all turned to look at Brooke, and Julian's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She looked absolutely stunning, her dark hair was shinier than usual, in waves travelling down her shoulders. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

''Brooke, you look...'' Julian trailed off, unable to form words good enough to describe how great she looks right now. Not that she doesn't always, just tonight well, she just looks _terrific._

''Amazing?'' she filled in cheekily.

''Gorgeous?'' Lucas suggested.

''Beautiful?'' Peyton asked.

Julian grinned. ''Yeah.'' he breathed. He actually couldn't believe how lucky he was in this very moment. He remembers being really bitter when he moved to Tree Hill, but ever since he saw Brooke in the math room, she just completely turned that around. This is why he's so nervous, he _can't_ imagine her not being here, he can't lose her. He's _so_ crazy about her, he wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't around anymore.

''You ready to go?'' she asked after grabbing her purse.

Julian nodded and took her hand. ''Bye Lucas, bye Peyton.''

''Bye guys.'' Brooke said, as they headed out of the door.

''Remember, bring her home by ten!'' Lucas called, watching with a smile as Julian opened the car door -which his dad had finally sent him last week- and helped Brooke inside.

* * *

''So, where are we going?'' Brooke asked after a couple of minutes in the car. She was so excited for tonight, she hadn't even been able to sleep last night. She had even marked it on her calender, it _was_ a special day after all, it was a day for them and for no one else to get in the way.

''Um, about that...'' he trailed of nervously, he didn't want to tell her, he didn't want her to cancel on him, not now.

''What's up? Why do you look so scared?''

Julian parked his car on the side on the road. ''Here we are.''

''_Joey's Pizzaria?_'' she asked once she saw the sign, there were other shops and restaraunts on the same road so she didn't know which place it was. ''Oh, I love it here.''

''You do?'' he asked, looking at her in surprise. ''Do you think it's okay?''

Brooke nodded and giggled. ''Yes, of course. Why?''

''I was just nervous, ever since my parents divorce, my mom hasn't had much money, and I don't have a job. My dad sends money over, but it's not much. I really wanted to take you some place fancy, but this was all I could afford.''

''Julian, I'm just thrilled we're actually on the date. I don't care where it is, and as cliché as it sounds, as long as I'm with you I don't care where we go.'' she said softly, cupping his cheek with her hand.

''Thanks Brooke,'' he whispered. ''you always know how to make me feel better.''

Brooke smiled, showing her dimples. ''Anytime.''

''Let's go, I don't want us to lose our table.''

They walked inside, and went to the platform where you tell the man on your name. There was a chubby bald man at the other side, smiling brightly.

''Aaah, Brooke. Nice to see you again.''

''Joe, you too.'' Brooke said politely.

''Another date, Brooke?'' Joe said teasingly. He has seen Brooke Davis here numbers of times with a different guy, he's never seen he return again with one, except Lucas and Nathan, but that's when she's here with her friends.

Julian tensed, _another_ date?

''Um, yeah.'' Brooke said awkwardly. Joe is _so_ not getting a tip, ever again!

''Well, let's take you to your table.'' he said.

They followed the bald man. Julian didn't say anything, he didn't want to be another typical date, he wanted it to be special for her. He didn't want to take her to a place where she's been a number of times before.

Julian doesn't know it, but it _is_ special.

Just because it's him on that date with her, and that's all that matters.

* * *

Haley broke away breathlessly, right now she was so confused. She had just kissed Nathan, well Nathan had just kissed her. But she kissed back! That crossed the line, the frienship line. Kissing always complicates things, but falling for your best friend would complicate things to. But she can't let Nathan know _that_ now, can she?

She brought her shaking hands to her lips, and touched them softly, as if checking that his lips had really just touched hers. ''What _was_ that, Nathan?''

''I-uh, um. I just- it just...'' he trailed off. What the hell was he supposed to say? _I thought you loved me too, by the way I've loved you since I was eight, so I kissed you._ Nope.

''I have to go.'' she said urgently, heading out of the kitchen.

''Hales!'' he called, but the door of the cafe had already closed. ''Shit.'' he muttered, and tried to control his heart that was beating fast than it ever had before.

* * *

Brooke and Julian had been given a table near the window, at the corner, so they had a little privacy too. They had just given their orders for drinks and what they would like to eat. Which was two cokes and a large cheese pizza to share.

''Julian, when was the last time you spoke to your Dad?'' Brooke asked him softly, placing her hand over his. She had been wanting to know this for a while, she wanted to know if his Dad even _tried_ to talk to Julian. She wanted to know how it made him feel, did it hurt him like it hurt her when her Dad doesn't talk to her for weeks. If it did, she wanted to be the one he confided in. For once in her life, she wanted to help someone, who wasn't one of her best friends. And it scared her, but it also facinated her at the same time.

''Um, I called him last week asking him to send my car to Tree Hill.'' he said.

The waiter then brought their drinks over, after saying the typical 'enjoy your drinks', the waiter left.

''Doesn't that bother you? That you two don't talk much?''

Julian shook his head. ''It used to, but I'm okay with it just being me and my mom. Whenever he was around, they would fight all the time, so it was better when he wasn't. Sure, I'd wish that he would call some more, or come and visit. But ever since I was twelve, I knew that I shouldn't count on my Dad for anything. I'm okay though, I've got my mom, I've got friends, and now I've got you.'' he said, squeezing her hand.

Brooke smiled, and her heart rate sped up. ''You know that you can _always _talk to me, about anything. I'm here for you.''

''I'm here for you too. I know you're Mom's a bitch, but you've got me and mine, right?''

Brooke could tell that Julian's Mom means everything to him, so she didn't want to mention that his Mom as just as much as a bitch as hers is. So she just kept the smile on her face. ''Right.''

* * *

''Hey,'' he muttered, walking into her bedroom. He knew that she never locked her door, except from when she was going to bed. Even if she did, he knew where the spare key was. He would have climbed through her bedroom window if he had too. Nothing was going to stop him from talking to her, he needed to sort this out. Or else he wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight.

She sat up from her bed and the _something_ returned in her stomach. ''Hi,'' she whispered back.

''Haley, we have to talk about this.'' he said. Nathan knew what he had to say, so she wouldn't freak out and end their friendship. If he couldn't get her yet, then he would carry on sticking with friendship. That didn't mean he didn't notice that she was just as into the kiss as he was, that didn't mean he wasn't going to stop showing her how good they are together, _great_ they are together.

''I'm sorry for rushing out of there.''

''It's okay... it didn't mean anything, right?'' he said, even though it pained him to say it.

As painful as those words were for her to hear, she nodded anyway. ''You're right.''

''We can't let it change anything, you're still my best friend Hales, you always will be.''

''You too. Listen, I'm not feeling well. I really need to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow, 'kay?'' she said, praying that her voice wouldn't break, or her the tears welling up in her eyes wouldn't be noticed.

Nathan nodded, and kissed her forehead. '''Night Hales.'' he said softly. Silently begging that she would just let him stay here with her, kiss her again. But she probably never would, and he had to learn to accept that.

''Good right, Nate.''

Once her bedroom door closed, she lay back down on the bed, finally letting one of the tears fall. She realised that she didn't want them to be just best friends, deep down she's never wanted that. Even when she was with Chris, even when she didn't allow herself to have feelings for him. Because she had finally realised what that _something_ was.

Love.

* * *

''I had a good time tonight.'' Brooke said honestly, Julian had just dropped her off and offered to walk her to her door, true date style.

Julian chuckled. ''Even though we spent most of the night complaining about our parents?''

Brooke nodded. ''Of course.''

''I had a great time too.''

''Good night, Julian.'' she said softly. Tonight was definitely going on the _one of the best nights of my life_ list that she had in her mind. She had finally had a date with the guy of her dreams, she didn't want it to end. But like Peyton says _every song has an ending, but is that any reason not to enjoy the music?_ she hopes that he'll take her out again, so she can be enjoying this music for as long as she likes.

''Good night, Brooke Davis.'' he said, kissing her on the cheek, like a gentleman and walking from the porch and into his car.

Brooke grinned and opened the door, her smile widening at the sight of Lucas and Peyton asleep on the couch, cuddled up next to eachother. The movie _Brothers_ still playing on the television screen. Brooke grabbed a blanket and placed it on top of them.

She took a step back and looked at them, they looked _so_ cute together.

Why hadn't she noticed this before?

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. I suck at writing first dates, so I didn't really know what to put. I know this chapter was very Naley too, but I wanted to take a BIG step with them. And for this Naley kissing is BIG.**

**Oh, and just to clear things up. I know people want more Leyton, and there will be. They'll come later on in the story, so bare with me and it will happen. I don't want all the couples to be together at the same time, but it will happen. I promise.**

**Thanks for all your reviews/favorites/alerts.**

**Please review:-).**


	13. Stupid Little Mouth

''Game night, people!'' Brooke shouted in the hallway, in her cheerleading uniform handing out leaflets to anyone who passed. Haley was stood by her side, with Peyton at the other. ''Ravens vs. The Bear Creek Warriors! First game of the season.''

Brooke smile widened when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. ''Hello,'' she heard Julian's soft voice whisper in her ear. She got tingles when his lips kissed her cheek. ''nice outfit.''

She turned around so they were face to face. ''Well hello,'' she smirked. ''are you coming to the game tonight?''

''Of course, with your amazing cheering, how can I refuse?''

''Good.'' she grinned, and brought her lips to his.

''Ahh! My eyes!'' Nathan voice interrupted them. When they broke apart they saw the younger Scott stood next to the smallest best friend with his hands covering his eyes, with a shocked expression on his face.

Brooke giggled. ''Nathan, it's nothing _you_ haven't seen before.''

Nathan removed his hands from his eyes are glared at Brooke. ''Not funny, I'm not like that anymore.'' he reminded her, also reminding Haley.

Ever since their kiss on Friday they've just forgotten about it, well, obviously not, _they_ probably would never be able to forget that kiss. But they were pretending that it didn't mean anything. It meant everything though, it was the best kiss both of them have ever experienced. It was also the moment Haley realised that she _did_ love Nathan, and that she was completely in love with him. And for Nathan, well, it was the greatest moment of his life.

''How long has it been now, Nate? Three weeks without sex, must be killin' ya?'' Peyton said, patting him on the shoulder teasingly.

''Funny.'' he said dryly, causing for them all the laugh, except Haley who had a dissapointed expression on her face. ''Whatever.'' he muttered, and stormed off.

Everyone looked at his retreating figure in confusion, except Lucas. He knew his brother like the back of his hand, he knew that Nathan was especially defensive over this subject. ''I'll talk to him.''

''Is he okay?'' Julian asked Brooke quietly.

Brooke nodded. ''He'll be fine, he's Nathan, he just likes to make a big deal out of _everything._'' she rolled her eyes.

Julian nodded, but couldn't help but think it was something more. He knew guys like Nathan, the popular guys from his old school were like him. They liked to be mean to people to make themselves feel better, but he could tell with Nathan that it was different. He could tell that Nathan didn't like being mean, he only did it to defend people he cares about. And he could tell that there was more to Nathan than everyone else could see. Something that bothered him, something that not many people knew about.

He couldn't help but be curious as to what that was.

* * *

''Be aggressive. Be. Be. Aggressive.'' Theresa cheered in the changing rooms. The cheerleaders were getting ready for the game tonight, and Theresa was being especially _Theresa_ today. It was beginning to get on everyones nerves, without a summer of her being there, they'd forgotten how annoying she can be.

Peyton had definitely had enough. ''If you don't shut up, I'll show you how aggressive I can be.'' she warned, tying her shoelaces.

''Well it's _someones_ time of the month.'' Theresa said with an eyeroll.

Peyton just shown Theresa her favorite finger with a glare, causing Brooke and Haley to giggle.

''So Brooke, what's with you and the nerd?'' Theresa asked, turning her attention the the head cheerleader. Some of the other cheerleaders looked too, also wanting to know the answer. They've wanted to know it ever since they saw Brooke and Julian kissing this morning.

''He's not a nerd.'' Brooke said instantly in defense. Julian and her aren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend or anything, but she's not going to let Theresa bad mouth him right infront of her. He didn't deserve it, and neither did she.

Theresa laughed. ''Okay, what's with you and the _mathlete_?'' she corrected, rolling her eyes again.

''It's none of your business.'' Brooke snapped. Theresa was never someone Brooke considered as a friend, she knew that Theresa was only talking to her to get gossip which she good spread around school. Brooke wasn't going to let her do that, it wasn't fair.

''So... you slept with him and now he wants nothing to do with you? Typical.'' she said, with eyeroll number three.

''You better watch it.'' Peyton warned.

Brooke was pained by Theresa's words, was that really what everyone thought about her? ''No, we haven't slept together. It isn't like that, he isn't like that, I'm not like that anymore.''

Theresa scoffed. ''You're Brooke Davis.''

''You do know who you're talking to, right?'' Haley asked in disbelief, getting more annoyed by each word Theresa said with her stupid little mouth. ''She can kick you off the squad, so shut your mouth. Whore.''

* * *

''Hey guys, how long 'til the game starts?'' Jake asked, running into the boys locker room, desperately hoping that Whitey wouldn't realise that he was late.

Lucas raised his eyebrow. ''Late again, Jake?'' he asked in suspicion. Jake _has_ been acting strage lately, he's been more moody than usual, he's been cancelling on Peyton, and he's been late to a couple of practices. What's he up to?

Jake nodded. ''Yeah, sorry. Jenny isn't feeling well.''

''Well hurry up and get ready Jake, game starts in twenty minutes.'' Nathan said. ''And Whitey hasn't even talked to us yet.''

The guys continued to change into there uniforms, the ones who already had left the lockers. Some went to see their friends in the gym, others went to see their girlfriends in the locker room. Nathan and Lucas stayed in the boys locker room, Lucas started reading his book, and Nathan put his earphones in to listen to his music. If a stranger saw those two, they couldn't imagine that they were related, no one would ever think that they were twins. They're just so _different_.

''So, who's the guy who Brooke was kissing in the hallway this morning?'' Damien West asked, trying to start a conversation. He was the only one left in the changing room, except from the Scott's and Jake. He wants to make a good impression with them, he knows they don't like him. The first day of high school, he flirted with Haley, slapped Peyton on the ass, and kissed Brooke. Damien wants to start again, start fresh, maybe they could be friends?

Lucas looked up from his book, he closed it and put it in his locker. ''His name's Julian.'' he said blanky, before Damien could make up any rumours.

Nathan took his earphones out, wondering where this conversation was going. ''What's it to you anyway?''

Damien shrugged. ''I was just wondering. If I knew Brooke dated, I would have asked her out years ago.''

Nathan snorted. ''Yeah, good look with that. Maybe if you grow your hair a little, and become a mathlete. Then she might date you,'' he said jokingly, then looked Damien up and down. ''nah, probably not.''

Damien sighed. Looks like the Scott's aren't going to be his friends anytime soon.

* * *

Julian ran down the stairs as fast as he could, when he got home he fell asleep, and now he has to get to the game, he's already late. ''Mom, I'm going to the game.'' he shouted, grabbing his car keys from the little bowl.

Sylvia walked out of the kitchen and leaned against the wall in the hallway.''What game, sweetie?'' she asked nicely. It was nice that Julian's making friends, and doing more schooly things. He never really did that at his old school, he kind of kept to himself with his friends, he never really did things for the school, he normally couldn't wait to be out of it.

''Um, basketball.''

His mother laughed. ''You don't like basketball.''

Julian laughed too. ''Yeah, but it's Brooke's first game. She's the head cheerleader, and she asked me if I was going so I said that I'd go.''

Sylvia didn't like that he was going for Brooke, she still doesn't like the girl. She doesn't like that someone else is putting a smile on her little boy's face, she also didn't like that Julian was running around doing things for her. ''Why? Can't she cheer without you there to tell her she looks pretty?''

''No.'' he said instantly, shocked by his mother's words. ''Her best friends are both co-captains of the team, so she asked me _if_ I was going, not _to_ go. What's wrong with you, Mom? Why don't you like her?''

Just as Sylvia was about to answer, a knock on the door interrupted her.

Julian opened the door and wasn't expecting _him_ to be on the other side. ''Dad, what are you doing here?'' he asked in shock. He's not saw his Dad in almost a month, why the hell was he here now? What did he want?

Paul Norris smiled. ''Julian, that's not a nice way to talk to your father.''

* * *

''I'm Marvin McFadden, and this is RavensHoops. Tonight it is the Ravens vs. Bear Creek Warriors. Here come the Ravens!'' he called into the microphone. When Mouth joined Tree Hill High, he made this website for people to see the scores if they miss the game, or to just let people know of any new news for the Ravens. So Mouth commentates ever single game, without fail.

The boys stepped onto the court, getting cheers from everyone around them. They smiled and got into their positions, getting ready for the game tonight.

Lucas looked around the court, and turned to his brother. ''Hey, wasn't Julian supposed to be here tonight?''

Nathan shrugged. ''I don't know, man. He might just be running late.''

* * *

''Hales, where is he? It's half-time, we have to perform soon.'' Brooke said in a panic. Julian has always been on time, he's always arrived when he said he would. ''What if something's happened?''

Haley touched her arm comfortingly. ''Hey, he's probably fine. He'll be here, and if he isn't we can get Peyton to kick his ass.'' she said teasingly, hoping that Brooke would feel a little better. She was worried about Julian too, but she knew if she over thought it then she would get in a state like Brooke.

''Brooke, just smile. We have to go on in two minutes, it's going to be okay.'' Peyton said sternly.

Brooke tried to believe her, she really did. It _had_ to be okay, it _had_ to be.

* * *

Jake sprinted across the court, dribbling the ball. He quickly passed the ball to Damien, who immediately threw it to Lucas. Lucas ran closer to the net, knowing that he couldn't get it in, he was so far. Lucas then saw that his brother was open, so he threw the ball to his brother.

Nathan ran to the net, and dunked the ball. Right when he buzzer buzzed.

He immediately felt someone hugging him, he looked down and saw that it was Haley. He grinned and hugged her back, feeling his heart race frantically. He just hoped that she wouldn't feel it, as he head was on his chest, that would definitely cause an awkward moment.

''Well done, Nathan.'' she said softly, she looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

Nathan smiled. ''Thanks Hales.'' he said, while his heart started to race even more.

The feeling returned in Haley's stomach, so she just hugged him again. She needed to be sure that it was love, she needed to be sure that _if_ she told Nathan how she felt, she wouldn't be wrong. Haley knows that she wont be able to keep it a secret for long, which means it wont be long before she loses her friendship with Nathan. They wouldn't work being friends if she told him, and she wouldn't be able to bear that.

* * *

''Dad, can you just leave?'' Julian finally asked. Paul had arrived an hour ago, and he's been walking around the house, making himself a drink, and saying that Julian's life would be _so_ much better if Julian moved back to L.A. Sylvia had gone upstairs, not wanting to be in the same room as her awful ex-husband.

''No, I'm not leaving unless you come with me.''

Julian sighed. ''Dad, I'm not coming with you.''

''Why? What's so important about this little town?'' Paul asked. He really wanted to know why Julian would want to stay in a small place like this and not a fun, lively place like Los Angeles.

''I've made friends.'' he said. ''More than what I had in L.A.''

Paul looked at his son in disbelief. ''Name them,'' he said, thinking that his son was lying. ''come on, tell me what their names are.''

''Um, Mouth. Skills. Junk. Fergie-''

Paul scoffed. ''You're just making up words. Julian, you're coming to L.A. with me.''

''Why? Why do I have to come? You've practically ignored me most of my life, why do you think I changed my last name? Why do you need me in L.A.?'' Julian demanded. He feels like he's releasing some of this anger that has been bubbling up inside him for years, and it's all spilling out.

Paul was left speechless, Julian has _never_ spoke to him like that before, not once.

''Come on, answer me. There has to be a reason why you suddenly _need_ me home. Do you remember what you said to me when we said goodbye? No. You said _Bye son, I'll call you later._ You never called. I tried to call you, and you're always busy. So why do you need me now?''

''J-''

''No!'' he snapped. ''I know why. The divorce was bad for your reputation with all of your stuck up friends, so you have to show that you've got something. And that Mom didn't beat you. You want me back to make you look good.'' he accused, knowing that he was exactly right.

''Julian, just help me out, please.'' Paul said with a sigh. ''Is it money? Is that what you want?''

Julian stared at his father in shock. ''Get out.'' he demanded. ''I'm not just an accessory to make you look good. I'm happy, did you know that? For once in a _long_ time, I'm happy. So just leave, because the more money you offer, the more I'm going to hate you.''

__

Knock. Knock.

Paul stormed over to the door, and opened it aggressively, causing the girl on the other side to jump back. Paul thought he recognised her, she had brown straight hair, and was wearing a cheerleading uniform. He just couldn't remember _where_ he had seen her before.

''You're going to regret this, son.'' Paul told Julian, and walked out of the door past the cheerleader.

Julian sighed and ran his hands over his face tiredly. He walked over to the door, and the second he saw her, he knew that he was already starting to feel better. Just the sight of her brightens his day.

''Hi Brooke, sorry about that.'' he said.

Brooke sighed in relief. She had been _so_ worried, she didn't know what had happened, she thought that something bad could have happened to him. And she wouldn't know what to do if that happened.

Brooke smiled politely. ''It's okay.''

''You wanna come in?'' he asked, opening the door a little wider.

Brooke nodded. ''Thanks.''

She walked inside and went through the hall and into the living room. She stopped when she reached the middle of the room, and looked at the photos on the fireplace. They were mainly of Julian, but some of them had his Mom in. Brooke noticed that none featured Paul, not that she was surprised, he looked like a horrible man.

Julian followed her into the room. ''I'm sorry for not coming tonight, I was going to, I promise. But my Dad showed up, and he's an ass, and you can only guess how that turned out.'' he said, rolling his eyes.

Brooke nodded. ''Trust me, I'm a expert on crazy parents.''

''He wants me to go back to L.A.'' Julian admitted. He didn't even know why he told her this, he just did, maybe it was because he knows that she'll support him. Or maybe it's because he wants her to beg him not to go, as selfish as that is, he just wants to be sure she even likes him.

Brooke looked at him in panic. ''You're not gonna go, right?''

'''Course not. He just, he gets me so angry.''

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''It's going to be okay, Julian. He's gone, hasn't he?''

Julian nodded. ''But you don't know my Dad, he always gets what he wants.'' he sighed.

Brooke wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. She wanted to comfort him and let him know that it's going to be okay, that they're going to be okay. _She_ wasn't going to let Paul Norris take Julian away from her, not now, not when they're both happy.

Julian hugged her back, causing his heart to beat rapidly against his chest. Why did she have this effect on him?

Brooke kissed his chest through his T-shirt. ''He's not taking you away.'' _from me_.

* * *

''Thanks for the ride, Nate.'' Haley said, as Nathan pulled the car up infront of her house. She just needed to get out of the car, she felt like she couldn't breath. She needed to get away from him, he was making her so _nervous_, which has never happened before. They decided to forget the kiss happened, he said that it didn't mean anything. But to her it meant _everything_ and she can't stop thinking about it. Every time she's around him, it's like she's going to burst into tears. Because she loves him, she's finally admitted it. But he doesn't love her, or so she thinks.

''Hales, are you okay?'' Nathan asked. _He_ wasn't okay, that's for sure. The kiss they shared wont leave his mind, it's like it's haunting him, showing him what he can't have. But now it's worse, because she can't stand to be around him, and it hurts _so_ much.

Haley nodded and laughed nervously. ''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''

''Never mind.''

''Okay, see you tomorrow.'' she said quickly, opening the door and climbing out of the car as fast as she could.

Nathan sighed and started to drive away.

_She didn't invite me in, she _always _invites me in after a game._

He's losing her. Fast.

* * *

''Are you okay?'' Brooke whispered, they were now sat on the couch. Julian's arms are firmly wrapped around her, keeping her back pressed towards his chest, and she's sat between his legs. He didn't want to let go of her, he never does.

''I am now.'' he whispered back, kissing her hair.

''I don't want you to be sad, he shouldn't have that control over you.''

Julian shook his head, even though she couldn't see. ''He doesn't. He just makes me mad, like I'm two inches tall.''

''Whenever you feel sad, or angry, or when Paul contacts you and it gets to you. Call me, and I'll be here. I'm always gonna be here, I'll be here for as long as you'll want me.'' she said softly, taking one of the hands that were wrapped around her, and kissing it.

''I'm always going to want you.'' he said. ''Thank you.''

''Anytime.''

* * *

**AN: **I'm really not impressed with this chapter, but I hope you liked it.

Okay, so I know people may think that the Naley is getting ahead of the Brulian, and I'm sorry about that, I just get really carried away. Oh, and I know you all hate me for making them act like everything's normal but they'll be together... _soon._

Please Review:-).


	14. My Star

Julian walked down the hallway consumed in his thoughts. He just couldn't get those words that his father said out of his mind _You're going to regret this, son. _Julian isn't regretting anything, not for a second. But would his father do something to make him regret his decision not to move back to LA with him?

Brooke had cheered him up, like she always does. And she had kept his mind from drifting to Paul Norris, and replaced his thoughts with ones of her. But she's not here all of the time, so he can't help but think of his father and what he might do.

Suddenly he felt something shove his side. Someone.

''Watch is loser.'' the guy said rudely, glaring at Julian and continuing on his journey.

Julian started to follow the guy. ''Who do you think you'r-'' he was stopped when he was pushed back by someone, Lucas. He pushed him back and stopped him at the lockers.

''Are you crazy?'' Lucas asked. ''He'll kick your ass.''

Julian shook his head. ''I just hate that he thinks that he can just shove me and get away with it.''

''Well, that's high school.'' Lucas sighed, and started to walk down the hallway. Julian walked next to him, and they started to walk together.

''It's okay for you though,'' Julian insisted. ''you're the most popular guy in the school, well...'' he trailed off, unsure whether to say _second most_, because Nathan probably is the more popular than Lucas.

''Second most popular.'' Lucas said, then shrugged. ''It's not a big deal.''

''Not a big deal? No offence, but you sound ungrateful.''

_I take offence to that_ Lucas wanted to say, but he couldn't be rude to Brooke's 'boyfriend' or whatever he was, she would kick his ass. ''I never asked to be popular, it just kind of _happened._''

''How?'' Julian asked. As sad as it sounded, he wanted some tips.

''Being Nathan Scott's brother.'' Lucas chuckled. ''But also because of basketball, I guess. Me and Nathan always wanted to be on the team, so when we joined, we realised we were better than everyone else. Well, I did. Nathan always thought he was better anyway, turns out he was right. Then after that, people just started talking to us, moving out of the way in the hallway, smiling, asking us out, inviting us to parties. And before we knew it, we were popular.''

''How does Brooke, Haley and Peyton fit into this?'' Julian asked, he had always wondered.

''Well Brooke was awesome at cheerleading, and because Peyton and Haley were her best friends everyone just loved them too, they were cheerleaders also, so it was bound to happen.'' Lucas explained, remembering his freshman years.

''Cool,'' Julian said lamely.

Lucas laughed in responce.

''You'll get it though, the popularity, you're dating Brooke Davis, man.''

''Um, we're not dating.'' Julian said instantly, he didn't want Lucas saying this infront of Brooke and making her uncomfortable. He wants to be her boyfriend, but since their date last week, they've not said much about it. They act like they are, but no one has said it. Weeks ago she said she liked it how it was, and he doesn't want to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do... and he's scared.

He can't lose her, but he can't drive her away.

''Really?'' Lucas asked in surprise. ''I thought you were, you guys act like you are.''

Julian nodded. ''I don't think she wants that.''

Lucas snorted. ''Believe me, she wants that.'' he patted Julian on the shoulder. ''Later, man.''

* * *

Peyton Saywer sat in her Art class, completely bored. Today the teacher was just talking about the history of art, and Peyton wasn't allowed to actually do anything, except listen. She couldn't draw, paint or sketch in her sketch book. Which was completely unfair.

But then something from the back of the room caught her attention.

''Soo... did you see Lucas talking to that guy this morning? _Cute._'' the voice of Alex Dupre whispered to her friend from the table behind the one Peyton's sat at.

Peyton's fist clenched, was Alex talking about Jake. _Oh, I am _so_ kicking her ass..._

''That Jason guy? I thought he was dating Brooke?'' another voice asked.

_Julian?_ Peyton wondered. Jake was one of the most popular guys in the school, they would know that he was dating Peyton, and they would definitely know his name. But if they were talking about Julian.. then that was _bad_.

''Nope, I heard her telling her friends that they were just seeing how it goes.'' Alex answered. Peyton could practically _hear_ the smirk on Alex's face.

''Why would you care?''

''Because he's hot.''

''But he's a mathlete?''

''A _hot_ mathlete.''

Okay, so this is definitely bad.

* * *

Gym. Julian Bakers _favorite_ lesson.

Not.

''Well, today is a surprise. Miss. Andrews isn't here to take the girls gym class today, so today we'll be mixed.'' Whitey Durham announced to the group of boys and girls who were all stood in a line listening to him. ''And today we will be playing basketball,'' the girls groaned, and so did most of the guys, some didn't because they sucked at it, including Julian Baker. ''the captains are Lucas and Nathan. Guys, pick your teams.''

Nathan and Lucas walked infront of the group.

Nathan went first. ''Haley.'' he said instantly, even though Lucas will now pick a good player, he doesn't mind. He would rather have Haley on his team than anyone else, and he'll take that over winning anyway.

Haley squealed and ran over to him, giving him a hug. He hugged her back and lifted her up in the air.

She didn't even know why she was this excited. Maybe it was because she had never been picked first, except when Brooke or Peyton were the captains, they always picked her first. Or maybe it was because _Nathan_ picked her first, before his friends, and the other girls in her gym class.

''Okay, break it off, love birds.'' Whitey shouted. ''You have time for that later.''

Haley blushed, and Nathan just grinned. The other people in the gym just laughed, while some girls glared in jealousy.

''Okay..'' Lucas said. ''Jagielski.''

''Lucas!'' Brooke and Peyton exclaimed, receiving an confused look.

''Nathan just picked Haley, you're supposed to pick us. We're your best friends.'' Brooke explained, glaring at her so called best friend.

Lucas just shrugged. ''But I'm not in l-'' he stopped mid-sentence, realising what he was about to say. ''I'm not... capable of making a good decision when it comes to choosing teams.'' he said slowly, making it all with each word he said.

Nathan glared at his brother, and gave him a _you're a jackass and I'm _so_ kicking your ass later _look.

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled when Julian wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she _loved_ when he did that.

''Skills.'' Nathan said, ignoring the glares from Brooke and Peyton. He needed to get at least one good player before Lucas got them all, he wouldn't do that if Peyton and Brooke were on his team. He had saw Skills play at the river court a couple of times, and they talked too, but they never really achnowledge eachother at school, except for now.

''Fergie.'' Lucas said.

''Junk.''

''Peyton.'' She smiled and walked over to Lucas' team, her smile widened when Jake took hold of her hand.

''Brooke.''

''Mouth.''

''Damien.'' Nathan said. Haley glared at him, she couldn't stand Damien West, but she knew he was a good player, a really good player, and that was why Nathan chose him. But he was just so disgusting, he made her uncomfortable.

''Alex.'' Lucas said, receiving a slap on the arm from Peyton. _Woops._

''Chase.'' Nathan chose, after Haley whispered it to him.

People continued to be chosen, until there were only three people left. Michael Grubbs. Rachel Gatina. And Julian Baker.

''Um..'' Lucas thought about it, he didn't know who to pick, they all sucked. He ruled Julian out, because if Nathan picked him then he and Brooke could be together. Also, Julian was mouthing 'pick me!' continuously, and it was annoying. Michael looked bored, so he wouldn't play good. And Rachel looked... like she would be up for putting effort in the game. ''Rachel.''

''Michael.'' Nathan chose, receiving a smack on the back of the head from Haley and Brooke. ''Ow,'' he moaned in pain. ''what was that for?''

Julian sighed and walked over to Lucas' team. ''Gee, thanks for Luke. I sure feel wanted.'' he grumbled.

Lucas laughed. ''Sorry, man. I thought Nathan would pick you, I wanted you to be on Brooke's team.''

Whitey walked back over to them, seeing that they were all in teams. ''We wont have positions, you can just all spread around the court. I'm not spending my time teaching the girls the rules and positions of basketball, because they've not been doing that this year. So all just play, and if I see anyone not putting in any effort. Detention.'' He then blew his whistle. ''Spread out in your teams! Nathan's team, put on your bibs!''

After Nathan's team put on their bibs, everyone stood on their side of the court, waiting for Whitey to throw the ball in the middle.

The whistle blew and an orange ball landed between Nathan and Lucas.

''Play!''

* * *

Haley fell over twice. Brooke threw the ball at Nathan's head _four_ times. Chase passed the ball to his new girlfriend Mia, who was on Lucas' team while he was on Nathan's. Julian had dropped the ball when he was trying to dribble it. Damien had smacked Peyton's ass, causing Jake and Lucas to almost kick his ass. And the score was now 24 - 18. Nathan's team winning, for now. And it was only half way through.

Lucas raced down the court, he was _not_ losing to his brother, no way. But as he dribbled the ball Haley quickly ran over - without falling- and snatched it out of his hands. Whitey wasn't watching the game properly, so he had no idea what was going on. Nathan ran behind her and scooped her up so that she was sat on his shoulder, with her hands firmly on his shoulders so she wouldn't fall. He ran quickly, but not so fast that she would fall or drop the ball. One of his hands was on her waist, so she wouldn't tip off his shoulder.

They reached the net and Haley effortlessly put the ball through the net, scoring another basket. ''Wooo!'' Haley cheered, pumping her fist up in the air while Nathan ran around the court in circles with a huge smile on his face, with her still placed on his shoulder.

Nathan finally placed her on the ground, he quickly kissed her forehead and ran down the court.

She was _so_ beautiful it was making his heart ache. He just had to distract himself, and the nearest thing was a round orange ball.

* * *

Brooke grabbed the ball from Fergie's hands and ran down the court, not bothering the bounce the ball, it's not like Whitey was watching. She ran to the net that she was supposed to be scoring in and threw the ball. It hit the rim and span around it. As if in slow motion, it finally went through the net, making a perfect _swoosh_ sound.

''Oh my gosh! I did it! Did you see?'' she squealed to whoever was nearby, with the biggest smile on her face. She had never scored a basket before, she was _so _proud of herself. Even though the two of the most important people in her life were in love with the sport, she could just never get the ball in the net. Peyton could, Haley could (after two training sessions with Nathan, she finally got it), but she could never aim right.

Julian ran over to Brooke and gave her a bone crushing hug, kissing the top of her hair.

''Julian- I... can't... breathe.'' she mumbled, fighting for breath.

He blushed slightly and let go of her. ''Sorry,'' he said sheepishly. ''I'm just proud of you.''

Brooke got the biggest smile on her face. ''Thanks.'' she said. _What _do_ you say to that?_

Julian wrapped his arm around her waist. ''That was kinda hot...'' he said huskilly, with a smirk.

Brooke smiled coyly, not bothering to reply. She just kissed him, he happily responded.

''Gross!'' Four different voices all said at once, after spotting the couple practically making out in the gym, infront of everyone.

When they broke apart for breath, they realised who those voices were. Haley. Nathan. Lucas. And Peyton. Her best friends, who she loved more than anything else, but they could also annoy the hell out of her. Which they were doing right now.

Nathan shook his head, trying to erase what he had just seen at of his mind. ''Brooke, come on. You're on my team, make out with him later.'' he ordered in determination. He had to beat his twin at this game, he had to. Even though he was already in the lead. He didn't want to risk it.

* * *

''Woo! We won.'' Brooke cheered for the tenth time that day. She had just spotted Julian in the carpark walking to his car, and she decided to talk to him. It _is_ Julian after all. She would do anything to talk to him, heck, she would do anything just to _see_ him.

Julian chuckled and turned around, spotting his favorite person walking over to him with a huge smile on her face, causing his to widen.

''Hey Brooke.'' he greeted. ''I told you I suck at sports.''

Brooke giggled. ''I know, even _Haley_ is better than you.''

Julian nudged her weakly. ''You're probably right about that. It _was_ funny when she tripped over her own foot though.''

Brooke snorted. ''Yeah, but if she would have cried then I probably would have cried too. Haley, she's my sister, I can't bare to see her hurt.'' she told him, her voice now softer than before. It was filled with love, love for her best friend.

''Do you want a ride home?'' he asked once they had reached his car.

''Well... my car's still here. That would mean you would have to give me a ride to school too...'' she trailed off coyly with a smirk.

''I don't mind.'' he said instantly. He would take Brooke to the end of the world and back if she asked him too, giving her a ride in the morning was _nothing_. He just wanted to spend time with her, as much as he can.

Brooke smiled his favorite dimpled smile. ''Good.''

''Let's go then.'' he said, opening the passenger door for her and shutting it once she climbed inside.

* * *

Haley walked into the Scott house, thankfully Nathan wasn't there. She knows that they're pretending that the kiss didn't happen, but she just _can't_ stop thinking about it. Everytime she sees him, she just wants to kiss him again. And again and again and again. But she can't, because Nathan even said it, he even said _it didn't mean anything_. So she has to except it, but she loves him, and it hurts like hell.

She walked into Lucas' room, and saw him sat on his laptop, tiping away furiously.

''Hey buddy.'' she said with a sigh, and lay down next to him on the bed.

Lucas smiled at his smallest best friend. ''Hey Hales,'' he greeted, then noticed her sad expression. ''you okay?''

Haley shrugged. ''I guess.''

''You guess?'' Lucas asked. He placed his laptop on the little table beside his bed and turned to face her.

''Nathan kissed me.''

Lucas' face brightened. Oh, wow. This was it, the beginning of Naley, the day Lucas has been waiting for, for years.

''Really? When? Where? What did he say? Are you guys together now?'' he asked eagerly, not being able to contain his excited. He could already see it now, _Haley James Scott, my sister-in-law. _And his brother could finally be happy, this was just amazing.

Haley looked at him like he had two heads. ''Wow, sorry Brooke. I thought I was talking to _Lucas_, I'll just go and talk to him.'' she teased, giggling slightly. Lucas has just sounded like her other best friend, but with a deeper voice. He was definitely acting... strange lately.

''Ha.'' he deadpanned. ''Seriously, when did this happen?''

''Um, last week at the cafe, the day he helped me out.'' she admitted, blushing at the thought of their kiss. ''We started attacking eachother with bubbles and water, then he just... kissed me.''

''Wait, last week?'' Lucas' face scrunched in confusion. ''So you guys aren't together?''

Haley shook her head. ''I ran home after the kiss. Later on he came to my house, and told me that it didn't mean anything, so we should carry on being friends and forget it ever happened.''

_Nathan, you idiot!_ ''Well... why did you tell me this if you guys are pretending it never happened?''

''Because I had to tell someone.'' she whispered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes?

''Why?'' he prodded. He needed to get to the bottom of this, for Haley and his brother. They are two of the most important people in his life, and Brooke and Peyton of course.

''Because I love him, okay?'' she snapped, the tears now falling down he face. ''It hurts, Luke. He doesn't love me back, and it really hurts.''

Lucas grabbed Haley and pulled her into a hug, holding her tight afraid that if he let go then she would completely pull apart. He didn't know what to do, his best friend was hurting, and so was his brother. But he couldn't betray his brothers trust and tell Haley that Nathan loves her too. And he also couldn't tell Nathan that Haley loves him back, because he can't betray her either.

So he just continued to hold her as the tears soaked his shirt.

* * *

''You wanna come inside?'' she asked shyly, once he arrived in her driveway. Brooke normally wouldn't be nervous when she invited someone inside, but this wasn't just someone, it's _Julian._ And she doesn't want to screw it up with him. He's to important to her.

Julian nodded. ''Sure,'' he said nonchalantly, though his heart rate sped up.

They walked inside his house, and into the living room.

''I had to give Lily back her _Grease 2_ DVD, but I have the original. We could watch that?'' she suggested, slightly teasingly.

Julian chuckled. ''Sure,'' he said. ''but next time we have to watch something you actually like.''

Brooke grinned at the words _next time_, now that would be nice...

''Deal.''

* * *

''_Tell me more.. tell me more. Was it love at first sight?_'' Brooke sang along with the film as it played. Julian had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was leaning into him with a smile on her face, it felt _nice._

Julian laughed. ''You can't sing.''

''Hey!'' she objected. ''That was mean.''

''It was true.'' he disagreed.

Brooke snorted at his honesty, she loved that he could just tell her things and not be worried if she would be offended. She would be mad if he said something offensive, but she knows that she can't sing, she's known that for years.

''It's so catchy.'' she defended.

''_Wonder what she's doing now..._'' Julian sang along, completely out of tune.

Brooke laughed. ''And you say that _I_ can't sing? You're hopeless! You sounded like you were dying!''

Julian had to laugh at that. ''You're something else, Brooke Davis.''

Brooke raised a brow at him. ''Good, or bad?''

''_Good_, definitely good.'' he whispered huskily into her ear, making her go crazy.

Brooke turned to face him properly, turning to face him propely. The movie was now completely forgotten. ''Good,'' she repeated in a whisper.

Julian placed his lips on hers softly. Brooke grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

* * *

''I got you something..'' Julian announced after a while of comfortable silence.

''Really?'' Brooke asked in surprise, sitting up in excitement. ''What is it?''

''Um, it's not amazing. I just saw it and thought of you.'' he said. Julian grabbed his backpack from the floor and opened it up, he searched inside for a moment until he found what he was looking for.

Brooke stuck out her hand and opened her palm.

Julian placed it on her palm. It was a star, a small plastic gold star.

Brooke looked at him in confusion, so he decided to explain.

''Okay, I know it's not much, and pretty tacky. But I think you're a star, and if you would let me, I would love for you to be _my_ star.'' he said softly. ''I'm crazy about you, Brooke Davis. And this is kind of like my personal promise ring. This is my promise. I promise to always be here for you, when ever you need me. I promise to make you feel proud when you walk down the hall and say, _That dude's my boyfriend. _I promise to come over, when ever you want me too, if you feel sad I'll be there, and if you're happy, I want to be by your side to see your smile. I promise you Brooke, so will you be my girlfriend?''

Brooke looked at him with tears in her eyes, and nodded furiously. ''Yes, yes. I want to so much.'' she breathed quickly. Right now she feels like she's having a heart attack, because it's just quickened it's pace with every word that came out of his mouth.

Julian crashed his lips to hers, as soon as those words left her lips.

When they broke away for breath they just smiled at eachother.

''Nice kiss,'' Brooke whispered breathlessly. ''boyfriend.'' she added cheekily on the end. She already knew that she would get tired of saying that, not anytime soon. Julian Baker, her boyfriend. Perfect.

''Anytime, girlfriend.''

''I'm holding you to that.''

* * *

**AN: **I update early! I was just in the mood... mainly because I didn't get many reviews last chapter. Even though I know it was crap. Hopefully you thought this one was better, so please review for early updates? I'm actually planning on updating both of my stories more often, because I'll be having more time. Also, sorry for not replying to everyone who reviewed. So thanks guys!

Hope you liked it, I know it was short but I just thought it was a good time to end. I had been planning to do the 'gym' thing when Naley get together (which is soon), but I just really wanted to write it. It was inspired by the Thanksgiving episode, but basketball/highschool style.

And yes. I got the Julian 'boyfriend' speech from Sam.. is it Evans? From Glee. I'm not even a Sam/Quinn fan, I just loved that.

Please review, they make me smile:-) - - see. So can you make me smile?


	15. The One with Unagi

Brooke ran down the hallway, chasing after Julian to catch up with him. She _hates_ doing that, but she really needs to talk to him. She just wished that he didn't listen to his ipod on his way to class, it was extremely irritating when he couldn't hear her when she shouted him. It also made her look like an idiot as she was shouting someone who couldn't hear her, it caused everyone to stare.

She grabbed his arm, turning him around.

Julian pulled his earphones from his ears and smiled at his girlfriend. _His_ girlfriend, he couldn't help but widen his smile when that thought crossed his mind. Sure, they only started officially dating yesterday, but he just knows that he wont get tired of the thought of Brooke Davis being his.

He noticed the excited look on his _girlfriend's_ face. ''What's going on?''

''Rachel and Mouth!'' she exclaimed.

''Routh?'' he asked in confusion. ''What about them?''

''They already have a name?'' she asked with a sigh. ''Damn.'' _she_ was the one who was supposed to make the name. Naley, Jeyton, Brulian. She made those, she was even starting to plan some Leyton in her mind, considering how cute they looked when they slept on her couch.

Julian looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to continue. He really couldn't understand _why_ she would get so excited over _Rachel_ and _Mouth, _he just didn't get it. What's exciting about those two?

''Oh! Well I was just walking down the hallway and he was stood by her locker, and they were talking and laughing, it was the cutest thing I've saw all week!''

''All week? You mean _my_ whole 'asking you to be my girlfriend' - in the cheesiest way possible, wasn't the cutest thing you've saw all week?'' he asked teasingly, although he was still curious.

''Well... except that.'' she said sweetly with a wink. ''But I was just wondering why 'Routh' aren't together? Because it's clear they're into eachother, so why aren't they a couple, we should be able to use their pet name infront of them.''

''Wait, you think Rachel likes Mouth?''

Brooke nodded. ''Of course, she smiles at him like I smile at you.''

Julian grinned at the flicker in his chest. ''And like Peyton smiles at Jake?''

Brooke thought about it for a moment. When has she ever saw Peyton smile at Jake like she's falling in love with him? ''Um, no actually.''

''Oh,'' he said. ''well are you planning on making Rachel and Mouth a couple?'' he asked, trying to get away from the Peyton and Jake subject. He knew that Brooke would try and find a way to find out what was wrong with them, which would just cause drama that didn't need to happen.

Brooke beamed. ''Of course, but I need your help. You get to spend an hour with them after school every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. You can find out how much they like each other, and if they flirt. And you can find out why they're not together in the first place.''

Julian chuckled. ''I can already answer that.''

''Oh?''

''Yeah, well sort of. Mouth is like half in love with Rachel. Rachel likes Mouth, but I'm not sure how much. They flirt, well mainly Rachel flirts with him, he gets nervous. They're not together because Mouth is to scared to admit his feelings, and Rachel doesn't think that Mouth likes her.'' he explained, already bored of the couple. It irritated him when people took so long to get together, even though he was in that situation before last night.

''Okay... this is going to be harder than I thought.'' she said in frustration.

The bell suddenly rang, causing them both to jump.

''Come and sit with us at lunch, we'll talk about it then.'' she said quickly, kissing his cheek and running down the hallway.

Julian would have run to his class too, but then he remembered a certain conversation from a while ago.

_Flashback-_

_'''Course. C'mon, you wanna get some lunch?'' he asked, he was starving, and lunch would be a million times better if Brooke was there._

_''Um, yeah. But I can't sit with you.'' she said, feeling really horrible._

_Julian's face fell. ''Oh, I understand.''_

_''No, no. You don't. We just, you're gonna think I'm really stupid. You probably haven't noticed this but no one ever sits on our table, Jake doesn't even sit with us. It's been that way since we started here, we just didn't want to lose our friendship so we agreed to vote if anyone new wanted to sit with us. We just didn't want to drift apart, so we always sit together. We could see try though, maybe they'll agree.'' she rambled. For the first time she actually hated the rule they made at the beginning of freshman year._

_''Nope, it's okay. I'll wait another time to get completely embarrassed.''_

_Flashback over-_

''Crap.''

* * *

''It's official, I'm no longer single.'' Brooke announced, plopping her food tray on the table and sitting down next to Peyton. She smiled at the happy smiles on her friends faces. That's one of the many things she loves about her best friends, they always are happy for her with everything she does. They're always proud of her, and it means everything.

''Wow, what happened?'' Nathan asked. _At least _one_ of us is getting who they want.._

Brooke got the little gold star from her pocket, the one that she hasn't not had near her since Julian gave it to her, she's determined to carry it everywhere with her, it's special. ''He gave me this.''

''A star?'' Lucas asked, trying to wonder why Julian would give it to her.

Brooke nodded. ''He gave me this and wanted to know if I could be his star, and gave me a list of reasons of what he would do if I was his girlfriend, then I said yes.''

Haley squealed. ''Oh my goodness! That is the cutest thing _ever_.'' she gushed. If only Nathan would do that for her..

Nathan rolled his eyes. It wasn't _that_ cute, jeesh, he knew that he would do better if he had the chance.

''Now, Hales. I'm with Julian, and I really want to, like, thank the gods or whatever. Peyton is with Jake, so now I've made it my mission to make you find happiness. I'll work on the boys later, but now it's your turn.'' Brooke said with a smile.

Nathan's blood boiled. ''Brooke, you don't have to do that, if Haley doesn't want to be with some one then she doesn't have to be.'' he tried to reason, knowing he sounded totally lame.

Lucas laughed, his brother was such an idiot.

Haley smiled. It actually felt like Nathan didn't want her to be with anyone, maybe it was just her imagining things, or maybe it was just Nathan being over protective like he usually was, but she couldn't help but hope. And she also couldn't stop the pull of her stomach at his words.

Brooke noticed that Julian had just walked out of the dining hall and into the quad, where the outdoor lunch tables are.

So she stood up. ''Julian! Over here!'' she shouted, causing a few people to turn to her in shock. Was Brooke Davis really going to let someone new sit it their table?

''Brooke, what the hell are you doing?'' Nathan demanded. Ever since freshman year no one has sat on their table except those five best friends, not even Jake. They're supposed to vote, and if _everyone_ says yes, then someone new can sit there. Just because Julian is Brooke's boyfriend, that doesn't mean he can sit here. That isn't fair.

Brooke gave Nathan her puppy dog eyes. ''Please, Nathan. Let him sit here, _please._ I'm crazy about him, and I promise to say yes if ever you get a serious girlfriend.''

_Ouch._ Haley thought, and so did Nathan. They both knew that the only person they wanted to be with was eachother, and it could never happen.

Julian walked over and smiled nervously. What if they said now? It felt like he was in court and was about to be sent to prison. Yeah, it was _that_ scary.

Nathan sighed. ''Fine, Julian, you can sit with us.''

Julian grinned. ''Thanks Nate.''

''Don't call me Nate.'' he said. Only his best friends called him Nate, he wasn't going to let a new guy call him his nickname. Julian has officially pissed him off. They made that rule so they wouldn't let anyone join their friendship group, and so they wouldn't drift appart. Nathan only has two fears in life:

1) To never become like Dan Scott.

2) To never let his friends be taken away from him.

And to Nathan it felt like if some one new sat with them, then that would mean he would have to share his best friends, and that's something he doesn't want to do. Because they are the most important people in his life.

''Okay..'' Julian said awkwardly, sitting down in between Brooke and Peyton.

Brooke kissed Julian on the cheek. ''Just ignore him,'' she murmered. ''he doesn't want to lose us, that's all.''

Julian nodded. ''So what's the plan for Routh?'' he asked her, changing the subject for the second time today.

''Okay, so I was thinking that because it's Wednesday, you can find out some more information after school. And then we'll go from there.''

''How about you come with me? You don't have to do any math, I promise. I probably wont be able to get any good information anyways, and you can talk to both of them. You and Rachel and friends, right?''

Brooke shrugged. ''Sort of, we've talked a few times.''

''Well she likes you, she told me.''

''Really?'' she asked, a smile forming. Her plan had been to get out of her little bubble and make more friends, it looks like it's working. And she's really excited, she wants more people to like her, then maybe she'll like herself a little more. And not think of herself as a complete bitch.

'''Course.''

* * *

''What is the largest possible product for 2 odd integers whose sum is equal to 32?'' Mouth asked Grubbs after school at their mathlete practice.

''255.'' Grubbs answered effortlessly. ''Dude, you need some better questions.''

Mouth rolled his eyes. ''One day you're going to get a question wrong, I know it.''

Grubbs rolled his eyes too. ''Whatever.''

The door opened and Julian walked in, holding hands with Brooke Davis. ''Hey guys,'' he greeted the other mathletes who had arrived before him. ''Brooke's going to stay here today, she can help us out.''

Brooke smiled nervously. ''I'll keep quiet, I promise.'' she said, after noticing the annoyed look on Michael Grubbs' face.

''Hey Brooke.'' Chase and Rachel both said at the same time, and laughed.

''Hey guys. Chase, you still dating Mia?'' she asked, remembering when she saw them together at TRIC.

Chase looked surprised that she had remembered, he didn't expect Brooke Davis to _care_ about his personal life. Maybe she is changing, and it's all thanks to Julian. So he nodded. ''Yeah, we're both really happy.''

Brooke was surprised in herself, she was actually _happy_ that they were happy. Last year, she wouldn't have cared. Maybe it's because she's finally happy, so she wants that to happen for other people. And it's all thanks to Julian.

''Hey Rach.'' Brooke greeted with a smile and went to sit down next to her. ''How's it going?''

Rachel glanced at Mouth. ''It's getting _better._'' It was true, her and Mouth have been getting closer and closer over these past few weeks. Which is somethings she's wanted for as long as she's known, and she really hopes that he feels the same way about her.

Brooke grinned. ''Awesome.''

* * *

Nathan and Haley are at her house, watching a _Friends_ re-run. They are currently sat on her couch, Haley's legs lay on Nathan's lap, while Nathan is just leaning against the armrest. He's seen this episode at least fives times, he could say the lines along with the characters. Which wasn't very entertaining.

''Who's your favorite character?'' Haley asked randomly, when the advertisements started.

''Joey.'' Nathan said immediatly with a grin. _Joey is _so_ cool._

Haley raised a brow. ''Why? Because he gets women to sleep with him with one line and lives off his best friend?''

Nathan shook his head. ''Joey... has it easy, because he's stupid. But I like to see the moments when Joey has a problem, I guess I liked when he loved Rachel and could never have her, I liked that side to him. Because it shown people that he was more than just a man-whore, and that he was capable of feelings.'' he explained.

Nathan had always felt like Joey Tribbiani. He has an easy life. Girls love him. And he has an amazing talent. Just like Joey, Nathan has had to deal with being in love with his best friend, who doesn't love him back.

Haley smiled. ''That's sweet.'' she said. _That_ was actually one of her favorite storylines from the sitcom, when Joey loved Rachel and she just saw him as her best friend.

''How 'bout you?''

''Monica..''

This time it was Nathan's turn to raise a brow. ''Really? I thought girls like Rachel the most?''

Haley shook her head. ''Monica is so determined, she knows what she wants, and after everything, she got it. She found her dream job after doing some sucky ones for a while. She adopted twin babies, when she found out she couldn't have children. And she left a guy that she loved, because he didn't want what she did. But then she got something better, she got Chandler, I guess that's my favorite part. They didn't know how much they loved eachother until London, it's really sweet.''

''Is that what you want?'' Nathan asked her softly. Would she really want to fall in love with her best friend?

''Maybe..'' she trailed off, thinking about it for a moment. ''I guess I've always wanted to be a singer, and I would love for that to happen for me one day. I would love to have children, no matter what. And it would be pretty amazing to fall in love with someone who you've knew for as long as you remember.'' _Just like I fell in love with you._ She wanted to say, but of course she didn't.

''It _is_ pretty amazing.'' he blurted out, not really realising it until he saw the confused look on her face and when he replayed his words in his mind.

''What do you mean?'' she asked. _Peyton? Brooke? Oh no. Me? No, Haley. Don't even go there._

''Nothing.''

''Yes you do,'' she insisted, sitting up. Even if it probably was one of her two other best friends who he was talking about, she _had_ to know. Because if it was, even though it would hurt her more than anything, she would be able to get over him. ''Nathan, who are you talking about?''

This was it, this was _his_ moment. ''You.''

Who knew _The One with Unagi_ would cause so much drama?

* * *

''Didn't she say that she was going to keep quiet?'' Grubbs grumbled. He, Chase and Julian are all sat at one of the tables, while Brooke is talking to _Routh _on a seperate one.

Chase chuckled. ''Dude, it's one practice. We have no competitions until next month, and we're all ready. Brooke's fun.''

''Bear Creek are a great school, they could still beat us. We can't win if we let our _girlfriends_ come and distract us from our practice.''

''Well, you don't have a girlfriend, so we don't have to worry about you then, do we?'' Julian said, causing Chase to laugh. Julian was sick of Michael being rude and moaning about Brooke. She had apologised for what she did, so why hasn't Grubbs dropped it?

Michael glared at Julian. ''Whatever, just make sure Mouth and Rachel work, okay?''

* * *

Brooke grinned at Mouth and Rachel. They were just _to _cute. Why hasn't she ever noticed this before? Why haven't _they_ ever realised that they are both into each other before? Why had Julian never mentioned this before?

''So, are you guys dating anyone?''

They both shook their heads immediately, not wanting the other to think that they were with anyone, not for a second.

''Do you guys like anyone?'' she tried again, hoping to get something out of one of them. _Maybe _Routh_ is going to be more difficult than I thought?_

Rachel shrugged then snorted. ''Like I would tell _you._''

Brooke winked at her... friend? ''You can trust me Rach-ho, I won't tell.''

''_Rach-ho?_'' Rachel asked with a raised eye-brow.

Mouth leaned over to the girl he has the biggest crush on. ''That means you're special, I overheard her telling Julian.'' he whispered with a smile.

Rachel nodded, still kind of freaked out by Brooke Davis and he crazy nicknames. ''You're such a bitch.'' she said in disbelief, shaking her head at the girl who practically just called her a hoe.

Brooke giggled. ''I try.'' she said. ''How about we go out tonight? Us three and Julian.''

''I'll come.'' Mouth said immediately, hoping Rachel would too. They rarely spent time with eachother outside of school, so this would be a great opportunity for them to get closer. Maybe Mouth could make a move?

Rachel nodded. ''Fine, as long as you keep the nickname. I think I like it.''

Brooke laughed. ''Rach-ho, it was never going away.''

* * *

''What did you just say?'' Haley asked, standing up in disbelief. What did he mean, _you_? He knew what it was like to fall in love with his best friend... who was her. Was he messing with her? Or was he mind playing tricks on her?

Nathan stood up too. ''I said, it's you.'' he said. He suddenly felt confident again, like the night he kissed her. He was full of adrenaline, the nerves were hardly there. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest, because some how he knew that this was the moment, the moment he had to tell her how he felt, no matter what she said afterwards. It's been ten years, he can't carry this around with him anymore.

''What are you talking about?'' she asked. She was still trying to understand what he was saying to her, because he can't possibly be in love with her, _right?_

''I'm in love with you, Hales.'' he breathed, feeling like a ton had been lifted from his shoulders. Even though she will probably crush his heart right now, at least this huge secret would be gone.

_Wrong._

Haley took a step back and shook her head. ''Stop being stupid, Nathan. This isn't funny.''

''Haley, I'm serious.'' he said in frustration, some more of the fear starting to creep up. He was right, she didn't have feelings for him. He was wrong, she didn't feel anything in that kiss. It was just so messed up.

Haley turned around, and started to walk away. She didn't even care that this was her house, she just had to get away from him right now. If he was just trying to purposely hurt her, then she didn't even want to look him right now.

Nathan grabbed her arm, turning her back around so she was facing her. ''No, Hales. You're not going to run away, we're going to talk about this, right now.''

Haley just nodded weakly, not knowing what to say. He had this look in his eyes... like he was desperate. It made her want to listen, it made me want to consider the fact that he could possibly be telling the truth.

Nathan took both of her hands in his. ''It's true, okay. I can't do this anymore, Haley. I just _can't._ You need to know the truth, you need to know that you mean more to me than anyone and anything else in the world.''

Different emotions swirled around her body, she could speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't respond in anyway. She was just frozen, un able to say _I love you too._

Nathan could see she was shocked, so he decided to speak more before she could interupt her with the rambles that he loves. ''The moment I first saw you, when we were on the playground. You had these worn out dungarees, with a tatty red t-shirt underneath, and your hair was in little plaits. And I remember that I had _never_ seen anything more beautiful.

''Ever since that day, I have been completely crazy about you. When I was twelve, I realised that I was in love with you. It was the day I came to your house after I fight with my Dad. He had said that I would never make anything of myself, so I ran. I ran to your house, even though I could have ran to Peyton's next door, I ran to your house. And you didn't laugh at me when I started to cry, instead you gave me a cookie, because your Mom wasn't home to make us some Mac 'n' Cheese. But that wasn't the reason, the reason was because you said-''

''I believe in you.'' she whispered, remembering the day with a smile on her face. Is he really telling the truth?

Nathan nodded with a smile, at least the shock is wearing off.

''That was the day I started to have a crush on you... I realised that you weren't like most guys, and that you were different, not like you acted infront of other people.'' she told him. ''But as you remember, you lost your virginity, and became a whore. So that faded.'' she added bitterly, anger rising, remembering the hurt he caused her all those years ago. ''If you _love _me, then why did you do that?''

''Because you don't love me, Hales!'' he exclaimed. ''I was trying to move on, but it didn't work, it just made me feel better. I always thought that maybe one of those girls would make me feel the way you make me feel. But it _never _happened. And then I overheard you with Luke, and it gave me so much hope, so I changed back. I changed back to that twelve year old, at least, I hope I did.''

''You did. You changed, and it worked, the stupid crush came back.''

Nathan's face lit up, trying to block out the word _stupid_. ''Really?''

''Yeah, but then you kissed me. And I couldn't pretend it didn't happen, I just couldn't. _That's_ why our friendship is falling apart, and now you drop this _bombshell_ on me.'' she ranted, flying her arms around in the air in frustration as the tears filled in her eyes.

''And why did that ruin everything? If it was only a crush then _why_ is it ruining our friendship?'' Nathan prodded. The adrenaline was rushing through his veins, because that hope was appearing, the hope that she felt the same amount of passion in that kiss than he did.

Haley was now _furious_, why is he saying all of these things? Why now? Why did he have to sleep with all those girls if he loved her? That isn't fair, he shouldn't be able to have his fun and come back to her because now he wants something serious. But she can't help but think believe Nathan's telling the truth, that _everything_ that he is saying is true.

''Because I love you! Okay? Is that really what you wanted to hear?'' she screamed, tears now spilling over. She ran her hands through her hair, trying to control her shaking hands. She was so angry right now, and it was _so_ hard not to kiss him. Because he loves her, just as much as she loves him.

Nathan took a step towards her, and smiled the biggest smile she's ever seen appear. ''Yeah,'' he whispered.

And then he kissed her.

And _that_ was the best kiss that they have ever experienced, beating the last one by far. Because they love eachother, and they both know it. They both love eachother with all of their hearts, it's just something that they can't deny any longer.

* * *

''Jake? Where are you? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago.'' Peyton said to her boyfriend over the phone. He was going to take her out tonight, they were going to go to dinner, and watch a movie afterwards. But he hadn't shown up, again.

''_I'm sorry, baby. Jenny's sick._''

''Then she should be at the hospital, because you said that last week, and I saw her yesterday and she was fine. So something could be seriously wrong, and you should have called me!'' she shouted in anger. Why is he lying to her?

Jake sighed. ''_I'm sorry. I just can't make it tonight._''

''And you're telling me this _now_?'' she asked in disbelief. ''Jake, what are you hiding? You're acting strange all of the time, you're cancelling. You have to tell me what it is, because I can't do this anymore.''

Peyton then heard a knock on the other side of the line.

''_Peyt, I've gotta go. Sorry._'' and then he hung up the phone.

* * *

''Is Mouth here yet?'' Brooke asked her boyfriend. They're sat across the road from Karen's cafe in Julian's car, spying on Rachel as she stood at the doors waiting anxiously for Mouth to arrive.

Brooke had texted her earlier, saying that she and Julian couldn't make it. So then Mouth and Rachel could finally go on a date, and maybe admit their feelings. But she just _had_ to see what happened, so now her and Julian are spying on her from across the road. Like true spies, they even bought some doughnuts.

''Here he comes.'' Julian said, seeing Mouth walk down the sidewalk with a huge smile on his face.

They watched as Mouth greeted Rachel with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They smiled when Mouth opened the door for her and they walked inside, Mouth placing his hand softly on the bottom of Rachel's back.

''Oh my god! We're matchmakers!'' Brooke squealed, clapping her hands together in satisfaction.

Julian rolled his eyes, failing to wipe the smile from his face. ''And we're officially the cheesiest couple on the planet.''

''How about a cheesy high-five to seal the deal?'' Brooke asked, lifting her hand up.

Julian smacked it eagerly, he can never resist a high-five. That was the funniest one Brooke had ever seen, and couldn't help but laugh at her strange, but amazing boyfriend.

''Today has been nice.'' she commented, after her laughs calmed down, and rested her head on his shoulder.

''Today has been awesome.'' he corrected. ''We made a couple, pissed Grubbs off, and I'm officially allowed to sit on your lunch table.''

Brooke giggled. ''I don't think I'd be able to handle anymore surprises from Nathan, I still can't believe he let you sit there. Jake is one of his closest friends, and he doesn't even let him sit on our table.''

Julian smiled. ''Maybe I'm special.'' he joked.

''You are.'' she agreed in all seriousness.

''You're special too, Brooke Davis. Don't ever change.'' he told her, kissing her hair softly.

That command gave her _tingles. _''I wont, but neither can you.''

''I wont.''

* * *

**AN: **Wow, this chapter took me _so _long to write. Please review! I also forgot to say thanks last chapter to haleydavisbaker for me 100th review! Thank you so much, and thanks to everyone else who helped me get there.

Okay, so the Brulian was fluffy, and the idea was given to me by kaya17tj, who rocks. But it was something I could imagine them doing, and I thought it was cute.

Naley fans. Yep, that was it. They're together, well sort of. Thank you all for being so patient. Oh, and I was watching _Friends_ at the time, so the idea came to me. And whoever doesn't watch it _The One with Unagi _is an episode, my favorite episode to be exact.

Jake/Peyton/Lucas people. Wonder what Jake is up to... What do you think?


	16. Cookie Craving

A scream.

Well, a squeal.

That was what the students at Tree Hill High heard suddenly from the car park, as they made their way into the building. The students were curious as to what the fuss was about, but they couldn't be late. Obviously, the people in the car park don't care about that right now.

''You guys are together!'' Brooke exclaimed, squealing again. This caused her best friends and boyfriend to cover their ears. Why was Brooke Davis so _squeally_?

''You're in love!'' Peyton stated, grinning like an idiot. Even though her love life sucks at the moment, at least her two best friends have found the happiness she's always wanted with eachother. She's not spoke to Jake since last night, when he hung up on her. And she doesn't plan to either, not until he explains what is going on.

''Finally!'' Lucas breathed, pulling his brother and future sister-in-law into a group hug. Of course, they're not getting married anytime soon. But Lucas knows that it's going to happen one day, and that day is going to be _awesome_.

Brooke and Peyton joined in the hug, while Julian stood awkwardly at the side. He wasn't really part of the _amazing ten year friendship_, and didn't want to ruin their moment.

Lucas, Brooke and Peyton let go of their best friends, who's fingers were still intertwined.

''So, what happened? Spill.'' Brooke demanded, her dimpled smile not faltering, not for a second.

''Brooke, we have to get to homeroom.'' Haley insisted, already taking a step toward the building, still not letting go off Nathan's - her now boyfriends - hand.

''So? This is more important!'' Lucas said. He needed to know what happened _now_, he's been waiting for this day for years. He's not just going to walk away now without knowing all of the details.

''So, what happened?'' Peyton repeated Brooke's words from earlier, crossing her arms across her chest.

Nathan and Haley glanced at eachother, and smiled. Haley nodded at him to tell them, she just _knew_ he was dying to.

''Well...''

_Flashback-_

_They both broke away from eachother breathlessly, still shocked with what has just happened in the past ten minutes. The _Friends_ episode had now finished, and another show was playing on the television, not that any of them cared._

_Nathan leaned his forehead against hers. ''I mean it Hales, I love you. I'm in love with you.'' he whispered, kissing her again softly. He's waited ten years for this, and he's going to take advantage. Because she loves him, she actually loves him!_

_''I'm in love with you too.'' Haley whispered back. She brought her hand up and placed it softly over his heart. ''It's beating really, really fast.'' she observed, un able to wipe the smile from her face._

_''Well that's what happens when I'm around you.''_

_''Where does this leave us?'' she asked him. She was trying to let herself not be effected by his words, but of course they did, it's Nathan._

_Nathan thought about it for a moment. He doesn't want to scare her away, but he also can't lose her. So he decided to just speak the truth._

_''When I imagined this moment in my mind... I asked you to be my girlfriend.'' he admitted, still not moving his forehead for hers._

_Haley smiled coyly. At least it wasn't just her who had dreamed of this moment right now, when they admitted their feelings. ''Really?''_

_Nathan sighed playfully. ''You're really going to make me ask, aren't you?'' he asked her, receiving an eager nod in response. ''I don't think I have anymore romantic speeches left in me today.''_

_''It's been ten years, Nathan. Find some.'' she demanded, with a smile on her face so he would know that she was teasing._

_Nathan took a small step back and took Haley's hands in his, intertwining their fingers loosely. ''Haley James. I love you more than anything else on the planet. More than basketball. More than _Friends_. And more than Joey Tribbiani. I know that we are meant to be together, we always have been, and we always will be.''_

_Haley felt tears for in her eyes. Happy tears. She just felt so _happy_ right now, she felt so dizzy with emotion, she felt like she was going to faint. But she really didn't want to; she wanted to listen to more of his gorgeous words._

_''Always and Forever.'' she said, barely above a whisper._

_''Exactly. So why can't forever start today?''_

_Haley nodded eagerly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her and kissed him. That kiss only meaning one thing:_

_Yes._

_Flashback over-_

A Scream.

Well, a squeal.

That was all Brooke Davis' best friend and boyfriend could hear when Nathan finished his story. Causing them to wince and cover their ears, _again_. Can't she give it a rest?

''This is _so_ perfect. We have Naley, Brulian and Jeyton! This is so cute. We're like, super couples. We should, like, triple date, with Routh. Oh my god, I wonder how their date went.'' she rambled, causing her friends to shudder at the words _triple date._

Except Lucas, who couldn't help but wonder _what about me?_

_

* * *

_

''Rach-ho!'' Brooke called, chasing her down the hallway. Why does it seem like she's _always _doing that? ''Rachel! Rach!'' she continued to shout. As she got nearer, she realised that her new friend had earphones in. So she grabbed her arm, turning her around. ''Gosh, what is it with mathletes and ipods?''

Rachel smiled at the head cheerleader. ''Hey bitch. What's up?''

''How did it go with you and Mouth last night?'' she asked, winking suggestively.

''It was... good.'' Rachel said teasingly. She knew what Brooke had done, she had saw Julian's car from across the road, she had also saw the two figures making out inside. So it was obvious that it was a plan to set them up. Even though she wasn't showing it, she was extremely grateful.

Brooke huffed and stomped her foot. ''Rach-ho! Tell me.''

Rachel raised an eyebrow. ''Did you seriously just stomp your foot?''

Brooke rolled her eyes. ''Stop avoiding the subject. Tell me what happened!'' she demanded.

''Why don't you just spy on us? That way you'll find out.'' she teased, giggling slightly and walking in the opposite direction. Rachel turned around, and started to walk backwards. ''By the way. You're not finding out from me.''

Brooke just had to laugh, and rolled her eyes playfully. ''I'll find out, Rach-ho. You know I will.''

''Whatever.''

* * *

''What the hell is the world coming to?''

Peyton heard those words as she walked into the girls bathroom, she decided to listen to what the girl was talking about, so she just stayed still, so the girl wouldn't know that she was eavesdropping.

''I know, Alex. It's crazy.'' another voice agreed.

Alex, again. Peyton decided to keep listening; she wanted to know what this girl is up to. Maybe it's nothing, but Peyton can't help but wonder if Alex is about to cause some drama involving her best friends. So this makes in her business.

''Nathan Scott has a fricking girlfriend. He's dating Haley! This is so insane.'' Alex ranted. Peyton could imagine her running her hands through her hair in frustrating. She didn't see how it was a bid deal, it's not like Nathan would ever have considered hooking up with Alex in the first place.

''I know, it's like, they're in love or something. _Please._'' the other girl scoffed.

''And now Julian is dating Brooke.'' Alex continued. ''It's like anyone can join their little group.''

''Well, why don't you sleep with Lucas? Or date him?'' the other girl suggested. ''That way you can be more popular. Ever since you've been kicked off the squad, no one really cares about you anymore.''

Alex sighed. ''_I know,_ it's so irritating.'' she said. ''But I tried, he's not interested.''

Peyton just had to smile at that, but she had no idea _why._ Like his brother, Lucas wouldn't ever be interested in hooking up with Alex. Peyton knew that, maybe she just liked hearing those words out loud. _He's not interested, _Peyton liked the sound of that. But why?

''...I thought maybe Nathan would be, because he always is. But now that's out of the window.'' Alex continued. ''I don't think Julian and Brooke are in love, _yet._ I might still have a chance.''

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the beginning of lunch.

Which meant Peyton's second eavesdropping session featuring Alex Dupre was over. But now that Peyton knows what Alex is up to, it definitely won't be the last one. That's for sure.

* * *

''_Everyone_ is talking about you guys.'' Julian stated, sitting down at his new lunch table. ''People have even been asking _me_ if you guys are together. And why, and when, and how...''

Lucas rolled his eyes. ''I know, they've been asking me too.'' he said, then let out a snort. ''A freshman walked over to me in the hallway and said _is it true? Has Nathan Scott got a girlfriend?_ and I nodded. So she ran away! It was like I had just told her that Father Christmas wasn't real. It was hilarious.'' he told them, still laughing from the memory.

Nathan chuckled. ''It's ridiculous.''

Haley stayed quiet, and continued to pick at her food, hoping that Brooke and Peyton would arrive soon so the subject would change. She didn't want to talk about what everyone was saying; it just made her want to cry, _again_.

''You okay, Hales?'' Lucas asked her, noticing how her face didn't light up when her new relationship was mentioned.

Haley shrugged and smiled weakly. ''I'm fine, just tired.'' she lied, continuing her task of staring at her pasta.

Nathan turned to his girlfriend. It was strange how yesterday they were best friends, and now in a relationship. It was strange, but amazing. ''What is it, Hales?''

He just received another shrug in response.

''Haley.'' Nathan prodded, desperate for an answer. He only called her _Haley_ when he was serious, he's extremely serious. He wants to know who's upset _his_ girl.

''People have been saying things, that's all.'' she said softly, shrugging again.

''Like what?'' Lucas asked. Haley is still his best friend, if someone has done something to upset her, then he'll be involved in the ass kicking.

''Is it people saying that you guys are going to break up soon? Don't worries, we all know that you guys are meant to be.'' Julian said, hoping to cheer his friend up.

Nathan glared at him. _He_ didn't know that people had said that.

Haley shook her head. ''I know, but it's not that. I'm just being silly, never mind.''

''No you're not, what did they say?''

''Alex said that you're only with me because you feel sorry for me, with what happened with Chris, and that you would never willingly date someone as ugly as me. Because you're Nathan Scott, and you wouldn't be with me without a reason.'' she said, barely above a whisper. Her throat suddenly became dry and the tears began to form in her eyes. _Not again._

Haley heard a gasp behind her, and turned to find Brooke and Peyton were stood there, fuming with anger.

''She said what?'' Brooke exclaimed. ''Where is the fugly slut? I'm going to kick her _fat_ ass.'' she almost shouted. Right now she is definitely angry, how dare that bitch called her best friend _ugly_ after everything she has done.

Peyton normally would have agreed. But Alex is up to something, she doesn't want to mention it in case Brooke makes in worse. And if she and Brooke provoke her even more, then Alex could continue with her plan. Sure, she doesn't know this plan, but she knows that it's involving her best friends, and she can't just ignore it.

Haley wiped her eyes, and sighed. ''Brooke, don't say _anything_, you'll just make it worse.''

''Tutor Girl, I can't let her get away with that.''

''It's okay, I'm fine.'' Haley lied, smiling weakly.

''No you're not.'' Nathan objected. ''You know it's not true, right? You know that I'm with you because I love you, that's the reason. And you're the sexiest girl I know, Brooke's right, she's a slut with a fat ass. She's got nothing on you.''

''Exactly,'' Peyton chipped in. ''so we can just leave it now, okay?''

Haley smiled a real smile this time. ''Peyton's right. Just leave it. Brooke, sit down.'' she said, leaning into Nathan's shoulder.

Brooke nodded, and sat down in between Haley and Julian. ''You're to nice.'' she told her, quickly kissing her boyfriend and turning back to her best friend.

''But we love you.'' Peyton added, sitting in between Lucas and Nathan. ''Anything Alex says, just ignore it. She's just jealous of you, like the rest of the female population of Tree Hill High. Except me and Brooke, of course.''

''I didn't know Ms. Harris had a thing for me.'' Nathan joked, effectively making Haley laugh.

''In your dreams.'' Haley said, hitting him lightly on the arm.

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. ''You're the only girl in my dreams, baby.''

''You guys are so _cute_,'' Brooke gushed, clapping her hands together excitedly. She turned to her boyfriend and glared. ''why do you never say things like that to me?''

Julian looked at his crazy girlfriend in surprise. ''Why do you keep forgetting about my _will you be my girlfriend_ speech?'' he asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows in annoyance. Yesterday she said that Mouth and Rachel were the cutest thing she had saw all week, and now she's accusing him of not being _cute._

''Oh yeah,'' she remembered, with a dreamy smile on her face and she replayed his words from three days ago in her mind. ''that was sweet.'' she said, then punched him in the arm.

''Ow!'' Julian exclaimed in pain. ''what was that for?''

''You stole it!''

''I stole what?'' he asked, rubbing his arm in pain, glaring at her. Brooke was sometimes so hot and cold, it was hard to keep up.

''Your speech. I was watching a glee re-run last night, and Sam's speech was so similar to yours. You didn't make it up.''

Nathan, Lucas and Peyton laughed.

''Dude, _Glee_? Seriously?'' Nathan asked him with a snort. Brooke had told him about the _Grease 2_ thing, but _Glee_ too? That was just hilarious.

''Hey, it was one time.'' Julian said, lifting his arms up in defence.

''Nathan, don't act like you've never seen it before.'' Haley said playfully. One time when Nathan was at her house, it was the day the show was premiered, and she had made him watch it with her, because he didn't want to go home yet, and she didn't want to watch it alone.

''Hey, it was one time.'' Nathan repeated Julian's words from a couple of seconds ago. ''And I was _forced._''

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Whatever.''

''We're going off topic here.'' Brooke announced. ''Julian, you copied his speech!''

''I edited it.'' Julian corrected, rolling his eyes. He didn't see what the big deal was, he thought it was _more_ romantic that he copied it; it was like a metaphor, like he was implying that they were as epic as a cheesy TV couple.

''I think it made it sweeter, I mean, he said something adorable that millions of girls wished that guys would say to them.'' Haley reasoned, unknowing repeating Julian's thoughts. ''Right, Peyton?''

Peyton snorted. ''Do I really look like the type of person who would watch _Glee_?'' she asked, raising an eyebrow.

''Exactly.'' Julian said, ignoring Peyton's comment. ''So, are we cool?'' he asked his girlfriend, who he could see was trying to fight the smile on her face as she considered Haley's words.

''Did you really mean it, all of it?''

''Of course.'' he said sincerely, taking hold of her hand and kissing it softly.

Brooke grinned as her heart _fluttered_. ''Then we're cool.''

* * *

Nathan spotted Alex Dupre at her locker, pulling her books out for her next lesson. That surprised him, he wasn't even sure if she could red. He walked over to it, and slammed the locker door shut, causing her to jump. _Good_ he thought. It would have even made him smile, but he's too angry to smile.

Alex smiled coquettishly. ''Hey Nathan. What's up?''

''Stay away from my girlfriend. Don't talk to her, don't even talk _about_ her. If you do, I'll find out. I want _her_, no one else. So grow up.''

Alex was taken back; she didn't think that Haley would say anything. She didn't even say it to Haley's face; she just said it loud so Haley would overhear her. And she wasn't expecting her to say anything to her friends; she thought that Haley would even care. But she obviously doesn't know how insecure Haley feels around Nathan.

''Well, I didn't think Nathan would hurt a girl.'' she smirked, leaning against the locker.

''I'm not going to touch you, but that doesn't mean Brooke or Peyton wont.'' he responded. ''They've hurt you before; Haley had to convince them not to again. So stay away from her.''

* * *

''Cookie craving. Cookie craving.'' Brooke mumbled, running down the stairs, two steps at a time. She had been sitting in her room when she suddenly really wanted some cookies. Peyton had came up with the name _cookie craving_ for when they wanted some, so they and Haley say it all the time.

Brooke ran in her kitchen, opening the cookie jar and realising that they were all gone. _Damn you, Luke._

She glanced to her body, remembering that she was in her pyjamas. She was wearing no make-up, and her hair was still damp from her shower. She could go to the store like _this_. And then something popped into her mind.

_I promise to come over, when ever you want me too._

Brooke flipped open her phone, and pressed the number seven on her speed dial.

''Julian? Can you come over, like you promised?'' she asked him, the second she stopped hearing _ring ring._

''_When did I promise this?_'' he asked in a confused tone.

''On Tuesday. Or was this just another thing you copied from _Glee_?''

Julian chuckled. ''_Oh yeah, well I can't remember, but I meant it. Um, what do you want to do when I come over?_''

''I want to make cookies.'' she told him. ''So can you pick up some sugar on the way, I've not got any.''

''_You don't have any sugar? Babe, you don't need me to go to the store for that. You've got me right here._'' he joked.

Brooke giggled at his lame joke. ''Yeah, but I don't really want to eat my boyfriend. I have a cookie craving, so hurry.'' she demanded playfully. ''I'll see you later.''

''_I'll be twenty minutes, bye._''

Brooke grabbed all of the ingredients and placed them on the counter. She just couldn't help but smile successfully as a thought entered her mind.

_Cookies + Julian= Perfection._

_

* * *

_

_Knock Knock_

Peyton sighed and walked down the stairs to answer the door. Today sucked. Jake wasn't in school, Alex is planning something bad and Haley cried. The only amazing thing that happened was Naley, it still didn't cheer her up though.

She opened the door and gasped. ''Jake, what are you doing here?''

Jake fiddled with his hands nervously. Normally he would smile at the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend, but right now he can't, because this is probably the hardest thing he's ever had to do. ''I came to say goodbye.''

''Goodbye?'' she asked, tears already forming in her eyes as she felt like her heart was crumbling into millions of little pieces.

''I know I've been distant lately, and there has been a reason for that. Nikki's been around, Jenny's mom. She's been trying to get into the house, and she's been bothering my parents. She had a job, and she's raised enough money for a lawyer. He's going to take Jenny away, Peyt. I can't let her do that, besides you she's the most important person in my life. I have to go, or they'll take her away.'' Jake explained weakly, his throat dry.

Tears ran down her cheeks. ''Jake, you can't leave!''

''I have to, Peyton. The judge who's going to run the case always gives the mother primary custody. I can't just see Jenny on weekends, she's my daughter!''

''Then let me come with you.'' she begged.

Jake shook his head. ''I can't. I'm not going to ruin your life, I'm not going to take you away from school and your friends, and I know they mean everything to you.'

''_You_ mean everything to me! I love _you_, Jake. Please let me go with you.''

A tear fell from Jake's eye. ''I love you too, Peyt. I'm going to miss you so much, I'm sorry.''

Peyton shook her head. ''No, no. This isn't the end, this isn't goodbye.'' she said stubbornly. Jake is hers, she can't lose him. Just the _thought_ of it made her feel physically sick.

''Of course it's not. We're going to see each other again; I just don't know when that's going to be. Don't be afraid to move on from me, you're going to meet someone and fall in love. You don't need Me.'' he said softly, wiping the tear away quickly.

''But I don't _want_ to move on.''

''You will though, you're to amazing for someone not to fall in love with you.'' he said, smiling weakly.

Normally she would have smiled at the compliment, but she's in so much _pain_. ''Jake, please don't go.''

''I have to, baby. Jenny's in the car, and Nikki will catch up with us soon. I'm so sorry, Peyt.''

Jake pulled her into his arms, and squeezed her tightly, never wanting to let go. But he had to, because his daughter was in danger. So he kissed the love of his life on the forehead lightly, and let her go.

''I love you, Peyton.'' he whispered, and turned around.

Peyton stood their frozen. She thought that her heart was crumbling into millions of little pieces before, but she was wrong.

It is now, and it hurt so much more.

* * *

Brooke mixed the batter in the bowl, as Julian got a tray out of the cupboard where she could put the mix and he could place it in the oven.

''Julian, can you pass me the sugar please?'' she asked sweetly, giving him a quick peck.

Julian grinned his usual grin and handed her the bag.

Brooke gasped as she looked at the bag. ''Julian, you bought salt!'' she exclaimed in frustration. ''Now we can't have cookies.'' she said with a pout, getting a handful of batter and throwing it in his face. She then put her hands over her mouth in shock, she didn't mean to do that... it just kind of happened.

''I can't believe I just did that.'' Brooke mumbled. She looked at her boyfriend's face and saw the lump of cookie batter on his cheek. The sight of that caused her to burst into a fit of giggles.

Julian smirked and wiped the batter from his face. ''You think that's funny, huh?''

Brooke nodded, unable to form any words because she was laughing so hard, she could hardly breathe.

Julian grabbed the bowl with the remaining ingredients in, and placed it over her head. He tipped it upside down and left it on her head, causing all of its contents to go in her hair.

Brooke gasped, but still couldn't stop laughing. She would normally kill anyone who messed up her hair, but this was Julian, so she didn't care. Because she had covered his face with batter, it was _fun_.

He wasn't finished there. So he grabbed her waist and started to tickle her quickly.

''J- Julian! Stop, please!'' she begged, still not being able to control her laughter. It didn't help that her boyfriend was tickling her, and not stopped when she begged him to.

''Say sorry.'' he whispered huskily into her ear.

Brooke threw the bowl from her head, feeling the sticky mess in her hair. But that still didn't stop her giggles. ''Okay. Okay.''

Julian stopped moving his hands, but didn't move them from her waist.

''I'm sorry for putting cookie dough on your face.'' she apologised, still giggling.

Julian grinned _that_ grin, the one that caused her knees to go weak. And pressed his lips to hers hungrily.

Brooke kissed him back with the same amount of force, just wanting to _feel_ him completely. Kissing Julian, that was her new favourite thing. It was just so _addictive; _it was something that she never wanted to give up.

When they broke away breathlessly, Julian looked at her hair that was a complete mess, with cookie dough tangled in it. _That_ was probably going to take at least three showers to get out. ''I'm sorry for messing up you hair.'' he apologised sheepishly.

Brooke felt her hair, and grimaced at the feel of it. ''I'm going to get you back, Baker.''

''Looking forward to it.''

She then realised that she was wrong, instead the equation was:

_Brooke + Julian=Perfection._

* * *

**AN: **Wow, it took me all day to write this. Sorry for the lack of Brulian, I know there wasn't a lot, but I feel like this story's building up.

Thanks to kaya17tj for giving me the idea of the Brulian-ness. I had some writers block and didn't know what to do. So thanks again!

Jeyton/Leyton fans- Well, Jake's gone. I actually wasn't planning to do it yet, but I just felt right. What did you think?

Please review! Previews will be late because I've only just started writing the next chapter, but I promise to send you them if you review:-).


	17. I Miss You

''P. Sawyer? Where are you?'' Brooke asked her best friend over the phone. She, Julian and the other three best friends are stood at the car park waiting for Peyton, but she's not here. Peyton would normally call one of them to let them know she's not coming into school, so they have every reason to be worried.

''_Um, I'm sick. Sorry Brooke._'' Peyton's dry voice responded, with a fake cough attached.

''What do you have?''

''_A cough, a cold, and I was sick this morning._'' Peyton lied, which she's hopeless at. It didn't work when she blurted out that Haley liked Nathan and tried to cover it up. And it's not working now.

Brooke sighed, but then glanced at Jake's usual parking space. It was empty. ''Oh my god! You're with Jake aren't you? This is _so_ great. Call me later P. Sawyer with details.'' she then hung up the phone, not giving Peyton a chance to respond.

''Well? Where is she?'' Lucas asked. _So now Jake's getting her out of school too?_

''At home. She and Jake are having make up sex.'' Brooke told them with a cheeky grin. ''She told me she was sick, but I could tell she was lying.''

Lucas and Nathan groaned. ''Gross, Brooke.'' they both said in unison.

Julian snorted. ''You two just sounded like twins.''

''That's because we are,'' Nathan said with an eye roll. ''I thought _you_ were smart.''

Julian raised his eyebrows in surprise. ''I didn't know you were twins.''

''They're fraternal.'' Haley told him.

''No, we're _un-identical._'' Nathan corrected her with a snort. ''And I thought _you_ were smart.''

''That's what fraternal means, doofus.''

Nathan blushed slightly. ''I knew that,'' he lied, glaring at his brother.

Brooke glanced around the car park, and spotted someone getting out of the car that she didn't recognise. It was a guy, with light brown spiky hair, wearing a simple t-shirt. He had a grin on his face. _What can he be smiling at? It's school._

''Hey, Luke.'' she said, getting Lucas' attention. ''Do you know that guy?'' she asked, pointing to him.

Lucas shrugged nonchalantly. ''No, why?''

''Is there a new guy?'' Julian asked with a smile, which widened when Brooke nodded. ''Yes, that means I'm not the new guy anymore.''

''He's cute.''

Nathan turned to him girlfriend. ''What?'' he asked as jealousy formed in his stomach.

Haley giggled and kissed his cheek. ''You're cuter.''

Nathan wasn't entirely satisfied with that answer, so he decided to let it go. For now.

Someone else then got out of the guys car, it was another boy. He was chubbier than the first guy and wore glasses. He was wearing a red hooded sweatshirt, with a simple pair of jeans. His brown hair needed cutting, because it's waviness almost reached his ears.

''Is that... Jimmy Edwards?'' Haley asked in recognition, she thought he left last year.

''Who?'' Lucas asked in confusion.

Haley continued to stare at him, to check if it was the same guy who she used to tutor. ''Yeah, it's him.''

''Wait,'' Brooke said. ''Isn't that the guy you replaced on the mathlete team?''

Julian thought about it for a moment then nodded. ''Um, yeah. Crap, do you think he wants his spot back?''

''They can't just give it away. He shouldn't have left, it's your spot now.'' Brooke told him, holding his hand comfortingly. Even if Jimmy was interested in coming back, she wasn't going to let him. This is Julian's team now; she's not going to let some guy take it away.

* * *

''Man, do you really think Peyton forgave Jake?'' Lucas asked Nathan and Julian as they walked down the hallway. They had gym together, so they're going to go out of the back doors of the school and through to the gym, it's too cold to walk all of the way around.

''That's what she said,'' Nathan said with a shrug. ''Why?''

''I just think it's weird that she forgave him. Because he was never around, I just want to know why he wasn't there.''

Julian looked at Lucas in confusion. ''Do you think that he was cheating on her or something?''

Lucas sighed. ''I hope not.''

''Well, we'll find out. And if he is then we'll kick his ass.'' Nathan said, nudging his brother to cheer him up. He's noticed that Lucas has been pretty gloomy for about a week now. Nathan has been too hung up on Haley to ask what's been going on, but now he's starting to notice it even more.

Alex walked past them, swaying her hips seductively. ''Hey Julian,'' she purred as she walked past. And then she _winked_ at him.

The three boys stopped in shock, looking at each other in confusion.

''What the hell was that?'' they all muttered.

''Dude, are you into Alex?'' Lucas asked him in anger, sending him a death glare.

Julian shook his head instantly. '''Course not. I'm crazy about Brooke... I've never even spoken to Alex before.''

The Scott brothers seem satisfied with that answer, because they continued walking.

''Damn, what is she up to?'' Nathan wondered. ''She hurts Hales, Peyton pulled her hair, Brooke slapped her, and she trashed Haley.''

''She hit on me the other day too.'' Lucas added.

''What is she up to?'' Nathan repeated again. If Alex was planning on doing something to hurt one of his best friends or his girlfriend then he wasn't going to let her. His friends mean everything to him; he's not going to let some skank do something to hurt them.

* * *

''He's hot,'' Brooke told Haley. They're stood in the quad at lunch, looking at the new boy who was walking on his own now, Jimmy Edwards wasn't in sight. It didn't mean that Brooke was less attracted to Julian, or that she liked this guy. She always does this; she always loves seeing cute guys. To her, Julian is the cutest guy she knows.

''So hot.'' Haley agreed.

''Who's hot?'' a voice asked from behind them.

They quickly turned around and saw Nathan and Skills stood there, sending them questioning looks.

Haley knew her boyfriend was jealous, and he would freak if he heard her calling the new guy hot. She feels the same way as Brooke. To her Nathan is the only guy she'll ever have feelings for. But she can't help but stare at cute guys.

So she blurted out. ''Nathan's mom!'' which was the first thing that popped into her mind.

''You've got that right, she's _fine._'' Skills agreed, licking his lips.

The three friends grimaced at the guy they sometimes talk to.

Nathan shoved him lightly. ''Gross, man. Get out of here.''

Skills chuckled. ''Well, your girlfriend seems to agree with me.'' he said, walking towards his table, still with the image of Deb Scott in his mind. To him, she was the ultimate MILF.

Before Nathan could question her, Haley spoke again. ''Hey Brooke, where's Julian?''

''Mouth said that the mathletes have a contest in two weeks, which they didn't know about. So now he has to 'prepare' all of the time.'' Brooke said with an eye roll. ''Can we go to lunch now? I'm starving.'' she asked, already walking towards the cafeteria.

Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's shoulders as they followed behind.

''My mom, Hales? Really?''

* * *

Julian walked to the familiar math room, consumed in his thoughts. He couldn't believe that Alex actually winked at him, it was just unbelievable. He didn't like the fact that she did or anything, he was just shocked by the action. Nathan was right; she was definitely up to something. But Julian just couldn't figure it out. No matter how hard he tried.

He opened the door and walked inside, but then stopped in his tracks.

Jimmy Edwards was stood in front of Grubbs, he looked pretty pissed off about something. And then he started to shout.

''But I was on this team for two years! You can't just replace me.''

''Sorry Jim,'' Mouth apologised by his place next to Rachel, their fingers intertwined. ''But Julian's great. We can't just kick him off now that you're back, that's not fair.''

Julian coughed, informing them of his presence. ''Is everything okay?''

Jimmy glared at Julian. ''So, _you're_ the dude who replaced me.''

Julian almost laughed at the dramaticness of the situation, but this Jimmy kid looked pretty pissed off, so he didn't. ''Um, yeah.'' he said, trying to control the amused smile that was forming on his lips.

''Look Jimmy,'' Grubbs spoke up. ''You're my friend. But I can't just bring you back on the team, that's not fair.''

''Fine,'' Jimmy snapped. ''I'd like to see you win without me.''

Jimmy stormed out of the room, almost knocking Julian over as he nudged him.

Julian popped his head out of the classroom door. ''We will.'' he shouted to Jimmy's retreating figure.

* * *

Nathan and Brooke sat their lunch table picking at their food. Was it really sad that they missed their partners? Julian was still at the mathlete practice, and would be for the whole of lunch. Haley had walked off the go and talk to Mia about something. And Lucas was getting some food. Every time Brooke and Nathan spoke to each other, it normally resulted in an argument.

''How are things going with Julia?'' Nathan asked with a snort at his lame joke.

Brooke sighed and placed her fork down. ''Nathan, you're such an ass.''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''Jee, it was only a joke. What's up Brooke?''

''I'm worried about Julian.'' she admitted. ''I mean, now that he's hanging out with us people are starting to notice him more. What if people start to pick on him for being a mathlete, or what if girls start liking him?''

''You're crazy, B.''

Brooke raised an eyebrow. ''How am I?''

''He's like... in love with you. He looks like he is anyway. If people tease him, then Luke and I will defend him. And he's not going to be interested in any other girls. If he loves you like I think he does, then he won't.''

''Thanks, Nate.'' she said. _He's like... in love with you._ Those words made her feel dizzy.

Nathan grinned and shrugged. ''Don't get used to it.''

''Of course I won't.

* * *

''Why are you getting a ride with me again?'' Lucas asked Brooke as he drove them home from Tree Hill High.

''Because Julian has a dentist appointment, and I got a ride from him this morning.''

Lucas nodded. ''Okay. Do you want to go and check on Peyton?'' he asked. Hoping she would say yes. It was weird; he sometimes has days where he doesn't see Peyton. So why does he miss her?

Brooke's face scrunched up. ''And catch her and Jake doing it? No thanks.''

''No. Jake might have gone home now. What if she was telling the truth? What if she really is sick?''

''Fine,'' Brooke gave in. ''But if Jake's there, then we're leaving. We can't be disturbing their make-up time.''

For some reason, Lucas _did_ want to disturb their 'make-up time'.

But _why_?

* * *

_Her bedroom door opened at 10pm, of course it did. He _always_ comes at this time; he always makes sure he's back for 10pm. It _should_ make her be thankful; it _should _make her love him. But it didn't. Because he shouldn't have to make sure he's back, he should _want_ to be back, he should _want_ to be in her bedroom._

_''Hey babe,'' he greeted, like he always does. ''watcha doin'?''_

_''Reading.'' she muttered, still focused on her page. She _did _look up when he snorted though, so she could glare at the irritating face she used to call perfect._

_''You always read. You should come out with me for a change, you never do.''_

_She rolled her deep brown eyes and placed her book down next to her. ''Why? So I can go out with you and your friends? The friends that call me_ stuck up_ and _bitchy_. And watch you _never_ defend me. Gee, no thanks.''_

_''They're my friends, Haley. What do you expect me to do? And why do you think they say that? You moan at them all the time.'' he said in frustration. ''_Urgh, this bar smells. Why is this guy even singing when he looks like he's about to pass out?_'' he mimicked._

_Haley laughed bitterly. ''And I'm your _girlfriend_, that's supposed me mean something. Just because I don't like going to a bar that smells like pee, and listen to people who are to wasted to even remember the words to their own song. I love going out, because my friends go to nice bars, and listen to good music.''_

_''Oh, don't get me started on your friends.'' he said, running his hands through the scruffy hair she used to think was cute. ''Brooke Davis, the slut who calls me a pig. Lucas Scott, the asshole who glares at me just for touching you. Peyton Sawyer, the bitch who hates my music. Oh, and last but of course, not least. Nathan Scott. The dick who's in love with you, the one that's jealous of me. The one that threatens me, and _thinks _he can kick me ass.''_

_Haley shook her head, trying not to let the words _who's in love with you_ sink into her mind. But they did, of course they did. And they hurt like hell, because he's a whore, a stupid man-whore. Who she used to have a crush on, _used to_, she always tells herself. Constantly refusing that there's any feelings there. That's probably why she's with Chris, because he's a distraction. Some one who's she's told her self that she loves, but never will._

_Because she doesn't know it, but Nathan Scott owns her heart. He has since they were eight years old, ever since she tapped his arm, squealing _tag_ and running away._

_She's just too _blinded_ by Chris to realise it._

Haley's eyes shot open, as her heart was racing from the little dream she just had. Well, it wasn't even a dream, it was a flashback. A flashback to a couple of months ago when she was with Chris.

''Baby, you okay?'' she heard her boyfriends voice asked her in concern.

She then realised that she had fell asleep on his chest when they were watching _Friends_ in his bedroom, which had now became their new favourite TV show. Chandler has even become Nathan's favourite character, because of how similar they were in their relationships. Well the one with his best friend anyway. It's not like Nathan was afraid to talk to girls, except one. Haley. Well, he used to be sometimes.

Haley nodded and pushed her self away from his chest; she looked up at him and smiled at him sleepily. ''I love you, so much. I don't know what would have happened if I was still dating Chris right now.''

Nathan's blood boiled at the _thought_ of Haley still dating that jackass.

''I love you too, more than anything.''

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walked into Peyton's house after seeing that Jake's car wasn't in the driveway, or on the road. The house looked empty, and they considered leaving until they heard Peyton's music, or as Nathan liked to call it 'loser rock' coming from upstairs.

''P. Sawyer?'' Brooke shouted. ''Me and Luke and here.''

''Go away!'' was the muffled response.

Lucas immediately ran through the living room and two the stairs, followed by Brooke who was pretty close behind. He opened Peyton's bedroom door and his heart felt painful at the sight.

Peyton was lay in her bed, her face on her pillow as she started at a picture of Jake and Jenny that was on the little table beside her bed. Tissues were scattered around the room and record discs were carelessly thrown on the floor. Peyton _always_ takes good care of her records. Whatever happened was certainly bad.

''Oh, Peyton.'' Brooke sighed, jumping onto the bed and pulling Peyton into a hug.

''He's gone, Brooke.'' Peyton cried, as tears started falling again. ''Jake's gone and he's not coming back.''

Lucas was supposed to be happy about this revelation, but the sight of Peyton's heartbroken face erased all of the happiness inside him.

* * *

''Hey baby,'' Julian said, walking out of the dental surgery. ''Where are you?''

''_At Peyton's,_'' Brooke's sad voice answered. ''_Jake's gone, Julian. And she just wont stop crying._''

Julian was shocked by this. He didn't really know much about Jake and Peyton's relationship, well he didn't know very much about Jake and Peyton either. But he knew that Peyton was pretty awesome, he doesn't get why Jake would leave her.

''Is anyone else there?'' he asked, wincing slightly at the pain when he spoke. The dentist had put in a filling on his tooth, which takes some getting used to. It also means that Julian can't eat for a couple of hours, which sucks because he's already starving.

''_Yeah, Luke is here._''

''Well... just tell her that I hope she feels better soon, okay?''

Brooke sniffed. ''_Um, yeah. I will._''

''Brooke, are you okay?'' Julian asked in concern, climbing into his car.

''_I guess I'm just worried about her. I mean, this morning I thought they were back together. Oh my god, I can't imagine how bad she felt when I said that. I'm such an awful friend._''

''Hey,'' Julian said. ''You're a great friend. Peyton loves you. She's upset because of Jake, none of this is your fault, okay?''

''_I guess..._''

''Brooke, I'm serious. Do you want me to come over?''

''_No, it's okay. I don't think she wants anyone here. She wouldn't let Luke call Nathan or Haley._'' she said sadly, she wished that he could just hold her in his arms write now and tell her it's okay. It's not as good when she can only hear his voice but not see his pretty face.

Julian nodded. ''None of this is your fault.'' he repeated.

''_Thanks, Julian._''

''You don't have to thank me for anything. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?''

''_Okay,_'' Brooke said. ''_I miss you._'' she admitted, surprising both of them.

Julian's heart felt all tingly at those three words. ''I miss you too. I've just had a filling.''

He could practically hear Brooke's wince. ''_That sucks. Are you hungry?''_

''Starving. It really makes me want some of your cookies.'' he said in a flirtatious tone.

Brooke laughed. ''_The one's that we didn't even eat?_''

''Well when you went for a shower to get it out of your hair, I added some sugar and ate the cookie dough.'' he admitted with a chuckle.

Brooke laughed again. How was it possible that he managed to cheer her up when she just wanted to cry her eyes out? ''_I can't believe you did that. Did it taste good?_''

''Awesome. We have to do that again sometime.''

''_Sure, as long as you don't put it in my hair again. It took me four showers to get it all out._'' she said dryly, even though she still had a smile on her face from the memory.

''I promise.''

''_Good, I'll be sure to call you when I have my next _Cookie Craving.''

Julian grinned at the name for when she wanted to eat cookies. ''Or you could just call me whenever I want.''

''_That works,_'' she said flirtatiously. ''_Oh my god, I almost forgot. I still need to get you back for putting cookie dough in my hair._''

Julian groaned playfully. ''I was hoping you forgot about that.''

''_I thought you were looking forward to it?_'' she asked lightly with a giggle, remembering what he had said.

''I was, but I think I underestimate Brooke Davis. I'm now officially scared.'' he teased.

''_I'll go easy on you baby._''

''Oh, by the way. Routh are together, they were holding hands at lunch.''

Brooke gasped. ''_WHAT?_''

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so people who reviewed and I sent them a preview, you might have noticed that it wasn't in the chapter. I re-read it this morning and decided that I didn't like it. So I've been sat here all day writing a new one. So I hope you liked how it turned out.

Oh, and Haley's 'dream' was something I wrote randomly. I don't know what happened, I just started writing a one-shot and realised that it was similar to Haley and Chris' relationship, so I just ending up turning it into a 500 word AMHness. I was going to just send it to people if anyone wanted to hear it, but I put it on here instead.

Please Review! I'm ill and it will make me feel better;-)!


	18. Defence

One week later and things were starting to fall back into place for Peyton Sawyer. Jake didn't call, he didn't email her, and he didn't text. And for that, she was grateful. It was like she was forgetting he wasn't there anymore. She was putting her heart back together slowly, and she knows it's going to take time. But her friends are helping her out. _Maybe_ things were going to be okay again.

She smiled at her best friends as they talked about random things. Oh, how she loves them.

Julian walked over to the table and sat down with a huff.

Brooke rubbed his arm comfortingly. ''What's the matter?''

''Jimmy,'' Julian said with a sigh. ''He's been talking to Mouth and Rachel more, I saw him with Grubbs this morning too. What if they changed their minds, Brooke? What if they kick me off the team.''

''They won't.''

''But-''

''They won't.'' Brooke repeated sternly, cupping his cheek with her hand. ''Listen to me. _I'm not going to let them._ I'll talk to Rachel, and see what's going on.''

Julian smiled, a real one. ''You're kind of terrific, Brooke Davis.''

Brooke smirked. ''So I've been told.'' she said. It seemed like that was becoming their saying, because it's just something that he ends up saying, and she always says the same words back.

''Do you want me to kick this Jimmy kid's ass?'' Nathan asked, joining their little conversation which all of the friends heard.

Haley slapped his arm. ''He's not kicking anyone's ass.'' she told them.

Lucas coughed. ''Whipped.'' he muttered, so Nathan would hear.

Unfortunately for Lucas, Haley heard. ''Peyton, get him.''

Peyton grinned devilishly and punched Lucas hard in the arm, causing him to wince in pain.

''Who's whipped now?'' Nathan chuckled and snorted.

Lucas looked at him in confusion. ''Still you.''

''Peyton, get him.'' Haley repeated. She had a feeling that this would be her new method of punching Lucas when she can't reach him.

Peyton smiled again and obliged.

''Okay, okay. I get it.'' Lucas sighed, rubbing his arm where a bruise would form over the next couple of hours. ''You guys are mean. Sorry Nate, I take it back.''

''Right, now we've gotten _this_ sorted.'' Brooke said. ''P. Sawyer, Hales. I was thinking last night and I realised that we've not had a slumber party in _forever_. My parents aren't here again this weekend. So how about we have one at my house?''

''I'm in.'' they both said with big smile.

They've missed Brooke's slumber parties _so_ much.

* * *

''Hey Broody,'' Brooke said, linking her arm through Lucas' as the walked to class. ''Can you do me a huge favour?''

''Depends what it is Cheery,'' Lucas answered in a bored tone. Brooke's 'favours' usually involve something that will irritate him. ''And if it's me painting your toenails again, then no.''

Brooke giggled at the memory. Lucas was hopeless at painting her toenails; he got the polish all over her foot which made her angry, causing her to hit him over the head with her shoe, repeatedly. ''No, it's not that.''

''Then what is it?''

''Well, you know how me, Hales and P. Sawyer are having a slumber party on Saturday?'' she asked him, even though she knew that he knew.

Lucas nodded. ''Yeah, I was there when you asked them.'' he chuckled.

''Well, how about you and Nate have a slumber party two...'' she trailed off, hoping that he would get where she was going with this.

''When we live in the same house?'' Lucas asked with a chuckle. ''I don't really see the point in that.''

''And invite Julian?''

Lucas groaned. ''Brooke, we hardly know him. And guys don't have _slumber parties_.'' he said, using air quotes.

Brooke pouted. ''Please, Broody. We've all known each other for years. Julian feels left out sometimes, you guys need to bond.''

''Nathan won't like it,'' Lucas warned her. ''It was a big deal for him, letting Julian sit at our table. Do you really think he'll want to 'bond' with the guy who is now part of our group?''

Brooke beamed. ''You think he's part of our group?''

Lucas shrugged. ''Um, sure.'' he said. ''Well, I know he can never be one of us, like; he's not had our ten years of friendship. But I have a feeling that you two will be together for a long time, so he is kind of in our group.''

''Which means he can sleep at your house on Saturday?'' she asked with a hopeful smile.

''Fine,'' Lucas gave in. ''But that's just me agreeing, okay? You'll have to talk to Nathan.''

Brooke scoffed. ''_Please, _I'll talk to Haley instead; she'll get him to say yes.''

* * *

''No.''

''C'mon, he's our friend now.''

''So?''

''You guys need to bond.''

''I don't want to.'' he said stubbornly, like a four year old as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Haley sighed. ''Nathan... I thought you liked him.''

''I do.'' Nathan shrugged.

''Then why aren't you making an effort to be his friend? Brooke's crazy about him, Luke likes him, Peyton said he's cool, I think he's great. So why can't you make an effort. For Brooke.''

Nathan sighed, but didn't say anything. He's actually coming around to the idea. He wants to know the guy Brooke's dating; he wants to be friends with him. He's just scared, in case his friends start to like Julian more, and then they start hanging out with him more. This means he has to share his friends with another person, he doesn't want that.

''For me?'' Haley tried.

''Okay,'' he gave in with another sigh. ''For you.''

* * *

''Rach-ho!'' Brooke called when she finally spotted her with Mouth at Rachel's locker. ''Or should I say Routh?'' she asked with a smirk once she reached the smiling pair.

''Hey slut.'' Rachel greeted, turning back to her locker and grabbing a math book from inside.

''Hi Brooke.'' Mouth said politely with a nod.

Brooke smiled her dimply smile. ''I'm _so _glad I saw you guys. Julian told me you were together last week, but I had to see if for myself. I can't believe I've not bumped into you two.''

''Maybe we've been avoiding you?'' Rachel teased.

''Okay,'' Brooke said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. ''Anyway, I need to talk to you guys about something.''

Rachel closed her locker and leaned against it. ''What is it?''

''This Jimmy Edwards kid,'' Brooke started. ''You're not going to let him back on the team, right? I mean, he shouldn't have left. He can't just come back and take Julian's spot. He _loves_ this team, he loves you guys, well maybe not Grubbs, but the point is-''

''Brooke.'' Mouth cut her off with a chuckle. ''We're not kicking him off the team.''

Those words made Brooke feel all warm inside. ''Really?''

''Really.'' Rachel confirmed.

Brooke surprised them by pulling them into a group hug. ''Thank you!'' she squealed. ''He's been really worried. Don't tell him I told you that to, he'll go mental.''

* * *

Julian sat on one of the benches near the car park, waiting for his girlfriend so they could go to the movies together. Brooke always took ages coming out of school, Julian had no idea why, but he was used to it by now. Besides, he doesn't mind waiting. As long as he gets to see her soon.

''Hey loser.'' a voice said from behind him.

Julian turned around and saw his new rival, Jimmy Edwards.

''What do you want, Jimmy?'' Julian asked irritation clear in his voice.

Jimmy walked in front of him. ''I want you to quit the mathletes, we all know you're going to quit soon anyway.''

Julian's face scrunched up in confusion. ''Why would I quit?''

''Because you're part of _them_.'' Jimmy spat. ''You're dating Brooke Davis, which means you hang around with her friends, they'll convince you to quit. Sooner rather than later, huh?''

''They don't care about me being a mathlete.''

Jimmy rolled his eyes. ''Sure. You're going to quit soon, I know it.''

Julian shook his head. ''No I won't.''

''How about a bet?''

Julian's eyebrow rose. ''What kind of bet?''

''If you guys win the contest this week, then you stay on the team. When you lose, I take you spot.'' Jimmy offered.

''And why would I do that?'' Julian asked with a chuckle.

''Because you like a challenge?'' he suggested. ''I mean, you got Brooke Davis to go out with you. What did you do? Pay her?'' Jimmy laughed, causing Julian to stand up with his fists clenched. ''Wait, she's _Brooke Davis_, she'll sleep with anyone.''

That was it.

Julian's fist immediately connected with Jimmy's fist, causing him to fly to the ground. Anger spread through his veins. And it just completely took over him. He lunged onto him, hitting him again, and again. Until a pair of strong arms pulled him away.

''Leave it man,'' the voice said. ''You'll get suspended, I'd know.''

Julian then recognised the voice. Nathan.

''Let go of me, dude. He said something about Brooke.'' Julian said through gritted teeth, trying to break free from his grasp as Jimmy touched his face in pain by his place on the floor.

''By the look on your face, I'm guessing he did. But you _need to calm down._'' Nathan told him calmly. ''Look, I've done things much, much worse to guys who have said stuff about Haley. And I don't regret any of it. But all this anger isn't good for you man, it messes you up. Go and talk to Brooke, while I make sure Jimmy doesn't get you into trouble, or you _will_ be off the math team of yours.''

Julian took a deep breath and nodded. ''Okay, let me go.''

Nathan released his grip on Julian and kneeled down beside Jimmy, he pointed his finger at him warningly.

''You stay away from my friend, or _I'll_ be kicking your ass along side of him if you say anything about Brooke again. So don't tell the principal, just get out here.'' Nathan demanded.

Julian smiled slightly at the sight of his new _friend_ defending him, but then winced at the pain in his hand.

* * *

Brooke gasped when she walked out of Tree Hill High to the sight of Jimmy Edwards walking to his car, with blood coming out of his nose. While Nathan and Julian were stood with Haley, who was shouting, well practically screaming at Nathan.

''You said _no more fights_, and what do you do? Beat up an innocent kid!''

Nathan looked pissed too. ''It wasn't even me!''

Haley scoffed. ''It's always you. God, Nathan. When are you going to start thinking about how this might jeopardize your future, _our_ future? You've almost been kicked out of here _four_ times; you're on your last chance. How are you supposed to get into college with that record?''

''It wasn't me.'' Nathan said, a little more calmly this time. He knew she was right; all of those fights he got into took him one step back from a decent college. But that didn't mean he wanted to stop defending her, or his friends. ''This time. But all those other times I was defending you.''

''I never asked you to do that.'' she said softly. ''Did he hurt you?''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''I told you, it wasn't me.''

Haley raised her eyebrow questioningly when she could only see truth in his eyes. ''Then who was it?''

''Me.''

''Julian?'' Brooke asked in shock, walking closer to them after hearing the whole argument. ''Why would you do something like that?''

''He just- I mean.'' he stuttered, unsure whether to tell the truth or not. ''It was nothing.''

Brooke scoffed. ''Of course it wasn't nothing, you don't get into fights. What did he do? What did he say? Oh my god, did he replace you on the team? Oh, I'm going to kill Rach-ho, and Mouth, and Chase and that stupid hairy-''

''Brooke.'' Julian interrupted. ''I'm still on the team.''

She almost smiled at that, but she still hadn't found out the truth. ''Then what happened? His nose is bleeding.''

Julian didn't want to say it. He didn't want Brooke to know what Jimmy had said about her, it was mean. So he stayed silent.

''He was defending you.'' Nathan told him, his arm now wrapped around Haley's waist.

Wow, they get over an argument fast.

Brooke looked at him in shock, already feeling the tears well up in her eyes. ''You don't have to defend me, I can look after myself.'' she told him shakily.

''You can't, not all of the time. And that's okay, because I _want_ to defend you, no matter what. Even if it means breaking my knuckle.'' he joked, though he was serious. His hand _does_ feel a little weird, and _very_ painful.

Brooke took his injured hand in hers, feeling immediately guilty when he winced. ''Did you break a bone?''

Julian shrugged. ''I'm not sure, I think so.''

''Julian, you didn't have to do that. Now I feel so guilt-''

''But I don't care, don't you get it?'' he interrupted her again. ''I'd do this everyday if I had to. I'm not going to let some guy say mean things about you.''

''But why? We haven't even been dating long.'' she asked shyly, staring at his hand.

''Because I love you, Brooke Davis. I've loved you for months, I just didn't realise it until I met you again. That means what I said in my cheesy _Glee_ speech was true, plus I'll do a lot more. I'm not going to sit back and not defend you. I'm going to look after you, and protect you. Because that's what you do when you love someone, right?''

Julian's heart was racing, he could barely feel the pain in his hand, and he could hardly hear Haley's _aaw_. He was just looking at Brooke nervously, because he was terrified in case she said that she didn't feel the same way, or she just wasn't there yet. What if she breaks up with him? What if he pushed her too far? What if this was all too much? _Crap._

Brooke smiled a bigger smile than he's ever seen. ''I love you too, Julian Baker. I love you so damn much.'' she said honestly. She too had realised it when she hid under the desk after seeing him for the first time since L.A., she was just scared to say it first in case he didn't say it back. But he did, he loves her just as much as she loves him.

Julian's lips crashed to hers immediately, and she hungrily kissed him back.

When they broke apart they both grinned widely at each other.

''You're terrific, Brooke Davis.'' he said breathlessly.

Brooke smirked. ''So I've been told.'' she took hold of his hands, causing him to snatch his left one away. ''Sorry!''

Julian shook his head; the smile didn't leave his face. ''It's okay; I think I've broken my pinkie, and my index finger. Can we go to the hospital?''

'''Course, anything for you, Baker.''

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I did update really fast. I'm planning to update a lot over the Christmas holidays, but it won't be everyday like today. So the next update will probably be Thursday or Friday.

Oh! And the next chapter is the 'sumber parties', then the one after that is Julian's competition.

I'm ill:(. So please review to cheer me up?;-).


	19. It Was Me

''That cast looks _so_ cool.'' Nathan said in excitement, looking at it with a big smile. ''Damn, I wish I was weak and could get one of those. They make you look like a total badass.''

They're currently at the Scott house, at their 'slumber party'. The air quotes are for the simple reason that Nathan and Lucas, the two most popular guys in the school, would never have a slumber party. It's just a friend of theirs, staying at their house while they play video games and eat pizza and talk about their girlfriends. Or in Lucas' case, just girls in general.

Lucas rolled his eyes. ''Nathan, you've told him that four times. He got it two days ago.''

Nathan scoffed at his brother, and turned back to the mathlete in front of him. ''How long do you have it on for?''

''Three weeks.'' Julian told him, slightly proud of himself. ''But if it doesn't heal then I have to get surgery on it.''

Lucas and Nathan's eyes went wide in surprise. ''It sucks that you're right handed, man.'' Lucas told him.

''Yeah, I bet you wouldn't be able to write with that thing, you wouldn't have to do any work. Sucks for you man. You should learn to punch with both hands, if you do it again.'' Nathan said.

''I don't think I'll be punching anyone anytime soon.'' Julian said with a chuckle as he remembered Brooke's rant at the hospital when he was getting his cast, when she said that if he has another fight again, then _she_ will kick his ass.

''Why?''

''1) Because it hurts too much. 2) B-''

''It doesn't hurt.'' Nathan interrupted him with a scoff.

Julian rolled his eyes. ''Says the captain of the basketball team. You hands are, like, made of steal.''

''Co-captain.'' Lucas corrected. ''What's number two?''

''2) Brooke will kill me if I get into another fight, she was so afraid when they told me I had to get a cast on my hand. She's still blaming herself.'' he said, feeling the guilt form in his stomach. But he feels the same way Nathan said, he doesn't regret defending her honour, and he probably never will. It's his job to protect her from some of the hurt in this world.

Nathan laughed. ''You're scared of Brooke?''

Julian scoffed. ''You can't say anything. You looked petrified when Haley was screaming at you when she thought you were the one that beat up Jimmy.''

Lucas chuckled at the comment. ''Damn, I'm so mad that I missed it.''

''Where were you anyway?''

''I was with Peyton. We went to the record store to see Max, and get some new records.'' Lucas told them with a smile as he thought about the memory when they saw Max, the guy who owns the record store which they go to almost every weekend, and sometimes in the mornings. They had a blast; Peyton was smiling and laughing at Lucas and Max's lame jokes. She was being herself. Maybe a better version of herself than before.

Nathan snickered. ''Dude, what's with the creepy smile?''

''My smile isn't creepy.'' Lucas denied. ''And you've been hanging around Haley too much, _dude._''

''Well I like hanging out with my _girlfriend_.'' Oh, how he loved to say that. ''And yes your smile is creepy. It's the same smile you get when you like someone. Who is it?''

Lucas shook his head stubbornly, feeling jealousy at the word _girlfriend. _He's the one who was dying to get Nathan and Haley together, and he isn't into Haley or anything, he just wishes he had something what they had. Now that Brooke and Julian are in love, and his brother and best friend are also insanely happy with each other, he can't help but get lonely. He has Peyton, and he actually has been a little too happy when he's around her. But he can't like Peyton, can he?

''Is it Peyton?'' Julian asked, judging by Lucas' smile earlier, he presumed it could be.

''Peyton? Are you serious?'' Lucas asked with a scoff. ''She's my best friend.''

''And so is Haley, and look at us now.'' Nathan said with a grin. ''Do you like Peyton?''

Lucas rolled his eyes. ''No, I don't. We're just friends who have been hanging out more because you two are with your girlfriends.'' he denied, but that question still stayed in his mind.

_Do I like Peyton?_

* * *

''Okay... we have, Cookie Dough, Chocolate Fudge Brownie, Cheesecake Brownie and... Half Baked.'' Brooke announced walking back into the living room with four tubs of ice cream and spoons.

''I call Cookie Dough!'' Haley shouted in delight.

''Half Baked!'' Peyton said, under a second after Haley finished speaking.

Brooke sighed. ''You suck, Tutor Girl. You know I love Cookie Dough.''

Haley smirked. ''Well why don't you and Julian do some more baking?'' she teased. Peyton nodded teasingly in agreement.

Brooke sighed, thinking they were serious. ''He can't really do much with that cast on his hand. So we won't be doing much baking for a while.''

The other two girls burst into a fit of laughter.

''We weren't serious, B.'' Peyton told her.

Haley sighed. ''I wish that Nathan would make cookies with me. He'll sit there while I make some, and he'll eat some of the cookie dough, and most of the cookies when I'm finished. But he said that he's to macho for baking.'' she told them sadly.

Brooke laughed. ''Could you imagine Nathan wearing an apron, though? Really?''

Both girls raised their eyebrows.

''Julian wears an apron?'' Peyton asked, trying not to let her laughter escape, but failing miserably.

''No,'' Brooke lied, crossing her arms over her chest and looking anywhere but her two best friends. ''Of course he doesn't.''

''Oh my god! He's Apron Boy!''

* * *

Nathan lay on his bed, his head hanging off the edge as he watched TV upside down. Julian and Lucas are both on air bed next to his bed. Nathan's room is slightly bigger than Lucas', so they decided to sleep there tonight.

''You know, if you keep on doing that, Nathan. All the blood will rush to your head and come out of your nose.'' Julian told him as him and Lucas tried to hide their laughter.

Nathan stood up in a flash. ''What? Are you serious?''

Lucas laughed; his brother was so naïve sometimes. ''Of course not.''

Nathan glared at the two. ''You guys are nerds.''

''Okay, _Tutor Boy._'' Lucas teased. ''You know, I think I should suggest that to Brooke. Because you hate _Hot Shot_ and _Boy Toy_, maybe this one is better.''

''You better not Pucas.'' Nathan warned. He hates Brooke's nicknames, but he likes the ones she has now better than _Tutor Boy._

Just as Lucas was about to respond, a sound interrupted him.

_Knock. Knock._

''Who's that?'' Nathan asked. He wasn't expecting anyone to come to his house tonight, and their pizza had already arrived. So what else could it be?

Lucas rolled his eyes. ''How am I supposed to know, Nate? They only just knocked on the door.''

''Sorry,'' Nathan smiled sheepishly. ''I thought you might have invited someone over. Did you invite anyone Julian? You better have not invited that Grubbs kid, I don't like him.''

''I didn't,'' Julian said,_ he _doesn't even like Grubbs. ''I didn't invite anybody. Maybe it's the girls?''

Nathan shook his head. ''They just walk in, and if the door's locked they know where the spare key is.''

The knock then turned into a _BANG_ and another _BANG_ as whoever was outside continuously pounded of the front door. Whoever it was, certainly was impatient. Or were just desperate to see all or one of the boys inside the Scott house.

They all looked at each other in confusion, still wondering who could be at the door.

''I'll get it,'' Nathan finally said. ''You pair of girls.''

* * *

''I miss Julian.'' Brooke wined from her spot on the couch, eating her Chocolate Fudge Brownie, Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

''You always miss Julian,'' Haley said in a bored tone. ''It's not exactly _news_, you've been saying it every five minutes.''

Peyton rolled her eyes. ''I miss Jake, you know.''

Brooke instantly felt guilty. Peyton isn't going to see the guy she loves again, but Brooke's going to see Julian tomorrow. She could never even imagine him suddenly not being here everyday. It would completely break her heart. And that's probably how Peyton felt, and still feels right now.

''Sorry P. Sawyer.'' she said, patting Peyton's shoulder softly. Peyton was leaning against the sofa, sat on the floor, eating her Half Baked ice cream.

Peyton smiled slightly. ''It's okay. You love Julian, right?''

''More than anything.''

''Then don't lose it, don't argue over _stupid _things. Be there for him, spend time with him. Because when you lose it, it hurts like hell. So just try not to lose it, okay?'' Peyton advised her softly. She would never wish the pain she felt on any of her best friends, if she did then she would be a horrible person. ''You too, Hales. Don't take Nathan for granted. You guys love each other.''

Haley scooted closer to Peyton and gave her a side hug. ''I won't.''

''Me neither.'' Brooke promised, climbing of her sofa and sitting on the other side of Peyton and resting her head on Peyton's shoulder. ''You're going to be okay, Peyt. We're here for you.''

Peyton wiped the tear from her eye and smiled. ''Enough of this soppy stuff. I know you two miss your boyfriends, so why don't we go over to Nate and Luke's? We could stay over. I want to see Lucas anyway, I need to borrow a record from him.''

Brooke smiled. ''Want to go and see Broody, huh? Do I hear a Leyton?''

''Don't be stupid Brooke, it's not even been two weeks. I can't move on that fast.''

Or can she?

* * *

Nathan walked down the stairs quickly, wanting to shout at whoever was banging on his door like a maniac. When he opened the door he was pushed back instantly. The guy who pushed him shoved him again, into the wall in the hallway. The guy got Nathan by the collar and held him up tightly. Nathan slightly recognised him, it was the guy who his girlfriend had called cute. He knew that he could kick this guys ass, but he knew it would be a hard fight.

''What the fuck?'' Nathan gritted in anger, pushing the guy away from him roughly. _Damn, he's strong. _''Who the hell do you think you are, man?''

''Who do _you_ think you are?'' the guy demanded.

Nathan looked at him in confusion. ''I haven't done anything, _you're_ the one who's just burst into my house.''

''And you're the one who beat up my cousin.''

_I haven't beat up anyone since... Chris._ ''You're Chris' cousin?''

''Who the hell is Chris?''

''Your cousin?'' Nathan asked, getting more confused by the second. ''You tell that little punk-''

''I'm Jimmy's cousin!'' the guy shouted in annoyance. ''You beat up so many innocent guys you've lost count, huh?''

Nathan rolled his eyes. _Damn it Julian._ ''I didn't beat up Jimmy. And so what if I did. What makes you think you can just come in here and hold me against the wall?''

''So what if you did?'' the guy repeated questioningly. ''You better stay away from my cousin, or I'll kick your ass.''

Nathan scoffed. ''1) You can't kick my ass. 2) If your cousin says anything about my best friend again, I'll be the one kicking his ass this time.'' he told him, grabbing his by the arm and chucking the guy out of the door. ''Don't come here again.''

Nathan turned around and headed back up the stairs, when he heard the door open again. ''I told you not to come here again.''

''Nathan?'' a sweet voice asked. ''What's going on? Who was here?''

He turned around instantly and saw the worried face of his girlfriend, who was stood next to Brooke, Peyton had also just walked through the door. All dressed in their pyjamas. Haley was wearing a simple light blue tank top, with blue and black stripy bottoms. Brooke was wearing a pink hooded sweatshirt, with pink pyjama bottoms. Peyton was just wearing her _Finding Emo _t-shirt, with black pyjama shorts.

Nathan shook his head and smiled. ''No one, sorry. Hey baby, what are you doing here?''

Haley let it go for now and grinned. ''We're having a sleepover here instead. Brooke missed Julian.''

Brooke whacked Haley on the arm. ''You missed Nathan too!'' she exclaimed, feeling incredibly embarrassed that the boy who teases her the most will have something else to tease her about now. _Great._

Haley blushed. ''Shut up.'' she muttered.

''Hey Nate, why was Clay Evans just here?'' Peyton asked. ''I saw him climbing into his car and driving out of your driveway. He looked pretty pissed off.''

''Um, he's Jimmy's cousin. He kind of thought that I was the one who hit Jimmy, and he was _mad_.'' he said, acting like it wasn't a big deal, which it was. This Clay Evans kid _had_ just threatened him.

Haley walked over to Nathan and cupped his cheek. ''Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?''

Nathan scoffed and rolled his eyes. '''Course he didn't.''

''Wait,'' Brooke spoke up in panic. ''He doesn't know it was Julian, does he? Julian can't into another fight with his broken hand. Oh no, what if he hurts him?''

''Relax, B. I didn't tell him. I just threw him out.''

''This isn't good.'' Peyton muttered with a sigh.

And she was right. Because it definitely wasn't going to be.

* * *

''He threatened you?'' Haley exclaimed. They are all in Nathan's room. Brooke and Julian are sat on the beanie chair, Brooke sat in between his legs. Peyton and Lucas are lay on the little pile of duvets next to each other, Lucas had made the 'duvet bed' because it would be more comfortable than lying on the floor. And Haley and Nathan are just cuddling on his bed.

''He said that he would 'kick my ass' if I don't stay away from Jimmy.'' Nathan said, using air quotes. Clay Evans _so_ couldn't kick his ass.

''Sorry, Nathan.'' Julian apologised. He felt so guilty for getting Nathan into this mess, but he still doesn't regret what he did.

Nathan shrugged. ''It's okay, I didn't like the guy anyway. It's not like Clay and I were going to be friends or anything.''

''Still, I feel really bad.''

''What if Jimmy tells the Principal it was you?'' Peyton asked Nathan. She figured that Jimmy had told Clay that it was Nathan who had punched him (three times), so that's why he came over and threatened him earlier.

''Then I'll tell him it was me,'' Julian said. ''It's not like they won't believe me.'' he waved him arm that was in a cast in the air to prove his point.

Nathan smiled. ''Thanks man.''

_Maybe he's not as bad as I thought._

* * *

Even though the Scott house is big, there are only four bedrooms. The other rooms have been turned into weight rooms, and game rooms, and closets. So Brooke and Julian stayed in the spare bedroom. Nathan and Haley were in his room. Leaving Peyton to have no choice other than to sleep in Lucas' room with him. She didn't want to sleep in Dan Scott's bed. _Gross._

''How you doin', Peyt?'' Lucas asked, climbing into the left side of the bed.

''I'm good,'' Peyton replied honestly with a smile. ''I'm better than yesterday, and ten times better than the day before. Thanks for cheering me up Luke, it gets kind of hard seeing Nathan and Haley and Brooke and Julian all of the time.''

''You've got me. You'll always have me.'' he said sincerely, and held her hand out to her.

Peyton took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers.

''You'll always have me too.''

* * *

''I think it's official,'' Brooke said as she snuggled into Julian's chest. They've not spoken much, they've just been lying on the spare bed, content with being in each others arms. It's past midnight, and they're getting tired. They have no energy to have a two hour conversation, which sometimes happens when they got to into it. ''They all like you.''

''Didn't they all like me before?''

''Yeah,'' she said. ''But Nathan was a little cautious. He's defended you, and he called you his friend.''

Julian chuckled a low chuckle. ''Does that mean I'm accepted then?''

'''Course.''

''Good. I love you, Brooke Davis.'' he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

''I kind of like you too, Julian Baker.'' Brooke teased with a giggle.

Julian laughed. ''If I didn't have one hand in a cast then I'd tickle you right now.''

''Well, looks like I'll have to tickle you instead.'' she said flirtatiously.

''Huh? Wait, B-'' he couldn't walk anymore because his words were replaced with laughed as Brooke started to tickle him all over.

God, he loves her. And if she wasn't here anymore, then he wouldn't know what to do.

* * *

Jimmy Edwards walked through the empty hallway of Tree Hill High. Of course it was empty, it's Saturday night. Jimmy had gotten in by the window, which someone must have 'accidentally' broken. And the school doesn't have CCTV anyway, so no one will find out that he's here at this time.

He walked into the Principals office and walked to the wall, where the small cupboard was and opened it.

Inside there were keys, for all of the rooms in the school. So Jimmy grabbed the two that he needed.

_Math Room 105_ and _Tutoring Centre._

* * *

**AN: **Hello readers! Thanks for all of your reviews. This chapter was mainly friendship, and bonding. But the next chapter will be the mathlete competition. I'll try and update tomorrow, if not then it will be Monday because I won't have time over the Christmas weekend. So if I don't update until Monday... Merry Christmas!

Please Review!

P.S. I'm super excited about the next chapter;-). And check out my one-shot/song-fic 'Last Christmas', it's Naley with a tiny bit of Brulian. Please let me know what you think of it.


	20. Pride

''Jimmy, _please_. You have to stop this.''

''Please, you've got to let us go.''

Jimmy paced back and forth slowly, ignoring their pitiful cries. They deserved it, that's what he told himself anyway.

''Just please move me to the other room. That's all I want. Do whatever you want to me, just let me see her.''

''No!'' Jimmy snapped. ''You're not allowed to ask for a thing, which means your _Stephanie_ may just get hurt.''

The voice choked on a sob. ''Please, please don't hurt her. I'm _begging_ you.''

* * *

**_The day before._**

''Hey Handsome,'' Brooke greeted, giving her boyfriend a sweet kiss on the cheek at the end of the school day as they walked towards his car. ''What time is your competition?''

''Hey Stephanie,'' Julian said with a smile, which wasn't surprising considering he was walking with the girl he loves. ''Um, in an hour. So I have to go now.''

Brooke raised an eyebrow at him. ''Stephanie?''

Julian shrugged and grinned _that_ grin. The one that makes her go completely crazy. ''I'm tryin' it out.''

''I like it,'' she said, linking her arm through his. ''Just so you know, all of us are going to be there, cheering you on.''

''So what's going to happen then? Peyton is going to listen to her rock music, Nathan is going to fall asleep, Haley is going to pretend to be interested, Lucas will get a book out and you will be cheering like a maniac.'' he guessed teasingly.

Brooke rolled her eyes and scoffed. ''Pfft, like that will happen.''

* * *

''Why are we here again?'' Peyton whined as they sat down in the auditorium. This competition took place at Bear Creek high school, so everyone that wanted to watch had to travel there. Not many people are in the audience, just some parents and friends. So Julian would spot them in the crowd. His mom had to go back to LA for a couple of days to discuss something with his father, so she's not here.

''Because I love Julian,'' Brooke said with a playful grin, sitting down on the comfortable seats.

''Why does that mean we had to come?'' Nathan asked, sitting in between Haley and Lucas.

Peyton sat down next to Lucas, leaving Brooke to sit on the end next to her curly haired friend.

''Because you love me?''

Haley grinned. ''Yeah we do, Tigger.''

''How do these things work anyway?'' Lucas asked. ''Does everyone get a question and how do they get points? What do they win? Can the audience answer some of the questions?''

''Shit, Luke. Don't get too excited.'' Nathan grumbled. ''Wait, we don't have to answer questions do we?''

Haley leaned closer to her boyfriend. ''Don't worry, baby, I'll give you the answer.''

''Wait,'' Peyton spoke up. ''I'm not answering any questions.''

Brooke rolled her eyes. ''Guys, we're not answering any questions. Okay, Julian filled me in on all of what happens last night. There will be a guy in the middle, and the two teams will have tables on each side of him. He will ask a question, and they have a little buzzer on their table and the first one to press it with the correct answer gets a point.''

''Sounds borings,'' Nathan and Peyton before declared simultaneously, sinking back into their chairs.

''I think it sounds good,'' Haley lied. ''We should support Julian.''

''We're here, aren't we?'' Peyton asked rhetorically. ''That's supportive enough for me.''

''Same for me,'' Lucas agreed.

Nathan wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. ''Don't worry, baby, I'll be supportive with you.''

* * *

Julian stood outside the school, leaning against the wall next to the fire exit. He just needed a few minutes to himself before it all began; he was under a lot of pressure right now. He wasn't nervous; he knew he could do his best. And his _friends_ are here to support him. That's all that matters, right?

''Hi loser.'' a voice said. _Great, Jimmy._

Julian rolled his eyes. ''Nice black eye you've got there.''

''Nice cast.''

''At least mine doesn't make me look like a douche.'' he quipped. ''What are you doing here anyway, Jimmy?''

''My offer still stands, you know. If you guys win the contest, then you stay on the team. If you lose, I take your spot.'' Jimmy suggested with a smirk. ''Unless you're too scared.''

Julian thought about it, it _would_ be nice shutting Jimmy up once and for all when he wins. ''Fine. Just try not to cry when I kick your ass, again.''

And with that, he went back through the doors to win this game.

* * *

''_Welcome to the 2010 mathletic competition. Tree Hill High vs. Bear Creek! Please welcome out teams to the stage!_'' the speakers called in excitement, even though the people in the audience weren't very excited. A couple of people clapped for the people on stage unenthusiastically as Nathan already felt himself falling asleep.

Brooke stood up and cheered. ''Woo! Go Tree Hill High!''

''Talk about school spirit, Cheery.'' Lucas teased, fully relaxed in the chair.

Brooke ignored him and continued to clap as people made there way on stage, she cheered for the people she saw walked on the stage. ''Woo! Go Rach-ho!''

''Brooke, I wouldn't say that if I were you, you're going to get kicked out.'' Peyton told her with a laugh.

''Go Julian, you're gonna win this baby!'' Brooke cheered when he came on the stage and took the end seat on the _Tree Hill High_ table.

''Woo! Julian!'' the other four friends cheered, they knew how important this was for Brooke.

Julian grinned at his girlfriend from his place at the stage. Brooke blew a kiss at him in return, still jumping up and down in excitement. She was probably more excited about this than he was. She just couldn't contain her pride, she was _so_ proud.

Brooke sat back down, her eyes never leaving her man.

Nathan let out a snort. ''Imagine it her loses. _That_ would be embarrassing.''

* * *

''If the hypotenuse of a right triangle is 10 inches long and one of its legs is 5 inches long, how long is the other leg?''

The Bear Creek buzzer beeped, and a guy with rounded glasses said. ''5√3.''

''Correct.'' Mr. Ericson said, the man who's the question and answer giver of this game tonight.

The contest has been going on for an hour now. And just like Julian had predicted Nathan had fallen asleep, Haley was pretending to be interest in the competition, when she wasn't. Peyton had placed her earphones in and was now listening to her music. Lucas had gotten out a book and started to read the great words of Julius Caesar.

And yes, Brooke was cheering like a maniac.

''The area of a trapezoid is 0.5h(b1 + b2), where h is the altitude, and b1 and b2 are the lengths of the parallel bases. If a trapezoid has an alitude of 15 inches, an area of 105 square inches, and one of the bases 22 inches, what is the perimeter, in inches, of the trapezoid?''

The Tree Hill High sound rang through the speakers.

''That cannot be determined from the given information.'' Rachel said with a cheeky grin.

''Correct.''

Brooke clapped. ''Woo! Go Rach-ho.''

Mr. Ericson sighed and looked out into the audience, glaring at the sight of the boy who was two seats away from the shouting girl and was fast asleep, and his head leaning on the dark blonde girls shoulder. ''Miss, if you don't stop making comments then you will be asked to leave.''

All eyes were suddenly on Brooke, causing Julian to laugh at the situation Brooke has now found her self in.

''Okay, okay. Sorry for being supportive.'' she shouted back to the stage, crossing her arms across her chest in defeat.

Mr Ericson smiled. ''Okay, now we can get back to the competition.''

* * *

''Well, well. It looks like we've gotten ourselves a tie breaker. Each team will select one person from the opposite team to answer the following question. Whoever gets the question right first, wins. If you both get the question wrong, then I will select another. Okay, Tree Hill, select who you want to compete with from Bear Creek.'' Mr Ericson explained from his podium at the middle of the table.

''Let's choose the girl,'' Grubbs said. ''She hasn't answered as many questions.''

Julian rolled his eyes. ''That's not sexist.''

''Fine, you choose then.''

''Fine. Um, Adam Reese.'' he said, pointing to the cocky guy from Bear Creek with a huge smirk on his face.

Mr. Ericson looked at the table. ''Tree Hill High, who have you chosen?''

''Adam Reese.'' Grubbs stated. He is the team captain, because he's been part of the Tree Hill High mathletes ever since freshman year. So he makes all of the make decisions, and is their spokes person.

Adam walked to the seat in the middle, and sat down.

''Bear Creek, who have you chosen?'' Mr. Ericson asked them.

''Julian Baker.''

_Shit._

Julian stood up with a sigh, now more pressure was on for him to win. He was suddenly extremely nervous about this, if he didn't win, then he wasn't on the team anymore. He would be so disappointed in himself, and so would Brooke. Oh no, what if he _did_ get this question wrong. Then this would all be his fault if the team doesn't come back with a trophy, they would all be blaming him.

He didn't have time to run, because somehow he had already

A shape appeared on the big screen as Mr. Ericson began to read the first question.

''In the figure below ABC is a right triangle. ABDE is a square of area 200 square inches and BCGF is a square of 100 square inches. What is the length, in inches, of AC?''

Julian thought about it, as he stared at the shape on the board.

But he was too late. ''10√2.'' Adam shouted in excitement.

Rachel grinned as she gave Mouth a high five, she knew the answer, and that wasn't it.

Brooke didn't know whether this Adam kid had gotten the question right or not, but she was so scared for Julian. She knew how much this all meant to him, she just wants him to do well. Even if he doesn't, that isn't going to stop her being extremely proud of him like she still is now. She always will be.

''I'm sorry,'' Mr. Ericson said. ''That's incorrect. Julian, if you get this right then Tree Hill High will be the winners and move onto the next round.''

Julian had an answer in mind, but he didn't know if it was right. But this answer was better than saying nothing at all. ''10√3?''

''Correct! Congratulations Tree Hill High, you're now able go to the next round of the Mathletic Championships next months at Oak Lake High School. Well done!'' Mr. Ericson shouted, and handed Julian a small trophy.

Brooke beamed with pride, standing up and cheering loudly. ''You did it, baby!''

Julian smiled at her. As cheesy as it sounded, he knew at long as he had her, he could do anything.

* * *

''I'm so proud of you!'' Brooke squealed for the fourth time, pulling him into another bone crushing hug. They're all now at Karen's Café celebrating Julian's victory. Rachel, Mouth and Chase had joined them too, who had invited Mia who was at the contest anyway cheering Chase on, but she had stayed near the front and the others hadn't spotted her.

''Brooke, you're going to be the death of me.'' he mock-complained from his seat at the big booth in the corner of the café.

''I think _you_ will be the death of you,'' she said, eying the cast that was still on his hand which he's still got to wear for the next two weeks.

Peyton threw her french fry at them. ''You two better not start being gross and loved up.''

Brooke instantly felt guilty; all of the people here were couples, except Lucas. So she nudged Julian lightly, forcing him to move the arm from around her. ''We won't.''

Julian leaned to her ear, his hot breath made her shiver. ''If it meant protecting you, then I would willingly let you be the death of me.''

* * *

**_Present._**

''Where is he? What did you do to him? If you've hurt him, I swear to-''

''Stop, this isn't the time.''

Jimmy slammed his fist on the table. ''Shut up! Shut up, both of you.''

He heard a sigh from the corner, and saw the guy run his hands through his hair. ''Why are you doing this to us? Some of us have barely spoken to you.'' he said, referring to the petrified girl next to him.

''That's the point. We're all here today... to teach you a lesson.''

* * *

**AN: **Doom! Doom! Doooom! Oh, I bet you're confused now aren't you? This is all happening in the next few chapters; the next chapter will be on Monday or Tuesday.

I got all the maths questions online, and all my mathlete knowledge is from Mean Girls, I bet you picked that up, huh?

Merry Christmas! And Please review:-). I'll send you a preview...


	21. Battle

**This chapter contains more swearing than usual. Just a warning.**

''_Would Brooke Davis, Mia Catalano, Haley James, Rachel Gatina and Peyton Sawyer, please report to the Tutoring Centre immediately._'' a unfamiliar voice rang through the school speakers.

The six friends glanced at each other in confusion as they walked through the quad. It's the beginning of the day, why do they have to go to the Tutoring Centre?

''What's that about?'' Julian asked his girlfriend with a dissapointed frown. He won the competition yesterday, and Brooke's still so proud of him, he wants to stay with her as long as possible.

''I don't know.'' Brooke told him, her frown matching his. ''Hales, do I need tutoring?''

Haley shrugged. ''No one has said anything, it might be for something different.'' she said. She's one of the tutors there, and they would tell her if someone needed tutoring, which means she would have to suggest the idea to them. No one has to get tutored, it just helps.

Brooke sighed. ''I'll see you in history then.'' she told Julian, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

''I love you.'' she mumbled against them. ''_My_ mathlete.''

Julian laughed and grabbed his face in his hands. ''Love you too. _My _sexy head cheerleader.''

Brooke giggled as she gave him another sweet kiss. ''I'll see you later.''

She grabbed Haley's hand, pulling her away from Nathan's lips.

''Bye Hales!'' Nathan shouted with a wave, causing Lucas to chuckle at him. Nathan was clearly love sick, at actually made Lucas a little bit sick sometimes.

''Bye Peyt!'' Lucas mocked, with the same little wave, teasing his younger brother.

Why did that give Peyton tingles as she walked away with her friends?

* * *

''Mia, Rachel. What's going on? Are we supposed to be meeting someone here?'' Peyton asked as she walked into the tutoring centre, followed by Haley and Brooke, who all had confused looks of their faces.

''No one's in here,'' Mia answered from her position at one of the tables. ''We've just been sat here, waiting.''

Suddenly the door closed with a bang, they heard it lock too.

Brooke turned around to try and open it, it was definitely locked.

''What the hell?'' Rachel asked, standing up from her chair and joined the girls who were trying to open the door.

Haley hit it with her fist, hoping to draw some attention. ''Nathan, if this is you. Let us out. You _know_ I get claustrophobic. Please.'' she shouted in a panic. She can't stand closed in spaces, it makes her feel like she can't breath if she's there too long.

''Nathan wouldn't do that, Haley.'' Brooke said softly. ''It's too loud out there, they can't here us. Just don't think about it, I'll open a window.''

''I got it,'' Peyton announced, walking over to one of the windows and opening it. ''We can't shout out here either, it just lead to the back, no kids are around here.''

''_Would Marvin McFadden, Nathan Scott, Julian Baker, Chase Adams, and Lucas Scott please go to Math Room 105._''

''This is a joke, right? This is somebody's sick twisted idea of a joke.'' Haley said in anger. She normally wouldn't react this way to a joke or a prank, but this is serious. And it's definitely not funny.

Brooke touched her shoulder comfortingly as they sat down on one of the tables. ''Relax, TG. I'll call Julian and warn him.'' she said, picking up her phone and dialing the familiar number. ''Shit, there's no signal in here.''

''Guys, why would someone do this?'' Mia asked them in worry.

''Wait, you're dating Chase, right?'' Peyton asked the singer walking back from the window after looking outside it for a moment.

Mia nodded. ''Yeah, why?''

Peyton glanced at everyone, then pointed at Rachel. ''And you're dating Mouth. And Brooke's dating Julian. Who have just been called into the math room.''

''But then why are Nathan and Lucas going there too?'' Haley asked, suddenly worried for her boyfriend and the guy that is a like a brother to her.

Brooke gasped, finally getting where Peyton was going with this. ''You think it's Jimmy?''

Peyton shrugged. ''Maybe.''

''What, do you think he wants some sort of revenge on them for not letting him join?'' Rachel asked her, running her hand through her hair. She wanted to be with Mouth right now, she wanted to try and figure out what was going on, but with _him_.

Peyton nodded.

''Then what happens to us?''

* * *

''Dude, you're not trying to sign us up are you?'' Nathan asked with a chuckle as he and Lucas walked behind Julian into Math Room 105. He had figured out that it was the reason why he and his brother are here. And he's here to say _hell no._

Mouth laughed at the question, he was sat at one of the tables next to Chase. ''Nah, we don't even know why we're here.''

_Boom._

''Wait, who shut the door?''

* * *

Jimmy walked down the hallway with a smile. He's successfully spoke on the speakers, twice, without getting caught. And trapped the people he wanted into the rooms which he had the keys for. It was all working out. He just has to do the finally part of his plan.

Maybe he was crazy. Maybe he's been crazy all of his life. Maybe he's one of the ones who hasn't hid it as well as others.

Or maybe he just wants revenge.

So he lifted the gun out of his jacket pocket, and pointed it towards the cealing.

And pulled the trigger.

* * *

_BANG._

Brooke stood up. ''What the hell was that?''

Suddenly people were screaming in the hallway, and people were banging into the walls. It was almost deafening.

''Oh my god, what's going on?'' Rachel asked with a gasp.

''Well, they're not going to hear us now.''

Haley glared at the curly blonde. ''Thanks Peyt, you sure now how to brighten the mood.''

''Feisty,'' Peyton teased, winking at her smallest best friend. ''Calm down, what is your problem, anyway? The window is open.''

Haley pretended to think about it for a second. ''Um, we're locked in the tutoring centre, everyone is screaming outside, and something made a noise. WHICH SOUNDED LIKE A GUN SHOT!'' she exclaimed in frustration, pacing around the room. ''Oh my god, what if someone was shot? What if it was Nathan?'' Tears started to fill her eyes. ''Oh no. No. No. No. No. What if he's hurt?''

Peyton immediately pulled her friend into a hug. ''I'm sorry. Nathan's going to be fine, he's Nathan, he's not going to do something stupid and get hurt when he's got you. It was probably nothing.''

''What if it's Julian?'' Brooke whispered, which they barely heard from all of the screaming outside.

Brooke was now one second away from going into panic mode like Haley. Her stomach started to twist uncomfortably, and her heart felt like a knife had just been sliced through it. She felt sick, physically sick at the thought of something bad happening to Julian. She was in bits after he broke his knuckle, but if he's been _shot_, she won't be able to handle something as big as that. She wanted to tell herself that he hasn't been, but she just couldn't lie to herself either. This is all too much.

''Brooke,'' Peyton muttered in warning, eyeing the small girl in her arms, her way of telling her to shut up before Haley goes all crazy again. ''It. Was. Nothing.''

''But what if it wasn't?'' Brooke gasped again, and headed to the door. ''Hello, please help us.'' she shouted, banging her fist against the door.

Outside was almost silent know, as most people were outside the school, so the only sound they heard was from outside were people shouting, and sirens from a distance. Yes, but even though the girls could hear them, they couldn't hear the girls because the tutor centre was at the blocked out parts of the school grounds. As Peyton figured out earlier.

Rachel grabbed Brooke away from the door. ''Some one might have a _gun_, why are you making it so obvious that we're here?'' She sat Brooke down on the chair and kneeled down. ''I'm scared shitless too. You think Mouth isn't my whole word? Just breathe Brooke, you have to be strong. For Haley, look at her.''

Brooke looked at her best friend, who was in Peyton's arms. She wasn't crying, she wasn't ranting. She was just scared, too scared to rant or cry. Haley isn't worried about herself, she's worried about Nathan. Her whole world is crumbling, and Haley just can't handle it.

And Brooke isn't far from losing that battle.

* * *

''Damn it, I'm scared, Luke. I'm really scared.'' Nathan told his brother weakly. They are both sat on the floor while leaning against the wall, their knees are pulled up to their chests as they sit and wait for this whole thing to blow over. Whatever the hell happened.

Lucas wrapped his arms around Nathan's shoulders, giving him a hug. ''Stop it. You're the one who's supposed to be brave.''

Nathan ran his hand through his hair. ''How am I supposed to be brave when I don't know what the hell is happening to Haley? She was called into a different room. She gets freaked out whenever anyone locks a door.''

''It sounded like a gun.'' Chase said from the table, absentmindedly throwing a eraser in the air and catching it effortlessly.

''It was a fucking gun.'' Julian snapped, pacing back and forth. ''My Dad has one, I know what it sounds like.''

Mouth looked up. ''Do you think they got out?''

''They got called over the speaker too, Mouth.'' Lucas told him softly. ''They're probably in the tutor centre.''

Chase stood up and walked towards the door. ''Then why aren't we doing anything? Mia is in there. The only fucking thing I care about could be in danger, someone has a gun in this school. And they've locked us and our girlfriends up. Why are we just sitting here?''

''Because we don't want to die.'' Mouth said. ''If we make a noise then if it's a different person, then they will come to us. If we stay quiet, then someone could come and get us.''

''And just wait for the shooters to go to the tutoring centre?'' Nathan asked in annoyance, standing up. ''I'm not letting Haley get hurt. I am _not_ losing everything now.'' he walked towards the door and kicked it, and again, and again. But it just wouldn't budge. ''C'mon! Hey shooters, come and get me! Come to Math room 105!'' he shouted, continuing to punch and kick to door, which still wouldn't move.

Lucas stood up and grabbed his brother. ''Nathan, stop.''

''No Lucas. Haley, Peyton and Brooke are in there. Our _best_ friends. Where have you been these past ten years, huh? They're supposed to mean something.''

Lucas shoved Nathan into one of the chairs. ''I do care, it does mean everything. But I'm playing by the rules. We have to sit and wait until the police sort this.''

Julian walked over and grabbed Lucas' arm, forcing the blonde boy to look at him. ''The police just sit it out. What's that going to do?''

_Just keep talking_. Julian told himself. He was trying to stop all of the possibilies from running through his mind, he didn't want to think might be going on in the tutoring centre. What might be happening to the girl who owns his heart, the girl that owns every single part of him. He felt like he was going to callopsed under the pressure of everything. So he had to _just keep talking._

''Julian's right,'' Chase said. ''We can't just sit here.''

''We can't break the door down, though.'' Mouth said. ''So what are we supposed to do?''

Julian ran his hands across his face. ''I don't know, I really don't know.''

A noise came from the door, and they heard a strange jingle. Until it opened, revealing Jimmy Edwards with a smile.

Mouth ran to the door with a smile, followed by the other guys. ''Jimmy, thank god you're here. Has someone got a gun or somthing?''

Jimmy lifted his hand up, the one with the gun in place. ''I don't know, Mouth. Have I?''

The boys quickly moved back away from the weapon in fear. They were now all just stood near the front desk. Mouth was near the window, Chase near the middle, Julian at the front, while Nathan and Lucas were stood together. They were protecting eachother, like brothers do.

''Why the hell do you have a gun?''

Jimmy looked at the gun for a second, and moved it into his other hand. ''I don't like to call it a gun... I call it revenge.''

* * *

**AN: **I know you probably hate me right now, but I'll try and update tomorrow or the day after! So please review for the encouragement**:)**

Sorry that this was late-ish. I kinda forgotten that I was supposed to update. I've just got a new phone which I was figuting out.

Okay.. so this is so random. I thought of the idea while watching Karate Kid (don't even ask), and then suddenly started forming it in my mind. I can't promise tears with any of this (I don't really think my writing is powerful enough to make people cry, I don't really think the story is.), but it will be pretty emotional for all of the characters. Even Mia and Chase, who we don't really see.

Oh, and the next couple of chapters will contain some more swearing. I know I've included it before, but it's just a warning. I don't know how much, I just know I'll get caught up in it and end up typing some swear words. I just don't want people to get mad or anything.


	22. Revenge

_''Why the hell do you have a gun?''_

_Jimmy looked at the gun for a second, and moved it into his other hand. ''I don't like to call it a gun... I call it revenge.''_

''Revenge for what?'' Lucas asked, staring at the gun in his hands. He was already shaking in fear, who wouldn't be? He knew that Jimmy could just quickly shoot him in a second, but he had to find out if Jimmy has got the girls locked up too.

''Figure it out.'' Jimmy said calmly, then glared at the tall jock. ''Um, your brother threatened me!'' he screamed, pointing the gun at the two.

''Jimmy,'' Mouth said softly. ''Just put the gun down, buddy.''

Jimmy laughed bitterly. ''Buddy? I'm not your buddy. If I was then you would have let me back on the mathletes instead of your _new_ friend. But you chose him instead of me.''

''So this is why we're here? Because you're sad about not being allowed into your shitty little club.'' Nathan snapped walking towards him, his fists clenched. ''I swear to God, you better let us out of here. Right now.''

Lucas grabbed his arms so he could no longer walk forward. ''Are you trying to get killed? He's got a fucking gun.''

Nathan scoffed as he tried to break free of his brother's grasp. ''He's not gonna shoot me. Have you seen him?''

Jimmy laughed and pointed the gun towards him. ''I might, I might not. Or I could just shoot your girlfriend.''

Panic ran through him as he froze. ''Haley?'' he shouted, and resumed trying to break free from his brothers grasp. ''What the fuck have you done to Haley? If you've touched her, I'll kill you. Are you scared right now? Are you scared about what's going to happen with the police? You shouldn't be. Because if you've done anything to her then I'll come looking for you. And you will die. Where is she?''

Jimmy didn't seem phased by Nathan's outburst, not moving the gun from the direction of the Scott's. ''She's locked in the tutor centre, I'm stopping by there in a moment.''

''The tutor centre?'' Julian exclaimed in panic, taking a step towards Jimmy. ''Brooke's in there.''

Jimmy snorted and rolled his eyes. ''Well I _did_ call her over the speakers too.''

''So's Mia. Did you plan this?'' Chase said as you could practically _see_ the smoke coming off him, he was so angry, yet he couldn't do anything about it.

''Well done, Chase.'' Jimmy said in mock-dramatics.

''What the hell did I do? I'm your friend.''

Jimmy sighed. Did he really have to explain all of this again? ''You didn't stick up for me, you should have wanted me back on the team.''

''Okay,'' Chase said, slightly calmer this time. He could accept that he's in here, even though it for a stupid reason, he just didn't think it was fair that his girlfriend was. ''So why is Mia in this? She doesn't know you.''

''Well she should. She's dating you, so she sould know me, she should care. This is her revenge.''

Lucas sighed, feeling more pain and fear than before. ''And Peyton's too?''

''All of them.''

Julian's heart broke. _All of them_, which meant Brooke too. His Brooke. Jimmy was doing this because of the mathletes, because they wouldn't let Jimmy back on the team and Julian wanted to stay so much. That caused Jimmy to get angry with a gun and hold him and Brooke hostage, their friends too.

This was all of his fault.

* * *

''We had a fight,'' Mia whispered. Her and Brooke are sat on one of the circular tables, with Mia's head resting on Brooke's shoulder. ''Me and Chase had a argument yesterday. I was mad because Alex Dupre was flirting with him at the café. What if he's hurt, Brooke? And the last thing I said to him was _Don't talk to me, you asshole._''

Brooke would have laughed if pain wasn't eating at her stomach. She wrapped her arm around Mia and rubbed her shoulder. ''Chase loves you, and he knows you love him, that's all that matters. He's fine, you're fine. It's going to be okay.'' she told Mia, but really she was reassuring herself. She just had to believe those words were true, because if she didn't, then she would completely fall apart.

''I didn't tell Nathan that I love him,'' Haley whispered. ''What if we get hurt and he doesn't know that I do?''

''I've not even saw Mouth today. He was in the AV room before someone called me here.''

Peyton stood up from her place next to Haley at the floor by the window. ''Stop. We are all going to be fine, no one is going to hurt us, okay?''

''We're not worried about us.'' Brooke told her. ''When Julian's around, I can breathe. I haven't been able to breath my entire life, because my parents never wanted me, my best friends got me through it, but I was always waiting for my Mom to ditch me again, it was like I was holding a huge breath. But then I met Julian, and he changed everything. He shown me that someone wants me, truly wants me. He helps me breathe. I can't not breathe again.'' she explained with a heart-wrenching sob at the end.

This was it, her world was crumbling.

And she can't handle it.

* * *

''I used to love it here,'' Jimmy said, sitting on the desk, swinging his feet like he had no care in the world. ''I was so sad when I had to move.''

Nathan lifted his head from the desk. ''What the fuck is this? Story time? I've got a story for ya. Once upon a time, a phsyco locked five guys and five girls in two seperate rooms. And if he doesn't let one guy see his girl in a second, then I'm going to kick his fat ass.''

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head. ''No you're not.''

''You challenging me?'' Nathan asked, standing up.

''Nathan, stop. Do you really want to do this to Haley? She'll die if something happens to you.'' Lucas said, pulling his brother back down.

Nathan sighed and leaned his head back on the table. He didn't want his brother to see the tears in his eyes. Those tears full of fear, hate and love. Fear for him and the small girl in the other room. Hate for Jimmy Edwards and what he's doing. Love for Haley, the girl who's held his heart for over ten years, who might be taken away from him.

''I convinced my parents to move me back, you know.'' Jimmy continued. ''I had taken a sleeping pill because I hated that place so much.''

Mouth looked at him in shock. ''Jimmy-''

''And then I took twelve more.'' he said, feeling sick from the memories. Though he thought it was okay to be doing this to ten innocent people. ''My cousin Clay came home too. And I thought everything was going to go back to normal. But then I heard about this guy.'' Jimmy said with a glare, pointing to Julian. ''The mathletes wouldn't take me back. And it all went downhill from there. I got punched, threatened and then I still didn't get put back on the team.''

''Because that's life,'' Lucas told him. ''It isn't always fair. You don't react this way, Jimmy. It's not right.''

''But you're popular, it's easy for you.''

''Do you really think this is going to help you?'' Julian finally spoke up. ''Do you honestly think people are going to respect you for doing this to us? Will this make everyone suddenly like you? Do you believe that?''

Jimmy shrugged, not letting those words sink in. He wanted to get pay back, he wasn't backing out now. ''At least I won't be invisible.''

''You're not invisible.'' Julian told him. ''When you came back. Haley said 'is that Jimmy Edwards?' You aren't invisible. Do you think you're going to be happy after doing this to us? If you do something worse?''

''Maybe.''

''Happiness is a _mood._It's not a destination, it's like being hungry or tired. It's never permernant, it comes and goes. This won't make you happy, Jimmy. This is going to haunt you. It's not going to fix everything like you think.'' Julian said. ''So just let us go.''

Jimmy shook his head and pointed the gun towards Julian ''Don't tell me how I feel.''

''This isn't going to make you happy. If you hurt me, then it's not going to do anything.'' Julian told him, anyone could here the desperation in his voice. He just needed Jimmy to let them go so they could get out of here, so Brooke could get out of here. He'll do anything.

Jimmy walked towards him, shaking with rage. ''You're wrong.''

It was clear that Jimmy had some sort of mental health problem. This is isn't about revenge, or hurt, or sadness. Maybe it is. But there is something deep there too, something that only specialised doctors can figure out. But they're not here now. So the scared boy with the gun is continuing to torture these people.

''Am I?''

''It wasn't supposed to be this way.'' Mouth cried, causing the attention to be averted to him. ''The artists, and the scientists, and the poets... none of them fit in at seventeen. You're supposed to get past it. The bullies and the beaten and the loners. You're supposed to get past it. You're supposed to live long enough to take it back. Just take it all back.'' he begged.

Jimmy sighed and turned to the boy who he used to call his friend, though he didn't move the gun from the direction of Julian. ''Mouth, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into all of this.''

''Let him go,'' Chase ordered. ''Mouth has never hurt you. Let him go.''

Jimmy nodded. ''You can go in the other room with Rachel, I don't want to hurt you guys.''

''Let everyone go.'' Mouth suggested. ''Just let us all go.''

''No,'' Jimmy shook his head. ''You can go.'' he said, walking towards the door. ''Come on, I'll take you to the tutor centre.''

''But-''

''Just go, Mouth.'' Nathan told him. ''Tell Haley that I love her, tell her not to panic. Tell her that I'm going to get her out.''

Chase patted Mouth on the back. ''Tell Mia I said sorry about yesterday, and that I love her.''

Lucas coughed awkwardly, he was the only one here who couldn't tell someone they loved them. ''Make sure Peyton stays strong, and that I miss her.'' he said, which was the honest truth. He misses her so damn much.

''Mouth, make sure Brooke doesn't do anything stupid.'' Julian told him weakly. ''I don't want her to get hurt. Tell her that, and that I love her more than anything. She's terrific.''

* * *

''Lucas, Nathan!'' Deb screamed around the school gym. ''Lucas and Nathan Scott! Where are you boys?''

Everyone had ran out of the school after someone shot a gun at the ceiling, and they had been sent to the school gym. Parents had all been called to get their kids, and the ones who's children weren't here were supposed to let the police know so they would be able to confirm who was still inside the building. The police didn't want to think that people who were okay were actually inside.

Dan Scott sighed and ran his hand tiredly across his face. ''Nathan's gone back in, hasn't he? He's ran after that stupid girl. And Lucas was stupid enough to follow.''

''Deb!'' Larry Saywer shouted, running over to the two. ''Have you seen Peyton?''

''I'm sorry Larry, I think she's inside.''

''What the hell is going on?'' Victoria Davis demanded, joining the group of three with a huff. ''I got a call from the school. What has happened? Where's Brooke?''

Deb touched her arm comfortingly. ''Someone brought a gun into school. We think she's inside.''

''_Can I have your attention, please?_'' a policeman shouted into a megaphone, stood on top of the bleachers. ''_We have discovered that there are eleven students inside the school. Will the parents of these pupils please come with us: Mia Catalano, Nathan Scott, Marvin McFadden, Brooke Davis, Haley James, Lucas Scott, Jimmy Edwards, Rachel Gatina, Julian Baker, Chase Adams and Peyton Sawyer. Thank you._''

* * *

**AN:** I know all of these chapters are short, but I'm updating everyday. So please review and come back for the next one.

Okay, so it's clear Jimmy is mentally ill. This isn't very similar to the shooting, I don't think it is. But in some ways it is. Nathan has taken the role of 'Marcus', he keeps snapping, but he actually has a reason. Haley's more panicky, Peyton's more calm, Lucas is the same, and Brooke's crying. I think this one is going to be more dangerous.

I'll update very soon.


	23. Bang

Jimmy led Mouth down the hallway silently until they reached the tutor centre. He didn't want to feel any more guilt, because after seeing how hurt Mouth is, it makes him feel awful. But he _has_ to carry on, this is his revenge. So he pulled the key out of his pocket, and unlocked the door.

The girls immediately stood up.

''Oh my god, Mouth. You saved us.'' Rachel said happily, running towards her boyfriend and pulling him into a hug.

Mouth immediately hugged her back; it felt amazing having her in his arms again. He wouldn't know what he would have done if she would have been hurt, or even worse. ''Not exactly...''

A scream was heard behind them, and some gasps.

They had noticed the gun in Jimmy's hand.

Rachel staggered back, pulling Mouth with her. ''What the hell?''

Jimmy grinned evilly, pointing the gun towards Haley and Peyton, who were holding onto each other in fear. ''No one is going anywhere.''

''What's going on? So it was _you._ Do you have the boys? Oh god. If you've hurt Julian, I swear-'' Brooke ranted, not caring about the gun in Jimmy's hand, Julian was her first priority, right now, she was second.

Jimmy interrupted her with a groan, noticing her puffy eyes. ''You're almost as bad as him... You just don't shut up.''

''What are you going to do? Shoot me?'' she challenged. ''I've never even spoken to you. Neither has Mia and Peyton so why are you doing this to us?''

''Blame your boyfriend, this is his entire fault. He took my spot!'' Jimmy exclaimed, pointing the gun towards her.

Brooke gasped slightly in fear. The thought of Julian though, it gave her strength, he made her brave. ''This isn't Julian's fault. You're crazy, you're actually crazy. Julian took the place of something you left behind. This isn't his fault, don't blame him, it's your fault!'' she shouted in anger. ''This is all of your fault. And if you've hurt Julian, then-'' she stopped suddenly, seething in anger. She just couldn't think of words to describe what she would do.

Jimmy shook his head. ''You won't do _anything._ You're just a stupid little slut. And he isn't here to defend you this time.''

Those words didn't hurt her. Too many emotions were running through her body for her to care what he said. They're just words. Julian's in danger. She's in danger. Her best friends are in danger. That's what's important, not some stupid little words. Pain, anger, hate, love, fear, frustration. And that's just naming a few.

''I don't care. Just let Julian go!''

Jimmy turned around and locked the door; he walked to the desk at the front of the room and sat down, placing him feet on top of the desk.

''I'm not letting anyone go.''

* * *

Nathan ran his hand through his hair in frustration, he felt like he wanted to just rip it out. ''How come he's not back yet?''

''He might be telling them his story, like he did with us.'' Lucas said calmly, hoping that his brother wouldn't go crazy again. He was angry too, and for some reason he couldn't get Peyton's face out of his mind, he couldn't stop the fear rising in his chest when he see's her pretty green eyes appear in his head.

''Damn it, Chase. Why did you tell Mouth to leave? Now he's with the girls, he could do anything.'' Julian snapped, running his hands over his face tiredly. Brooke, her voice was just spinning around in his mind.

_I love you. _My_ Mathlete._

_I think_ you_ will be the death of you._

_You don't have to defend me, I can look after myself._

_I'll be sure to call you when I have my next Cookie Craving._

_I want you to know that I'm not going to be that person anymore, and it's all because of you._

''She doesn't deserve this, this isn't fair.''

''Why are you blaming me?'' Chase asked. ''At least now the girls know that we're okay, and Mouth can protect them.''

''He's _Mouth,_ Chase. How's he going to protect them?'' Nathan asked him, his blood boiling. ''And now Jimmy's in there with them. They're probably scared shitless, and there's nothing we can do about it.''

An idea popped into Julian's head. ''Why don't we break the window?''

''With what?'' Lucas asked, turning his attention to the mathlete.

Julian shrugged. ''A chair.''

''Great idea, Sherlock. And then we can break out and the police can find us, then we'll be stuck out there watching the police do nothing.'' Nathan snapped, glaring at him. ''At least being in here we're only down the hallway, with a small chance of getting out.''

''Okay,'' Julian sighed. ''Any one else have any ideas?''

''I do.'' Chase announced. ''Okay, so...''

* * *

Rachel rubbed his arm comfortingly as they sat next to each other at the tutoring centre. ''I was so worried about you, Mouth. I'm so glad you're okay. But I really wish you were safe.''

''I don't wanna be safe without you.'' Mouth said softly, taking her hand and kissing it softly.

''Aaw, isn't that sweet?'' Jimmy cooed. ''You know, I wish I had something like that.''

''You could, Jimmy.'' Haley said from her place by the window next to Brooke. ''If you just let us go, and explained yourself, then someone could date you.'' she said, knowing it wasn't true, she just had to get out of here and to Nathan.

Jimmy chuckled darkly. ''Like who? You?''

Haley was slightly taken aback, her stomach jumped in fear by her answer. ''Somebody _like_ me.''

''But not you, right?''

''No,'' she said quietly. ''Sorry.''

Jimmy rolled his eyes. ''All you girls are the same. No one likes someone like me, no one takes an interest. It's like I'm invisible. They like Clay though, of course they like Clay. How am I supposed to get someone?''

''Start over.'' Mia suggested. ''Go somewhere so people don't know you. No one will know that you've done this to us, and you could meet someone, fall in love, be happy.''

''What if I don't want to?''

''You don't have a choice,'' Brooke snapped. ''People are going to hate you.''

Jimmy shook his head stubbornly. ''People are going to love me for doing this to you. If I hurt all of you guys, maybe other people could have a chance to be popular. Maybe I should start with you?''

Brooke stood up. ''Fine. Get me, if you let everyone else go.''

Jimmy wasn't expecting this. He honestly didn't want to shoot anyone; he just wanted to scare them enough to make them apologise, to make them fear him. He wanted to make a stand to show people that they couldn't just walk over him. _He_ was the brave one. _He_ was the one who should be admired. _He_ was the one who was going to get attention. Not the popular ones. This is his shot.

''Brooke, stop.'' Mouth said, hugging a shaking Rachel. ''Julian told me to tell you that you're terrific. He said don't get yourself hurt, don't do anything stupid. And that he loves you more than anything.''

Tears formed in her eyes, as a sob escaped her throat. She fell to the floor, landing into the arms of Haley, who hugged her tight.

''I'm not letting anyone go.'' Jimmy said, not allowing himself to let Brooke's tears get to him.

''You can't keep us here forever,'' Mia told him. ''What are you going to do to us?''

Jimmy glanced at the all and took a deep breath, his demeanour slipping. ''I don't know yet.''

* * *

''What if he doesn't even hear us?'' Lucas asked looking at them all as they all stood in different parts of the math room. ''What if we're just wasting our time?''

Julian shrugged. ''It's worth a shot, right?''

''Yeah, and I've always wanted to trash a classroom. At least now I'll have a reason.'' Nathan said with a small smile.

''Okay,'' Chase said, taking a deep breath. ''Are you ready? We all have to do this at the same time, the louder we are, the better. And let's try not to hurt each other, okay?''

The three boys nodded as they picked up a chair.

''Right, let's trash this place.'' Lucas announced. ''3, 2, 1.''

* * *

They all stood up suddenly when they heard noises coming from down the hallway. It was a banging noise, and it was continuous. It was like someone was throwing heavy objects around a room, which was breaking things. They also heard shouting, which just made it louder.

Jimmy stood up. ''What the hell are they doing?''

''They might be trying to break the door down.'' Peyton suggested.

''No, because I think I heard a window break, I think they're just trashing the room. Nathan's wanted to do that for so long, he was probably looking for an excuse.'' Haley said, smiling slightly. _At least he's okay._

''Those bastards.'' Jimmy seethed, pulling out the key from his pocket and opening the door.

Brooke ran over to him, not caring about the gun in his hand. ''Jimmy, what are you going to do?''

Jimmy glared at her. ''I'm going to teach them a lesson.''

And with that, he ran out of the door. He didn't lock it though; he just left it hung open. He just wanted to get over to them and just _hurt_ them. If they continue to do this then the police will get in sooner, and that's not what he wants at all.

They all ran after him. Even though they could have escaped, they ran after him.

Haley stopped and grabbed Rachel and Mouth. ''You two go. You need to tell the police what is going on, go on. We'll be fine.''

Mouth sighed. ''Haley, are you sure?''

Haley nodded, glancing at her friends who were now almost at the math room. ''Yeah, I'm sure. This is your chance, you've saved each other, now we have to save the people we love.''

''Thanks Haley,'' Rachel said with a smile, and she and Mouth turned around and ran around the corner towards the exit.

Haley turned around and ran towards the rest of them, just in time for when Jimmy unlocked the door and stormed inside.

_BANG._

He had expected to shoot the wall, to get all of their attention. But it didn't hit it; they didn't hear it hit the any side of the room.

''Ahh!'' a person shouted, falling to the floor.

It hit someone. And at that very same time, another persons' heart broke.

* * *

**AN: **AH! You all hate me now, don't you? I feel so evil. But the next update will be tomorrow, so it's all good**:) **and sorry for not having time to reply to reviews, I just wanted to get the chapter out!

Please review and let me know what you think. Who do you think was shot? Julian, Nathan, Lucas or Chase?


	24. Change Their Lives

BANG.

_He had expected to shoot the wall, to get all of their attention. But it didn't hit it; they didn't hear it hit any side of the room._

_''Ahh!'' a person shouted, falling to the floor._

_It hit someone. And at that very same time, another persons' heart broke._

''Lucas!'' Nathan screamed, running towards his brother in panic. Lucas was lay on the floor in pain, clutching onto his leg as blood started to pour onto the floor through his jeans.

Lucas clutched onto his leg. ''Ah! Nate, it's really hurtin'.''

Nathan felt the tears well up in his eyes. This was his twin, his older brother, by three minutes and thirty three seconds. Lucas was like the other half of him, his _best_ friend. If something happens to Lucas, then what happens to him? He can't live without him.

He grabbed onto Lucas' hand and squeezed it tight. ''I know, just don't close your eyes, and stay awake.''

Peyton slowly walked over to the two, as everyone else stayed still in shock, they didn't want to get in the way.

She crouched down next to him as her heart felt like it was about to explode. ''Luke, you're gonna be okay. We'll get you out of here, I promise.''

Lucas took deep breaths as a tear rolled down his cheek. ''It really hurts, Peyt.''

Peyton kissed his forehead lightly. ''I know. But you're gonna be okay,'' she mumbled against his head. ''You're not going to leave me too, Luke. I love you too much to let you die.''

Brooke took off her jacket and threw it to Nathan; she didn't want to crowd them. She didn't think she could move her legs anyway, they had turned into jelly as the pain in her chest made her dizzy. Lucas, he's one of the five. They can't lose him. She can't lose him. He's her Broody.

Nathan tied the jacket around the place where the bullet hit Lucas' shin, so more blood wouldn't escape. He pressed his hand on it, adding more pressure. ''Sorry Luke, but this is gonna stop the bleeding.''

Lucas nodded, biting his lip. ''Just do what you have to.'' he said, taking a deep breath.

Jimmy sighed and grabbed hold of Haley's arm, dragging her into the room and pushing her inside. He then turned and locked the door. ''I meant what I said, you guys aren't going anywhere.''

''What?'' Nathan exclaimed, standing up. ''You better let him go, I don't care about me, just let him go.''

''Do you want to be over there with your brother too?'' Jimmy asked him, his hand trembling at her pointed the gun at the raven-haired Scott. He didn't mean to shoot Lucas, this wasn't meant to be. But if he lets them out then he'll get in even more trouble. This was it, the revenge.

Brooke's hand covered her mouth as a sob escaped from her place near the desk, she was too scared to move. ''Please don't.'' she begged brokenly. ''Just let Lucas go. Please Jimmy, he could die.'' she sobbed, trying to hold herself together.

Julian pulled her into his arms as she cried. He was just so relieved that she was okay, he thought he could have lost her. When he heard that gunshot, his heart skipped a beat in case somehow she had gotten hurt. He was just so filled with happiness right now. Even though he's still so sad and scared for Lucas right now. And he's still scared for Brooke. Jimmy could still do anything.

''We're teaching you guys a lesson,'' Jimmy said cruelly. ''The quicker you learn it, the better.''

* * *

Rachel and Mouth ran out of the school in fear. They had heard the gun shot, which caused them to run faster. They needed to get help in case someone was hurt. One of their friends.

When they opened the doors, police were there, guns in hand. While police cars and vans were near the car park, along with families, reporters and more police officers and detectives. It was madness.

They held up their hands in surrender, as the police approached them.

They were handcuffed and brought down the stairs, until they were placed on the ground and searched the see if they had a gun. When the police discovered that they were safe, Rachel and Mouth were let go and left to go and see their families.

But they just stopped, and looked at each other.

''I love you, Rachel.'' Mouth admitted softly. ''I'm so glad you're okay.''

Rachel smiled through her tears. ''I love you too, Mouth.''

And that was all that mattered right then.

* * *

''Nate,'' Lucas said weakly as he leaned against the wall, his leg now firmly wrapped in Brooke's jacket. ''I think I'm falling asleep.''

''No,'' Nathan said firmly. ''Keep your eyes open.''

Lucas sighed as his leg continued to throb. ''I'm losing too much blood, Nathan. We've got to face it, we're not getting out of here anytime soon.''

More tears rolled down both of their cheeks. ''I'm sorry for snapping at you today.'' Nathan apologised. ''I shouldn't have shouted at you, I'm sorry, Luke.''

Lucas smiled, despite himself. ''It's fine, Nate. You were- you were just trying to get to Haley.'' he said, nodding towards the girl who was sat on one of the seats, staring into the distance. ''Can you give me a second with Peyton?''

''What do you want to talk to me about, champ?'' Peyton asked from the left side of him, giving him a weak smile.

Lucas shrugged. ''I just want to tell you something.''

''Sure, I can go for a _minute_. I'm gonna go and threaten Jimmy again. We're getting you out of here if it kills me.'' Nathan said in determination, standing up.

''I'm really tired, are you tired?'' he asked sleepily.

''No,'' Peyton said softly, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. ''But you're going to stay awake.''

Lucas smirked weakly. ''Is that a threat?''

''You bet your ass it is,'' she teased. ''What did you want to talk to me about?''

''I've lost a lot of blood, and I don't think we're going to get out of here.'' he told her. ''And when Jimmy fired that gun, I realised something. And I think you should know, because if I die, I'd hate for you not to know how I feel.''

''You're not going to die,'' Peyton said sternly.

Lucas nodded. ''I might die. But I've lost a lot of blood so I want you to know that- that I love you, Peyt. You know how long it took me to realise that? The same amount of time it takes to pull a trigger. I'm in love with you, and I think I always have been. I know you've lost Jake, and I know you don't love me that way. But I just really thought you should know.'' he said breathlessly. It was the truth, but he feels like he's going to fall asleep and not wake up, and he would hate it if she didn't know how he felt.

Peyton was in complete shock, she didn't know how to feel. She _doesn't_ even know how she feels. She was supposed to love Jake... not her best friend. This was completely crazy, but it made her heart race uncontrollably.

But then she noticed how his eyes weren't open anymore, his face was down.

''Lucas!'' she screamed, grabbing his face in her hands. ''Luke, wake up.''

Nathan ran over to his brother. ''Luke, open your eyes, say something, anything.''

He didn't respond.

* * *

Never in her life did Haley James feel so completely alone.

She was sat here, in tears, on one of the desks, not knowing what to do.

Lucas might die, her brother, her best friend. He's always been a brother to her, even before she was with Nathan. He's a huge part of her world. She defends him, he defends her, that's how it's been. She always told him her secrets, before she told anyone else. He was her _best_ friend, the best one. She knows you're not supposed to have a favourite, but he's hers.

Haley looked around at all of the couples. Mia and Chase were just talking to each other, they were sad, they were also trying to reason with Jimmy, but they never let go of each others hands. Brooke are Julian were in a big hug, not letting each other go. Peyton never let go of Lucas' hand, still trying to wake him up.

Nathan was screaming at Jimmy, _begging_ him to let his brother go.

He hadn't spoken to her once. He hadn't hugged her. He hadn't even looked at her. When Peyton was talking to Lucas, he had sat next to Chase, while he was demanding that Jimmy let them go. He didn't sit next to her.

She had almost died, she would have willingly taken a bullet for him to get out. Just as long as he was safe.

She's trying not to be a bitch, she doesn't want to be bitter. Because she knows how much Nathan loves Lucas, they have a bond which no one understands. But she can't help but feel alone, at the fact that he hasn't even glanced at her to make sure that she was okay.

Haley loves him more than anything in the world, she would die for him in a heartbeat.

But he doesn't seem to care right now, which makes her wonder... _does he even feel the same?_

_

* * *

_

''Jimmy, just let Lucas go. I'm begging you, he could die.'' Nathan said to Jimmy who was now sat on the desk. ''Do you want to be a murderer too? As well as holding ten kids hostage.''

Jimmy looked around at everyone. ''Where did Mouth and Rachel go?''

''They got out,'' Haley spoke up, the tears still fell down her cheeks. ''I told them to leave while they had the chance, they didn't have anyone who needed saving, they already had each other.''

Nathan didn't look at her, he just continued to glare at Jimmy. ''Let Lucas go.''

Then he took a risk, probably the biggest one he ever would take.

He grabbed Jimmy collar, and pulled him up, so they were face to face. ''Let us go so we can get Lucas out, or I'll kick your ass. I don't care if you have a gun, Lucas is getting out of here _right now._''

Jimmy was shocked, so shocked that the gun fell from his fingertips, and onto the floor.

Julian jumped up immediately and ran towards the front of the room, he grabbed the gun before Jimmy could retrieve it with his good hand. He held up, pointing it at the guy who's made him feel more hurt than he could ever imagine.

''Get the key and let us go. Right now!'' he demanded as the adrenaline rushed through his veins.

Nathan let go of Jimmy and took a step back.

Brooke was frozen. She had never been so scared yet so proud in her entire life. Julian could still get hurt, which petrified her so much that I hurt more than anything. But she was so relieved that he was taking a stand against Jimmy, that he was saving her and her best friends.

''Nate, get Lucas.'' Julian demanded. ''And you,'' he said to Jimmy. ''Open the door. Or I'll shoot you, just like you shot Lucas. Don't think I won't, because I promise you that I will.''

Of course, Jimmy didn't want to die. That was never part of the plan. _This_ wasn't part of this plan. But he didn't want to die, of course he didn't.

So he ran to the door and shakily unlocked it.

Nathan walked over to his brother and scooped him up in his arms, he quickly walked out of the door, with Peyton following behind.

Julian dropped the gun to the floor, taking Brooke's hand with his good one and leading her out of this room which he probably won't be able to step into again.

Mia and Chase walked towards the door, Mia stopped when she saw that Haley didn't move. She held her hands out to help her up. ''C'mon Hales, I'm here, you're going to be okay.''

Haley was unresponsive, she just stood up and let Mia wrap her arm around her shoulders emotionlessly as the three of them walked out of the door.

Leaving Jimmy Edwards behind.

* * *

If you were watching the news at 1:07 on this Friday afternoon, you would see a school. There would be reports about eleven children, ten of then who have been held hostage by a guy named Jimmy Edwards with a gun. Teachers, pupils and parents would give their opinions on the events. And then the school would be shown again, policemen with guns still surrounding it.

The door would then open, and you would see a raven-haired boy, carrying a guy his age in his arms, whose leg was bleeding.

Behind them was a girl with wild curly blonde hair, with tears falling from her face as she followed the quickly behind.

You would then see a boy and girl holding hands. The guy had a cast on one of his hands, and the girl's eyes were puffy. The boy would keep glancing at the girl in pain, clearly upset because she was.

Finally you would see three people. A dark haired girl had her arm wrapped around a crying girl with dark blonde hair. Next to them was a slightly tanned dark haired guy, who was holding the dark haired girls hand.

And as you watched this, you couldn't not wonder...

How is this going to change their lives?

* * *

**AN: **So they're out. Phew. This was all made up completely in my mind as I wrote it.. So I hope its all okay. You may have realised that the scenes from chapter 20 weren't included, I just couldn't find a way to write them into these chapters, I kept changing what was going to happen. I'll probably end up regretting this soon... ha-ha.

Want some spoilers? Well, here you go:

**This story is ending soon. **I was planning on some depressive stuff with Naley, but it's not a Naley story which isn't fair to all of you Brulian lovers if I focus on that rather than Brulian. And it would just take _way_ to long, so I'm cutting it shorter with a time jump. I also don't want to drag on Leyton for to long, and I also don't want Peyton to get over Jake too fast.

Oh! And please read One in a Million by Naley4ever616 I'm really mad by the lack of response it's gotten, because it's amazing and fluffy and beautiful! I just really want people to read it too. She deserves the reviews, so read it and review it! It's my favourite story on here, so please check it out:D!

Please review_:)_


	25. Falling Apart

Peyton Sawyer paced across the hospital waiting room. She felt sick, physically sick. She couldn't stay still, because that would make her feel useless. She couldn't get Lucas' face out of her mind, as the tears rolled down his cheeks. _I'm in love with you, and I think I always have been. _Those words couldn't get out of her head; it was like a stuck record. But she couldn't help but wonder if she felt the same.

Lucas is her best friend; she wasn't supposed to feel this way. It was supposed to be Jake. He was the one she was supposed to have these feelings for, that wasn't fair.

But the thought of him being gone, completely wiped out of his life. Him not going to the record store with her. Him not giving her advice. Him not holding her as she cried. Him not being there when she needed him. Him not telling her lame jokes. Him not being there to love her. That made her want to die, because she couldn't handle that much pain.

The pain was similar to when she lost her mom, when she lost the person who meant everything to her. It didn't hurt this much when Jake left, not at all. This pain was ten, twenty, fifty time words. She couldn't even but a number on it. It was _that_ bad.

She glanced at all of her broken friends.

Nathan had his head in his hands as he stared at the floor.

Haley sat on one of the chairs, away from the rest of them with her knees pulled up to her chest as she stared blankly at Nathan.

Julian stroked Brooke's hair as her head lay on his lap, she was lay across some of the chairs tiredly. She had finally stopped crying, but she just felt so awful. Julian was doing his best to comfort her, but it wasn't really working.

Lucas still wasn't awake.

And they were all falling apart.

* * *

Haley walked into the bathroom slowly, and she turned on the cold water tap. After splashing the water on her face, she just stared at her face in the mirror. She was plain. She didn't have wild hair like Peyton, or cheery spirit like Brooke. She was just Haley. Tutor Girl. No wonder Nathan won't even look at her, she's a mess. A complete mess.

If Nathan doesn't even want her... then who would?

* * *

''I thought I lost you,'' Brooke whispered as Julian continued to stoke her hair. She's lying across a row of chairs while she rested her head in his lap. ''I thought you were dead. When he pulled that trigger, I thought he shot you. I felt like I wanted to die.''

''I meant what I said, you know.''

Brooke smile slightly. ''What did you say? You talk a lot.''

Julian chuckled deeply. ''I said yesterday that if it meant protecting you, then I would willingly let you be the death of me. That's true, I would do anything to protect you, Brooke Davis. Because I love you, so much.''

''I love you too,'' she whispered, glad that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. ''I'm always going to protect you too, you know. It works both ways, sometimes you'll need saving, and I'll be there.''

''You already saved me.'' he told her softly. ''God, when I moved here, I was a mess. I didn't want to be here, I never wanted to be here. And then you walked into the math room, saying some lame joke, and everything just fell into place. Suddenly I was happy here, falling in love with you. If my Mom would have moved us somewhere else... like Charlotte or Texas or whatever, I would just be out of my mind still wondering if I was ever going to meet you again.''

Brooke turned her head so she was looking up at him from his lap, and smile through her tears. ''You saved me too. I was just a girl who only cared about her friends and cheerleading. But when you came to Tree Hill, and I made new friends, discovered new things, met the guy I've always wanted.''

Julian continued to play with her hair as he grinned at her with _that_ grin. ''You're terrific, Brooke Davis.''

''So I've been told.'' she smirked.

* * *

''Where are Deb and Dan?'' Haley asked quietly as she emerged from the bathroom.

Peyton continued to pace as she ran a hand through her hair. ''They're still talking to the police outside.''

Haley nodded and sat down next to Nathan this time. Even though she felt so hurt right now, she needed to comfort the guy she loves. She touched his shoulder comfortingly as he continued to hold his head in his hands as he stared at the floor. ''Nathan, are you okay?''

Nathan moved his shoulder so her hand fell from it. ''Just leave me alone, Haley.''

''Okay,'' she whispered, feeling more tears well up in her eyes. _Not again._ ''Just let me know if you need anything.''

Deb and Dan then walked into the room as Haley moved to another seat. ''Um, guys. The police said that Jimmy was arrested. You guys all still need to take a statement for when this goes to court. But he's going to be in prison for a long time for holding you guys hostage.''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''Gee, no kidding.''

''Family of Lucas Scott?'' Dr. Hale asked as she walked into the waiting room.

Everyone ran over to him.

''Is he okay? Is he awake? What did you do? Is he in pain? How's his leg?'' Deb rambled asking question after question; she was desperate to know if her baby was okay. Technically, he was her first.

''He's going to be okay. He had to have a blood transfusion because the bullet was in there a while, but if you guys would have been there any longer then it would have been much worse. He's going to be on crutches for a while and will have to go to physical therapy because he suffered from some tissue damage. But aside from that, he'll be fine. He's just woken up, but he's still sleepy from the medication, so only two people at a time please.'' Dr. Hale told them with a smile. ''You can see him now.''

Deb smiled. ''Thank you, doctor. Dan and I will go first.''

* * *

Peyton slowly approached his room, she had wanted to go alone, and Nathan had let her go after Dan and Deb. But she was just so nervous, she didn't know what to do or say, she still wasn't sure how she felt. She just didn't know what to do, but she knew that she couldn't not see him, she would be sick with worry if she didn't.

She opened the door and saw him staring at the ceiling.

And that was when she started to notice things.

She noticed how spiky his hair still was, even though he's just been through hell. Its dirty blondeness was still as cute as ever. His blue eyes were so _pretty_ and his face was smooth, and soft. She just wanted to touch him.

Lucas looked at the door and his heart started to race. He doesn't know why he's only just started to notice this, but he has. Peyton is everything he's always wanted, she's been right there in front of him, and he's only just noticed. He's crazy about her, completely crazy. He never understood why his hands would get clammy when she was around, or why he would always smile when she would walk into a room. But now he does, and he doesn't want to lose it.

''Hey,'' he said softly, sitting up so he would look a little more presentable.

''Hi,'' Peyton whispered, walking further into the room. She sat down next him. ''I just- I just need to try something.'' she continued to whisper. She then did something which shocked them both; she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

_That_ made her feel everything. It made her tingle from her head to the tips of her toes. It made her heart pound. It made a huge smile form on her face. _That_ was what she was supposed to feel with Jake, but she didn't, and she was too blind to realise it.

Peyton sat back down and took his hand in both of hers. ''I think I feel it too,'' she admitted. ''When we were in the tutor centre, you were all I could think about. I couldn't get your face out of my mind, but I had to be strong for the others, you wanted me to be strong. But when you were lay there, it felt awful, God I wanted to die. When I was in the waiting room, I kept imagining what would happen if you died, and it was unbearable Luke.''

''I didn't die. I couldn't die. Do you know why? Because I had to come back and look into those green eyes of yours and tell you I love you. I came back for you. And no matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you.'' Lucas told her softly, squeezing her hand.

''You'll wait for me?''

Lucas nodded. ''Of course I'll wait for you. I know this is scary because of Jake, but I'm never gonna leave. But I know you have to figure all of this out, so we can just carry on as if everything's normal. It doesn't have to be awkward or anything.''

Peyton kissed his hand softly. ''Thank you.''

''Anything for you, Skinny girl.''

* * *

''Here we are,'' Julian announced as he parked his jeep outside of Brooke's house. They had saw Lucas and spoke to the police, giving their statements. They realised how late it was and Julian had offered to drop Brooke at home. Brooke didn't move, she just stared at her hands, not saying anything. ''What's the matter?'' _Well, besides us both almost dying and your best friend lay hospital._

Brooke shook her head. ''My Mom called, she had to go back to California.'' she whispered, a tear falling from her eye.

Julian took her face in his hands, even though one still had a cast on it. He wiped her tear away and kissed her cheek softly. ''Do you want me to stay with you?''

''I can't let you do that,'' she whispered. ''Your Mom has been worried about you. She needs you to be with her.''

''Then stay with me?'' Julian suggested. ''Stay as long as you like, she's so relieved that I'm alive, she'll let you stay. C'mon, we'll be roomies.''

Brooke grinned. ''Really?''

Julian nodded. ''Of course, go and get your stuff.''

''Okay,'' she squealed. ''I'll be ten minutes, _Roomy._'' and with that she quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside.

Julian chuckled and leaned back into the seat with a happy sigh.

What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

**AN: **Brulian staying with each other... nothing dirty _yet._ So what did you guys think of Leyton? Any ideas? Oh, and it sucks for Naley, huh? Haley is falling apart, and Nathan won't even talk to her. Just to clear things up, it's not going to be good for them for the next few chapters, but don't give up on the story:). What do you think's going on with Nathan?

Please review! Happy New Year!


	26. I've Got You

_4 weeks later-_

Brooke was awoken by the sun that was streaming though her curtains... but they weren't her curtains, they were Julian's. She turned around in her boyfriend's arms and saw his handsome face, still fast asleep. It was official, she had moved in. Well, it has been official for the past two weeks. Sylvia had been wary, but she had accepted it eventually. Her parents didn't care, so Brooke didn't need their permission.

So now she's living with man she loves.

And it's awesome.

''Good morning, beautiful.'' she heard him mumble, with his eyes still closed. ''What are you thinking about?''

Brooke grinned and snuggled further into his chest. ''I was thinking about how _amazing_ last night was.''

Julian opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. ''Really?'' he said doubtfully, his voice full of sleep. ''Not that I didn't think it was, I just thought that you... wouldn't.''

Brooke took his hand and laced his pinkie finger through hers. ''It was the best night of my life.'' she whispered. ''Promise.''

''It was mine too,'' he promised, sitting up and taking the hand which was intertwined with his and kissing it softly.

''I still can't believe you were a virgin.'' Brooke giggled, she didn't mean to say it, it just... came out.

Julian groaned and lay back down on the pillows. ''You're never going to let that go are you?''

''Nope,'' she said with a grin, popping on the 'p'. ''I'm just kidding. I'll stop teasing you... or you could always _make_ me?'' she said flirtatiously, running her finger lightly up and down his chest, causing chills to run down his spine.

''God, I love you.''

That's what he muttered before he pounced on her, attacking her with his kisses.

* * *

_''You could, Jimmy.'' Haley said from her place by the window next to Brooke. ''If you just let us go, and explained yourself, then someone could date you.'' she said, knowing it wasn't true, she just had to get out of here and to Nathan._

_Jimmy chuckled darkly. ''Like who? You?''_

_Haley was slightly taken aback, her stomach jumped in fear by her answer. ''Somebody _like_ me.''_

_''But it's supposed to be me!'' he exclaimed, turning the gun to her. ''You're supposed to want me. You should want me. You tutored me, remember? You even complimented my hair. You liked me didn't you?''_

_Haley shook her head softly, as the tears fell down her cheeks. ''No,''_

**_BANG_**

Haley woke up in a panic. Little beads of sweat were on her forehead. Her head and heart were pounding and her hands were shaking. She should be used to this by now, she should be used to these nightmares. She's had them every single night since the shooting. So why do they still have this effect on her?

Nathan opened his eyes when he felt a sudden jolt. He's used to this now, but it all makes him feel so useless. So he did what he always did, tightened his hold on her waist and kissed her head as she cried into his chest.

''He's not here, you're gonna be okay, baby. I've got you.''

* * *

Brooke and Julian lay on the floor on the river court that same day, staring at the pretty sky. It's Saturday, which means no school. People still gossip about them there, making up events what happened. The mathletes had been moved to a different room, and Haley had given up tutoring all together. She wouldn't even step in the room. So it was a relief when they didn't have to go on weekends.

''You know, no one's here...'' Brooke trailed off suggestively in his arms. ''Maybe we could do something to pass the time?''

''Brooke!'' Julian gawaffed. ''Everyone's going to be here in a minute.''

Brooke sighed. ''I guess you're right.''

They then heard the sound of a car, so they sat up and watched as Peyton and Lucas arrived in Lucas' car, with Peyton driving. Lucas' leg was healing well, he just hasn't regained full use of it yet. He has to use a cane, so he doesn't have to put to much pressure on it, and goes to physical therapy twice a week. _Leyton_ aren't together yet, but they've spent almost every minute together since Lucas was released from the hospital, so things were looking good for them at least.

''Hey P. Sawyer, Oldie.'' Brooke greeted, using Lucas' new nickname because he looked like an old man with his cane.

_Leyton_ smiled as they walked slowly towards the two people sitting on the floor.

''Hey Cheery,'' Lucas said with a smile, sitting on the bleachers at the river court so he could rest his leg. Peyton instantly sitting next to him, causing both of their smiles to widen.

''Is your leg okay?'' Julian asked the oldest Scott.

Lucas nodded. ''It's getting better. I may not need my cane soon.'' **(AN: I've tried to do research, but I don't know anything about gunshots, so I don't know how long he would need a cane or crutches for, so please just go along with this.)**

''Thanks great.''

''Where's Boy Toy?'' Brooke asked his brother.

''He's on his way, I think he went to get Haley.'' Lucas told them, though he wasn't sure. ''He won't be long.''

Nathan's SUV pulled up at the river court then. The younger Scott brother climbed out with a basketball in his hands and started dribbling it towards the river court. No sign of Haley.

''Where's Haley?'' Lucas asked his brother once he approached. Haley is always the one who Lucas wants to see, she's his _best_ friend. The bestest, even though he shouldn't really admit it.

''She's not coming,'' Nathan answered with a sigh. ''You surprised?''

''I'm really worried about her,'' Brooke said in concern. ''I've barely spent time with her since the shooting.''

Peyton ran her hands over her face. ''She took it all the hardest too, all of this. She was a mess in the tutor centre.''

''Crap, she's claustrophobic too.'' Lucas muttered. ''Was she okay?''

It was strange. They've not really talked about the events almost a month ago. Mainly because they've hardly saw eachother. Peyton has been nursing Lucas back to health. Nathan and Haley have been comforting each other with what happened to Lucas, struggling with the memories of that day. And Brooke and Julian have just been celebrating the fact that they're alive and okay. The six friends have barely spent time together, never mind have chance to actually talk about the shooting.

Nathan looked at the girls in concern. ''Was she okay?'' he repeated his brothers words.

Brooke moved her legs so she was now sat Indian-style, facing Peyton, Lucas and Nathan who were now all sat on the bleachers.

''She had to stay near the window, and she kept on taking deep breaths. I guess the claustrophobia didn't really get to her, she was just more worried about you.'' Peyton remembered, saying the last part to Nathan.

''Yeah, she was almost as bad as me.'' Brooke said with a smile, trying to ease the tention. ''She was rambling a lot, and she snapped at P. Sawyer.''

''She snapped?'' Lucas asked in confusion. ''Haley never snaps at people.''

''Haley was worrying because she hadn't said _I love you_ to Nathan that day,'' Brooke continued, ignoring Lucas' statement. ''And Jimmy made her feel guilty about her not liking him?''

''He did _what?_'' Nathan exclaimed in anger. God, Jimmy is _so_ lucky he's in prison right now.

Peyton nodded. ''Oh yeah. Routh had a cute moment and Jimmy commented on it. Haley said he could find someone if he let them go. Then he asked if that person was her, and she said no. Then that was it, he didn't talk to her since. But you could tell that she was freaked out by it though.''

Nathan sighed. ''And I completely ignored her after the shooting, I pushed her away.''

''She understood, Nate.'' Lucas said softly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. ''She wasn't angry, she was just probably a little hurt.''

''I'm not trying to freak anyone out of anything,'' Julian spoke up. ''But you hear it on the news and stuff, right? People get effected by this stuff. You see it on movies and TV. Like when soilders come back from war, they are haunted by memories of what happened. I know the shooting wasn't exactly a war, but Haley's innocent. Just because it didn't hunt us, that doesn't mean this isn't haunting her.''

Nathan immediately stood up. ''I'm going to see her.''

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for ending it there! I just didn't have time to write any more today. Thanks to SHAUN for my 200th review!

Yeah, all of that Naley drama I said was going to happen, I was just eating some Galaxy Bubble and deleted it all on purpose. You wanna know why? Because I simply changed my mind, like I always do. So I didn't have much time to change it all, but I hope it's all okay. Haley's still gonna have trouble with it, but Nathan will be by her side.

So, please review**:)**


	27. Embarrassing

''Okay, so we'll have to make it up to her.'' Brooke announced after a couple of minutes of silence. They're still at the river court thinking about Haley. They had all had a hard time dealing with those memories, and the pain of what had happened to them. But they aren't as fragile as Haley. They didn't have nightmares or fears like Haley has. It didn't scare them as much as it scared Haley.

''I don't think Mac 'n' Cheese is going to work this time, Cheery.'' Lucas said with a frown.

Brooke sighed. ''I know, but it's a start.'' she said, leaning into Julian's chest.

''This isn't your fault,'' Julian whispered, knowing what she was thinking. ''You needed someone too. It's not your fault that it effected her more than you.''

''But I should of known,'' she whispered against his chest. ''I should have known that she wasn't dealing with this as well as us. I should have realised that she wasn't okay. I should have helped her.''

''How could you have known? She was fine when she was around, we all figured she was bummed because Nathan was with Lucas sometimes, helping him recover.''

''But I wasn't spending any time with her. It makes me mad.''

Julian pulled her shoulders back so she was looking at him. ''And that's okay, just be mad. I'm not gonna love you any less. I'm _never_ gonna love you any less.''

Brooke took a deep breath. ''I mean, I just feel so awful for not being there. I knew she was having nightmares, but I didn't even stop by and see her. I just figured that Nathan would be there to help her. But I was just being selfish because I wanted to spend time with you.''

''I think right now, Nathan is the one she needs. We'll go and see her tomorrow, okay? We'll even make some Mac 'n' cheese before we go.''

God, why is he so amazing? ''I love you.''

''Love you too.''

* * *

_Jimmy held the gun against her head, his arm was wrapped around her, stopping her from going any further. Nathan was stood in front of them, his eyes wide in panic. Everyone else was in different parts of the room. Lucas was still on the floor, unresponsive with Peyton by his side. Brooke and Julian were near the back on the room at one of the tables. And Chase and Mia were near the front, holding hands at the table._

_''I'll do it,'' Jimmy threatened, pressing the gun further into her temple. ''I'll shoot.''_

_Nathan chuckled darkly. ''Go on then, do it.''_

_''Nathan, don't.'' Haley cried softly. ''Please.''_

_''Go on Jimmy, shoot her. I don't care.'' Nathan said, ignoring Haley's cries._

**_BANG._**

Haley awoke in a panic, sitting up. Of course, a sob escaped her throat as her hands started to shake. The dreams... they keep getting worse. Each passing day, the more the dream frightens her. It's like the dreams are trying to turn her against the person she loves. They're just scaring her so much. She had one last week when Jimmy escaped from prison and came after _her._ He succeeded in shooting her, which causes her to lock every door in the house. She's even planning on getting one for her bedroom door.

Nathan ran into the room, freezing at the sight of her for a moment. He soon snapped out of it and kicked his sneakers off and jumped on the bed, scooping her up in his arms and holding her close as she cried.

''Baby, what was it?''

''A- another nightmare.'' she sobbed into his chest. Haley honestly doesn't know what she would have done if Nathan wasn't here to help her through all of this. He's literally saved her.

Nathan rubbed her back comfortingly. ''What happened?''

''You- you told, you told Jimmy to shoot me.''

That answered made him fight his gasp and hold her tighter to him. ''I would never do that. Don't let them get to you, okay? I love you, so, so, so much. More than anything else in the world. We're going to get through all of this. I'm going to help you through all of this if it kills me.''

''But what if this kills me?'' she asked softly, her cries quieting down. ''What if it continues to get to me until I can't handle it?''

''I'm not gonna let that happen, I'm not gonna lose you. It's taken us ten years to get here. I'm not gonna let some fat kid with a gun take you away from me now.''

* * *

''I'm going to Haley's,'' Lucas announced, standing up from the bleachers. ''I can't just sit here and do nothing.''

Peyton pulled him back down. ''Nathan's with her, don't cause anymore drama Luke. Go and see her later.''

Lucas sighed. ''I guess you're right.''

Brooke and Julian had left earlier, his Mom called and said that she needed to talk to both of them about something. So it was just Lucas and Peyton left at the river court, not that they minded.

''Thanks for being here, Peyt. I don't think I would have been able to get through this if it wasn't for you.'' Lucas said softly, taking her hand in his. ''It just makes me love you even more.'' he admitted, then realised he probably just freaked her out. ''Sorry.''

Peyton grinned and shook her head. ''It's fine. I like to know how you feel about me.''

Lucas smirked. ''Oh yeah?''

''Yeah,'' she said softly. ''Because I feel the same way. You said you would wait for me, and I'm so grateful for that. I've realised it now. I love you too, Lucas Scott. I'm ready to be with you.''

Lucas smiled. It felt like everything had finally fallen into place. He's finally got the girl of his dreams. He's fell completely in love with his best friend.

''You don't know how happy that makes me.''

Peyton stood up and crouched in front of his, so he wouldn't stand up and hurt his leg. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' he muttered before capturing his lips with hers.

He was hers, and she was his.

Finally.

* * *

''Did your Mom say what she wanted to talk to you about?'' Brooke asked Julian as they drove to his house, intertwining their fingers. ''Did she sound mad?''

Julian shrugged. ''She just said that she wanted us home, she just said that she needs to talk to us about something.''

Brooke gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. ''You don't think she heard us last night did you?''

''I don't know, I mean, you were pretty loud.'' Julian teased with a smirk. ''I'm kidding, she went out last night, remember? When my Mom goes 'clubbing' she's out most of the night, she wouldn't have been home.''

''Are you sure?''

Julian brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. ''Positive.''

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at his house, well their house now. They walked inside and into the living room, where Sylvia was sat. Surprisingly drinking a glass of water rather than her regular glass of wine. They took a seat on the sofa nervously, after seeing the annoyed look on Julian's mothers face.

Sylvia placed the glass on the table and smiled warmly at the two teenagers. ''Hello kids, where have you been?''

''Um, the river court.'' Brooke answered nervously, fiddling with her hands. Fear rose inside of her, what if Sylvia was kicking her out? Julian's Mom had said that she liked her, but what if she was lying? What if she doesn't want Brooke there anymore? Which means Brooke would have to go back to her empty house alone.

''Did you guys have fun?''

Julian nodded. ''Mom, what is this about?''

Sylvia sighed. ''I came home early last night...''

''No, no.'' Brooke gasped, covering her face with her hands in embarrassment as the blood rushed to her cheeks. ''Okay, I'll move out right away. I'm sorry.'' she apologised. She removed her hands from her face and stood up.

Julian grabbed her waist, preventing her from going any further and sitting her back down next to him. ''You're not going anywhere.''

Sylvia shook her head with a giggle. ''You don't have to go anywhere, Brooke. All I'm asking is that you use protection.''

Julian groaned. ''Mom...'' he said in embarrassment. _This_ was a conversation he didn't want to have, especially in front of his girlfriend.

''I'm just saying,'' Sylvia said, holding up her hands in surrender. ''If you two are going to get... intimate, then I'd prefer it if you did it at Brooke's house where nobody is. I don't like here that when I come home from a drink.''

''So you want us to go to Brooke's?'' Julian asked with a smirk. ''Brooke's big house, with more than one bathroom. We could fit our house in it, at least three times.'' he shrugged. ''Sure, we could go there.''

Sylvia stood up. ''I didn't mean move in, I just don't want you two having sex in my house!''

Brooke's face now looked like a tomato. ''Oh God.''

Julian stood up and quickly grabbed Brooke's hand. ''Um, thanks for the interesting, _embarrassing_ conversation.'' he said quickly. ''We'll see you later.''

They quickly ran out of the door and into the front yard, laughing like maniacs.

''I can't believe we just had that conversation.'' Brooke giggled, clutching onto her stomach. ''God, I won't be able to look her in the eye ever again. She heard us! Gross.''

Julian nodding, still laughing. ''I know, and she had to hear _Julian, oh Julian!_'' he mocked with a cheeky grin.

Brooke glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. ''Well guess what, Mr. Funny. You won't be hearing that sound for a _long_ time. I was going to suggest that we go to my house, but I'll just go to Rachel's instead.'' she said, patting his chest and walking down the pathway with a smirk firmly planted on her face.

Julian's mouth hung open in shock as he froze at her words. He quickly snapped out of it and turned around to follow her.

''Baby, I was kidding!''

* * *

**AN:** Hope you liked it! This was for haleydavisbaker who asked about Brulian's first time a while ago. I'm too young to write something like that, but I hope you liked the hints;)

Okay, I always feel mean to never being able to thank and reply to my anonymous reviewers, so I'm going to start, because you guys rock:

**C**- Thanks for the review, hun! If you've noticed, the chapters have been pretty shorter than older chapters, that's because I'm updating everyday, I don't have time to do big ones. So these quick updates should last until at least Wednesday, but then I'm back to school. But hopefully I can update everyday/every 2 days. And yes, I enjoyed the chocolate thanks:)

**SHAUN**- First of all I want to say thank you so much for all of the reviews you have ever sent me, they're really appreciated. That's so great to hear you are now a Brulian fan! I'm so glad more people are joining the side. Woohoo for Julian! I'm updating again tomorrow. Thanks again!

**Tisha b** - I don't even know if you're reading this because you reviewed C13 a few hours ago, but thanks for that review! Hope you're enjoying the story.

**mm** - Um, yes, it is a Brulian story. I wrote an authors note for C2.. I think, saying that this story would contain the over couples a lot. I admit that I _do_ get carried away sometimes with other couples, but that's because I love them so much. Some of my reviewers have come from my old stories, which are Naley, and like Naley the most, so I try and include that too. Sorry if you don't like it, but maybe you could review this one and let me know what you don't like? Or what you would like me to include more?

Please Review**(:**


	28. Letterman Jacket

''Hey Hales,'' Lucas greeted as he slowly walked into his best friend's bedroom. He was relieved to see that she was dressed, and showered. Peyton had finally allowed him to go and see her, because they had figured Nathan would have left or they would have talked about what's going on with her.

Haley smiled at the sight of Lucas. She was so relieved that he was okay. She hadn't seen him much because she was with Nathan most of the time, while he was with Peyton. But she couldn't help but smile at the sight of him here, alive. ''Hey Luke.'' she said softly, watching at he placed his cane near the bed and lay down next to her, leaning his back against her headboard, just like she was.

''I'm sorry for not being around much. How are you coping with all of this?''

Haley nudged him lightly. ''You've just been shot, the question is how are _you_ coping with all of this?''

''God, Haley.'' Lucas mock gasped in a girly tone. ''That was, like, _so_ four weeks ago. Get with the programme.''

Haley effectively laughed, something she's not done ever since the shooting. ''I know, sorry. I was, like, getting my nails done. I totally broke one yesterday and it was, like, _all_ I could think about.'' she said in the same tone as Lucas.

''Are you happy, Haley?'' Lucas asked, stopping all of the joking. He had to see if what Julian said was right, if this was affecting her more than any of them could understand.

''Of course I'm not happy about it, Luke. I don't ever feel happy, I don't even feel sad any more. I just... don't feel anything.''

Lucas looked at her in concern. ''What do you mean?''

''I don't feel happy. And when I try to change it, when I try to remember what being happy felt like, I can't. I don't feel joy. I don't feel inspired. I feel numb.'' she told him softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

''What makes you happy? Nathan?''

Haley shook her head. ''Being with Nathan won't fix everything. God, I just feel so... disconnected.''

''Why?''

And that's when she snapped. ''It all just seems so fake. This idea that good things happen to good people and there's magic in the world, and that the meek and righteous will inherit it. There are too many good people who suffer for something like that to be true. There are too many prayers that get unanswered. Every day we ignore how completely broken this world is, and we tell ourselves it's all going to be okay. _You're gonna be okay_. But it's not okay. And once you know that, there's no going back. There's no magic in the world.'' she broke down, and the tears rolled down her eyes. It felt kinda good to get all that off her chest, but it didn't stop the pain.

Lucas pulled her into his arms, holding her as she cried. ''Don't hit me, but it is gonna be okay. Because I'm gonna get you through this. I'm so sorry.''

''I just don't know why this happened to us,'' she cried. ''I tutored him. You were never cruel to him, you didn't deserve this.''

These are all feelings that she never expressed to Nathan. She didn't want him to see her as a _complete_ mess, she didn't want to dump all of the problems on him. Even though she does cry every night when she has a nightmare. Now they're all being released to Lucas, her _best_ friend.

He is determined to help her somehow.

Just like his brother.

* * *

''_That_ was a good lovin'.'' Julian said, breaking their silence as they lay in bed together. They had gone to Brooke's house, and then... well we all know what happened then.

Brooke giggled. ''Did you just quote _Scrubs_?''

Julian shrugged. ''Maybe.''

''I thought you were the movie quoter?''

''I've decided to branch out into TV shows too. And besides, I used like two words from it, that doesn't even count as actually quoting.'' he said with _that_ grin. ''You have to say in back.''

Brooke mock-sighed. ''Fine, it was a good lovin'.''

''Ha!'' Julian exclaimed, pointing his finger at her. ''You just quoted it too.''

''Damn, I wish we hadn't watched it last night now.'' she said with a frown, she was kidding, it was a good episode.

Julian rolled his eyes. ''Just so you know, you're the Elliot to my J.D.'' he said softly, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. ''Even though you're hotter than Elliot.'' he added, kissing her hand softly.

Brooke smiled as the butterflies irrupted in her stomach. ''Well, Zach Braff is kinda hot...''

''Watch it,'' he mock-glared at her. ''I've got my cast off now, I can tickle you whenever I want.''

''Okay,'' she said, accompanied with a fake pout. ''You're hotter than Zach Braff.''

Oh, there he goes with _that_ grin again.

He leans into kiss her when he notices something hanging off her desk. ''Is that a letterman jacket?'' he asked, now looking over her head, oblivious to Brooke's newly formed pout.

Brooke glanced over her shoulder. ''Oh yeah, it's Nathan's. Long story.''

Julian looked at her expectedly, he wanted to know the story. He didn't want to get wrong ideas in his head as to why Nathan Scott's letterman jacket is in his girlfriends' bedroom.

''I was at Haley's house, and he had left it there. We saw a spider, ran out screaming. Haley had grabbed it quickly because it was cold outside. We didn't want to go back in because spiders are _super_ scary. So Haley wore that when we walked to my house, which isn't that far from hers. Even though it was double her size. Then she had stayed for a while, told me to keep it here because she hates it, so she could just tell him that she lost it.'' she explained with a giggle.

''Why does she hate it?''

Brooke laughed again. ''Because he looks like a tool when he wears it.''

''I've never saw him wear it.'' Julian commented.

''Yeah, that's because it's been here most of the summer.'' she said lightly.

Julian suddenly jumped out of the bed and towards her desk. He picked up the jacket and stared at it for a moment. This was one thing he was always curious about, he always wanted to wear a letterman jacket. It was one of those things that could never be explained, he was just curious. Maybe he wanted to know what it was like to at least _look_ like a popular person. So he slid the jacket on and turned back around to face his girlfriend who had an amused expression on her face.

''So, what do you think?'' he asked with _that_ grin, spinning around quickly.

Brooke burst into a fit of laughter, she was laughing so hard she had to clutch onto her stomach to control it. Wow, her boyfriend was so random sometimes. And of course, it made her fall in love with him a little bit more. Which still confused her, because she loved him with all of her heart, what else was there?

''You're so strange,'' she said breathlessly, then shrugged. ''At least you don't look as bad as Lucas. _He_ looks the worst in them, but at least he actually knows it.''

''But you love _me_ in it?''

''You got that right, _my_ sexy jock/mathlete.'' Brooke said in a teasing tone. ''Wait, they should have mathlete clothing.''

Julian frowned. ''They do. It's like a big grey jumper it says my surname on the back and _mathlete_ in tiny letters in the front with a picture of a plus sign. It's shoved in the bottom of my wardrobe before my Mom could see it and get a picture of me in it. Knowing her she would put it on the fire place.'' he said with a cringe. It's definitely his least favourite item of clothing.

''Well, _that_ killed the mood.'' Brooke muttered, then looked at him in a grin. ''I don't care what it looks like, I know you'll look hot in it. Hotter than Zach Braff.''

''Nice save.'' he chuckled.

Brooke smirked at him. ''Why are you still standing there?''

Well, he didn't need to be asked twice. So he pounced on her (not removing the jacket) and started trailing hot kisses down her neck and across her jaw.

Until the door opened.

''_Eww!_'' a voice exclaimed. ''What the hell? There's a lock on this door, Brooke. Oh god, my eyes. Wait, is that my letterman jacket? What the fuck? Is this some weird sex game? With _my_ jacket. That's disgusting. It was you that stole it weren't it! God, I feel sick.''

Julian rolled off Brooke with a groan as he landed on _his_ side of the bed.

Brooke was grateful that she at least still had her bra on, that would just make everything awkward if she didn't. She grabbed her tank top and slid it over her head quickly as she sat up, glaring at her intruder.

''Nathan, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Haley.''

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. ''Ahh, yeah. Um. Do you still have that gun?''

Julian's eyes went wide as he turned to his girlfriend. ''You have or had a _gun_?''

Brooke nodded and looked at Julian. ''I got burgled last year and my parents weren't home. I was the only one in the house when it happened and I was convinced that they were gonna come back. So I convinced my Mom to get me a gun, she agreed as long as I didn't kill myself.''

Was that supposed to ease his panic? Now he was just mad at the guys who robbed his girlfriend. _Anything_ could have happened to her, they could have hurt her, and they could have even killed her. Now she felt the need to have a gun. It also freaked him out because he could just accidentally find it and pull the trigger. Even though that was pretty unlikely.

So he just continued to look at the two best friends with wide eyes.

''So, B. Do you still have it?'' Nathan asked, leaning against the doorway impatiently.

''Um, yeah.'' she said. ''But why should I give it to you? You're not going to hurt anyone are you? The permit is under my Mom's name, not that I care or anything, but she'll get into trouble. Then they'll probably cut me off. So I need to know _why_ you need it.''

''Wait, where is it?'' Julian asked in slight panic, glancing around the bedroom to try and find it.

Nathan sighed, ignoring Julian's question. ''It's for Haley, okay?''

Julian looked at Nathan in confusion. ''Haley? No offence, but we got held hostage under a month ago by a kid with a gun. You said earlier that she was scared, wouldn't a gun just scare her even more?''

''It's for protection,'' Nathan said in annoyance. ''She thinks he's gonna come back for her. We all know he can't, but at least with the gun she'll feel protected. It's not like you need it anymore, right B?''

Brooke didn't know whether to say yes or no. Guns are dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. If she lets Haley have it, and if Haley's not in the right frame of mind then she doesn't know what could happen.

''Do you think she'll use it? Like aim it at someone if she hears a noise outside or anything?''

Worry overcome Nathan's features. ''I don't _think_ so.''

''How about you get her a fake one? I don't think she will know the difference. Just say it's your Mom's old one or something.'' Brooke suggested. ''That way she won't hurt anyone, and feel protected.''

Nathan grinned. ''Great. Thanks guys.'' And with that, he ran out of the room.

''You need to start locking your door,'' Julian muttered. ''Imagine if that was your Mom or something.''

''Not likely,'' Brooke quipped, lying back down. ''She probably won't even notice. I mean, she didn't even care that I moved into your house. Neither did my Dad. Dads are supposed to care, right? Larry does, he never liked Jake. And Jimmy's gotten really wary about Nathan now that he's dating Haley. But nope, not my Dad.''

Julian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and allowed her to snuggle into his chest. ''You've got me, you'll _always_ have me.''

''I know,''

Suddenly Nathan appeared back in the room.

Brooke sat up again and glared at her most annoying friend. ''What do you want now? Did you get lost or something?''

''Can I have my letterman jacket back? I've missed that thing.''

* * *

**AN:** There you go, a slightly longer chapter. If anyone doesn't watch _Scrubs_ then it's a medical comedy, well it used to be, it's been cancelled:(. Elliot is a girl played by Sarah Chalke. And JD is played by Zach Braff, which explains the reference. I've been really into Scrubs FF and Scrubs vids lately, so that's why I wrote it in.

And the whole letterman jacket thing was just me letting out my frustration of how stupid **I** think Nathan looks in one. Especially when he walked into the record store where Haley and Lucas are in S1. Just NO. And Lucas does too, in that dream episode. It looked way too big for him. So yeah, by far Julian looks the best in one**:)**

**SHAUN** - Thanks for your review, I'm glad you found it funny:)

**C **- Glad you liked the Brulian and Naley. Thanks for your review!

**Tisha b** - I'm really glad you're reading this:) So happy that you like it. Thanks for your review!

Please Review! And here's a question, who do _you_ think is hotter? Austin Nichols or Zach Braff?


	29. Super Hot

''Oh my god! How did I miss this? This is just crazy. Unbelievable. You guys have made my day, seriously.'' Brooke said with a squeal as she sat with the new _Leyton _at lunch.

''Not week? Wow, Brooke. Ouch.'' Lucas joked, taking a sip of his drink. He and Peyton have just announced to Brooke that they are together. And to be honest, they were expecting a better reaction than that. She _squealed_ when Nathan and Haley got together, but what about them?

Brooke shrugged. ''Yes, you've not seen Julian in the bedroom _that_ makes my day.''

Peyton and Lucas shuddered as Nathan took a seat.

''No, but I have.'' Nathan quipped with a glare. ''Oh by the way, you owe me money.''

Brooke's eyes widened in confusion. ''What for?''

''Dry cleaning bill for my letterman jacket.'' he told her with an eye roll, and then turned to his brother. ''They had sex, and Julian was wearing my jacket. And Brooke _stole_ it over the summer.'' Nathan turned back to Brooke. ''I bet you knew he was moving to Tree Hill, so you stole it!''

''Who stole what?'' Haley asked, sitting down next to Lucas.

Nathan smiled when he saw her. ''My letterman jacket.''

Haley rolled her eyes. ''Oh, that was me.''

''Wait- what?''

''I gave it to Brooke.'' she shrugged. ''I didn't like it.''

Haley would normally feel bad, she would always say _sorry_. But right now, she doesn't really care. She meant what she said to Lucas, she feels numb. It doesn't really register when she says something that would hurt someone. She just doesn't really feel anything. And it's scaring her, because she doesn't want to lose everyone. She just can't help it.

Nathan just shrugged. He knew that she was still having nightmares, when he gave her the 'gun' it helped, but she's still not _Haley_. So he's not going to give her a hard time over a jacket. ''Oh, okay.''

Julian then approached the table; he sat down and kissed Brooke's cheek. ''Hey guys, what are we talking about?''

Brooke grinned at her boyfriend. ''Lucas and Peyton are together! Isn't that awesome?''

''Really? I didn't know you guys liked each other.''

''No, they _love_ each other.'' Nathan corrected with a smirk. ''My older brother's in love with Curly. This is crazy.''

Lucas wrapped his arm around Peyton's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. ''I know. But it's awesome, right?''

''You've got that right,'' Brooke said with a huge smile. ''Now we're like a group of couples. Now we _can_ triple date. Oh, and Routh and Mia and Chase can come. Wait, why don't they have a name? Mase? No. Um, Cia? Oh, so _that_ is why.''

''Um, no thanks Brooke.'' Haley said instantly. ''I don't really wanna go out with the exact same people who were there with us that day.''

Brooke frowned. ''Hales, nothing's gonna happen.''

Haley glared at the green eyed, dark haired girl. ''Just drop it Brooke, I don't wanna go.'' and with that, she stood up and stormed away.

And of course, Nathan ran after her.

''She's not dealing with this,'' Lucas said with a sigh. ''She doesn't get why this happened to her. You know, she was nice to him. She's nice to everyone. And what does she get? Held hostage by a kid with a gun. That wasn't fair. I just don't think she wants to do it anymore.''

Julian squeezed Brooke's hand in comfort. ''It's gonna be okay.''

''It was supposed to be gone. Once we got out of that school and when Lucas was better, _that_ was when it was supposed to end. It's not supposed to haunt us. Not Haley.''

* * *

''Hey Nathan,'' Julian shouted, running over to him. It's the end of the school day, and Brooke has a cheerleading meeting. It's not practice day, she just has to discuss some important things coming up. Julian had spotted Nathan walking to his car, so he decided to settle something with him.

''Yeah?'' Nathan asked, not stopping walking, he didn't even turn around when he heard Julian. He's not in the mood to deal with him today.

Julian held out some money, and handed it to the jock. ''Here's your money.''

Nathan looked at it for a moment. ''What's that for?''

''Your dry cleaning bill.'' he said, and then continued after seeing the confusion written on the younger Scott brother's face. ''We didn't _do_ anything by the way. And I know you think that this is kinda creepy, me and Brooke making out while I wear your jacket. But we were just messing around and I put it on, she said something and then we started kissing. I was about to take it off but then you walked in... and then it got embarrassing.''

Nathan chuckled. ''You can say that again.'' he patted Julian's shoulder. ''But don't worry about it. I didn't really go to the dry cleaners, I just threw it in the trash on the way home. I didn't really wanna wear it, no matter how many times I washed it. It just creeped me out. No offence. Sorry for not bringing it back. You know, if that's what you're into.''

Julian glared at him and huffed. ''I swear I didn't have sex in your jacket.''

Unfortunately for them, Tim Smith walked past as soon as that comment was made. ''That's gross. Hey Nate, do you have sex wearing _his_ jacket?''

''Shut up, Dim.''

* * *

''Hi Sylvia, where's Julian?'' Brooke asked as she walked into the kitchen. _Classic_ is in a month, the cheerleading competition. So Brooke had to talk to all of the cheerleaders to organise extra's practices.

Sylvia looked up from the magazine she was reading at the breakfast bar and smiled at his son's girlfriend. ''He's at the store. He's been gone for a while, he won't be long.''

Brooke nodded. ''Um, okay. Can I just apologise again? I'm really sorry that you had to hear that.''

''It's fine, Brooke.'' Sylvia said with a small laugh. ''I know what it's like to be in love. And I know that my Julian loves you more than anything. So thank you for loving him.''

''He makes it easy.'' Brooke said with a smile that describes just how happy she is with him. ''He really does.''

* * *

Julian walked down the isle of the store, pushing the cart as he looked at everything on sale. His Mom had given him a list, but there wasn't much he needed to buy, so he should be back soon. He was also in a hurry because Brooke would be home soon, and he just hoped that his Mom wouldn't have another sex talk with her. That would be beyond embarrassing.

He turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder and saw Alex Dupre smirking at him. ''Hey Julian.''

''Um, Hi Alex?''

Alex looked at him flirtatiously. ''Watcha doin' here?''

Julian pointed to the kart next to him. ''Grocery shopping.''

''Cool. So, how are you holding up?'' she asked softly, placing her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

''What?'' he asked in confusion, taking a small step back so her hand would fall off. It was making him uncomfortable how she was touching him. Nathan had said something about her being up to something a few weeks ago. Maybe she _is_.

''With the Jason guy and the gun.''

Julian looked at her strangely. ''His name was Jimmy, and I'm fine. It was a month ago. You know, you could have asked then. Or you could have asked Lucas, _he_ was the one who got shot.''

Alex smiled at him. ''But I was only worried about you.''

''Why?''

''I've seen you around,'' she said softly, taking a step towards him. ''And everyone says you're really nice. But you're dating Brooke Davis. You could do _so_ much better.''

Julian felt his blood boil as he laughed bitterly. ''And who's better? _You_?''

''I think you're super hot.'' she continued. ''I can make you popular. I can make everyone love you. _I_ can love you. So how about it? Be with me.''

Alex took another step towards him, and attempted to bring her face towards his. But Julian pushed her away instantly once she realised what she was doing.

''Well, this is a first.'' he mumbled, running a hand threw his hair. ''I know what you're doing. Nathan's right. I know what you're up to.''

''And what's that?''

''You want to be more popular than Brooke. That's why you trashed Haley when she and Nathan got together. That's why you hit on Lucas last month. And that's why you always like to hurt Brooke. You want to get to us, so then you can sit on our table. Then you're popular. You need that because you've been kicked off the squad. Stay away Alex, we all hate you.''

Not giving her a chance to respond, he grabbed his cart and walked away.

If he would have stayed around her any longer, then he would have done something he would have caused a scene. He would have started to shout, he would have gone mental. Because Alex Dupre is trying to hurt the girl he loves.

Well, not anymore.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I had no time to right it. I really wanted to clear the Alex thing up, because I realise I've kinda left you all hanging. I know this chapter didn't have much Brulian, but I've missed writing some friendship.

C - Nice to know you agree with the letterman jacket thing:) Thanks for the review!

SHAUN - Thank you for the review:-).

Tisha b - Yeah, she will. It's going to all start in the next chapter. Thanks for your review! And thanks for reviewing 'What Hurts The Most', I love getting reviews from my old stories. Thanks so much!

**Oh, and everyone that answered my question picked Austin Nichols. Zach Braff _is_ cute, but yeah, I agree with you guys.**

Please Review(: And I'm liking this question thing, these questions are coming from the top of my head. So, _what's your favourite season of OTH?_


	30. Our Six

The door slammed, breaking Brooke and Sylvia away from their conversation. They heard footsteps march down the hallway and through the living room until the person reached the kitchen where the two women were having a chat at the breakfast bar over a cup of coffee.

Julian placed the grocery bags on the counter and turned to the two most important people with a huff.

Brooke giggled. ''What's the matter, Princess?'' she asked in a teasing tone. ''Does Brooke Davis have to slap a bitch?''

''Brooke,'' Sylvia scolded.

''Sorry.'' she said sheepishly, and then turned back to her boyfriend. ''What's the matter?''

''Alex Dupre hit on me!'' Julian exclaimed. He was just _angry_; he doesn't like that Alex is trying to be better than Brooke. He doesn't like that she's hurting his friends too. He's just mad that she's now tried to use him to hurt the girl he loves. When Brooke doesn't even deserve it in the first place.

Brooke stood up as her fists instantly clenched. ''She did _what_?''

''I was in the store... and she was just there. She started asking me if I was okay and then she just tried to kiss me and I pushed her away and she just started saying stuff and I got really angry. And I'm sorry.'' he rambled, running his hand through his hair.

Brooke walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulders. ''What have you got to be sorry for?''

''Talking to her?'' Julian suggested. He was just _sorry_, he didn't really get why. Maybe he was just mad at himself for letting Alex get him mad in the first place.

''Don't let her get to you. She has this trick, she can just draw people in. She can get people to do whatever she wants. If she comes near you, then ignore her, walk right past. I know what she wants. She wants to be one of us. She wants to sit at that table just like us. She wants to part of the five, well, it's six now.''

''I'm part of the five?'' he asked incredulously.

Brooke giggled and sent him a small smile. ''Of course. But I told you, it's six now. And there's no way that Alex Dupre is making it a seven.''

''We're a weird group. The mathlete, the head cheerleader, the nerd, the jock, the writer, the tortured artist...''

''It's perfect.''

''You're right, no slut is joining _our_ six.''

''Never.''

Sylvia sighed from her place at the breakfast bar. ''Will you two just leave? You're soppiness is making me feel a little sick.''

The couple both laughed. Brooke held her hand out for Julian to take, which he did. And they walked out of the kitchen hand-in-hand through the living room and outside onto the front porch.

''Why did we just walk out here?'' Brooke asked him with a laugh.

''Well, I was thinking...'' Julian trailed off as he brought his body closer to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. ''That we could take advantage of that _big_ house of yours, the one with more than one bathroom which you could fit my house in _at least_ three times.''

Brooke smirked, remembering the same words Julian used a couple of days ago. ''Sure, we could go there.''

* * *

''Nathan, I need to talk to you.'' Lucas announced as he and Peyton walked into the younger Scott's bedroom. Nathan was lay on his bed on his laptop, just staring at it blankly. It's not like he's doing homework or anything.

''What?'' he asked, not moving his eyes away from the screen.

''We were talking about Haley,'' Lucas said as they sat on the end of his brother's bed. ''And we think she should go and see Jimmy.''

Nathan's head shot up and looked at his brother and best friend in disbelief. ''No.''

Peyton moved her legs so she was sat Indian Style on his bed. ''Nathan, this could be good for her. This could give her closure.''

''No. This is just going to scare her even more. You better not talk to her about this. I swear to God, if you do-''

''Nathan,'' Lucas warned. ''Just hear Peyton out.''

''I'm not going to tell her to do something she doesn't want to do. I'm not upsetting her when she doesn't need to be upset. Why would she want to see the guy she's been having nightmares about? Who would want that?''

Lucas sighed. His brother was so stubborn sometimes. ''But she might. She would be able to hear his reasons and maybe he'll assure her that he's not going to hurt her. Then she'll be okay. It's worth a shot.''

Nathan stayed silent. He didn't want to upset Haley even more, that wasn't fair. She might say yes, but there's a bigger chance that she'll say no too. He doesn't want to scare her by suggesting this. It's the last thing he wants. _He_ was supposed to protect her, but he didn't. He's not protected her from this. He didn't protect her after Lucas was shot. He was supposed to. But he didn't.

''Nate,'' Peyton started. ''My Dad told me a story last year about my Mom's Aunt, I've never met her because they didn't really want anything to do with me after my Mom died, but that's not the point. My Mom's Aunt is called Emma, and she's the manager of a bank in Charlotte. A couple of years ago they got robbed, like real robbers came in and held her at gun point. The guy who did it was arrested. But she couldn't sleep properly, she was constantly scared in case he came back to get her. Three years later he got released from prison and went to see her. He apologised to her and explained his reasons for why he did it. He promised that he wasn't going to hurt her, and he never was. She finally got closer, she can sleep now. She's better. He even opened a bank account that day.'' she told him truthfully.

''Really? And she got closure?'' Nathan asked with a hopeful smile.

Peyton nodded. ''She did. It might not work for Haley, but what if it does? You want her to be okay, don't you?''

Nathan pointed to his laptop screen. ''I want her to be _her_ again.''

Lucas and Peyton both looked at the screen and saw a photograph from about two months ago. It was taken at the fun fair. Haley's mouth was full of candy floss as she grinned at the camera, not caring what she looked like. Nathan had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind her as he smiled at the camera too. They looked _so_ happy. They haven't looked like that in a while.

''She will be, Nate. Just give it a shot.''

* * *

''I'm telling you, guys. She flirted with him, she tried to kiss him in the store.'' Brooke told her two best girlfriends as they stood at her locker.

''What a whore.''

Peyton turned to Haley in shock. ''Did you really just say that? Don't you normally try and justify her actions? That's not like you. You would normally say something like _Maybe she's lonely. What if she genuinely likes Julian? Give her a break._''

Haley shrugged. ''What's the point in being nice? It's not gonna get you anywhere.'' she said. ''Brooke, are you gonna slap her? You know like when I said last time that you shouldn't get her for saying that stuff about me? Well I've changed my mind.''

Brooke grinned. ''Nice, ex-TG. I'm up for slapping that bitch.''

Peyton looked at the two in concern. Normally she's the one that doesn't care about having a fight. But she doesn't want to Haley to regret this because she probably will. But maybe this could help Haley let off some steam or something. And it's not Peyton's place to get involved.

So she shrugged. ''Fine, I'm in.''

''So how are we going to get her?'' Haley asked. ''Peyton, you should pull her hair again.''

''No. _I'm _getting her. She's the one that flirted with my boyfriend. You two can be back-up.'' Brooke announced. ''She doesn't flirt with Nathan or Lucas anymore, but she's moved onto Julian. I need to stop her.''

Both girls nodded.

''We're here for you, B. Davis.''

Brooke nodded. ''That bitch is gonna pay.''

* * *

Alex Dupre walked across the car park with a familiar smirk on her face, the one she wears everyday because it makes her look more tough. She likes to think of herself as 'popular', but she's not really. She's working on it though. If she gets on the table then people will show her more respect. She's tried being with Lucas, but he shot her down. She's tried Nathan, but that didn't work either. So now it's Julian's turn. Even though it's a long shot because he's not been friends with them as long, but it could work.

When she reached her car she realised that three people were sat on the hood.

''What do you skanks want?''

Haley laughed bitterly and stood up. ''Watch it you bitch. I'm not scared anymore, I'll get you.''

Peyton grabbed Haley's arm and pulled her back. ''Stop Hales, remember what Brooke said earlier.''

Brooke stood up and took a step towards Alex. ''Stay away from Julian. Don't bring him into this. This has nothing to do with his, it's to do with you hating me, and I don't care. Just stay away from my boyfriend. He doesn't want you. He's never gonna want you. If you come near him again, I'll kick your ass.''

''He wants me,'' Alex said with a smirk. ''He only told you because he wants you to think that he didn't like it. But he did, he _so_ wants me. You guys will be broken up i-''

Alex was cut off by Brooke's fist in her face, causing her to fall to the ground.

''Stay away from us.'' Brooke warned, pointing her finger at the girl on the floor warningly.

Brooke walked away from her. That was it, this was done. Alex wasn't going to hurt them, she wasn't going to let her anymore.

She wasn't going to let Alex take Julian away.

* * *

**AN:** I'm not really impressed with this chapter, but I had no time to improve. I'm back at school now so updates won't be everyday, they'll probably be every two days, but I'll try my best.

Sorry for not replying to your reviews! I had no time. But thank you all!

**There were different answers for my last question, and some answered twice:  
S1:4  
S2:1  
S3:3  
S4:2  
S5:1  
S6:1  
S7:0  
Mine has to be season6, because that was when we got Julian. And Nathan and Lucas were just so hot. And Carrie got shot, woohoo. Oh, and Sam and Jack joined the show. Who are amazing. But season4 is a close second.**

Question of the chapter- _which is your favourite wedding. Naley's second one? Leyton's? Or Brooke 'dream' wedding?_

Please Review!:)


	31. Maybe

''You punched Alex?'' Julian asked incredulously as he stormed into his bedroom.

Brooke was sat at his desk writing something down when he charged in, she looked up at him in confusion. ''Yeah?'' she said, though it sounded more like a question. So what? She punched Alex. The bitch deserved it. Why does Julian even care? He said that he can't stand her.

Julian ran his hand through his hair. He had found out from Mouth when he was walking to his car. It got him angry. Because Brooke had said that they were going to ignore her, but she didn't. This was just making it all worse. He didn't want her telling him to do something and then have her doing the exact same thing.

''Don't you even care?''

Brooke stood up as she felt anger rise inside of her over the fact that Julian was mad at her in the first place. ''Honestly, no, I don't. She had at coming. And I was the one to give it to her.''

''We said that we were gonna leave it.'' he reminded her, still shocked that she didn't feel guilty over the fact that she punched someone in the face.

''I changed my mind. She hasn't hurt you as much as she's hurt me. How do you think I felt when I heard that she threw an egg in Haley's face? Or when she spread the rumour about her last year? Or when she trashed her when she and Nathan started dating. Alex has said things about me, about Peyton, about Haley. I can't sit around any longer and do _nothing_ as she hurts the people I care about. And that's what she's been trying to do.'' she said, as her voice gradually got louder with each sentence. She was almost shouting.

''I know she has. But you can't just tell me to ignore someone and then punch them the next day!'' he shouted back.

Brooke ran her hand through her hair in frustration. ''This isn't just about you!''

Julian laughed bitterly. ''No, this is about you trying to get one over on Alex Dupre.''

''You're such a hypocrite!'' she exclaimed. ''You punched Jimmy, but yet I can't punch the girl I've hated for as long as I can remember.''

''I was defending you.''

''And I was defending you from her viciousness.''

Julian rolled his eyes. ''I thought this wasn't about me? God Brooke. Do you honestly think I want to be with her or something? I thought we trusted each other. I don't like hearing guys talk about how hot you are, but I get over it because I know you're mine, and I know you wouldn't cheat on me. So why is it so hard to believe that I feel the same about you?''

Brooke scoffed. ''You think I'm jealous?''

''I know you are. You're forgetting that I know you, Brooke Davis.''

''I'm not jealous of her.'' she denied.

''You don't have to be. Because I love you.''

''I'm not insecure!'' Brooke exclaimed. ''God, I told you, this isn't just about you. You don't understand how much she gets under my skin. You don't understand how much it hurts me when she hurts my friends. I don't want her drawing you in and saying things like she already has.''

Julian's eyes widened. ''Why? What did she say?''

''She said that we'll break up soon. She said that you _liked_ it when she flirted with you, that you want her.'' she whispered, looking down to the floor.

''You know that's not true, right?''

Brooke shrugged. ''But what if you do?''

''Brooke! Have you not been listening to a word I've said for as long as I've known you?'' Julian exclaimed. ''I love _you,_ I want _you_. Stop being jealous.''

''I'm not jealous of her!'' she repeated, running her hands through her hair again. Right now she doesn't even want to be around him. So she walked towards the wardrobe and grabbed her back, she reached the hangers and grabbed a bunch of clothes and threw them inside roughly.

Julian sighed. ''Brooke, what are you doing?'' he asked as she walked towards the draws and put more clothes inside.

Brooke kneeled under the bed and grabbed a couple of pairs of shoes. ''I'm going to stay with Peyton at Lucas'. I don't wanna be around you right now. I'll probably see you on Monday at school. Bye Julian.''

And then she was gone.

* * *

Nathan pulled up the car at the prison. He glanced at Haley who was fiddling with the ring on the pinkie finger, something she often did when she was scared or nervous about something. Thursday after Lucas and Peyton had suggested that Haley go and see Jimmy, Nathan had suggested it to her. Eventually, she came around to the idea. So they had agreed to come on Saturday, so that's why they're here.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' he asked for the tenth time today.

Haley looked at him and sent him a shaky smile. ''Yeah. I'm just nervous.''

''I can still come in with you if you want.''

''No,'' she shook her head. ''It's something I have to do on my own.''

''Okay,'' Nathan nodded sadly. ''I'll be right out here, waiting for you. It's going to be okay. This is going to help you.''

Haley nodded. ''I know. Thank you.''

''For what?''

''Everything. You've been _so_ great through all of this. And I love you for it.'' she said softly as a tear fell from her eye as she thought about how amazing he's been since the shooting, how amazing he's still being.

''You don't have to thank me for anything.'' he told her as he cupped her face and wiped her tear with his thumb ''I'll be right here. I love you.''

Haley smiled slightly. ''I love you too.''

Then she opened the door and walked towards the building.

* * *

''Mornin'.'' Brooke yawned as she walked down the stairs of the Scott house. She knows Peyton stays at Lucas' a lot now, so she decided to sleep in their spare bedroom. It was like a little sleepover, because Haley was there too. It wasn't exactly fun because Peyton and Lucas were making out the whole time. Brooke was crying over her fight with Julian. And Haley and Nathan were worried about the next day.

Peyton and Lucas smiled at Brooke from their place cuddled up together on the sofa, with Lucas' leg propped up on the table.

''Hey Brooke, how are you feeling?'' Peyton asked softly as Brooke took a seat on the other couch.

''Stupid.''

Lucas chuckled. ''You realised that you shouldn't have stormed out in a huff?''

Peyton slapped his arm weakly. ''Don't blame her. That's just how she is. She runs away from her problems.''

''Hey!'' Brooke objected. ''I do not.''

Peyton laughed softly. ''You know I love you B. Davis. But you don't like to face up to your problems. You don't want Julian to know that you're jealous that Alex hit on him. But you are. You punched her because she's trying to get her claws into him and you know it. You just won't tell him.''

Brooke shrugged, knowing Peyton was right. ''I know. I just don't think it was fair that he was angry with me for hitting her in the first place. It had nothing to do with him.''

''It had everything to do with him.'' Lucas corrected with a chuckle. ''He loves you; of course he's going to be mad that you hit someone. Just like you were mad when he hit Jimmy.''

''I hate you.'' Brooke grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. ''You know me too well.''

''Well, we _are_ your best friends.''

* * *

Haley felt her hands shake as she sat in the little booth as she waited for Jimmy to walk through the doors. But Nathan was right, this was closure. She was going to find out his reasons for doing what he did. She was going to find out if he intended to hurt her or Lucas. She was going to find out if he was planning on hurting her in the future.

The door opened and there he was. His hair was a mess, and he looked like a real criminal in his orange jumpsuit. He looked dreadful.

Jimmy sat down and grabbed the phone, bringing it to his ear at the same time as she did.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked her.

''Um, I wanted to ask you something.'' Haley said quietly. ''If that's okay.''

Jimmy nodded.

''Why did you do it, Jimmy? Why did you do that to us? To me?''

Jimmy thought about it for a moment. ''I wanted to make a stand. I wanted all of this to stop, to go away. I just wanted to show them that they couldn't all forget about me, that I wasn't invisible, and that I was never going to be.''

''Why me?'' she asked as a tear rolled down her cheek. One that made her regret ever ignoring him, making her wish that she would have talked to him when he returned to Tree Hill High. It made her wish that Nathan did too.

''I don't know. Because when I come back we didn't really talk anymore, and I didn't like it. I felt like you should be punished. But I _am_ sorry, Haley. I regret bringing you into this. I regret all of it.''

Haley looked at him hopefully. ''Really? So you were never going to hurt me?''

Jimmy shook his head. ''That was never the plan; I never wanted to hurt anyone, especially not you or Mouth.''

''But you're not after revenge are you? You're not going to come after me when you get out?''

''Of course not, Haley. What is this about?'' he asked in wonder.

Haley took a deep breath. ''I keep on having nightmares about you shooting me. You shoot me every time, but in different circumstances. It scares me, it makes me cry every night. Nathan suggested that I come and see you to get my answers. Because I can't deal with all of this anymore. I just feel sad all of the time.''

Jimmy's mouth widened in shock. ''I'm so sorry Haley.''

Haley nodded. ''Thanks, I guess. Um, have you spoke to anyone? Like a therapist?''

''I'm talking to the prison therapist, they're trying to see if there's something there, something in my mind that caused me to do it. I really do regret this Haley. How's everyone else been? Are they having nightmares too?''

She shook her head. ''No. It kind of brought everyone together, it made them see what was important. But I already knew what was important... I just didn't get why you did it.''

''Haley, I wasn't in the right frame of mind at the time.''

''I know. Lucas is okay, by the way. His leg's healing. He's going to be fine. He just has to rest and ice his leg a lot, and he has to go to physical therapy. Him and Peyton admitted their feelings too.''

Jimmy smiled. ''Thank you for coming to see me. I hope those nightmares stop. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I'll never hurt you.''

''Thanks Jimmy,'' Haley said softly as another tear fell from her eye, a happy tear. ''I hope you get better.''

They both hung up the phone and went their separate ways. And Haley finally got what she wanted.

Closure.

* * *

''Leyton, stop it!'' Brooke whined, throwing a cushion at the pair, effectively breaking them away from their make out session. ''I've had a fight with Julian, you're not supposed to be rubbing in the fact that you're happy.''

Lucas groaned and glared at his attention seeking friend. ''Brooke, you _are_ happy.''

Brooke shrugged. ''That doesn't mean you can be all kissy face in front of me.''

Peyton laughed at Brooke's antics. ''Stop being jealous, B. Go and make up with Julian already. Whiney, moany Brooke is annoying.''

''I do not get jealous!'' she exclaimed. Why does she keep have to say that?

''Yes you do.'' Peyton and Lucas both said in unison with the same pointed look.

The front door then opened with a bang, and Haley came pouncing inside, a huge grin on her face. Nathan followed behind, with a little less enthusiasm, but anyone could tell he was happy as he watched Haley jumped around in excitement.

''Whoa, I think we should start calling _you_ Tigger.'' Peyton remarked as Haley bounced on the spot.

''Guess what I just did!'' Haley shouted, still bouncing in the centre of the living room.

Brooke smirked. ''Took a bunch of pills?''

Haley shook her head, the smile not faltering. ''I threw an egg at Alex!''

The three friends' eyes widened as Nathan's smirk seemed to get bigger.

''What- how?'' Brooke sputtered in shock. This was unbelievable, so un Haley-like. Of course she was proud of Haley for getting revenge, doing to Alex the same thing she did to her. But it was just staggering. ''When?''

''Okay, so I couldn't stop crying when I got out from seeing Jimmy -I'll fill you in about that later-, so Nathan took me to the store to get some ice cream. We were walking down the one of the isles and saw Alex buying something. And she had a really big black eye by the way. Then I spotted some eggs, it was so random but I grabbed one out of the carton and just threw it. It splattered her all of the back of her head.''

They all looked at her in astonishment. ''Wow.'' was all they could say.

''I know, right?'' Nathan said with a chuckle, sitting down next to Peyton on the couch. ''I was so shocked and I knew we were gonna get in trouble so I flung her over my shoulder and ran out.''

''Wait, what happened at the prison? Why were you crying?'' Lucas asked after he finally registered Haley's happy mood, the fact that she was crying, and that she went to see Jimmy today, which had completely slipped his mind.

Haley sat down on Nathan's lap, he instantly wrapped his arms around her.

''I talked to him, and he was really... nice. He told me that he wasn't in the right frame of mind when it all happened. He said sorry too, and that he never intended to hurt anyone. And you know the best part? He _promised_ not to hurt me when he gets out. I don't even feel scared anymore, it's like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders.''

''That's great, Hales.''

Nathan kissed her forehead lightly. ''I'm so proud of you.'' he whispered against her temple.

''We love you, ex-TG.'' Brooke said softly.

Haley smiled. ''I love you too. Sorry for being such a pain these past couple of weeks, I just wasn't in a good place.''

All of them shook their heads.

''Don't be stupid Haley, you could never be a pain.''

_Knock. Knock._

''I'll get it,'' Brooke announced.

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''Yeah, just answer our door Brooke, we don't mind.'' he said sarcastically, though he was still smiling because _his_ girl was back.

Brooke just stuck her tongue out at him in return.

She reached the door and couldn't help but smile slightly at the person on the other side. ''Hi,''

''Hi.'' he said softly, with a cute apologetic smile.

''I'm sorry.'' they both said in unison, their smiles widening as they looked into each others eyes. They both knew they fight was stupid. They both knew that they were stubborn. They both knew that Alex was getting to them, even though they had sworn that she wouldn't. They both knew that they should face this together. They both knew that they had to just forget about Alex. Because they love _each other_.

''You're right, I'm jealous.''

''You're right... I'm an idiot.''

Brooke giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. ''I know you would never cheat, but I know she'll say that you did. I just got jealous because I'm scared... I mean, she's _Alex Dupre_. She's part of the top five too. I guess I didn't want you to fall for her.''

''Never,'' he said immediately. ''She's a stupid skank. I love _you_, I don't want anyone else, and I'm never going to. You're the one for me. And I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis.''

''I love you too.'' Brooke whispered. ''I always will.''

''You're kinda terrific, Brooke Davis.''

Brooke smirked _her_ smirk. ''So I've been told.''

* * *

''Let's play a game.'' Haley announced, still sat on her boyfriend's lap. They're all now sat in the Scott's living room, luckily the brothers' parents are away for the weekend. Brooke had gotten dressed, and now they were just hanging out together, something they've not done since the shooting.

Lucas chuckled. ''Like what?''

Haley shrugged, she just wanted to play a game, no matter what it was. ''I don't know.''

''How about 'hide and seek'?''

Brooke grinned. ''I _love_ that game.''

''Guys, aren't we a little old to be playing 'hide and seek'?'' Peyton asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing at her boyfriend who's sat next to her, who will be unable to play because of his injured leg.

''Yeah, Luke can't even play.''

Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed. ''Shut up, Nate. You guys hide, Peyton can seek. She can count down here with _me_ to a hundred, wait, make it two hundred.'' he said, sending a smirk and a wink to his girl.

Peyton shoved him lightly, but nodded. ''Yeah guys, I'll _count_.''

''Eew, gross.'' Nathan whined with an eye roll. ''Fine, we'll hide. Don't be too long, or I'll end up being sick from you two... you're so sickening.''

Julian laughed, along with the others. ''Says Mr. _Always and Forever._'' he mocked.

Nathan threw a cushion at the mathlete's head. ''Shut up. _You're kinda terrific, Brooke Davis._''

''_I'm Nathan and if you're a guy and talk to Haley, I'll kick your ass. 'Cause I'm Nathan Scott, that's what I do._'' he said in a deep voice, trying to imitate Nathan, flexing his 'muscles'.

The friends burst into a fit of laughter at Julian's imitation, which sounded so stupid but was _so_ true.

''Now _that's_ true.'' Brooke said with a giggle.

Nathan glared at the laughing people. ''_I'm Julian, I'd punch that guy for you Brooke, but wait, I don't wanna break my knuckle again._'' he said, in a slightly higher tone.

''Okay, okay. Stop it now. Both of you. We don't want any trouble.'' Haley said in a teasing tone, holding her hands up in surrender.

''200, 199, 198, 197, 196...'' Peyton started to count, causing all of the friends to jump up and run in different directions.

* * *

''Ready or not, here I come!'' they heard shout from downstairs.

Brooke giggled into the darkness. ''She's not gonna find us.'' she whispered.

''Really?'' Julian asked coyly with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck sweetly. ''So no one's gonna find us.''

''We're in a closet.'' she reminded him with a giggle as chills ran down her spine. ''I'm not having sex in a closet.'' she said sternly. Peyton was currently looking for them, which would just be awkward and embarrassing if she found them, just like it was when Nathan did. And she just really didn't want to do it in a closet. What's special about that?

Julian continued to kiss her neck and whispered hotly into her ear, ''It's a _big_ closet.''

Brooke mocked gasped, feeling her knees go weak from the effect he had on her. ''Julian Baker, are you suggesting that we have make up sex in a _closet_?''

''Maybe.''

* * *

**AN:** Sorry for ending it there! I know this chapter's longer than the others, but this is actually one and a half chapters, I just couldn't think of how to continue the next one. So guess what? **The next chapter is the last one.** Ahh! I know, shocking. I had said three, but I just feel like _now_ is the right time to end it. And I can focus on my new story;) I'll post the summary on the next chapter. Also _sorry if I got any prison stuff wrong, and I hope you don't think Haley got over everything a little too quick, I just wanted her to be okay again. _

Tisha b - Hehe, thanks for answering my question and thanks for reviewing!

SHAUN - Thanks so much for your review, and no worries. Thank for answering, I love hearing peoples opinions:)

Katie - I _love_ your name:) And yeah, sorry about that. I get really, really carried away with the other characters, which I've mentioned before. I've even mentioned not calling this a Brulian story, just a multi-couple story. But it's based around Brulian, so I can't really. Thanks for reviewing though.

**Thanks for everyone who answered (some answered more than once, so that counts as a vote for each one you said):  
Leyton: 6  
Naley: 6  
Brooke's Dream Wedding: 1  
So Naley and Leyton drew. I did not add mine in there, if I did then... Leyton's would have won. They're my third favourite couple on the show but I _loved_ their wedding. It was just awesome. They knew she could die and they were still talking about the future. It was beautiful and romantic. I love how the core 5 all had a major part in it. P- Bride, L- Groom, H- Minister, N- Best Man, B- Maid of Honour. And Julian returned! It was great for all the couples. And what made me watch the show from the start after seeing that wedding.**

Please Review!:) Question- _who should be with Chase? Mia or Alex?_


	32. Miracle

**_Seven Years Later-_**

''Sam! Will you listen to me, for once?'' Brooke shouted in frustration, running her hands through her hair. Her adoptive daughter was just _so_ ignorant. It doesn't mean she doesn't love her, because she really does. It's just irritating when she has to put up with Sam's grouchiness.

Samantha Baker rolled her eyes and sighed. ''What?''

Brooke huffed and rested her hand on her swollen stomach. ''What time were you home last night?''

''Um, at my curfew. _Of course._''

''Sam, don't lie to me.''

Two years ago, Haley and Nathan had discovered one of her fourteen year old pupils who she teaches at Tree Hill High, has been sleeping in cars because she has no where else to go. And cars are better than foster homes. So Brooke and Julian had agreed to take her in. It had been difficult to persuade Sam, but she had bonded with Julian over writing, and with Brooke over their feistiness. And then they turned into a strange little family. Last year Brooke and Julian officially adopted her, so now it was official. She was a Baker.

Sam sighed as she moved the spoon around her cereal at her place at the breakfast bar. ''Okay, so I was an hour late.''

Brooke gave her a pointed look. ''Were you with Jack?'' she asked, referring to Sam's boyfriend.

''Yeah.'' she admitted. ''Don't tell Julian, he'll flip.''

''Well Julian's not here to tell is he? He's not going to be back until tomorrow, remember?''

A couple of years ago Julian had gotten a job at a movie company. He now produced movies around the country, though he mainly takes ones that are being made in the North Carolina area. This means he's away some of the time. Brooke misses him a lot, but she still has her four best friends and Sam to keep her company. And she had discovered she was pregnant, and is due next week. That just makes her miss him even more.

Sam nodded. ''I miss him too, you know.''

''I know you do,'' Brooke said softly. ''But no being late again. You know how worried I get, especially now I'm pregnant.''

''Okay,'' Sam agreed. ''Can I go and get dressed now? I said I'd meet Jack at the park in an hour.''

Brooke rolled her eyes and smiled. ''Sure, but don't have sex.''

Sam groaned. ''Brooke-''

''I'm kidding. But if you do, use protection.'' Brooke said with a giggle. She then cringed remembering she sounded just like Sylvia did over eight years ago. Wow, the time really had gone fast.

Over that time she and Julian had gone to NYU, while Nathan and Haley went to Duke and Lucas and Peyton went to Brown. It was difficult for them all to stay in touch, but they visited each other regularly. Every Christmas, Thanksgiving, Birthday, etc. They spent with each other, or at least tried to. But they're all still best friends, and still living in Tree Hill.

''You sound old,'' Sam said with a snort.

Brooke gasped. ''Do not!''

''Do too!''

* * *

Brooke walked into the Scott house, well Nathan and Haley's. You couldn't call it a Scott house anymore, because there's two considering Lucas and Peyton got married last year. They were later than the others. Haley and Nathan had gotten married at the end of their senior year at Tree Hill High, and Brooke and Julian had tied the knot a couple of weeks after they graduated college.

''Aunt Brooke!'' four year old James Lucas Scott screamed in excitement as he ran towards his godmother.

''Hey buddy.'' Brooke said happily, ruffling the little boys' blonde hair. She hated that she couldn't bend down and give him a hug, because if she did, then she would probably not be able to get back out.

Jamie touched her stomach lightly. ''Is he kicking?'' he asked. Brooke had discovered that her baby is going to be a boy, she and Julian couldn't have been happier.

''No, Jame. He's sleeping, I'll tell you when he is, okay?''

The little boy nodded. ''Mama's hasn't kicked yet, she said he will soon though.''

Haley had recently discovered she was pregnant, and is now four months along. She and Nathan had been trying again for a while; they couldn't wait to have a big house full of kids. Nathan had been in the NBA for two years now and he loved it, he just hated that he couldn't be around his family. Luckily its off-season **(Is that what it's called?)**, so he doesn't have to go back to Charlotte for a few more weeks.

''He?''

''They said they'll find out when it comes, but I think it will be a boy. Mama said she'll love it no matter what it is. But Daddy wants a girl, who's as pretty as Mama. But he said no one can be as pretty as Mama, so I don't get how that works. He's right though. Mama's the prettiest girl in the world.'' Jamie announced proudly.

Brooke smiled. ''You've got that right, buddy.''

Footsteps then came down the stairs, and Haley and Nathan emerged in the front room, where Brooke and Jamie were stood near the front door.

''Hey Brooke,'' Haley greeted, rubbing her stomach like her best friend. ''What are you doing here?''

''I thought I'd come and see you guys, and my favourite little man. Sam's out with Jack and Julian still hasn't called.''

Nathan chuckled. ''Gee thanks Brooke, it's nice to know we were your first choice.''

Brooke then clutched onto her stomach when she felt pain run through it, it only lasted for a couple of seconds but it _hurt_. ''Ah,'' she whispered in pain.

''B?'' Nathan asked in concern. ''Are you okay?''

Brooke nodded with a small smile. ''I'm fine. It's probably Braxton Hicks again. I've been having it all day.''

''Brooke,'' Haley said softly. ''Are you sure? You don't think-''

''No,'' Brooke cut her off sternly. ''I'm not due for another week, and Julian isn't home yet. Junior wouldn't come without his Daddy.''

The same familiar pain ran through her stomach, it was stronger this time, causing her to clutch her stomach again and take a deep breath. Oh no, what if Haley was right? What if she _is_ having the baby now? This can't be happening.

Suddenly they heard a splash on the floor, and there was then a pool of water around Brooke's feat.

''Oh my God! I'm having my baby!''

* * *

Julian smiled as he watched one of the scenes from the movie which he's currently producing as he sat in his office. His mind keeps on often floating back to Brooke and Sam, and the baby that's due in a week's time. He misses them every minute of everyday. But he's doing this for them, he's making money for them, while doing the thing he loves at the same time. It's not the best solution in the world, but it works for them.

The door of his office opened and a person walked through, the same person he hasn't saw since his high school graduation.

''Dad, what are you doing here?'' he asked in complete and utter shock.

Paul Norris smirked. ''Well hello to you too, son. I heard you got a job here after rejecting my offer.''

''You mean the offer which involved me working for you straight after high school without going to college and being without Brooke? Yes I got a job here, and I love it.'' he said honestly, standing up.

Paul scoffed. ''These movies are crap and low budget.''

Julian shrugged. ''They make reasonable money. And it's enough to help support my family, and I'm okay with that.'' he paused. ''But wait, you wouldn't know that, you wouldn't know that I have a _family_.'' he lifted his left hand, showing his wedding band. ''God, when I proposed to Brooke, it was one of the best moments of my life, because she said yes instantly. I called you. I wanted you to be my best man. I called _eight_ times, you answered once and told me you'd call me back, but you never did. Despite everything I wanted _you_ to be the one to make a speech. But you weren't, I asked my friend Mouth, and I didn't think about you once on that day. It was perfect; we got married at the big castle area with beautiful gardens. But _you weren't there._ I invited you to my wedding and you didn't come!''

''I was busy.'' Paul said lamely. He had only came here to see how his son was doing at this job, even though Julian had declined his offer for working with Paul at his movie company. But of course he acted like he didn't care and the thing that scares him... is that he's not even sure that he cares. He didn't even go to his son's wedding; he didn't even know that Julian had adopted a child. What does that make him? A man that doesn't even care that his son's _happy_?

''Too busy to not visit? It was fine when you visited when I was a senior when you wanted something from me.''

Paul rubbed the back of his neck. ''Um, I got married.''

Julian's eyes widened as he felt the hurt burning inside of him. ''When?''

''Two years ago.''

''To who?''

''Her name's Missy, she's an actress.''

Julian chuckled. ''Okay, so you've got a gold digger now, nice.''

Paul glared. ''You're married to Brooke Davis.'' he said rudely, as if that was all the evidence he needed to show that Missy wasn't a gold digger.

Julian felt his blood boil, he thought the urge not to punch his father, if he broke his hand again then he would be un able to hold his baby properly, he didn't want that. ''She makes me more than I do! God, she owns ten stores around America.'' he said. ''You couldn't even tell me that you'd gotten married. Sam asked about you once, she wants to meet you, her and my Mom are close.''

_Ring. Ring._

Julian grabbed his phone and quickly glanced at the caller ID before answering it. ''Hales? What is it?''

''_It's Brooke,_'' Haley said quickly and breathlessly. ''_She's- she's having the baby. You've gotta come back Julian. Quick. She's panicking._''

''Oh my god.'' he said in panic. ''I'm on my way. Tell her I'll be here soon.'' he said, snapping him phone shut.

Julian quickly grabbed his jacket from his chair and ran towards the door, not even glancing at his father. He just had to get into his car and drive, there would be no chance of getting a plane from Raleigh to Tree Hill anyway. So he just had to drive for a few hours and then he would be there. Back to his family.

Paul grabbed Julian's arm stopping him from reaching the door. ''Julian, what's going on?''

''Brooke's in labour,'' he said quickly, breaking from his grasp. ''Oh yeah. You didn't know that did you? Because _you weren't here._''

* * *

''Is Aunt Brooke okay?'' Jamie asked innocently from his place on his mothers lap at the hospital waiting room as she stroked his hair. ''Why was she screaming?''

''Um, well the baby is coming.'' Haley said softly, praying that her son wouldn't say anymore, he was too young to be having _this_ conversation now.

Jamie frowned. ''But why was it hurting her, and why was there water on the floor?''

Haley sighed and continued to stroke his short blonde hair. ''That's what happens when babies are born.''

''Did I hurt you when I was born?''

She kissed her sons temple softly. ''Just a little, honey.'' _But it was _so_ worth it._

Jamie turned to face her and kissed her cheek. ''I'm sorry, mama.''

Haley giggled as the tears filled her eyes. Damn hormones. ''Don't be sorry, baby.''

''Mama, why are you crying?'' he asked, his big round innocent blue eyes stared at her in worry.

''I just love you so much.'' Haley said softly, squeezing him tightly. ''I love our family so much. I don't know what I'd do without you.''

''I love you too.''

Suddenly another person ran into the waiting rooms. ''Where is she? Is she okay? Who's with her? Did somebody call Julian?'' Sam asked in panic as she stared at Haley wide-eyed. This wasn't supposed to happen yet, not now. Julian was supposed to be here when his son was going to be born. But he's hours away in Raleigh. It wasn't fair.

''She's been taken to a delivery room, Nathan's with her, she's just scared and yes I called him, he's on his way.''

Sam sighed and ran her hand through her long dark hair. ''Nathan? Of all the people who could help her through this? You asked Nathan?''

Haley laughed slightly and nodded. ''Yeah, Nathan didn't want her getting aggressive and hitting me or anything.''

''This isn't good.''

* * *

''C'mon Brooke, push!'' Nathan shouted, wincing at Brooke's death grip on his hand as she had another contraction.

Brooke stared wide eyed at her best friend as sweat dripped from her forehead. ''What?''

''Um, sir.'' the nurse said. ''We're not ready for that yet.''

Brooke sighed and glared at Nathan. ''You've done this before, how did you not know that?''

Nathan rolled his eyes. ''You're cutting off my blood circulation, I can't think straight.'' he sniped.

The nurse giggled. ''I know you're both excited to meet your son, but trust me, arguing is just going to make this whole thing worse.'' she told them with another life. Though she's seen worse things in her time.

''He's not the father of my baby,'' Brooke said in disgust, because it was, well... disgusting. Nathan's like her brother. A whiney, annoying, immature little brother. ''That's just gross.''

Nathan nodded in agreement. ''Yeah, if you go out in the waiting room and see the cute little boy with the blonde hair, probably with a beautiful woman, he's mine.'' he said proudly, with a grin to match. That grin quickly faded when Brooke squeezed his hand again. ''Damn it, Davis!''

''Davis, that's a nice name.'' the nurse said with a smile.

Brooke actually smiled through all of her pain. ''Yeah, it is.''

* * *

''Uncle Lucas! Aunt Peyton!'' Jamie screamed in excitement when he spotted his aunt and uncle walked into the waiting room, both with worried looks on their faces. The little boy ran over to them and jumped into his uncles arms.

''Hey buddy.'' Lucas greeted. ''How you doin'?''

Jamie grinned. ''Brooke's having my cousin.'' he said. When Brooke told him she was having a baby, she had told him that the baby would be his cousin. Even though it isn't by blood, the children's parents are close enough to be considered family; they have been for years, so theirs no doubt that baby Baker would be Jamie Scott's cousin.

Peyton smiled at the sight of her nephew and husband. ''You've got that right. Are you excited?''

Jamie's bright blue eyes lit up. ''Yeah!''

Nathan emerged into the waiting room. ''Thank God you're all here. Someone needs to go in there with her, she's killing me. I forgot how much it hurt. I've got to go through that again in five months. Someone help her until Julian gets here, I'm not going back in there.''

Haley glared at him. ''_You_ forgotten how much it hurt?'' she said with a pointed look.

''You're death grips the worst.''

Just as Haley was about to respond, Sam interrupted her. ''This isn't the time. Brooke's having her baby and Julian's still not here.''

''Okay, so I called him an hour and a half ago, so he'll be about an hour because he's probably speeding.''

''NATHAN!'' Brooke scream rang down the halls. ''GET BACK HERE!''

Nathan sent a pleading look to the teenager who Brooke considered as her daughter.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes. ''I hate you.'' she declared as she walked past him and towards the room where her screaming mom was giving birth to her adoptive brother.

Nathan patted her head as she walked past him. ''Love you, Sammy.'' he said sweetly, and then took a seat next to his wife in the waiting room.

Now all they had to do was wait...

* * *

Julian sped down the roads as he tried to work out the quickest route back to Tree Hill from Wilmington. He's not too far now, but Brooke could have already had the baby. But wouldn't they have called him? Wait, does he have signal? Crap, what if something went wrong? It was official, he was panicking.

He quickly dialled Lucas' number then placed his phone of speaker mode and put it in the holder. He didn't need to be arrested today...

''_Helloooooo_.'' Jamie Scott's voice rang through his car.

''Jamie? What are you doing with Uncle Lucas' phone?'' he asked in slight frustration.

Jamie coughed. ''_I got bored so Uncle Lucas let me play on his game on his phone._''

''Um, okay. Can you get him please?''

''_He's gone to the bathroom._'' the little boy replied innocently.

Julian sighed. ''Okay, do you know if Aunt Brooke's okay?''

''_She's still screaming,_'' Jamie informed him. ''_Sam's with her because Daddy said she was being a b-i-t-c-h._''

Julian just had to chuckle at that. ''You're a smart kid.''

''_I know._''

''Okay, can you just tell everyone that I'll be here as soon as I can?'' he asked. _I hope, _he added mentally.

''_Sure._'' Jamie responded cheerily. ''_See you soon, Uncle Julian._''

Julian smiled, he couldn't wait to have a Jamie of his own and he's about to, but this child will be a mix of him and Brooke, this child will be theirs. ''Bye Jame.''

* * *

''Okay, Brooke. You're going to have to start pushing. This baby's dying to meet its mommy, he can't wait any longer.'' the doctor announced, looking up at the woman in pain with an encouraging smile.

Brooke shook her head weakly. ''No,'' she croaked. ''Julian's not here. I can't do this without him.''

''Sure you can,'' Sam said, trying to sound encouraging, but enthusiasm isn't exactly Sam's _strong_ point. ''Listen, he's going to be here soon. He's going to be _home_ and then we can be a family again. I'm gonna help you through it, okay?''

Brooke nodded sadly and took a deep breath. ''Okay. I love you, Sam. You're like a daughter to me, _never_ forget that.''

Sam smiled as she wiped the sweaty hair from Brooke's face. ''I love you too. You're like the Mom I never had. Now hurry up and give me a baby brother.''

''Okay, baby brother. Baby Baker.''

* * *

_One hour later-_

It seemed like Brooke Davis-Baker was one of the lucky ones. It didn't take her long to give birth to her baby, it hurt like hell, and it was hard without Julian by her side like he was for everything else. But it was magical. Staring at her beautiful sleeping baby in her arms she couldn't help but smile. He was _hers_. She had actually made this gorgeous green eyed little boy. With Julian's short curly hair. He was like the perfect mix of both of them. He was just perfect.

And he still doesn't have a name.

The door opened. Brooke looked up expecting to see one of her friends or Sam, but it was _him._

''Hi,'' Julian said softly, not moving from the open doorway. He was too stunned at the sight of Brooke and _their _baby.

''Hey,'' she whispered. ''I'm sorry you missed it.''

Julian then walked over to the bed and gasped at the sight of his baby boy. He was just perfect. He was sleeping right now, but looked so small wrapped in a big blue blanket. ''Can I hold him?''

Brooke giggled. ''Of course you can, _Daddy._'' she said, handing him the baby carefully.

Julian grinned _that_ grin, the one he uses when he's genuinely happy and looked down at his son. ''He's so beautiful.''

''Well he gets that from his Daddy.''

''No,'' he objected. ''He gets it from his Mommy.'' Julian said. ''He looks just like the both of is. Like a perfect mix.''

Brooke giggled again. ''That's what I thought.''

''We need to give him a name.''

''Well, I was thinking...'' she trailed off, thinking if it was a good idea or not. ''Okay, so Nathan was in here earlier and the nurse thought we were married. I squeezed his hand really tight and he called me Davis. And the nurse said it was a nice name. And Naley done that with James, so I was thinking _Davis__._''

Julian smiled, Davis Baker, which sounded pretty amazing, just like his son. ''I love it. There's a director called Davis too, you know.''

Brooke rolled her eyes teasingly. ''Do you ever switch your mind off movies?''

''Never,'' he whispered, not taking his eyes away from the sleeping baby in his arms. ''I've got an idea for a middle name.''

''What is it?''

''James. I mean, ever since he was born Jamie has been such a big part of our lives. You're his godmother. He was the reason we decided to start trying to have a baby when we realised how good we were with him and Sam. He was the ring bearer at our wedding. He's Jamie. _And_ this could mean that Nathan and Haley name their baby after one of us.'' he said, trying to win her over. This idea had been in his head for a while now.

Brooke grinned as somehow her heart beat got even faster. How was that possible? ''I love you.''

''I love you too. So what do you think? Davis James Baker.''

''I think it suits him.'' she whispered and scooted down on the bed so Julian could sit down.

Julian lay next to her on the bed, still holding the baby carefully in his arms; he decided to talk to him. ''Hey Davis, that's your name. Davis James Baker. I'm sorry I wasn't here to see you come into the world, but I promise that I'll never leave you again. But you should know that you're the best baby in the whole world. And you can be whoever you want to be. Me and your Mommy, and your sister Sam love you so so much.'' he cooed to the baby.

Brooke felt her heart swell at the sight. She didn't understand how she had room in her heart for so many people. Julian owned her heart, but now as soon as she saw Davis, he stole a huge part too. And Sam already had a massive portion. Her best friends all had a place in it too.

''I don't understand how I can love someone so much after just seeing them,'' Julian whispered. ''I feel like I would kill anyone who tried to hurt him.''

Brooke stroked his gorgeous hair. ''That's because you're a Dad; you have been for two years. You feel that way about Sam.''

Julian smiled softly. ''I know. But I can't believe I felt it all this quick. As soon as I saw him it was like a million emotions hit me at once.''

''I know. It's a miracle.''

''Now I get what they mean when they say that.'' he said quietly. ''I'm sorry I wasn't here. You shouldn't have been alone. I should have been here with you. I should have just gave up on the movie when we found out you were pregnant.''

''Stop it,'' she said sternly. ''It's not your fault they made you work. And I wasn't alone, I had Sam.''

The door opened slightly and Sam stuck her head in. ''Hi, can I come in? I can come back later.''

''Speak of the devil.'' Brooke waved her hand dismissively. ''You're family, come on.''

Sam smiled. Brooke and Julian had saved her. They were _her_ miracle. She didn't know what she was doing with her life; she didn't know what was going to happen. But she knew it was going to suck. But then they offered to take her in, she had been wary at first because she didn't know if they were creepy or were going to get bored of her. Then she just suddenly had grown to love them like parents. And now they were hers. Sam's discovered happiness that she never even knew she had before. Thanks to the Baker's.

She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled over to the father and son. ''He's so cute. What's his name?''

''Davis James Baker.'' Julian said proudly, with the same huge grin on his face.

Brooke stroked her sons face with her finger lightly. ''He's going to be such a heartbreaker.''

Sam giggled. ''You'll be fighting all of the girls away with a stick.''

''You've got that right. No one's ever going to be good enough for my little boy.''

''I bet you're gonna be one of those Mom's who have fights with the other Mom's aren't you?'' Sam asked with a laugh, she could just picture a scene in her head with Brooke shoving another Mom.

Brooke rolled her eyes and laughed softly. ''Yeah, me and TG fighting them together.'' she said, remembering when Nathan told her about the fight that Haley had with a boy named Chuck's Mom because he had being picking on Jamie.

''We're gonna do anything to protect you, Davis.'' Julian whispered softly to the green-eyed boy in his arms.

''Yeah, you have your cousin Jamie who can beat people up if they hurt you at school. And you have your cool aunts and uncles. Aunt Haley can teach you things. Uncle Nathan can help you play basketball. Aunt Peyton can give you free music. Your Uncle Lucas can buy you books. Aunt Rachel and Uncle Mouth can teach you... about maths.''

''Yeah, and your sister Sam can teach you how to steal.'' Sam added on the end in all seriousness.

Brooke glared at her. ''Your sister Sam can teach you how to skateboard.'' she corrected.

Sam shrugged. ''That too.''

* * *

Later that day everyone had saw the baby (who had _loved_ the name, especially Jamie. Haley even cried.) and left the parents to spend time with their baby. Sam had gone home to get some of Brooke's things and Julian's so he could stay over night. He's already missed the birth; he's not missing any more of it too.

Brooke continued to stare at the baby in her arms in complete awe. ''I never imagined that we could create something so perfect.''

''But we did.'' Julian said softly, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and resting his head on her shoulder as he stared at his son.

''Do you think we're gonna be good parents?''

''We already are.'' he said in slight confusion.

Brooke nodded. ''I know, but we've never done it from the start. We babysat Jamie a couple of times when he was a baby but that's it. We don't have much experience with babies.''

Julian chuckled to try and cover his nerves. ''You're bringing this up _now_?''

''I just don't wanna mess his life up.''

''Baby, that will never happen.'' he said. ''Look how great Sam is. Do you remember how cold she used to be? And now she's not and that's thanks to us. Mainly you. I'm not here all of the time but every time I come back she's always happy. We're not going to be perfect at this and we're not always going to make the best choices. But we're gonna be okay. Davis is gonna be okay.''

Brooke kissed his head which was still resting on her shoulder. ''I love you.''

''I love you, too.'' Julian said. ''I even think you're kinda terrific.''

Brooke smirked _that_ smirk, the one she uses whenever he says that phrase.

''So I've been told.''

**The End.**

* * *

**AN:** So that's it, the story's over. It feels weird... but I can't wait to write some more of my new story. Here's the plot:

**MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE (release date to be decided): **AU. Since she joined Tree Hill High in her sophomore year, Haley James has had the biggest crush on Lucas Scott. Now in his senior year, Haley must find a way to make him notice her before he leaves for college. When his brother offers her a way to make that happen, will she accept? What does Nathan get out of the bargain? Will she realise that she's been crushing out on the wrong brother? **Naley.**

Would anyone be interested in reading it? It will have Brulian too;)

SHAUN - Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for answering my question, I think Mia too!

Tisha b - So glad you love this story. Thanks for reviewing. I agree with you, Mia and Chase rock.

**Thanks to everyone who answered the question: Mia- 5 Alex- 3. I'm Team Mia, woohoo:)**

_Everyone who has ever reviewed this story. Thank you so much. Without you guys I don't think this story would ever be finished, because I would have completely ran out of inspiration. And anyone who has ever favourited or put it on their alerts, I love getting the email informing me so, thanks! You guys who have put me on your favourite authors list or added me onto their author alerts, wow thank you, you don't understand who happy that makes me._

My final question. I'm not trying to sound conceited or anything, I'm just genuinely curious. - _What was your favourite chapter of _All My Heart_?_

For one last time, Please Review**:)**


End file.
